Second To None: Sacrifices
by Jedi-lover
Summary: Sequel to the fanfic Second to None and The Journal of Mark Tantiss. It has an OC, but this story has a lot of Luke/Mara, Jacen/Tenel Ka, Jaina/Jag and some Anakin/Tahiri. Takes place in 40 ABY when all the kids are adults. It is similar to most of my stories. MAJOR AU!
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote my 50K NaNo 2012 story in 18 days. Now I am supposed to edit it. But I have never really written a story, edited it and then posted it. I usually start a story and start posting it with no kriff'n idea where it is going and no clue as to how to end it. I have been staring at these 50K words for 12 days now not really doing anything much to it because I lack the will. So I am just going to start posting it and hope it turns out okay. So if this really reeks it probably is because it was written in a very short time and I have no patience._

_NOTE: This is a sequel to __**Second To None**__ and __**The Journal of Mark Tantiss**__. I tried to write it in a way that you shouldn't have to read the first two stories to understand it. It is hard to give a synopsis. Basically, Mark Tantiss is a mutated clone of Luke Skywalker that was intended to become Joruus C'baoth's personal Imperial Sentinel (think big and mean). In my story STN Luke does not turn dark as he did in Dark Empire. Palpatine is defeated on Byss by Luke, Mara, Mark and Talon Karrde's crew using ysalamiri to mask their presence and lots of explosives. Luke never hooks up with Callista. Luke and Mara get married within a year of Wayland and start popping out Skycrawlers. The Vong are defeated quickly. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin are alive and well._

_It is now 40 ABY and the Solo, Skywalker and Tantiss kids are all grown up. But then something stupid has to happen to screw up this happily ever after._

* * *

**Title: Second To None: Sacrifices**

**Author: Jedi_Lover**

**Time Frame: Beyond the Saga. Approximately 40 ABY**

**Characters: OC Mark Tantis, Luke, Mara, Ben, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina, Jag, Anakin, Tahiri, Kira Tantiss, and the rest.**

**Summary: Little angst, some boot knocking. The continuation of events that came from Second to None and The Journal of Mark Tantiss. ****MAJOR AU****.**

* * *

_**Planet Myrkr**_

Mark Tantiss gazed into the 'fresher mirror as he ran his hand over his red beard and hair. He needed to get his hair dyed soon—his blond roots were beginning to show. His eyes were due to be dyed next month from their original bright blue to the deep green he preferred, but that appointment would have to be moved up to as soon as possible. He leaned in and moved his head so he could get a better look. It was eerie seeing yellow irises where there was once green and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot giving them a crimson tint.

He opened the medicine cabinet concealed behind the mirror and looked for eye drops, but the shelves were bare. Talon Karrde had only the bare minimum supplies stocked in his Myrkr hideaway. There was food, water and some medical supplies…but no eye drops for Sith stained eyes.

He sighed as he closed the cabinet. He needed to get the color fixed as soon as possible. He didn't want to frighten his wife, Kira. Even he flinched at his appearance every time he looked in the mirror.

As he exited the 'fresher he could hear the engines of a shuttle roar outside on the facility landing pad. He went to the closest window to get a look at his new visitors. He immediately recognized the star yacht _Jade Shadow_. He smiled when he saw Mara's ship, but he knew she was not on it. It would probably be Luke and Ben coming to confront him.

The transport powered down and eventually the boarding ramp lowered. As expected, Luke and Ben exited the craft, followed by an angry looking Jaina Solo. Jaina unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it, but Luke gave her a gesture that Mark interpreted as "stand down". Jaina frowned and deactivated her purple blade, but Mark noticed she did not return it to her belt.

He squared his shoulders and moved to where his ysalamiri was sitting in a nutrient cage. He slipped on the thick Bantha leather shoulder harness and then pulled the animal out and onto his shoulder. The Force-void tree lizard dug her claws deep into the leather, securing herself firmly to the leather carrier. He reached up and scratched behind her head in a soothing gesture. "Hey Nibbles, we have company. Maybe with you on my shoulder they won't be too jumpy," he said with a caustic chuckle.

As he walked over to the facility entrance to greet his friends, it astonished him that things had come to this-his family doubting him, distrusting him, and possibly ready to kill him if they deemed him a danger to others. This was a long fall from his lofty perch as Jedi Master and trusted friend to Grand Master Skywalker.

Mark's shoulder's slumped and he gave a sigh as he stepped outside to face his Jedi Master.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two months earlier**_

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Mara Jade Skywalker was roused from a deep sleep by something or someone. She slowly sat up in bed, careful not to wake her husband. As she scanned the dimly lit room she was startled by what looked like a person squatting near her desk, but as he eyes focused in the low light she realized it was just her Jedi robe thrown haphazardly over a chair.

Usually Mara was the epitome of neatness, with her clothing property hung in her closest with an almost military precision. All the hangers had to be facing the same direction and her clothing evenly spaced apart. For most people that would be a sign of an obsessive compulsive disorder, but in Mara's case it was simply something drilled into her head through years of Imperial training.

Her clothing was almost never scattered about the room, but Luke had returned early from a ten day mission and their reunion quickly turned amorous. He had swiftly divested her of her robes and threw them aside where they apparently landed near her desk. She was sure she would find her undergarments and shoes littering the floor in the morning, along with Luke's attire.

She reached out with the Force, but felt nobody within the confines of the apartment except for her and Luke. It wasn't uncommon to be awakened for no apparent reason. The temple was located in the center of what was once Imperial City, and with millions of sentient beings in very close proximity there were always spikes of anger or fear from locals making a disturbance in the Force. She sometimes envied Mark Tantiss who stored the Temple ysalamiri in his apartment. At least he could sleep soundly within the Force void created by the creatures.

She slowly laid back down and turned to gaze at her sleeping husband. He was a handsome man, but she found him absolutely adorable when he slept. The life of the Jedi Grand Master was often tense and unforgiving, but when he was asleep his face took on the boyish quality that always made her knees quiver. He wore only a pair of sleeping pants leaving his chest bare and inviting. She had to actively resist the urge to reach out and touch his toned pectorals. They had been married for almost twenty-eight years, but the sight of him still excited her.

His chest rose and fell softly in a steady rhythm, but suddenly his breathing became more erratic and she could see telltale eye movement under his lids indicating he was dreaming. She could feel spikes of raw emotion coming from him through the Force. Whatever he was dreaming about was disturbing him. A soft moan escaped his lips followed by the words, "Stop him."

Mara reached out to wake him, but then hesitated. Luke had been having nightmares for weeks …visions he thought could be prophetic in nature. She pulled her hand back and decided to let him ride this dream out. After a minute or two Luke finally sat up in bed with a gasp. He took a few calming breaths as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked over to Mara and upon realizing she was awake he gave her a wane smile. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No I was up before your dream kicked in." She looked around the room once more. "I don't know what woke me." She shrugged. "It could be anything…somebody in the city being murdered and I am picking up the terror of their last moments."

Luke nodded with understanding. "It's not the most pleasant sensation, but that is part of being a Jedi."

"Unfortunately," Mara said as she raised herself up on an elbow. "Was it the same dream?"

Luke nodded. "I saw a cloaked figure. His face was concealed with the exception of yellow Sith eyes that glowed from under his cowl."

"Do you think it's a vision?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. In the dream I have a sense of dread," Luke said. "Like something bad is just off the horizon." He gave her a questioning look. "Have you had similar dreams recently?"

She shook her head.

"I should ask Mark. As my clone, we're on the same Force frequency. He may be having the same visions."

"If he's having nightmares I doubt they're visions," Mara remarked. "His apartment is a giant Force void when his ysalamiri are in there with him."

Luke let out a breath. "I forgot. I'll never understand his infatuation with those animals." He paused in thought and then looked over at Mara. "Do you think he uses them to keep out the memories?"

Mara knew what memories he was talking about. When Mark and Talon Karrde killed the Emperor Reborn on Byss, Palpatine's spirit momentarily took over Mark's body. He grabbed the ysalamiri he brought with him and Palpatine was forced away…but the damage was done. Some or all of the Emperor's memories were imprinted within Mark's brain.

"No," Mara said softly, "he told me the memories are always there. He just sleeps better at night with the ysalamiri around." She gave Luke a smirk. "Also, he said he can still pick up sensations in the Force from us when we are in a highly emotional state."

Luke blushed. "Then maybe it's better that he has his animals."

She gave him a predatory grin. "I agree, we don't want my pseudo-brother eavesdropping on our bedroom activities." She rolled over until she was pressed tightly against her husband and then leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

Luke pulled her on top of him as he ran his hands down her back until they rested on her bare bottom. "I missed you while I was gone." He reached up and intertwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her down for another ardent kiss. "We have some more catching up to do," he said with a grin as he moved to nibble down the side of her neck.

"I'm all for getting caught up with business," she laughed then leaned down for a long welcome home kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inner Rim, Transitory Mists, Hapes.**_

Jacen Solo moved as quietly as he could down the secret stone tunnel of the building. The passage way was narrow, about shoulder width wide and only a little over 1.5 meters in height. It was awkward walking with his neck craned over in an unnatural position, but at least he wasn't forced to his hands and knees, as he was earlier in his trek. The channel carved between the walls of the palace was not made for convenience but for escape, but in this case he was using it as a covert entrance. He turned a corner and stepped into what looked like an arachnid web. A blue spider as big as his hand dropped to the floor and scurried off the way Jacen had just came.

He cleared away the cobwebs and continued on his journey; a glow stick lit his way as he used a small datapad to guide him through the maze of tunnels. He would prefer to use the Force as his guide, but that would open him up to the possibly of be sensed by other Force-sensitives and that was one thing he wanted to avoid. The passageway narrowed up ahead and he had to squeeze through a particularly tight section of the tunnel. His face crunched up in disgust as he realized his clothing was now covered with whatever slimy grime that covered these ancient walls. Eventually his datapad indicated he had reached his destination. He pulled out a small electronic device out of his pocket, placed it on the wall and pushed a button. After a second or two of silence a section of the stone wall slid open allowing light to spill into the tunnel. He quickly crawled through the hole in the wall and into the adjacent room and found himself standing in a large walk-in closet lined with ballroom dresses and exotic leather outfits. He stood and tried to brush dust and dirt off his attire but soon realized the futility of his actions.

Jacen smiled with pleasure as a ravishing woman with flowing red-gold hair entered the room. "Were you undetected?" she whispered as she walked past him to close the tunnel door.

"Nobody's the wiser. I even avoided using the Force so Allana wouldn't feel my presence."

Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of Hapes gave a warm, seductive smile. "Good, we wouldn't want to wake your daughter before we had time to get reacquainted." She walked up to Jacen and put her arms out to hug him but then thought better of it. "Oh," her nose wrinkled up in revulsion. "You smell worse than a Rancor in rut."

For that remark he pulled her into his arms and gave her a prolonged sensual kiss. She protested for a moment before melting into his embrace. A fierce, desperate urgency filled him as he kissed her hungrily. He had been away from her much too long.

When they pulled apart for a breath she gave him a teasing look as she slowly unbuckled his belt. "Now we both need a bath," she whispered as she unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. He kicked off his boots and walked out of his trousers. "I would love to wash your back," he said while caressing her face with his lips.

She pushed his cloak off his shoulders and then helped him remove his tunic until he stood there in his snug boxer briefs. She stepped back to admire his body. "I missed you."

He gave a roguish smile common with Solo males. "I missed you also." He embraced her while reaching around and untying the back of her informal tunic. "You are overdressed," he said with a smile before he kissed her again and then pulled her shirt over her head exposing her bare breasts. "No bra?"

She grinned with a look of pleasurable anticipation. "I was expecting you and I know how that item of clothing frustrates you."

He gave a grateful chuckle. "I can't help it. Those damn Dathomir undergarments have too many hooks and ties." He gave her a heated gaze as his eyes raked over her body. "And I am anxious to unwrap my present."

She laughed. "Your present? Have you been good enough to get a present?"

He smiled broadly. "I've been a very good boy. And I promise you tonight I'll be more than good." With that said he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the large ornate bathroom. "But first I need to clean up and I would love it if you would join me."

"I would be delighted, Jedi Solo."

.

.

.

Jacen sat back in the granite bathtub relishing the feel of the warm water on his skin and the touch of the beautiful woman pressed against his side. He turned to the lovely redhead and smiled as he reached out and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. He gazed at their fingers clasped together. "Are you getting used to the new prosthetic arm?"

He immediately regretted saying anything. She sighed and pulled her hand away from his. "It takes some getting used to after going so long without. I forget it is there sometimes."

"Did your grandmother allow your double to get one?" Jacen asked.

"Thankfully yes." Her voice was edged with irritation. "It pains me that she successfully coerced me into doing her will—but I could not let someone suffer because of my stubbornness."

Jacen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He swore Tenel Ka's grandmother, Ta'a Chume, was going to one day push him to the darkside. The woman was pure evil. The old shrew had made it quite clear over the years that she valued beauty and regal bearing more than a relationship with her family… and she had little pity or tolerance for a grandchild with a missing limb.

The memory of how Tenel Ka lost her arm still haunted him. They were teenagers attending the Jedi Academy on Coruscant at the time. Master Luke Skywalker had the students training with practice sabers and they were now at the point where they were building their own lightsabers. His Uncle was very clear that no real lightsabers were to be used for sparring until they were tested for durability and proper construction. Unfortunately Jacen and Tenel Ka disobeyed the order and began dueling with the deadly weapons without permission or supervision. The two had their sabers locked together when the crystal inside her saber failed. Jacen's lightsaber suddenly jerked forward, slicing her arm off above the elbow.

That day was burned into his mind with sickening clarity. He grabbed his comlink and called for help. The medical personnel arrived and whisked Tenel Ka off to the hospital leaving Jacen to face Jedi Master Skywalker. He felt mind-numbing sorrow over what happened and was ready to walk away from the Jedi completely out of shame. Tenel Ka's grandmother wanted Jacen's head on a platter for disfiguring her granddaughter. Beauty and perfection were valued so much in Hapan society that if Tenel Ka were not royalty she would have been shunned.

Luckily, her mother, the Former Dathomiri witch, Teneniel Djo was more understanding of the accident and asked Luke Skywalker to forgive Jacen saying she knew her daughter probably was the instigator of the misbehavior. Jacen never admitted that Tenel Ka was the impatient one who insisted on sparring. He would never blame her for the accident; he new full well he was doing wrong at the time.

Ta'a Chume was horrified when she discovered her granddaughter turned down the use of a life-like prosthetic arm. The thought of Tenel Ka walking around with a stump of an arm was completely unacceptable.

She tried for years to bully her granddaughter into accepting a prosthetic limb, but Tenel Ka resisted…until this year.

After a failed assassination attempt on Tenel Ka, her grandmother insisted that body doubles be used as decoys. A Tenel Ka look-alike was found and then to everybody's horror Ta'a Chume ordered the double's left arm to be surgically removed.

The woman who acted as her double would not be allowed a prosthetic unless Tenel Ka decided to use one herself. Not wanting to cause the decoy more anguish than she was already in Tenel Ka reluctantly accepted a false limb.

Jacen looked at the prosthetic apprasingly and was amazed at how realistic it looked. He couldn't even see where the real flesh ended and they synthetic flesh began.

"You are pleased that I accepted the limb, aren't you?" Tenel Ka asked.

Jacen looked away not wanting to answer, but knowing she deserved the truth. "Yes, but not for the reasons you think." He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "The missing limb did not detract from your beauty," he looked over and smiled warmly. "You were always irresistible to me…but it was a painful reminder of what I did to you. I still carry much guilt over what happened."

"Pfff," she made a dismissive sound. "You know I'm the one who insisted on sparring."

"I could have said no," he said.

A grin spread across her face. "Jedi Solo, you know you have never been able to say no to me."

An embarrassed smile touched his lips. "This is a fact."

She splashed water on him playfully. "Don't use my catch phrase."

"I didn't know it was yours exclusively."

She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Jacen everything within my kingdom belongs to me exclusively."

"Including me?" he asked.

Her smile grew wider. "Especially you," she whispered as she leaned in for an impassioned kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jedi Temple: Coruscant**_

Luke opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit corridor. He looked around trying to remember where he was and how he got there, but he drew a blank. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his wife's arms back in his quarters.

'_I must be dreaming again,_' he thought.

The place was unfamiliar and Luke was sure it was not a location he had visited in the past. He tried to will himself to wake up, but, when that failed, he decided to see where this dream or vision would lead him. He strode down the quiet hallway, his steps stirring up dust from the ground below. As he wandered through the shadowy twisting corridors an eerie sense of foreboding began to creep up his spine. That feeling heightened into full-blown panic when he heard a loud mournful wail. He immediately recognized the voice as belonging to his oldest son, Ben.

Dream or not, Luke was filled with a sense of urgency as he ran toward the sound. The plaintive cry suddenly turned into pitiful sobs—a sound Luke had not heard from Ben since he was a child. He picked up the pace while calling out to Ben. He barreled around a corner then skidded to a quick halt barely avoiding a head-on collision with a large, muscular man. Luke went into a fighting stance before he realized he was looking at fellow Jedi, Mark Tantiss.

Mark was wearing a Jedi cloak . His cowl was dipped down and covered the top half of his face but Mark's nose, mouth and red bearded jawline were distinctive. His mouth was drawn into a tight line as his head drooped down. Luke lowered his gaze and realized Mark was cradling the limp body of Mara Jade Skywalker within his arms. She appeared lifeless; her eyes were closed and the bruises and cuts on her pale skin were evidence that she recently was in a life-or-death struggle.

"Mark…Mark ? What happened?" Luke stammered in shock.

The large man looked up enough for Luke to see his face fully. Luke took a step back when he saw the hard, red rimmed, yellow eyes of a Sith staring back at him.

Mark's face was a mask of pain. "I'm sorry. I had to do it…no matter what the cost."

.

.

.

"Mara!" Luke yelled out as he was jolted awake, gasping for breath and sweating.

He was back in his bedroom. He quickly searched Mara's side of the bed and found her there and coming out of her slumber. "Another nightmare?" she said in a drowsy voice. "That makes two in one night. What was this one about?"

"Oh kriff…" Luke muttered as he tried to catch his breath. "I saw the face of the Sith." He gazed at Mara eyes wide, his expression troubled. "It was Mark. He's the Sith and…" he hesitated slightly. "He was carrying your dead body."

"Okay," Mara said sounding completely unconcerned. "Luke, it was a nightmare, not a vision. Let's go back to bed," she said in a calm and reassuring voice then laid her head back to her pillow and closed her eyes.

"How do you know?" Luke protested. "_I_ don't even know if it is a dream or a vision."

She opened her eyes but did not move. "Luke, earlier we were talking about Mark and Palpatine's memories. It was simply on your mind. Mark doesn't have what it takes to be a Sith. He's more interested in sitting around with his wife and eating chocolates all day than craving galactic domination…maybe if the darkside was handing out cookies we would have something to worry about." Mara said with a chuckle. "Besides, he would never hurt me. He sees me as family."

"My father saw me as family and still chopped my hand off. When you are Sith you have no family."

"Luke," Mara said softly, "It's just a dream. Mark's been like a brother to me for over twenty-five years, he was our eldest son's Master and he risked his life dozens of times for you, me, the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. He's not Sith..and if he is…he's a really lousy Sith or the most patience Sith in the universe." She rolled over so she was no longer facing Luke. "It was a dream. Go back to bed, Luke."

Luke stared at the back of her head for a few seconds feeling slightly peeved. Mara once feared Luke was being influenced by the darkside during the Battle for Coruscant. How come she would consider him turning Sith, but not his clone?

"Mark is a good friend of mine, but that doesn't mean he's not susceptible to the darkside," Luke pointed out. "He was touched by Palpatine's darkness and he still carries his memories. We can't discount this vision as impossible."

Mara gave an audible sigh. She turned over in bed and gave him a knowing look. "You and I both know this has nothing to do with any fear that Palpatine's memories will corrupt Mark," she said with a touch of irritation. "You're still angry about the Vong incident."

Luke's jaw tightened. "The Vong slaughter you mean? Mark knew the Alliance was wiping out an entire species with the Galaxy Gun and the Sun Crusher and he didn't tell anybody within the Jedi order."

"He was following orders from the very top. Borsk Fey'lya gave the order himself," Mara countered. "Anyway, he wasn't the one who was doing the killing. He was simply the first person to discover the existence of the Vong. He was told you would be debriefed by the Generals, which you were."

"After the genocide was complete," Luke gave a grunt.

"They came to this galaxy to kill every one of us…the Alliance simply did a preemptive strike before they could start the war. You said you understood. You allowed Mark to train Ben after you found out. I don't know why you still have lingering animosity toward him."

Luke laid back down on his pillow. "It isn't animosity. I am the head of the Jedi order and he keeps secrets from me."

She gave a soft smile as she reached out to tease a hand down his chest. "Please Luke, let's not argue about this," she said beseechingly as she leaned in to kiss him. "I know you're having these visions and it does bother me. During your last mission all I did was worry about you. Now that you're back, the last thing I want to do with you is argue."

Luke remained quiet, his mind still reeling form the horrific dream. "I don't want to argue either. It's just…"He reached out with a trembling hand to caress her face. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Her features softened. "Nor I you." They lay quietly looking at one another. "Luke, talk to Mark if it makes you feel better. Or meditate about the vision. Maybe you'll realize it was simply a dream."

A small weary smile touched his lips as he pulled her close, cradling her in his arms. "You're right. I'll meditate on it later. Right now I simply want to hold you close…to keep you safe in my arms."

She leaned he head down on his chest and smiled. "I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Royal Palace, Hapes**_

Jacen slowly awoke; he blinked his eyes open allowing them to focus on the gold plated ceiling of Tenel Ka's sleeping chamber. He was always amazed by lavishness of the Hapan palace and Tenel Ka's bedroom was no exception with its richly patterned walls, cream colored draperies and filled with outrageously expensive furniture that had been handed down through the royal family for generations. There were marbled bedside tables and dressers, vintage velvet chairs and hand crafted Corellian lamps. The contents of this room alone, if sold, could buy Jacen a Hapan Battle Dragon.

He rolled over in bed to gaze at his sleeping lover. He enjoyed watching her slumber. It was a time when she could escape the stress and pressure of leadership and simply dream. Her face was lean and strong, her silken golden hair splayed out over her pillow like a halo of color. Jacen smiled at her beauty. Their daughter Allana took after her mother so much that sometimes it was like looking an an old Holo of Tenel Ka in her youth.

He glanced over to the bedside chrono and frowned upon realizing it was time to wake up. He reached over and pulled his beautiful bed companion into his arms. Tenel Ka opened her eyes and smiled at Jacen. "Good morning," she said softly.

Jacen gave her a warm, lingering kiss. He smiled tenderly as he broke away, his face filled with love. "Every morning that I wake up next to you is a good morning," there was a slight hesitation. "We should do this more often…like everyday."

She gave him a wane smile. "Jacen we've talked about this before. My grandmother already hates the fact that a Force-user sits on the throne. If she had any idea that a Jedi knight fathered our daughter Allana, she would go to no end to kill us all. We are Jedi, but there are limits as to what we can do to protect ourselves, especially when there are dozens of assassins hunting our blood."

Jacen's face fell as a pang of bitter disappointment and sadness filled his heart. "I spent years scouring the galaxy for every different type of Force knowledge and power out there just so I can keep you safe…and now to keep our daughter safe. What's the use of having the knowledge of the ancients—the Jensaarai, Sunesi, Aing-Tii, the Theran Listeners and the Fallanassi—if I still have to hide in the shadows!"

Tenel Ka averted her eyes and shook her head sadly. "Jacen, it is the way of my people. The assassinations, deceit, deception are part of the Royal Hapan life. You knew this since we were children."

Jacen reached out tenderly and pushed a lock of red hair off her forehead. "We can change things," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back to look into her grey eyes. "I want what my brother Anakin has—a wife and kids and the ability to bring them to family dinners. He doesn't have to sneak into his wife's bed and then sneak out unnoticed. He doesn't have to plan rendezvous weeks in advance and need a mission plan just to be able to kiss his daughter and son good night. He has children who know he's the father. Tahiri doesn't tell the kids that Anakin is just an old friend from the Academy!" Jacen's voiced raised a bit at the end of the sentence. He closed his eyes and composed himself. "Sorry."

She gave an audible sigh. "I wish things were different Jacen, but I am sure my grandmother was the one responsible for my mother's assassination and I doubt she would hesitate to kill Allana if she had an inkling as to who the father is. As far as they know you were across the galaxy during the time of conception. They think I took a consort or had a dalliance with a Hapan Nobleman. The only reason all the houses of Hapes are not trying to assassinate our daughter is because the leaders of the various royal houses secretly hope that one of their sons is actually the father."

Jacen frowned. "I know that is a sound strategy for survival, but it doesn't make me feel any better that a dozen males from the royal houses claim they slept with you."

"You know the truth," she said softly.

Jacen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Tenel Ka, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I know I said I would want to be with you any way possible, but I didn't know how difficult this would be for me. My parents don't know I have a wife or a child. I would love to see my father bounce Allana on his knee as he teaches her how to fly the Falcon like he did with me as a boy. I want to see my mother's eyes light up when her granddaughter comes to visit. There has to be a way. I've learned so much already about the Force. I am sure I am equal to Uncle Luke in ability…but…maybe I need to learn more. There has to be a way to make things right."

"Jacen," Tenel Ka whispered. "The members of the Royal House will not listen to reason. You would have to kill each and every one to keep us safe…and that is not the way of a Jedi."

Jacen gave her an earnest look. "Then send Allana to the Academy. She'd be much safer there surrounded with Jedi. I can oversee her training and look after her. If I can't openly be her father then let me be her Jedi Master."

She gave a frustrated moan. "Jacen her identity would be revealed. She feels too much like you in the Force. Plus, the Royals would protest the daughter of the Queen Mother training to be a Jedi. After my…accident, they are convinced that the training is far too dangerous and now that your Uncle has formally placed the Jedi under the command of the Galactic Alliance…politically it cannot happen without major pushback from the Royal houses."

He gazed at her sadly. "So this is my life? I have to crawl through grime ridden escape tunnels or sewers just for the chance to hold my wife in my arms? How about Allana? Will she ever know I am her father?"

"Yes, as soon as she is old enough to understand why the secret must be maintained…perhaps in one or two years."

"How about my parents, my brother and sister, or my Uncle Luke? Can we ever tell them?"

A pained expression crossed her face. "The more people that know the more likely the identity of her father is discovered. Even if they keep quiet people will wonder why the daughter of the Queen of Hapes is visiting the Solo family."

"What if she wasn't the daughter of the Queen Mother?"

Tenel Ka frowned. "But she is."

Jacen pulled her closer. "Abdicate," Jacen whispered to Tenel Ka. "It's not like you have an overly strong bond with Hapes. You identify with Dathomir much more. Abdicate and we can live together as a family on Coruscant. We can leave all the drama and assassination attempts behind us. Let your grandmother reclaim the throne if she wants. Your father is still alive and well. Let him take another wife to be Queen."

She was silent for a long pause. "I cannot just think about myself. I must look out for the welfare of my people…I am entrusted with the welfare of trillions of people. It would be selfish of me to walk away and leave them in my grandmother's treacherous hands."

Jacen sighed deeply and started at the ceiling. "This is becoming unbearable."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know, but this is our fate." She was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Jacen, you do know our wedding ceremony on Dathomir was purely ceremonial. If you are not happy…" She didn't finish the sentence, but let the inference hang in the air. She was offering him an out, but the anxiety and worry etched on her face revealed her underlying fear that he would leave.

Jacen put his hands over his eyes in frustration. "I'm not happy because I _want_ to be with my family. I want a change in the situation, not to leave it." He turned to her and smiled warmly. "I love you."

"And I love you, Jacen." She gazed at him with adoring eyes as she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I will think about what you have said."

"Thank you. " He gently took her hand in his and kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you, Tenel Ka. Now and forever."

"You are such a romantic, Jacen Solo," she said as she maneuvered herself so she was straddling her lover. "Unfortunately, the morning meal will arrive within an hour. It saddens me greatly, but you must be gone by then." She leaned down and kissed him heatedly. "Let's not have wasted moments."

He smiled and pulled her nude body to his. "That is one thing we can agree on."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

Lumiya the self-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith laid back on an ornate but gaudy, multicolored floral couch located in the former home of late Darth Vectivus. The now deceased dark lord was once a ruthless businessman turned Sith. She looked around at the ostentatious decor and shook her head. He may have been Sith but he obviously had very little style when it came to interior decorating.

She tried to ignore the tawdry furniture as she closed her eyes to meditate in an attempt to see into the future. She had been having horrible dreams—visions perhaps—of death and destruction on a galactic scale. They were visions that haunted her sleep and kept her awake half the wasn't sure if the evil would come in a physical form of a sentient being or simply by way of a dysfunctional government brutally subjugating the citizens in the galaxy, but whatever it was it would cause much pain and anguish.

"Why do you worry," came a voice from the shadows. She looked over to the corner of the room where the voice originated. She could see the outline of a man, his cowl pulled down far enough to hide his features, if there were features to hide. She knew he was an illusion. A phantom of the dark lord who once resided, grew old and died happily in this home situated deep in the belly of an iron asteroid near the planet Bimmiel.

"I see darkness in the future. Something ruthless and hungry is out there, just out of reach, just out of sight. I have talked with the few surviving Prophets of Dromund Kaas and they also believe a grave threat is on the horizon."

"Why do you believe anything they tell you. Wasn't it you and your late apprentice Carnor Jax that once tried to wipe out their organization?"

She thought about it. "True, they have a healthy dislike for me and may be lying. But I don't think so; they appeared to be just as concerned about their visions as I am."

"If you are Sith, why do you care what evil befalls the galaxy?" the figure asked.

She glared in the phantom's direction. "I know I shouldn't. If something out there brings death and chaos to the galaxy I could theoretically wait until the universe is in shambles and then swoop in to pick up the pieces—to become Empress."

"Then why don't you?" the phantom sounded genuinely curious.

Lumiya gave him a disparaging gesture. "I don't know. Maybe I'm tired of being evil all the time."

The phantom gave a deep chuckle. "So you are going to be a part-time Sith?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "When I trained under Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine it was drilled into me that to achieve order in the galaxy and hold together a government representing thousands of worlds, a Sith Lord would need to rule." She paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, Sith is synonymous with death, destruction and selfish pursuit of power. They have the strength to rule but you soon end up with a situation like Alderaan." She sat up and leaned forward stared at the figure. "You have shown me another way of life. One does not need to be evil to be Sith, and that is what this galaxy will need if they are to survive the next decade—a strong Sith ruler—not a maniacal dictator."

"Then use the power of the combined Force to change things. I have taught you much."

She shook her head as she looked down at her body. "I am more machine than human now. My control of the force is tenuous at best. An intact body is needed to fully control both sides of the Force…especially the darkside." She let out a deep breath. "Besides, my days are numbered. My body is failing and no amount of cybernetic technology can keep me alive forever."

"Then take an apprentice, one that won't be corrupted."

She sneered. "You make it sound easy."

"What about Skywalker?"

She looked up sharply. "What do you know of Skywalker?"

The figure made a snickering sound. "I know you say his name in your sleep…and when you call his name it is not the sharp tone one would take with an enemy who once caused you great bodily harm. No, it is a cry of bittersweet regret, like one would say the name of a long lost lover."

Lumiya's face reddened. He was a phantom, but she didn't like anybody getting into her head. "Skywalker and I were once…on good terms. But I betrayed and tried to kill him, he would never trust me. Anyway he is too corrupted by the light side of the Force. To him the ends never justify the means. He doesn't have the stomach to make the hard decisions."

"A relative of his then?"

Lumiya thought about it. "He has a sister, three sons, a daughter, niece, nephews and…a clone."

"Pick one; one that can be lured not by power, but a desire to bring order to the galaxy."

"Easier said than done, I assure you." A light on her datapad started flashing indicating she received a message. She picked up the device and scrolled through recent messages.

She paused and opened a message from Narko Salienti a high ranking Naval officer from the planet Tof. She had once worked with the Tof in their attack of the planets Trenwyth, Zeltros, and Saijo. Unfortunately, the Tof were too incompetent to press their advantage and they were pushed back to their planet in defeat.

She frowned as she opened the message and read. She sighed as she tossed the datapad down on the couch.

"Bad news?" the phantom asked.

"No, a past ally says he has a job for me that would be to our mutual benefit. He wants to meet on the planet Algara II." She thought about it for a moment. "I know the Tof are in conflict with the Nagai again and are pirating the Chiss. This may be a meeting worth attending and it'll give me a chance to get away from you for a while." She walked over to the room she had commandeered as her bedchamber.

"If you don't like talking to me you can always leave permanently," Darth Vectivus pointed out.

"Unfortunately, this is the best hiding spot I've ever discovered. It is probably the reason why you built your home here—to hide out from the thousands of Jedi from the Old Republic." She threw some clothing into a travel bag. "No," she said slowly, "tolerating the isolation and long conversations with a long dead vainglorious Sith phantom is worth the price of not being discovered and brought to justice."

"Vainglorious? I know I am Sith, but I do have feelings," the voice said curtly.

Lumiya smirked. She never knew when he was being serious or sarcastic. She opted to think that was a flippant comment as she packed her bags and prepared for her rendezvous with the Tof leader.

.

.

.

_**Imperial Palace, Coruscant**_

Jacen Solo stood outside the door of his parents' apartment where he was to meet for a family dinner. He had grown to dislike these get-togethers and he had to steel his nerves for the encounter. It's not that he didn't love his family, he loved them all immensely, but for the last few years his mother's not so subtle hints for him to find a nice girl and settle down had become absolutely depressing. All it did was remind him of his second rate status in Tenel Ka's world. To the Hapan Royalty, to marry a non-royal was considered unthinkable and to marry a non-royal _Jedi_was equivalent of having a committed relationship with a Kowakian monkey-lizard. The only reason Jedi Tenal Ka was tolerated was she was the granddaughter of the former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume.

It didn't seem to matter that Jacen's mother was once the Princess of Alderaan or that thirty years ago the Hapan monarchy was more than willing to overlook the fact that she was a princess without a kingdom in an attempt to marry her off to a Ta'a Chume's son, Prince Isolder. Unfortunately, any benevolence afforded to the former princess quickly dried up with Leia's rejection of the Prince's wedding proposal and her subsequent marriage to a former spice smuggler. The rejection of the Prince was such a monumental insult to the Hapan aristocracy, that from that day forward the Princess from Alderaan was considered little more than a vagabond war refugee.

Jacen sighed deeply. He was definitely not in the mood for his mother's goodhearted, but misguided meddling tonight, not after having to say goodbye to his family just days ago, but he couldn't avoid his parents forever. He let out a deep breath and pressed the entry chime. After a few seconds his mother answered the door.

"Jacen," Leia said as she gave her son a warm hug and then motioned him into the apartment. "It's so good to have you back. How was your diplomatic mission to Hapes?"

Jacen gave a noncommittal shrug. "I told Tenal Ka of Uncle Luke's plan to align the Jedi order to serve under the Galactic Alliance. She understood why he is doing it, but if she served as a Knight in the Order she would be subordinating herself to the Grand Master and that's not possible for a Queen Mother."

Leia gave a sigh. "I think Luke expected that answer, that's why he sent you to talk to her privately. He didn't want to force her to decide in a public forum."

They moved down the hall to the formal dining room. As Jacen drew near he could hear the laughter of children. "Anakin is here I assume."

Leia's face lit up. "Yes, he and his family are here already. Jaina and the young man she met last year while on that last diplomatic mission to Csilla will be here also."

Jacen stopped trying to remember the man's name. "Jag? He is the nephew of Wedge Antillies, isn't he?"

"Jagged. He is named after Wedge's father Jagged Antillies. He's the son of Syal Antilles and General Baron Soontir Fel," Leia explained.

"He's also an Imperial," Jacen pointed out.

"The Alliance has a treaty with the Imperial Remnant and the Chiss Ascendancy. They have fought with us on countless missions and I trust Jaina's judgment." Leia smiled warmly. "She appears to be somewhat smitten with the young man."

Jacen just smiled back. He knew where this conversation was going. This was the dreadful path to the '_When are you going to marry and give me grandchildren' _talk.

They entered the dining area where Jacen was greeted by the loud squeal of happy children as his young nephew and niece jumped out of their seats and decided to latch onto his legs and do their best impersonation of leg shackles.

On his right leg was Jacen's nephew Jos. Seven-year-old Jos Solo had a good mix of his parents features. He had the blond hair of Tahiri Veila Solo, Jedi Knight and Anakin's wife of eight years, and the piercing blue eyes of his father. The young boy also had the Han Solo classic grin that greatly endeared him to his grandfather. On his left leg clung five-year-old Darsha Solo who took after her grandmother Leia. She had dark brown hair, big brown eyes and a smile that always lit up a room.

"Uncle Jacen, we missed you," Jos said happily.

"Me too," said his younger sister_. 'Me too'_ was a such an ubiquitous response from the young girl that Jacen sometimes teased her by calling her _'Me too'_Solo.

His grin widened as he reached down and picked the children up in his arms. "I missed you both very much." He looked over to his brother and gave him a genuine smile. "Good to see you Anakin," he looked back and forth to his niece and nephew. "They're getting big."

"They're eating me out of house and home," Jacen's younger brother joked. Anakin smiled widely, a boyish grin that always made him look much younger than his thirty years of age.

Tahiri entered the room holding a couple glasses of juice which she set at the children's place settings. She gave Jacen a warm smile. "I'm so glad you made it Jacen. I heard you were in Hapes. How's Tenel Ka?"

He expected this question. Tahiri, Jacen and his siblings all went to the Jedi Academy with the Queen Mother as children. They all remained very close.

"She's fine," he said. "She sends her regards."

"How's her daughter?" Anakin asked.

'_My daughter'_, Jacen thought glumly. "She's fine." He looked over to Tahiri and noticed something strange. She felt different in the Force. She felt like she did when she was…

"Tahiri, are you…"he paused in mid-sentence not knowing if what he suspected was a secret or not.

She smiled widely and Anakin gave a quick sheepish grin. "Yes, we're pregnant again," she practically giggled as she turned to look at her husband lovingly. "We're seven weeks along." She leaned in and kissed Anakin who gave her a besotted smile as he put his hand lovingly on her belly. She turned back to Jacen. "You're good. You mother hasn't noticed yet."

"Noticed what?" Leia said as she and Han brought out the food to the table.

"Anakin and I are expecting again," she said happily.

Jacen actually jumped when his mother gave out a happy shriek. She put down the food and then went over to Tahiri and gave her a hug. Han went over and gave his youngest son a slap on the back while congratulating Anakin. The two children in Jacen's arms giggled. "We've been keeping this a secret for a week." Jos said.

"That's some secret," Jacen said as he slowly lowered the two children to the ground. Little Darsha looked over to him concerned. Both children were Force-sensitives and were probably picking up Jacen's mixed emotions.

"Aren't you happy, Uncle Jacen?" she asked.

Jacen tightened up his shields. "Of course I'm happy. I'm just surprised." And he was happy; he just wished he had these types of moments with his parents. He walked over and hugged his sister-in-law and then his brother. He stepped back and smiled. "I'm very happy for both of you."

The door chime rang. "That must be Jaina and Jagged," Leia said as she went to answer the door. Han looked at Jacen and gave him a lopsided grin. "When are you going to find yourself a girl, Jacen?"

Jacen fought the urge to roll his eyes or give a pained look of disgust. Every once-in-a-while he considered lying to his father and telling him he wasn't attracted to women. That was sure to end all the "who are you dating now" discussions…at least with his father. His mother would probably switch gears and try to set him up with eligible bachelors under the pretext of '_I just want you to be happy.'_

"I'm looking Dad," Jacen lied. "Maybe I should arm myself with a snare gun and lay-in-wait outside a sorority."

His father smiled. "Or you can kidnap one and fly her to Dathomir."

Jacen's smile faltered briefly. Tenel Ka's homeworld was Dathomir. For a second he wondered if his father knew more than he let on or was he simply referring to how he and Jacen's mother finally became engaged to be married. "You wouldn't still have the Hapan Gun of Command?" Jacen asked referring to the mind control weapon his father used to coerce his mother to following him to Dathomir.

"I wish. Then maybe I could worm my way out of political events."

His mother returned with his sister Jaina and her suitor Jagged Fel. Leia obviously told her daughter the good news about the baby, because Jaina rushed over to Tahiri and Anakin giving them a hug and congratulations.

Jagged Fel hung back at the end of the table, but gave the couple a nod and a congratulatory greeting. Jacen couldn't help but notice he maintained his Imperial aura even at an informal family function. He stood spine straight, shoulders back and projecting an air of authority. He was dressed in crisp gray Imperial officer uniform; his silver belt buckle was shined to perfection and his black leather boots were polished to the point that it looked like they were made of black glass.

The situation seemed surreal to Jacen. For decades his family fought against the Imperials, but now he found himself sitting down to dinner with one. And, from what Anakin had told Jacen about the man, he was not an ordinary Imperial. Jag was born and raised in Chiss space where he attended the Chiss Academy as a boy and by the age of eighteen he was promoted to the rank of Colonel and commanded three squadrons of Clawcraft. He rose up the ranks and was now Commander of the Chiss/Imperial Expansionary Defense Fleet.

Jacen sized up the man. He didn't look that impressive. He was of average height and weight, with green eyes and dark hair with a noticeable streak of white hair down one side of his head where he suffered a wound while battling pirates.

Jacen met Jag once at a diplomatic function and found the man aloof and overly formal. Anakin had spent much more time with Jag and was also of the same opinion. In fact, Anakin frequently called him Commander Cardboard and often wondered out loud if Jag had a Gimer or a Swagger stick inserted up his butt. Thankfully, Anakin had the subtlety not say such disparaging remarks in front of Jag or Jaina. Despite his jokes Anakin said he felt Jag was a good match for their sister.

"Please to meet you again, Jag," Jacen said as he walked over and offered the man his hand.

"It's been a while," Fel said with a slight smile. That is all Jacen ever seen him do…half smiles. Jaina, on the other hand, beamed like a woman in love. The fact that she projected such happiness in the Force warmed Jacen's heart. He wanted his twin to be happy and if Commander Cardboard could get such a big smile out of her, then he must be doing something right.

They all sat down to dinner. Most of the meal was uneventful and mercifully Leia did not browbeat Jacen about getting married. Most of the conversation revolved around the new breakout of hostilities between the near human sentient beings called the Nagai and the Tof. Both civilizations lived in the Firefist galaxy, one of the closest satellite galaxies orbiting the main galactic disc. The Nagai had defeated the Tof decades ago, but it appeared the green skinned brutes that are the Tof had had planned a comeback for years and recently decided that now was the time to reclaim their planet and invade Nagi.

Since the two warring parties liked to wander into Chiss space they had become a nuisance. The Nagai attacked Chiss civilian freighters to pirate supplies and weapons. The Tof had also boarded Chiss supply ships, but they were more apt to kidnap the women crew members than to steal supplies.

Jag said he led a strike force to liberate the women captives. When they boarded the Tof pirate ship they were immediately assaulted by a horrid stench. Jag thought the women were killed and left to rot. He soon discovered that was the natural smell of Tof men who never, ever bathed. They thought bathing an unnatural process and a true man carried his scars and his stench as a symbol of his manhood.

"They were the most manly men I have ever met," Jag joked.

Fortunately the women were fine. The Tof were big brutes but highly susceptible to female praise. The highly intelligent Chiss women had them fighting among themselves in order to curry their favor.

According to Jagged Fel, the Chiss and the Imperial Remnant could care less if the Nagai and Tof killed each other off as long as they kept it within the confines of the Firefist Galaxy.

Jacen ate quietly all the time wishing he could have his family here. He would like to show off his little redheaded daughter and share stories with his family, but, unfortunately, that was not to be. And now he probably would go weeks without seeing the two ladies that he loved the most.

He gave an internal sigh. He was a young teen when he first fell in love with Tenel Ka. His adolescent mind couldn't imagine the complexities of Hapan life. He once thought that if Tenel Ka became Queen, then she should be able to do whatever she wanted, but that was not the case. He'd give anything to have a family life like Anakin's.

_'Anything_,' he thought as he watched his niece and nephew play with their food and laugh happily.

As the dinner wound down Jacen was ready to leave. He wanted to get back to his quarters in the Jedi Temple and leave an encrypted "Goodnight" message for his wife. Unfortunately his father had opened up an expensive bottle of Corellian _Whyren's Reserve_whiskey and was determined not to drink alone…like that ever stopped him before. Jacen knew his dad just liked the idea of having the entire family at home for dinner and he was determined to draw out the evening.

Han went over to the small stocked bar and poured out four shots. Jacen accepted a glass of whiskey along with his brother and Jagged Fel. The ladies in attendance instead opted to huddle around the kitchen table, talking about Tahiri's pregnancy, and drinking a fruity non-alcoholic beverage his mother favored.

"To the Alliance," Han said while raising his glass. He glanced over to Jag and added. "And our ongoing peace treaty with the Imperial Remnant."

Jag gave a curt nod and clinked his glass against Han's. Anakin took one sip and started coughing. "That's a bit strong Dad."

Jag chugged down his shot with one gulp with not so much as a shudder. He smiled at the men around him while holding up the glass appreciatively. "It's very smooth, General Solo."

Han gave a lopsided grin. "General Solo is so formal and I resigned my commission years ago…please call me Captain Solo."

Jacen almost laughed. Han Solo, hero of the Rebellion, obviously hadn't completely warmed up to the thought of his daughter dating an Imperial.

Jag, to his credit, did not blink an eye. "Of course, Captain Solo." Jag looked over Jacen's shoulder to where Jaina stood talking with Tahiri. "Jaina, I need to report back to my ship in the morning." He turned back to Han. "Captain, I thoroughly enjoyed this dinner and your hospitality, but I need to cut this evening short and get to bed."

Han smiled and shook the man's hand. Jag said his goodbye's and was about to depart when Jaina said she was going to call it a night also. Jag smiled and offered her his arm. "May I escort you out?"

Jaina smiled at his gentlemanly, if not, old fashioned gesture. "I would be delighted."

In the corner of his eye Jacen could see his brother Anakin roll his eyes. If Jag or Jaina noticed they didn't say anything. She waved at the family as she allowed him to escort her down the hall.

As the door closed Anakin broke out in laughter. "It is definitely a Swagger Stick, Jacen."

Han snorted. "More like a Force Pike."

Jacen couldn't help but laugh, but his mother was not amused. "Stop it you two. It's nice that she is going out with a perfect gentleman. He's not like those womanizing, drunken, Rogue pilots that prey on women."

"Like Uncle Luke was?" Anakin said with a grin.

Leia waved him off and turned back to Tahiri. "I don't know how you handle him."

"Very roughly," Anakin joked back.

Leia shook her head ruefully. "Solo men, you're incorrigible."

Han smiled broadly. "And that's why you love us so much."

.

.

.

Jaina smiled as Jagged Fel escorted her back to her quarters within the palace. He walked with military precision, eyes forward, back straight, his steps falling in a marching rhythm; his uniform was in perfect order, pressed and with sharp creases down the pants and sleeves. He was a poster boy for Imperial military perfection.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her. A half smile graced his lips. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, I think my father likes you."

Jag gave a soft snort. "I think your father tolerates me. I don't think your brothers like me at all."

She frowned. "Jacen and Anakin? They just think you are overly formal and stiff." They arrived to her door and she punched in the entry code. "Would you like to come in," she asked as the door slid open.

"Yes, thank you."

As the door slid closed behind them, Jagged's nonchalant smile blossomed into a wide grin. He grabbed Jaina up into his arms and pulled her close, burying his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzling a line of kisses from her jaw to collar bone. "Your brothers are right. I am stiff," he said as he pulled her closer and thrust his hips into hers. The evidence of his arousal pushed against the confines of his uniform trousers and against her belly.

She laughed deeply. "They would be shocked if they knew what you're like behind closed doors."

He pulled off his uniform top and tossed it on the ground and then divested himself of his undershirt. Jaina gazed at his naked chest appraisingly and ran a hand down his muscular torso. "As far as I'm concerned they can go on believing I am the stuffy, celibate, Commander Cardboard."

She laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

He smirked. "During a formal function a few weeks ago. Anakin gets a bit loud when he's been drinking." He reached under her tunic and ran his hands up her back. "But I rather not talk about your brothers." He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss as he walked her back toward her bedroom. "I have to report for duty on a Star Destroyer tomorrow morning. So we shouldn't waste time talking," he said before he kissed her again.

She made a nod of agreement without taking her lips from his. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and then quickly tore off the rest of his uniform until he stood before her wearing only his gray Imperial issue boxers. He then snapped to attention and gave her a crisp salute. "Commander Jagged Fel requests permission to board, Ma'am."

She gave him her best sultry look. "Permission granted."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Planet Algara II**_

The first thing that Lumiya sensed about the person she was to rendezvous with was the foul body odor. It was a smell one would imagine would be produced if you left rotting cheese in the trunk of a speeder during the middle of the summer. It was deep putrid smell that made her eyes water and her stomach lurch.

The large malodorous humanoid ambled down the vacant streets of the Zola mining colony on Radeon—a moon of the planet Algara wore a heavy cloak with the cowl pulled down to hide his face. She could see an unkempt bushy beard peaking out from under the hood. He was tall, even for a Tof, standing over 2.6 meters and probably weighing over 150 kilograms. Tof men were either fat or muscular. This one was of the muscular variety. She could see under his cloak he was wearing the flamboyant clothing preferred by the Tof males: velvet and silk pants over knee high leather boots with large brass buckles and feathers adorning the outfit.

"Are you the Lady of the Dark?" the man asked as he pulled back his hood to revealing green skin and deeply set black eyes common with his species.

Lumiya nodded. "I am. Who are you?" she asked the unfamiliar Tof while looking around for an ambush.

"I am Lieutenant Tarkkan Lorannt, assistant to General Narko Salienti. He sent me to meet you."

A spike of irritation coursed through her body. You don't set up a clandestine meeting and then send somebody in your stead without notifying your contact. She shook her head. This was just par for the course when dealing with the Tof. "Fine, the General said he had a proposition for me?" She didn't want to mince words. She needed this business over with so she could back away and take a breath of fresh air.

The brutish Tof smiled showing a row of black and crooked teeth. "The general was contacted by an anonymous courier. The Tof were offered a warship in exchange for contacting you and delivering to you this datachip. We were told once you make contact with the person listed on the chip we will be rewarded." He held out the datachip to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out who would know her connection with General Salienti and that he would know how to contact her. Lumiya looked at the proffered datachip, but did not take it. "Who's it from?"

The big brute shrugged. "We do not know. The chip is encrypted."

Lumiya scoffed. "And how am I supposed to decrypt it?"

"The courier said an Imperial encryption was used that would be easily decipherable by one who was once an Emperor's Hand."

She didn't like this scenario. It didn't smell right…in more ways than one. "You're getting a ship. What's in it for me?"

"The messenger said there would be a large monetary compensation for your assistance. The details are encoded within the chip."

Lumiya frowned but took the datachip from the Tof's outstretched hand. "I'll look it over."

The Tof smiled. "I will relay the message to the General." With that he turned and bounded off the way he came.

Lumiya let out a relieved breath as she backed away from his lingering stench and pulled in a cleansing lungful of air. "What am I getting into?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hapes: Royal Palace**_

Tenel Ka woke up out of a deep sleep with a start. She looked around her room anxiously, but didn't see anything amiss. She quickly rose from the bed and wrapped a robe around her and then picked up her lightsaber from its display case on the wall.

She opened an interior door of her suite that connected to Allana's room. She cautiously walked into the dimly lit chamber; a nightlight in a far wall was the only illumination. She went over to her daughter's small bed and was relieved to find her sleeping soundly with a small smile gracing her face. She turned toward the battle droid that acted as a guardian and nanny to Allana and immediately Tenel Ka knew something was wrong. On the breast plate of its armor was a restraining bolt. Battle droids were not supposed to be susceptible to restraining bolts, but in the last few years a manufacturer came out with a very expensive restraining device that he boasted would work on all droid models.

The fact that a restraining bolt was used meant the droid was probably still operational. She struggled to disconnect the device from the droid but was not successful. Tenel Ka could slice it off with her lightsaber, but that might alert any would be assassins that they were awake. She needed to get out of here…quietly. She woke up Allana, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shhh, it's mother. We need to leave. We are in danger."

The little girl nodded and gave a good impression of calmness, but Tenel Ka could see her daughter's hands shaking. There was a loud banging on the door and she knew they had no more time. "Get behind me," the Queen Mother said and then lit her lightsaber. With one fluid flick of her wrist she cut the restraining bolt off the battle droid. The machine moaned and beeped for a few seconds as it tried to reboot. Finally it came back online and rotated toward the sound of the door being pounded in. "Take care of the intruders," she said as she scooped Allana up in her arms and headed for her closet and the secret tunnel. Of course, if this were the work of her grandmother she would know about that egress and would definitely have that exit covered.

Since it was a fifty percent chance that her grandmother was involved she decided to go another route. She entered her closet and set Allana down. She then pushed her ball gowns out of the way and using her lightsaber she made a hole in the wall leading into the empty adjoining room. She finished the cut and pushed the duracrete plug to the other side. She poked her head through and not sensing anybody in the neighboring room she helped Allana to the other side. She deactivated her lightsaber and slipped over to the other side. She then reached through the opening and pulled the ball gowns back to they would conceal the hole in the wall. She grabbed Allana's hand and moved to the room's balcony.

She could hear the battle droid firing its blasters at somebody in her quarters. Hopefully they would be surprised enough to find the droid active that they would retreat. She picked her daughter up in her arms and looked over the balcony. They were four floors up, but she was sure she could use the Force to affectively make it to the ground without injury. "Hold on," she said to Allana as she climbed over the balcony railing. Bracing against the metal rail she decided on trying to jump to the next balcony down. Making sure her daughter had a firm grip she leapt the ten-meter drop to the balcony below. She used the Force to maneuver herself during her decent and landed softly on the deck of the lower balcony. She climbed over the railing again and made a second jump to the lower terrace until she was able to land safely on the soft grass outside.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Allana whispered.

"Shhhh…it's bad people again." She moved to the motor pool area. For just these types of emergencies she had a backdoor key-code introduced into the entire fleet of palace vehicles allowing her access to any speeder she wanted. She opted for a nondescript armored vehicle. She put Allana into the passenger seat and then tried to drive as nonchalantly as possible out of the garage. She didn't want to give away her position by slamming on the accelerator and racing out of the facility. "Allana get down on the floorboards and keep out of sight." The little girl nodded and crawled under the speeder dashboard. As Tenel Ka approached the exit guard she used the Force to disguise to features to resemble one of her personal assistants. She gave the guard a casual wave of the hand as she exited the garage.

She then headed to a safe house she had set up for such an occasion. For a second she considered Jacen's proposal. She could abdicate and move to Coruscant and leave all this backstabbing behind. She fumed at the thought that her grandmother was responsible. It had to be her. Whoever did this probably didn't want Allana dead, because whoever snuck into Allana's room to put on the restraining bolt had an opportunity to kill her then. No Tenel Ka was the target. Perhaps her grandmother believed she could control Allana much more easily than Tenel Ka. With her dead Ta'a Chume would become the legal guardian of her granddaughter and she could groom her to be queen in a way more in line with the former Queen Mother's liking.

She needed to contact Jacen. She didn't want him to hear about the attack and think the worst had happened.

She just hoped he wouldn't overreact. The last time this happened he went on his years long expedition to increase his Force power. She couldn't bear to be away from him that long again.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Jedi Temple: Coruscant**_

Jacen woke to the sound of his comlink going off. He looked at who was calling and it said _**HQMPrivate-Urgent**_. His stomach clinched. That was Tenel Ka code for an emergency.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously as he keyed on the comlink.

"Assassination attempt, we're on our way to safe house one."

"Injuries?" Jacen kept the conversation short and unspecific as possible in case some slicer did manage to break the encryption.

"None."

"Which protocol do you want to initiate?" Jacen asked apprehensively.

"Two."

Jacen's stomach sank. That was code for _'stay where you are_'. More than anything he wanted to blast off planet and go to her, but he had learned Tenel Ka was more than capable of taking care of herself and Allana and he had to admit every one of her decisions concerning the handling of these situations were, in hindsight, spot on.

"Affirmative," he said slowly.

"Thank you. I'll contact you later." She sounded relieved that he didn't argue.

He wanted to tell her he loved her and Allana, but it wasn't wise while using electronic communications "Out," he said as he clicked off the comlink.

He got out of bed and paced the length of his room impatiently. There was no way he would be able to sleep until he got confirmation that the assassins were rounded up and his wife and daughter were safe.

This wasn't the way that any person should have to live…especially royalty. His family shouldn't have to memorize escape routes and have safe houses throughout Hapes and the galaxy just to ensure they could live another day. Anger started to build at the thought that he had to sit here helpless while his family was in danger. He picked up a book on his desk and flung it across the room in frustration.

"Kriff! Kriff! Kriff!" he swore, but then took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to cause a ripple in the Force that could be sensed by the other Force sensitives within the temple. He sat down on the edge of his bed feeling useless. He felt blocked in every direction he wanted to pursue.

He couldn't be on Hapes with his family and as Queen Mother Tenel Ka couldn't live outside of the Hapes Consortium. The backstabbing ways of the Royal were deeply ingrained into their society and there was little or no hope for reform. It wasn't that Jacen and Tenel Ka didn't have options. They had options, but none that Tenel Ka chose to exert. She felt a responsibility to her people and the throne and she wanted to keep her daughter safe. Therefore Jacen must stay away.

"This is totally kriffed up," he gave a low moan as he fell back onto the bed. For the next few hours he gazed at the ceiling silently and racked his brain for an answer.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

Lumiya wandered around Darth Victivus' former home deep in thought. While on Algara II, Lumiya listened to the proposal offered on the datachip. It was an assassination mission and she was contacted because of her previous close association with a former Imperial scientist named Doctor Mak Draco, the creator of the dreaded Blackwing virus. The anonymous solicitor for murder offered a million credits If Lumiya could convince Dr. Draco to engineer a nanovirus to specifically kill two Force-users and for her to deliver the virus to the target.

She was given the location of a package delivery company on Algara II, where, as promised, a box was waiting for her under a predetermined assumed name. Inside were two vials of DNA, Galactic Alliance passports, interplanetary visas and the names of the intended targets. When she saw whom the targets were she actually laughed. It was only the most guarded people in the galaxy: Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo and her daughter.

The identity of the person ordering the hit was not given, but Lumiya had no doubt it was Hape's former Queen, Ta'a Chume. The tabloids outside the reach of the Hapan government were not shy when it came to discussing the family problems and scandals concerning the royals.

Lumiya had to admit that the former Queen was as smart as she was devious. If a known Sith was caught delivering the biological agent nobody would believe she was involved and she was positive the aging former Queen would make sure Lumiya's presence on planet was recorded so she could ensure all fingers pointed toward a Sith planned attack. The question was, would Ta'a Chume allow her to escape Hapes or would she have Lumiya murdered to keep her silent? She was already wanted by the Galactic Alliance Guard did she really want the Hapan Consortium of over sixty planets looking to kill her on top of that?

Of course, a million credits was a lot of money. She might be able to get up-to-date cybernetics and possibly prolong her life by a few years. That is if the planned worked. The targets were Jedi—or at least one Jedi and a young Force user and Jedi were not easy to kill. And, unfortunately for her, when a Jedi is killed, their fellow Jedi have a tendency to hunt you down like a rabid nekk and make your head lonely for its body.

She looked around the empty room and called out for it's former owner who still haunted the home. "Darth Vectivus. Are you here?"

She waited for a few minutes and then called again. Eventually she could feel his dark spirit drift into the room and then coalesce into a dark shadow in the far corner of the chamber.

"What is it that you want," he said curtly. Lumiya gave a near imperceptible roll of her eyes. When he wanted to talk she couldn't shut him up, but when she had something to say he always acted like she was taking him away from some great task. Perhaps he was playing sabbac with other dark spirits in the netherworld.

"I need your advice. I was also offered a million credits to convince a former Imperial comrade and geneticist to create a nanovirus to kill the Hapan Queen Mother and her child. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I don't know the Queen personally, but I am familiar with the Hapan Consortium. I doubt you would remain alive long enough to spend your credits."

"That's what I thought. I should forget about this."

"I didn't say that," the Sith Lord said slowly. "Perhaps you could use the nanovirus in a way not intended to gain a bigger prize."

"Like what?"

"To obtain an apprentice. What better way to gain the trust of a Jedi than to offer up knowledge of a plot to kill one of their greatest allies."

"Greatest allies…you've been dead for centuries; how did you know that the Consortium is now allied with the Galactic Alliance?"

She saw the shadow shrug. "You forgot to turn off the HoloNet one night. I watched the news for hours before the programming switched to a two hour infomercial for a stain fighting cleaning product."

She snickered as she considered his suggestion. "Offer up the information to gain confidence." She thought about it some more. "The current Queen Mother trained at the Academy with the younger generation of Jedi Knights. I do know Jacen Solo was responsible for the loss of her arm. Perhaps he desires to make up for that mishap. He may be open to a discussion with me."

"Perhaps," Darth Victivus said. "But one doesn't show up and announce you are taking applications for Sith apprentice. You must have a plan so he doesn't kill you on sight."

"True." She sat down as she considered her options. "I would need to convince him of the future danger…of the prophecies of the seers and what I have seen in my visions. I would also have to show him that only a leader with the power of the light and dark sides of the Force could lead the galaxy out of peril."

"It will be difficult to persuade a Jedi that only a Sith could save the universe…after all, we have a reputation of doing the opposite," the Dark Lord pointed out.

"If I could get him here I could prove to him that as a Sith he could remain on the path of good like you remained…but how do I get him here?" She gazed down at the vials in thought. "Can you teach me to do Force projections like you are doing now?"

"I could, but why should I?"

"I'll leave the HoloNet on the sports channel tonight," she offered.

The dark form remained silent for a moment. "That would be an acceptable exchange."


	8. Chapter 8

As Tenel Ka pulled up to the safe house she was immediately on edge. Something didn't feel right in the Force. She drove by the residence slowly, but did not stop. She had decided to move to safe house two when she heard shots ringing out and blaster fire ricocheted off the roof and side door panels. Allana called out in alarm and, like most children without a clear sense of danger, immediately went to look out the window to see what was happening. Tenel Ka pulled her away from the side window. The transparisteel was blaster resistant, but not guaranteed to stop every weapon.

"Get down," Tenel Ka yelled over the din of blaster fire. She stepped on the accelerator and sped off at a high rate of speed. She thought she was out of the kill zone when a high power blasterbolt hit the speeder with such force it took out the entire engine block and knocked the vehicle upside down.

The impact was violent and she was momentarily stunned as she hung upside down in her webbing restraints. Her head hurt and she could feel blood trickle from her forehead where it smacked the side window. She could here Allana crying. "Shhh," the Queen Mother said as she unbuckled her daughter and used the Force to lower the child out of her seat. "We have to get out of here," Tenel Ka said as she unstrapped herself from her seat restraints. "Are you hurt?"

The little redheaded girl shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Tenel Ka reached out for her daughter. "Come here, we are going to have to make a run for it, but first it is time to call in back-up." She pressed a series of buttons on her wrist chrono that would send her location and an emergency call for help to an elite group of soldiers within her military. She was always reluctant to call for assistance because she never knew who she could trust, but the situation was dire. As soon as she was sure the distress call was transmitting she turned to her daughter. "You ready?"

The child nodded and followed her mother as she opened the driver's door and they crawled out. Blaster fire rained down on them, but they were partially protected from the overturned speeder. '_Until they decide to use the big gun again'_ Tenel Ka thought glumly. She knew portable weapons of that size needed time to power back up, but it should be ready to make the killing blow within a minute or two. They needed to leave now.

She popped up from the speeder with ignited lightsaber in hand and started deflecting the weapons fire. "Get behind me, Allana." The little girl obeyed. Tenel Ka took her eyes off the shooters for a split second to check the alley behind her. She was relieved that it wasn't blocked off, but went to another side street. "We are going to go down that alley. When I give the word I want you to run."

"Okay mommy," the frightened child was trying to sound brave, but her mother could feel her underlying fear. She continued to block the blaster bolts and was successful in redirecting them back to the shooters. She heard one cry out from the rooftop. The second shooter must have ducked down for cover because he stopped shooting momentarily. "Now, run."

Allana broke out in a sprint down the alley followed closely behind by her mother who was still blocking blaster fire from the rear. She couldn't believe the police hadn't been called yet. The safe house was in a nice neighborhood, not the place where law enforcement would fear to tread.

Tenel Ka felt a flash of danger through the Force she spun around to where her daughter was running just in time to see a dark figure raise up from behind a dumpster and discharge a blaster point blank at the little girl. Allana screamed out and crumbled to the ground. "No!" the Queen cried out as she deflected two more blasterbolts from the shooter before she spun her saber down on him disconnecting his head from his body. The head tumbled into the dumpster before his body slouched to the ground in a heap. Tenel Ka immediately turned her attention to her daughter. "Allana, talk to me," she begged as tears ran down her cheek. The young girl groaned as he eyes fluttered open. "Mom…"

Tenel Ka put pressure on the wound site to stop the flow of blood. "Yes, Honey."

"I need a lightsaber of my own if this keeps up."

Tenel Ka couldn't help but give a relieved laugh. If Allana was cognizant enough to joke then she probably would pull through. The distinctive engine drone of a modified Armored Personnel Carrier could be heard overhead along with the whine of police sirens in the distance. Suddenly the ground trembled as five large men in Void Jumper armor and jet packs landed around her and Allana.

"Rodders, Jenkins sweep up the alley," a large man with officer rank barked out commands then turned to the other two soldiers. "You two secure this side."

Above them there was the deafening roar of the APC's double blaster cannons firing at an unknown target in the distance. The Officer bent down next to the Queen and her daughter. He pushed a button on the side of his helmet raising his face shield. A middle aged man with a weathered face but with kind eyes looked down at the injured child. "It doesn't look like any vitals were hit." He glanced up to Tenel Ka and gave her a disapproving look. "You should have called us in immediately!" He shook his head in frustration as he keyed his comm. "Get ready for hot extractions. Have the medic prepped. We have injured." He stood and called out to his men. "Rodders, get the Queen out of here."

Tenel Ka scooped Allana up in her arms and held her out to the soldier. "Commander Tavik get her to safety."

"I will guard her with my life," the senior officer said as he gently took Allana in his arms and without preamble fired his backpack boosters and shot up in the air. Tenel Ka watched as her daughter disappear into the night sky when a pair of armored arms wrapped around her waist. "I apologize for touching your highness, but we need to leave," the void jumper said before activating his rocket pack and propelling them both upward, hopefully to safety.

.

.

.

_**Jedi Temple: Coruscant**_

Jacen anxiously waited for Tenel Ka to call him back to let him know she and Allana had made it to the safe house unharmed. It had been hours with no word. He hadn't slept since he was informed of the assassination attempt and he knew there was no way he would sleep until he knew they were out of harm's way. He decided he would meditate and try to reach her through the Force, to touch her presence and hopefully find out what happened.

He sat on the floor, legs crossed and with his hands on his knees. He took a couple soothing breaths before he let himself drop deep into a meditative state. He reached out searching for answers but could not feel Tenel Ka or Allana. That was not unexpected. They were located across the galaxy from each other.

He fell deeper into the flow of the Force and felt his mind flowing, moving –whether it was into the future or the past he did not know. He learned flow-walking from the Aing-Tii Monks during his journey of discovery, but he wasn't flow-walking right now. He was being pulled somewhere, somewhere dark and grim. The blackness of his mind's eye lifted momentarily and he caught a glimpse of a large throne where a small figure sat. Jacen could not see the person's features but the size and frame led him to believe it was a small girl. From under the upraised cowl flowed long reddish gold hair.

Jacen reached out toward the girl. "Allana?"

The child didn't appear to see or hear him. Jacen was startled when he saw fearsome tentacles slither up and around the base of the throne. The small child stood and walked away from her chair before the tentacles engulfed the seat of power. From behind the throne two large humanoid creatures appeared and each placed a foot upon the withering tentacles. They were of a species unfamiliar to Jacen, but they were terrifying in appearance. Both were muscular, covered with tattoos and with faces horribly disfigured and scared; their heads were hairless, missing the cartilage of their noses and lacking lips making them look like living skulls. The two humanoids raised what looked like fighting staffs before they made a grisly, soul shaking shriek of anger.

The sound jarred Jacen out of his trance. He was sitting on the floor of his quarters shaken and sweating profusely. He needed to get back and find out if that was his daughter. He tried to drop down back into the flow of the Force but he was having difficulty doing so with his heart pounding.

He took deep calming breaths and used the Force to quiet his racing heart. He decided to try to contact his wife and daughter again...to reach across the galaxy and touch them so he would know they were alive. He closed his eyes and extended his Force senses out searching. Eventually he felt a presence approach, but it was not his wife or daughter. Some other Force-strong presence was now in his room.

He opened his eyes only to see his Grandfather, Darth Vader, looking down at him. The Dark Lord's chest rose and fell silently. There was no rasp of the ventilator that his mother and Uncle Luke often described. Jacen wasn't sure if he was dreaming, hallucinating or having a Force vision, but he wasn't taking any chances. He quickly stood and dived across his bed where his lightsaber was sitting on an end table.

"Stop," the figure commanded in a low bellowing voice. "I am not here to hurt you, but to warn you."

Jacen disregarded the words and ignited his lightsaber the light of his green blade bounced off the bed chamber walls. The figure in front of him did not react, but shimmered like a bad holorecording before it transformed to the image of Anakin Skywalker. He was young with light brown shoulder length hair and wearing full Jedi robes. "I would have initially shown myself as I appear now, but did not believe you would recognize me."

Jacen kept his saber at on guard position. "What do you want?"

The image gave a warm smile. "I am here to warn you. There will be an assassination attempt on the Queen Mother of Hapes and her daughter."

Jacen gave a caustic laugh. "You are a little late for that warning, _Grandfather_." He dragged out that last word with a sarcastic edge. "My wife and daughter were already attacked and escaped."

Anakin Skywalker's brow furrowed looking confused. His mouth opened and then closed again. His eyes narrowed and gave Jacen a questioning look before he spoke again. "This is a different attack. An attack that has yet to occur, Your…wife and child…are in great danger."

Jacen shook his head. "Their lives are always in great danger. I can see being one with the Force gives you a great grasp of the obvious."

The image of the former Jedi turned Sith Lord actually looked perplexed. "Jacen, the future attack will succeed unless you do something about it. You need to protect your family."

Jacen turned off his saber so he could hear the man better. He could not sense in the Force anybody physically within the room, therefore he was certain this was either a vision or an apparition. "Go on."

A slight smile crossed Anakin's face. "Go to the planet Lorrd in the Kanz sector. There you will meet one I trained long ago."

Jacen looked at him suspiciously. "Someone you trained as a Jedi or as a Sith?"

"She is a Former Emperor's Hand, but she no longer serves the darkside…although Ta'a Chume is not aware of that when she was approached to kill your family. She wants to give the information to you. Go to Lorrd City and she will find you."

Jacen shook his head. "This sounds very suspicious and convenient. My redeemed Sith grandfather shows up to tell me to meet up with another Sith because she wants to do a good deed. And there are only a few Emperor's Hands. I doubt you are talking about my Aunt Mara…so I assume you are referring to Lumiya."

"Yes," the words came out slowly. "If she came to you without announcement you would attempt to kill her on sight…and then your wife and daughter would die. You have a duty to your family. Don't fail as I once did." The image of Anakin Skywalker shimmered and then faded from the room.

Jacen knew it was a trap. He knew it with every fiber in his being, but if there was some credence in the story he owed it to Tenel Ka and Allana to find out what this new threat was. He definitely wasn't helping his family's defense by sitting in a room and meditating.

He was going to Lorrd.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dragon Queen-Flagship of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo**_

_**Location: Transitory Mists**_

Tenel Ka stood silently next to the infirmary bacta tank where her daughter floated, breath mask attached to her face and clothed in a hospital smock to maintain her modesty. The infirmary head physician, an elderly man with grey hair and a receding hairline, came up to the Queen with datapad in hand. He gave the Queen Mother a warm smile. It was the type of smile that projected a calm and reassuring mask of confidence, but rarely was an accurate indicator of the patient's true condition.

"Your Majesty, the Princess will be fine. No vital organs were damaged and she is responding well to the bacta treatment. You, on the other hand, have not slept since you arrived on ship. As your physician I would recommend you take some time to rest."

She glanced over to the doctor and gave him a forced smile. "Thank you Doctor Hophman, I will take that under advisement."

The doctor nodded and retreated down the hall.

"You should go your Highness," a voice rang out from behind her. She turned to find the commander of her personal defense force standing in the doorway. He remained garbed in full armor except for his helmet which he held under one arm.

"I still don't feel comfortable leaving her, Commander Tavik. I don't know who to trust."

"I'll guard the Princess," he reassured her.

The Queen stared at him for a moment in quiet contemplation. "As I said, I don't know who to trust."

The older man laughed. "Your Highness, you wound me." He put his helmet down on a gurney as he leaned against the ship bulkhead and grinned. "How can you not trust your personal security force? We're the _25th Foreign Few! The Untouchables_."

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes. Her personal security Force consisted entirely of non-Hapan warriors—men and women who once served the New Republic and later the Galactic Alliance military—soldiers with no ties to the various royal families on Hapes. Having non-Hapan security prevented betrayal based on family loyalties, but not from bribes of money and power. "Nobody is untouchable."

Commander Tavik took off his gauntlets and then ran his hand though his graying blond hair. "True, but I trust my men with my life and I thought you trusted me with yours and your daughter's." He took a step toward the bacta tank and gazed sadly at Allana floating unconscious in the healing fluid. "I don't know how you tolerate living under these conditions." He turned to the Queen. "Can't I just go kill the people that want you dead? I promise to be discrete."

The Queen scoffed. "Do you intend on killing the entire royal family? Because it looks like they are all gunning for me now. I'm not sure what brought on this increase of assassination attempts."

"What?" Commander Tavik said incredulously. "You don't know? I can tell you… and it has everything to do with your visitor a week-or-so ago."

She frowned. "Jacen Solo? What about him?"

The man threw up his hands in a disbelieving gesture. "The royals think you are going to hand over the leadership of the Consortium to spooks," he grimace when he realized what he said. "I apologize, your Highness…to the Jedi."

Her brow furrowed. "Why would they think that?"

"Everybody knows about Luke Skywalker declaring himself Jedi Grand Master and pledging the Jedi's allegiance to the Galactic Alliance. They also probably know he made a call to all Jedi to swear loyalty to the Jedi order…that the order should rank above all other personal obligations."

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe that is public knowledge, Commander Tavik."

"It's also not classified knowledge. The Grand Master didn't swear the Jedi to secrecy…and I have Jedi friends…believe it or not." He walked away from the bacta tank and leaned back against the bulkhead. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I resigned my place in the Jedi. I could not subordinate myself to the order or to the Galactic Alliance."

The soldier nodded his head. "That's good, but your people don't know it. There are rumors going around and I am fairly sure that is why everybody and your Grandmother are now trying to kill the Jedi Queen and her daughter."

She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I shall make a public statement on the matter."

The man nodded. "Good, now go get some sleep." He nodded toward Allana. "I'll keep her safe." When Tenel Ka did not move the man gave her a disappointed look. "Your Highness, if you're unsure of my loyalty do your Jedi magic and look into my brain or whatever you do to make sure I am not going to betray you." He spread his arms out wide. "I am an unencrypted datapad. You have my permission to probe me." He gave her a wink. "Just don't tell my wife."

She shook her head. "I cannot believe the disrespect you show the crown."

He gave a cocky grin. "That is because I am your employee, not your subject. You can fire me if you like."

"No, I need you to watch Allana." She turned to leave. "I will be in my quarters. Call me if there is a change in her condition Commander."

The man nodded with a smile. "Yes, Your Majesty."

.

.

_**.**_

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

Lumiya broke contact with Jacen Solo. She had been using the dark side empowered projection she learned from Darth Vectivus, or as he called it 'phantoms', to trick Solo into thinking he was talking to his Grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. She was trembling at the mental exertion and tight control of the Force she had to utilize to pull off such as difficult task.

She had been sitting on the ground in a meditative posture, but now flopped down to the floor exhausted.

"Were you able to contact him?" she could hear Darth Vectivus' voice from a dark corner of the room.

"Yes and I discovered some very interesting information. The Queen mother is not just a close friend of the Jedi…but his wife. Jacen Solo is the father of Princess Allana of Hapes."

"Indeed," the voice said sounding mildly surprised. "That is a very fortunate for you. That should make your job much easier. Attachment was forbidden for the Jedi for a reason. The Jedi want the order to be top priority. If they have families, the Jedi Order usually came second to their loved ones."

"Hopefully when I meet up with him I can convince him of his destiny."

"And what exactly is his destiny?" The Sith Lord asked.

"I want to convince him there is an evil approaching and only a master of the unifying Force—a person who sees the Force as a means to an end—can save the universe from the hardship that awaits it."

The Sith Lord was silent for a moment. When he responded it was with a contemplative tone. "Lumiya, your motives are admirable, but the future is always in motion. Often when one tries to change the future one sees in a vision, they only end up ensuring its fruition."

Lumiya thought about it for a while. "Maybe I have a second motive, one less venerable."

She could see the ghostly aberration shift his head toward her. "Which is?"

She frowned. "You had a family and children—people who remember you. Somewhere in the galaxy your legacy lives on. It lives in the blood and memory of your ancestors and though me and your teachings. I don't have children. My reproductive organs were destroyed along with a few other important parts of my body when my spacecraft was shot down by Skywalker. I don't have anybody to carry on my bloodline or pass on my knowledge too." She stood up and walked toward the shadowy Dark Lord. "It is so finite. When I die, I will become nothing but a memory and soon that will also fade from existence."

"Unless you have an apprentice," the Dark Lord ventured a guess, "Somebody to pass on what you have learned."

"Yes."

Darth Vectivus gave a sinister chuckle. "Your Sith biological clock is ticking."

Lumiya scowled. "Sometimes you can be an insufferable lout!"

He laughed again. "True, I claimed to be a Sith who is not evil. I never said I wasn't a snarky sleemo."

She made an obscene gesture in his direction and then walked to her room. "I need to pack. I'm going to Lorrd."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chiss Space**_

Jagged Fel entered the detention facility of his Capital Ship the Star Destroyer _Tenacious._ He stutter stepped as he entered the hallway leading to the interrogation rooms. A pungent odor reminiscent of defecate and perspiration permeated the air. As he moved closer to his destination the smell became stronger until his stomach started to lurch and his eyes water.

Lieutenant Roulth, his senior interrogator exited the room at the end of the hallway and gasped. Upon seeing his commander he popped to attention. "Commander Fel. The prisoner is in the interrogation room as ordered."

Jag's handsome face screwed up with a nauseous expression. "Please tell me you intimidated him so much that he soiled his pants."

The Lieutenant shook his head as he ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "I wish that was the case sir. It appears we have picked up the most overpowering Tof warrior in the Firefist galaxy."

Jag grimaced. He hated dealing with the Tof. He found them disgusting. They were undisciplined, bad mannered and had the worst hygiene of any species in the galaxy. The Tof leader they had in the detention room was found in command of a Old Republic era battle cruiser and the Chiss and Empire were curious as to who was providing weapons to them. "Did he tell you where he acquired an Old Republic warship?"

"No, we used low level persuasive techniques first, sleep deprivation, isolation, temper variations within his cell, but he is defiant. Should I bring out the Interrogator droid?"

Jag thought about it for a moment. "Try to stay within the Galactic Alliances rules regulating the treatment of prisoners. I don't want to be the officer that does something to run counter to our treaty." Jag's eyes closed to narrow slits. "What I do want you to do though, is get him into a restraint chair and wheel him down to the shower and get him cleaned up. If he's not going to cooperate then I see no need for us to tolerate his wretched body order."

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant said with a curt bow of the head before doing an about-face and returning to the interrogation room.

Jag brought his sleeve up to his face and tried to filter out the stench entering his lungs. He then went to return to his cabin to change and shower. Every time he was around Tof warriors he felt contaminated by their horrendous smell.

* * *

_**Planet Lorrd: Kanz Sector**_

Lorrd City, the capital of Lorrd was an incredibly beautiful municipality with fountains, parks and plenty of universities. It was a cultural center of the planet that valued higher learning. Jacen reached out with the Force looking for Lumiya, but so far he had yet to detect her dark presence. When somebody cleared their throat from behind him he was so startled he almost went for his saber.

"Calm down," a veiled woman said to him coolly.

Jacen immediately realized this was Lumiya. She was petite in height like his Aunt Mara and although her face was veiled, he could see her piercing green eyes glaring at him and graying redhair flowing out from under her hat. He wondered if all of the Emperor's hands were green-eyed redheads. "I can't sense you with the Force." Jacen looked at her but didn't see any ysalamiri on her person or nearby. He then realized that she couldn't be using ysalamiri because he could still feel the Force flowing through him…he just could not sense the Force within her.

"There is at least one additional Jedi within Lorrd City. I do not wish my presence to be known. That could make things difficult for both you and I." She turned and started walking away. "Come with me. I have a ship in the nearby docking bay."

Jacen gave her a cold defiant look, not trusting the woman. "I decided to meet with you, but I never agreed to go anywhere with you."

She stopped and turned. "I don't have time to argue. Your wife and daughter don't have time either."

Jacen shook his head but found himself falling in step next to her. "How did you find out about my family?"

She shrugged. "Your grandfather told me. He didn't want his great granddaughter perishing. He is a bit of a softy when it comes to family."

His eyes hardened. "Ha," Jacen said sarcastically. "He tortured my mother, his own flesh and blood and then chopped off his son's hand. That doesn't sound too soft to me."

The gaze in her green eyes softened. "He was a different man back then. He has been trying to make amends." She stopped when she realized he had slowed his pace. "Either come with me or don't."

"How about I pull out my lightsaber and arrest you for being a murderous Sith?"

"You could, but you won't. You're curious and I can sense in you great frustration. Wouldn't you like to make this galaxy right? There are great evils out there. I have seen them in my meditations. I'm sure you and other Jedi have felt the shift in the Force. There will be pain, anguish and despair. Billions of people will suffer and the fate of all sentients will be in danger." She gazed at him intently. "The galaxy will need a leader in place that can make the hard decisions. Someone who can fight off the newest enemy, without regard to ends and means. For the galaxy to survive we need a ruler with a backbone."

"And I suppose that leader would be you?" Jacen asked scathingly.

"No, this is beyond my abilities, but I have looked for such a leader. Your Uncle Luke is too immersed in Jedi codes and rules. His children have the same mentality. Your Aunt Mara may have the tenacity and fortitude to lead, but she won't go counter to her husband. That left me with you or your siblings. Of all of them you look the most level headed."

"I am just like my Uncle," Jacen protested but continued walking by her side. "I have studied the Jedi code all my life. I doubt you can make me falter."

"I'm not here to make you evil, Jacen." Lumiya said defensively. "I have too much respect for your family. Your mother suffered greatly under the hands of Grand Moff Tarkin and your Uncle Luke has been fighting for a better galaxy since he joined the Rebellion. And your Aunt Mara…well…we started out the same way. We both served Palpatine, but she got some lucky breaks I was not afforded."

Jacen made a scoffing sound, but Lumiya pressed on.

"It's true. After Skywalker shot me down my identity was revealed. I became a hunted woman, an enemy of the Rebellion. Mara Jade was also a hunted woman, but she was hunted by Ysanne Isard, the Director of Imperial intelligence. When the Rebels were victorious, Isard was dead but I still had a price on my head. Mara Jade could start over thanks to Skywalker and the Solo's vouching for her. Nobody was there for me. I am more of a victim of the war than the villain."

"Oh, my heart breaks," Jacen said sarcastically. "You could have gone to some rimworld planet, got a job and stayed under the radar like a billion other former Imperials."

Lumiya sighed. "I could have, but I didn't and I regret it. Maybe I am trying to redeem myself before my life ends." She turned to him ever slightly. "Half of my body is cybernetics and the other half is not functioning the way it should. I have an artificial liver and that never can work as well as the real thing."

"So you are dying?"

"Yes," Lumiya said.

"Good," Jacen replied.

She glowered at him but did not respond.

Jacen followed Lumiya back to her ship all the time thinking this was a very stupid idea. He had absolutely no cause to trust her. The only reason he came to Lorrd was because of the Force vision he received from his Grandfather. He now wondered if that had been real or not.

While he was on his quest of knowledge he learned from the Fallanassi how to do what they called the _'mirror illusion'_. He could project an illusion where the specifics were filled in by the mind of the victim. Could Lumiya have done that to him? Could she have sent the illusion of his grandfather and the contents of the message turned to his family because that is what he had been meditating about previous to the encounter?

Or could have his grandfather felt his troubled soul and actually came to help?

He could ask Lumiya, but he doubt he would get the truth until she got him to follow her to wherever she wanted him to go.

Jacen stopped suddenly. "I'm not going anywhere with you," Jacen backed away a step, ready to strike with his lightsaber if she tried to stop him. But to his surprise she did nothing but look at him sadly.

"Jacen, I could open myself up to you so you could sense my intentions, but the other Jedi stationed on Lorrd could also pick up my presence. When we get into orbit I can drop my cloaking and you'll see."

He shook his head. "By then I'd be in your clutches."

She laughed. "You don't think you can out fight me? You must have a pretty low opinion of yourself."

Jacen bristled at the comment but would not be baited.

Lumiya frowned and tried another tactic. "Why did you come here if you weren't willing to follow through? You're Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara wouldn't be scared of me. When we get into orbit I'll drop my cloaking and if you sense any deceit on my part—then kill me right there and then. I'll even surrender my weapons to you now." She paused for a moment. "Unless you come with me and hear me out, I won't tell you what the assassination plan is."

Jacen's shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'll go with you. You surrender your weapons outside the ship and I get a chance to search the shuttle for additional weapons before you board."

Lumiya smiled. "That is acceptable."

* * *

_**Chiss Space**_

Jag had just finished showering and changing into a new crisp uniform when his comlink chirped. He picked up the device and saw it was an incoming message from Lieutenant Roulth.

"Yes," he said as he keyed on the comlink.

"Sir, the Tof prisoner talked. Would you like a personal briefing or wait for the written report?"

"You can tell me now."

"He said he did not know for sure where the ship originated but it appeared shortly after his superior made contact with a person named Lumiya."

"Lumiya…she's a Sith," Jag clarified. "When Sith are involved it is usually not good. Anything else?"

"No and I am pretty sure we got the whole story from him. He was quite terrified."

Jag frowned. "I told you to avoid the use an interrogator droid."

Jag could hear laughing on the other end of the comm connection. "I didn't sir. We wheeled him down to the shower facility as you ordered and he went berserk. He pleaded for us not to make him shower. He spent years developing his fearsome smell and if he went back to Tof society smelling like soap he would be ostracized. I made him a deal. Tell us what he knows and I will send him back to his cell unbathed."

Jag smiled. "You may want to contact the other ships picking up Tof pirates in our space and let them know that particular torture technique. Good work, Fel out."

He clicked off the comm device. He went over to his private subspace transceiver. First he would make a full report to Admiral Pellaeon and then contact Jaina and let her know Lumiya, the Dark Lady of the Sith, was sighted in the area.

* * *

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

A gray, lumpy asteroid filled the transparisteel viewport of Lumiya's small ship as they made their final approach. Jacen had disarmed the Sith prior to entering the shuttle and confiscated all weapons he found within. As she promised, Lumiya dropped her cloaking technique and he could not sense any ill intentions on her part. Reluctantly, Jacen decided to accompany Lumiya.

"No wonder nobody has seen much of you lately," Jacen said out loud as he gazed at the large piece of space rock floating up ahead.

She turned to him and smiled. "I prefer privacy…and not getting arrested for war crimes. It's an iron asteroid that was once a fairly large mining colony before it was abandoned centuries ago. It was called the Jonex Mine Eight Eleven B. I discovered it while researching Sith lore on Dromund Kaas."

Jacen gave her a puzzled look. "Why would a mining operation be mentioned in Sith literature?"

"You'll _feel_ the reason when you get there. It is steeped in the darkside. It was once home of primitive mynock-like creatures that eventually mutated or evolved to be able to use the darkside of the Force for survival. They are long gone, but the residue of the darkside remains. The previous mining director was a Force sensitive. When he discovered it was a reservoir for darkside energies he intentionally mismanaged and bankrupted the company so he could close the mine. He then purchased the asteroid and built his home within the planetoid."

She slowed the ship as it approached a large shuttle bay carved out of the stone. She maneuvered deftly bringing the ship down with only a slight bump. The large bay doors slowly slid shut behind them and Jacen felt a small jolt of anxiety when he realized he was now trapped in a darkside stronghold with a Sith and without anybody knowing where he was.

Lumiya didn't seem aware of Jacen's anxiety. She stood and smiled like they were old friends as she unbuckled her crash webbing and stood.

"It will take a few minutes for the station's artificial gravity to dial up. The droids will attach a flexible airlock corridor that will bring us to the exterior hatch. From there it is a short ride down turbo lift to what I call _The Home_."

Jacen unstrapped himself from this webbing and stood. "You said you had information concerning my family. Remind me again as to why you couldn't tell me whatever you needed to say while I was on Lorrd?"

"It's just one of those things you must see to fully understand. Everything will be explained in due time."

There was a clunk as the droids successful attached the airlock corridor to the ship. After a few minutes the air cycled into the passageway and the airlock doors opened.

Jacen paused, but Lumiya had no hesitation and walked swiftly out of the ship and down the Plasteel hallway. Jacen weighed his options but decided if he made the wrong decision he made it on Lorrd. He hurried after the Dark Lady catching up to her when she arrived at the main hatch. She keyed a code and door cycled open. They stepped in and then exited the small room into a long hallway. Lumiya walked a short distance down the hall to the first turbolift and keyed the 'down' button. The doors opened and she entered. When Jacen didn't follow she motioned him to follow. "Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago."

"Death is not what I am worried about."

A faint smile appeared on her face. "If you are truly a good man Solo, you have nothing to fear of the darkside. It, in itself, is not aggressive. It's not like an Anzati, with their tentacle-like proboscises slithering up your nostrils and stealing your soul…along with half of your brain. The darkside doesn't attack you. It is like a lover that you have to welcome into your life."

"So the darkside is an eager lover, not a snot vampire," he shook his head in incredulity. "That is an interesting analogy."

"The darkside is not sentient. It is simply misused. Don't misuse it and you will have nothing to fear. And in doing so, you will open yourself up to all aspects of the Force." She motioned him to enter the lift again and this time he joined her. She pushed a button the turbolift jerked as it moved down into the depths of the asteroid. "The darkside can be used without becoming evil. And I will prove it to you."

"I don't care if you prove it to me or not," Jacen said impatiently. "Do you have information concerning my family's welfare?"

"I do, but there is a price for the information. You must allow me to explain the greater danger to the galaxy and given the opportunity to prove to you that you must know both the dark and light knowledge of the Force to overcome the evil."

"What if you don't prove it to me?"

"Then I will give you the information promised and bring you back to Lorrd."

"And what if I return to your _'home'_ with a dozen Jedi to destroy it?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I only have a few months of life left." She turned and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I have learned much in the last few decades and it bothers me that this knowledge may die with me."

"And why is that?" Jacen asked.

"The few surviving Prophets of the Darkside on Drumond Kaas have foretold of an evil, timeless entity awaking within our lifetime. They have tried to see how it could be conquered but they said the future is clouded. When they look forward they see a warrior that is neither light nor dark in the Force. They believe it must be a Master of the unifying Force—a person who uses the dark and light side equally. You are knowledgeable in the light side. Your uncle is an excellent instructor, but where will you learn the skills of the darkside? I am the last known Sith…or, at least, a student of the Sith."

"Why don't I teach you the skills of the light side, then you can become the savior of our universe?" Jacen pointed out smugly.

Lumiya pulled a piece of her graying red hair behind her ear while she thought about his offer. She had discarded her veil while on the shuttle and Jacen could see her brow furrow in thought. Finally she shook her head. "No, my cybernetic limbs reduce my touch with the Force. I can't possibly defeat this thing that the prophets have seen in their visions."

"So you want me to become a Sith because some outer rim backwards mystics predicted gloom and doom. They are charlatans otherwise why couldn't they foretell the need to put a durasteel screen over the Death Star thermal exhaust port."

She gave him a disapproving look. "Don't be disrespectful. They were the instructors of the powerful darkside adepts called The Emperor's Eyes."

Jacen laughed. "Palpatine wasn't very creative with his titles, was he? The Emperor's Hands, Emperor's Eyes, The Eye of Palpatine. I'm surprised he didn't name the Death Stars after himself. He could call them Palpatine's Death Balls."

She glowered at him. "I see you your reputation of having a droll sense of humor is well deserved, Jacen."

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened into large hallway with black marble floors. The two stepped out and walked down the impeccably clean corridor. After a short distance the hallway opened up into an enormous circular chamber with a curved ceiling made of transparisteel. The room resembled a college library with bookcases built into the walls and levitated catwalks allowing access to the books, flimsies and holograms lining the top shelves. There were a few places were the shelves were devoid of books but instead held statuettes, art, nicknacks and other souvenirs of a lifetime of living.

It was a beautiful and functional room, but it also reeked of the darkside. The intense Force sensations momentarily stunned Jacen. Master Yoda had once instructed his Uncle Luke that the darkside was not stronger, just a quicker way to gain power. As the dark currents swirled around him, Jacen wondered if the Jedi were warned away from the darkside because it could make a Jedi too powerful. If a person was susceptible to greed, power or desire he would be hard to stop if he harnessed all this power.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" Lumiya said with a smile.

"More like corrupting," Jacen countered.

"And so we come to the reason I brought you here. It is to show you that darkside power doesn't have to corrupt if used by a restrained and virtuous disciple of the Force." She motioned to a statue bust of a middle aged man. "This is Darth Vectivus."

Jacen studied the statues features. He was a stocky looking human with wavy hair and an angular chiseled face with a straight nose and square chin. He looked like a typical bust made to honor political leaders on Coruscant and other planets within the galaxy. "I've never heard of him."

"That's because he never did evil. He didn't build super weapons to subjugate an empire; he didn't kill and torture people. He was a good man. He used the darkside to help him in business and to grow his wealth legally. He was a patron of the arts, philanthropist and inventor. He had family and friends that he helped prosper and he died of old age surrounded by people who loved him. He was also Sith." She pointed to the statue. "He is proof that the darkside in itself is not evil. If you are disciplined you will not fall."

"And why should I believe any of this? You are a known liar."

"I think I have told you a number of times that I am dying. I have no reason to lie."

"You could be lying about dying," Jacen pointed out.

She let out an exasperated breath. "Do I need to give you my medical records?"

He smirked. "That couldn't hurt."

She went over to an ornate couch and stretched out on it looking exhausted by the conversation. "I have been all over this galaxy looking for a way to heal myself, but what I found was something else—something disturbing. From Korriban to Ziost to Dromund Kaas all the prophets and seers I have talked to have foreseen a shift in the Force to the darkside."

"So, you are a Sith. That would be good for you."

She shook her head. "Not if this ancient darkside evil was intent on enslaving or killing all in the galaxy…including Sith." She shifted on the couch to face Jacen better. "I have done some horrible things in my life, but now I have an opportunity to redeem myself. When I die I want to go into the flow of the Force…I don't want my soul tormented and wandering the netherworld."

Jacen crossed his arms across his chest, his face turning into a scowl. "Listen, I personally don't care about your soul or your redemption. You said you had information for me. Tell me now…then maybe I will entertain your soul-searching, deathbed quest for forgiveness and an apprentice."

Lumiya gave him a look of irritation. She probably had a long, rehearsed speech and he was ruining her prepared scene. "Fine. A little over a week ago I was contacted by a Tof leader that I worked with in the past. He was given the task to contact me for an assassination mission. He would get a Starship battlecruiser for finding me and getting me to take the assignment. I would get a substantial amount of credits if I could fulfill the mission."

"And what was the mission?" Jacen asked.

"I was given DNA samples of the Queen Mother and her…and your daughter, Allana. I was to contact a former Imperial geneticist to use the DNA to create a militarized nanovirus that would kill them."

Jacen stiffened at the news. "You haven't contacted the geneticist yet, have you?"

She shook her head. "I was about to when Darth Ve… you grandfather intervened and convinced me not to do things as planned."

Jacen stared at her for a moment thinking he felt a flicker of deceit on her part. "My grandfather said the assassination was ordered by Ta'a Chume. Do you have proof of this—proof that I could use in a Hapan court?"

She shook her head. "No, I can give you the datachip and perhaps your Galactic Alliance Guard can gain information from it. I guess somebody else could have ordered the hit."

Anger boiled up within Jacen. He was sure being surrounded by the darkside didn't help improve his temper when it came to this subject. "It wouldn't be the first time that black-hearted bishwag put out a hit on her own flesh and blood." He said through grinding teeth. He looked up to Lumiya. "So, what now?"

"Jacen, if I don't do the job, another assassin might be contacted."

"Are you saying I have to kill the geneticist?"

"No, but you can use his skills…for other purposes."

"What do you propose?"

"Jacen, if he can design a nanovirus to specifically kill two people, he could also design an antidote for those people. The royal families have been inbreeding for thousands of years. I am sure a nanovirus could be created that would only affect those with royal genetic markers…and if your family are the only ones immune…well wouldn't that make life on Hapes so much safer for your family?"

Jacen stood still—shocked by the proposition. He felt sick to his stomach because what she was suggesting would be an answer to his problem. "Yes it would," Jacen finally admitted softly and cautiously, appalled that he would even consider such thing. She was talking about wiping out possibly tens of thousands of people. Not all Royals were guilty of assassinations and political backstabbing.

She sat upright and looked at Jacen sympathetically. "You know it would be for the good of the Consortium and possibly for the galaxy, but you balk because of your Jedi code. That is why a Sith is needed to save us. A Sith can look at a situation and do what is best for the majority. He has foresight to see that sometimes bad things must be done for a greater good."

"I can't do that," he muttered to himself. "Besides, a nanovirus wouldn't kill royals off planet," he pointed out as he tried to convince himself that this was something that shouldn't and couldn't be considered by a Jedi.

"True, the Royals off planet would not be harmed," Lumiya agreed. "But it would do enough harm to cripple the royals. They would be so frantic about shoring up their wealth and titles within their own houses that I doubt they would have the time or energy to covet the position of Queen Mother." Her eyes went hard. "Jacen, the fact that your marriage is kept secret tells me the Queen Mother is being held hostage by the nonstop assassination attempts and the expectations of the royals, true?"

Jacen went over to a large padded leather chair and sat down heavily. "Yes."

"Wouldn't you like to end the madness and bring order not only to Hapes but the galaxy?"

"Of course I would. So would every Jedi in the order, but it can't be done without committing atrocities."

"So for the sake of a code you will standby until the assassins get lucky…and one day they will succeed…and kill the two women you love. And then you will sit by, like a good little Jedi, and watch the Galactic Alliance rot from within. Torn apart, not by Sith, but common non-Force wielding, power-grabbing politicians." She gave him a knowing look. "Jacen why do you think some people are granted access to the Force while the great majority of the sentients will never feel its touch. It's because we are expected to use our power to make things better, to lead and guide, and sometimes to kill. If by killing one man you would save a thousand, would you do it?"

Jacen thought for a long time pondering the question before he answered. "Yes."

"So if it is acceptable to kill one to save a thousand, then it should also be equally acceptable to kill one hundred to save one hundred-thousand, or to eradicate a thousand to save a million." She gazed at him intently. "You can make a difference, but your Jedi code is holding you back."

He shook his head. "This argument is pointless. Even if I wanted to use the darkside for good, I wouldn't be allowed to walk a free man for long. If I used the darkside, Uncle Luke would immediately sense it."

"Not if you could learn Force cloaking. As you found out on Lorrd, it is very effective. I could teach you."

Jacen's frustration with the constant death threats on his family bubbled up to the forefront of his brain. If he could get rid of the Royals then he and Tenel Ka could live out in the open as a married couple despite his Jedi blood. In fact, the survival of Tenel Ka and Allana from the nanovirus could be attributed to their strength in the Force.

"I…I can't make a decision of this magnitude without taking time to think and meditate. Give me time," Jacen said slowly. "In the interim, can you teach me the cloaking technique?"

Lumiya gave a broad smile. "Certainly."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

During the remainder of the day Lumiya taught Jacen how to cloak his Force signature as she promised. Jacen found it fairly simple once he knew what to do. Currently he had taken a break to look through Darth Vectivus' library.

"Who taught you to cloak in the Force?" Jacen asked as he sat in a large leather chair near the gas fireplace.

Lumiya was sitting cross-legged on the carpet meditating. She didn't bother to open her eyes when she answered. "I learned it from Palpatine."

Jacen, who had been reading a book on Sith alchemy, looked up confused. "I thought you said you trained under Darth Vader and Mara trained under Palpatine."

She opened one eye to look at him and then closed it. A slight smile crossed her lips. "You were too young to remember the destruction of Byss, but I am sure you heard the story about the Emperor Reborn."

Jacen nodded his head, but then realized her eyes were still shut so he answered verbally. "Yes."

"After Palpatine was shot and killed by the your Uncle Mark and his smuggler friends the Emperor's soul was released and it tried to take over your Uncle. Palpatine almost overpowered him, but at the last minute your uncle grabbed a ysalamiri, forcing the Emperor away. The strike force then destroyed the other clones and blew up the planet leaving the Emperor's soul wandering the galaxy looking for a new body."

She now had Jacen's full attention. "How do you know this?"

She opened her eyes and gave him an unpleasant smile. "Because the next body Palpatine entered was mine."

Jacen grimaced. "Can you rephrase that? That sounds awful."

Lumiya gave a soft chuckle. "You're right, that does sound bad. He tried to possess my body."

Jacen regarded her skeptically. "He can't still be in you. My Uncle Luke said he encountered the Emperor's spirit in the _Eye of Palpatine_years later."

She gave a slight shrug. "The Emperor didn't stay with me long. He was surprised by the amount of cybernetics I have. He was also uncomfortable occupying a female body and finally he found some of my memories…disturbing."

Jacen screwed up his face in confusion. "Palpatine was a monster…what memories could you possibly have that would appall him?"

Her grin grew wider. "You _do_know your Uncle Luke and I had a relationship prior to me becoming one of the Emperor's Hands."

"I think my father mentioned that Uncle Luke knew you during the rebellion, but he didn't get into details." His brow shot up when he realized what she was saying. "You and Uncle Luke?" He laughed. "So, the Emperor didn't like the memories of you and Uncle Luke slapping skin." His laugher increased. "It's too bad I can never tell my sister about this, she'd think it hilarious."

"Yeah, well," Lumiya gave a reminiscent smile as she gestured in a sad way. "As I said, your Aunt Mara got all the luck. Anyway, Palpatine left my body but his memories and his Sith knowledge remained." She looked back up to Jacen. "Have you thought about my offer?"

He put the book down on a side table and leaned forward in his chair, arms resting on his knees. "I can't kill the royals. Most are innocent…and I don't know why you would suggest such a thing. You bring me here," he motioned to Darth Vectivus' home, "to show me I don't have to turn evil to become a Master of the Unifying Force, but then you suggest I commit genocide. That is a big contradiction and it makes me question your motives."

Lumiya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess bad habits are hard to break. I saw you had a problem and I offered a solution…albeit an evil Sith solution." She gave him a small, weary smile. " You're right this would firmly place you on the darkside. We don't want that. We want a disinterested, neutral user of the Force." She gave him an almost pleading look. "I was truthful when I said I have foreseen a dark force rising. Are you telling me you haven't had visions of something dreadful in the future?"

Jacen lapsed into a thinking pause, unsure if he should be chatting with a Sith like she was an old friend. His head dropped and stared at the floor pensively. "I have," he finally admitted. "I've see my daughter in danger…from what I can only describe as monsters."

"Jacen, please consider my offer to train you." Her voice was warm and sympathetic. "Even if you don't want to become a Sith in name…at least learn more about the different aspects of the Force. Darth Vectivus has a huge collection of knowledge here. Avail yourself to it. I am not going to send you out on missions of evil. Just learn and be ready to fight. That is all I ask of you." There was a sound of genuine despondency in her voice and Jacen could almost believe she was telling the truth…almost.

He gave her a suspicious look. "And what do you get out of it?"

She gave him a sad smile. "If you succeed in stopping the pending destructive force, perhaps I will get what your grandfather received…forgiveness and redemption."

Jacen thought about it for a while. "I hate your idea of killing the royals, but I do like the idea of an antidote. If I promise to learn from Darth Vectivus' library, will you give me the DNA and make arrangements for me to meet your geneticist acquaintance?"

She looked relieved. "Yes, of course."

He sat back in his chair. "I would like to get back to my ship. I need to find out if my family is alright. I haven't heard from them in days."

Lumiya nodded as she stood. "I'll take you back. I just need to get some things for my disguise."

Jacen nodded solemnly as she left the room. He had great misgivings about the path he was about to take. But one fact remained—being a Jedi has not helped him protect his family. Something different needed to be done—and that might be learning the ways of the darkside.

He wasn't convinced there was some horrible entity off in the future ready to destroy the galaxy, but if the knowledge he gained to help his family resulted in him possessing the skill to neutralize that threat…then better yet.

An anxious feeling started gnawing on his insides. If he did become a Master of the Unifying Force…then what would he actually become? A Jedi, Sith or something different?

He definitely needed to think about this some more.

.

.

As Lumiya entered her bedchamber to retrieve her veil and hat, a voice off in the corner whispered. "Is he convinced?"

She jumped back startled. "Damn it Vectivus, you scared me," she hissed angerly as she glared at the dark shadow of a man in the corner. "Stop lurking."

There was a quiet chuckle. "I'm a phantom; all I can do is lurk."

Lumiya went to make sure her bedroom door was closed before she spoke again. "Well don't creep around in my bedroom."

"Sorry," the Dark Lord said sarcastically. "Did you convince him of his destiny?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He likes reading your books. He does have a deep curiosity about the Force."

"Still, if he is not fully convinced before he leaves you may be in danger."

She sighed. "There is not much I can do about that… unless it's something spectacularly evil, like kill him. But I don't want that." She turned to the dark shadow of a man. "Any suggestions?"

The dark figure snorted. "I saw he was wearing his Jedi cloak when he came in. The Jedi love their cloaks. They almost never go anywhere without them. During the time of the Old Republic it was quite an allure for the ladies who idolized the Jedi almost as much as holostars. They'd use their Jedi robes to attract the girls and then they'd pull the old _'Jedi can have sex, but no marriage'_ruse." He laughed. "That was quite a scam they had going."

Lumiya rolled her eyes at his ramblings. "And your point is?"

"He probably wears that kriff'n cloak everywhere. Put a tracker on it. If he decides to come back with his friends to kill you, it will be nice to get a heads up. Do you have something that would work?"

"I was an Emperor's Hand…of course I do."

That got another chuckled out of the phantom. "Emperor's Death Balls. He's amusing. Of course, he's not too bright—walking into a Sith's lair—but he does have a sense of humor."

Lumiya knelt down in front of a footlocker on the closet floor. She rummaged around until she found a small personal tracker that could be taped to the hem of Jacen's cloak. "Why do men find 'fresher-humor so funny?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one bragging about having Palpatine inside of me."

Lumiya stood in a huff. She grabbed her veil and hat and stalked to the door. "For that comment—no holonet for you tonight."

"What? Oh, don't be that way." Lumiya did not respond but left Darth Vectivus alone in the room. He sighed. "No holonet? Really? Dark Lady of the Sith…more like Dark Lady likes to bitch." He was still grumbling as he slowly faded away.

.

.

Lumiya returned Jacen to the planet Lorrd. She provided him with the DNA samples and the contact information for the former Imperial geneticist. In exchange Lumiya asked him to either return to study as he promised or, if he changed his mind, leave her in peace.

Jacen knew his Uncle Luke would not approve of him making a unilateral decision to ignore the whereabouts of a known Sith, but she had been running loose for years and there was no indication that she wasn't exactly what she said she was…a reformed woman. Still, Jacen worried that he was being played by her, but how, he wasn't sure.

As he walked to his ship he looked down at the vials in his hand. Whoever gave samples to Lumiya, might have given DNA to other assassins. If a vaccine could be made to prevent this type of attack…it definitely was worth talking to the geneticist.

Lumiya told him to meet a Doctor Mak Draco who worked at the Dormock Genetic Center on the planet Lavisar. The planet was in Imperial Space but the Alliance had a treaty with the Imperials and there was open movement across the borders. Theoretically Jacen could get in and out without causing much attention.

As he climbed into his stealth fighter he made a decisive decision. He was going to Lavisar.

.

.

_**Chiss Space: Commander Jagged Fel's Capital Ship the Star Destroyer Tenacious.**_

A young male ensign wearing an impeccably sharp Imperial grey officer's uniform walked up to Commander Fel on the ship's bridge. "Sir, Jedi Solo from the Galactic Alliance requests permission to come aboard.

Jag smiled. "Have Solo dock in bay sixteen. I will meet the Jedi in person."

"Yes Sir," the ensign said as he walked away.

Jag pulled down the hem of his uniform tunic, smoothing out any wrinkles. He knew this could turn out to be a very interesting encounter and he wanted to make a good impression.

.

.

The Jedi Stealth fighter touched down in the _Tenacious' _wide flight deck with a muffled thud. The canopy popped open and a pilot wearing a worn flightsuit removed their flight helmet revealing shoulder length brown hair. Jag smiled at Jaina Solo as he went up to greet her. "Thank you for coming, Jedi Solo."

"I heard you had information for me for my ears only." She smirked at Jag.

"Yes, why don't you come to my quarters and I'll debrief you."

She gave him a furtive glance. "I bet you'll debrief me."

He gave her a disapproving frown before he offered her his hand and helped her down from the cockpit. He quickly released her grasp once she was firmly on deck. Jag looked around. There were not many of his men in the hanger, but he didn't want tongues to start wagging. "Please follow me Jedi Solo." Jag's voice remained professional and cordial as he led Jaina back to his captain's quarters.

Jag pressed a button and the door cycled open. "Please, after you." He gestured for her to enter. As the door cycled closed behind them he grabbed her around her waist from behind. He brought his lips to her ear. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in an orange jumpsuit?"

She spun around in his arms and kissed him hungrily her hands exploring. After a few minutes of the amorous embrace she finally pulled back to talk. "Is there really some urgent message that I needed to hear, or was this all a ruse to ravish me?"

"I have a message…but can I still ravage you afterwards?" His voice was husky with desire.

She rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance. "Maybe. What's the message?"

Jag pulled out of her arms and once again he was Commander Fel, Imperial Naval Officer. "A few days ago we captured an Old Republic warship crewed by Tof warriors. We wanted to find out where the captain acquired the ship so we interrogated him. He didn't know anything other than he was given command of the ship shortly after his superior met with Lumiya…who I believe is still a Sith. I thought you and Master Skywalker would want to know she is apparently alive and well and working somewhere in Chiss Space."

Jaina looked surprised. "I haven't heard anything about her for years." She looked up to Jag. "Thank you. I know my uncle will want to hear the news."

"It's my pleasure." A slow sensual smile widened across his face. "I'd like to continue this debriefing." He reached up and unzipped her flight suit. "You _are_wearing briefs, aren't you?" He laughed as he leaned in for a lingering kiss.

.

.

_**Planet Lavisar, Imperial Space**_

Jacen had exited his hyperspace jump and was slowly approaching the planet Lavisar when he finally received the message he had been waiting for. Tenel Ka was calling him. It had been days since she last contacted him and he was worried sick.

"Queen mother. How are you and the Princess?" He asked anxiously and having difficulty keeping the conversation formal.

"We were attacked going to safe house one. We are now on the _Dragon Queen_." There was a slight hesitation before she continued. "The Princess was injured. She is in a bacta cylinder and is expected to make a full recovery."

Jacen felt his stomach clench in anger and fear. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed during our approach to the safe house. Allana was shot in the side before I killed the assailant."

He felt nauseous at the thought that somebody would come after his four-year-old daughter. "Do you think it was your grandmother again?"

"No," Tenel Ka said slowly. "Police reports show the attacker I killed is a member of one of the other royal houses. The first attack within the Palace, though, I am fairly sure was my grandmother's doing."

Jacen squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Where are you going now?"

"I am staying on the_ Dragon Queen_. It will be harder for assassins to get to us here. I have my special tactical group with me and my father and men loyal to him are coming to act as auxiliary guards. I trust my father implicitly. "

"As do I," Jacen nodded his head. "I'm glad he will be there to comfort you and Allana. It there any possibility I could come and assist?"

Tenel Ka hesitated. She was obviously weighing her words carefully. If they were being monitored she did not wish to say the wrong thing. "I would not mind another Jedi to aid in our protection. I will make an official request for your service."

Jacen drew in a calming breath and let it out. "Thank you, Queen Mother."

"I will contact you as soon as the arrangements are made. Out." The connection was abruptly lost.

Jacen took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing pulse. His heart broke at the thought of his little girl floating in a bacta tank. A miserable feeling of bitter hopelessness started tugging at his soul. He felt like something snap deep within him and he was left with a nightmarish certainty. His family would die if something was not done.

"This is kriffed up!" Jacen swore as he made his approach to the planet.

.

.

_**Chiss Space: Commander Jagged Fel's Capital Ship the Star Destroyer Tenacious.**_

Jaina woke up sometime later in Jag's bed, his arm draped over her hip and naked chest pressed against her back. She slowly rolled over so she could face him. Jag's eyes fluttered open and an exhausted smile spread across his features. "You are an amazing woman."

She brought a hand up to caress his face. "And you are a wonderful man."

He brought his hands up so they could grasp hers while giving her an earnest look. "Stay Jaina. Marry me."

She stared at him speechless for a moment. She pulled away from him and rolled on her back, her eyes gazing at the ceiling. "I would love to Jag, but I'm a Jedi. I can't abandon everything I worked for to become an Imperial citizen." She gave him a pleading look. "Come to the Alliance. I know you could get a command of an Alliance Star Destroyer.

The smile fell from Jag's face. "Jaina, if my decision only affected me, I would in a heartbeat. I would walk away from the Empire, the Chiss, everything…just to be with you. But a decision to leave Imperial service and defect to the Alliance would bring great dishonor to my family and possibly their exile from the Ascendancy. They could lose their home, their employment, their wealth and their position within society."

Jaina sighed sadly. "No, I can't make you do that."

Jag paused for a moment before continuing. "Jaina, I think Grand Admiral Pellaeon is going to make a move against the Moffs. There has been grumblings from them about the treaty. Most Moffs are heavily invested in the weapons industry and peace is not good for business."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Is he going to declare himself Emperor?"

"No, not exactly." Jag could feel an uncharacteristic blush forming on his face. "He's grooming me for that position."

Jaina looked at him blankly before she was able to mutter "What?"

Jag stifled a smile. It was not often that he caught Jaina totally off guard. "He's getting on in years and he wants a person in the position who's not easily bribed or intimidated—a person who isn't seeped deep in bureaucracy and corruption. He thinks my Chiss upbringing makes me the perfect candidate. Also most Imperials want to solidify their pact with the Chiss and Admiral Pellaeon thinks this is the best way to do so."

Jaina ran her hands through her hair as she tried to absorb the information. Finally she gave a caustic laugh.

"What?" Jag asked puzzled.

A wide grin spread across her face. "Can you imagine my father's reaction if I told him I was going to marry the Emperor of the Imperial Remnant."

"I thought you said he liked me? Anyway, we have a treaty. We're no longer enemies." He pulled her into his arms. "Jaina you can start your own Jedi Academy within the Empire—men and women sworn to defend the rights of the people. They can be guardians to prevent another Palpatine."

She laughed. "A Jedi Academy for Imperials."

He gave her an earnest look. "Yes, we can call them Imperial Knights. They'd be Jedi, but different." He slid in closer to her. " We could give them awe inspiring armored uniforms."

"And with pleather pants and a black cape." Jaina laughed.

Jag frowned, disappointed with her reaction. "I am serious, Jaina."

She stopped laughing and sighed. "I know. Where would we get candidates for your Academy? I am sure Uncle Luke wouldn't be happy if we stole Jedi away from him."

Jag shrugged. "We wouldn't have to. I'm sure there are thousands of Force sensitive people within the Empire." He leaned in to kiss her neck. "Or we can make our own Imperial Knights."

"Oh, you would like that."

He smiled broadly. "You know I would." He kissed her and then leaned back smiling. "Jaina just think about my offer—especially the marrying part."

A sad smile formed. "I'm sorry that I can't say yes. I want to marry you, but we need to work out all the details first."

He nodded sadly. "I more than understand." He gave a sad smile, his face filled with love. "Do I have time to debrief you again?"

She laughed. "Yes, Commander Fel."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Planet Lavisar: Dormock Genetic Center **_

Jacen set his ship down in a public docking bay and immediately wished he had hired a nondescript shuttle to travel in. His StealthX fighter was much too unique to not attract attention. The star-stippled pattern on its matte-black fiberplast body made it hard to see in space, but it was very noticeable when parked between a broken down passenger shuttle and a light freighter that looked like it should have been decommissioned thirty years ago. Already there were more than a few pilots taking notice of his ship.

He did take the precaution to not look like a Jedi. He wore the non-descript street clothing he had on when he travelled to Lorrd, but he removed his ever-present Jedi robe in exchange for a common jacket. Hopefully he could blend in with the locals.

He didn't want anybody finding out he met with the genetisict who once worked for Palpatine, but he was woefully unprepared for this undertaking. He realized he couldn't hide his ship from the security holocams, but he could try to disguise his face. He rummaged through the small pilot cargo compartment inside the cockpit and pulled out a wide brim hat and some sunglasses he had used during a mission to Tatooine.

He put them on and climbed out of his fighter, making sure it was secured and locked down. He could see his reflection in the transparisteel of the shuttle next to him and grimaced. He looked like a holostar making a pathetic attempt at maintaining anonymity. He sighed, realizing there was nothing he could do about it now. He would hide his movements the best he could using a Jedi technique called Force-Flash. It was the ability to use the Force to temporarily disable security holocams. It would cause a brief period of static and allow Jacen to move unseen and unrecorded.

He traveled to the Genetic Center via an air taxi. When he arrived he went up to the receptionist and reluctantly removed his hat and shades and hoped the static from the Force-Flash technique wouldn't make security guards too suspicious if it lasted more than a minute or two. Luckily the building was a civilian medical center and therefore was not as secure as a government building.

He gave the receptionist a warm, disarming smile and told her what Lumiya instructed him to say earlier. "I am here to see Doctor Mak Draco. I'm the doctor's cousin, Jarod."

She gave Jacen a genuine smile as she talked into small comlink device attached to her ear.

"The doctor said he will see you," she said after a moment. "His office is down at the end of the hall on the right."

"Thank you."

Jacen walked to the end of the hall and into huge laboratory. Off to the side was an office; the name on the door said Dr. Mak Draco. Jacen walked into the office and found an old man in this late sixties or seventies staring intently at a datapad.

"Doctor Draco," Jacen said as he extended his hand. "I'm… Jarod…your cousin."

The man chuckled at the charade. "Why of course, it's been a while Jarod." He motioned to a chair. "Close the door and please sit down."

Jacen secured the door and then took the seat across from the doctor's desk. The old man looked at Jacen studying his features intently and the Jedi could sense a faint flicker of recognition in his eyes. Jacen realized the man might know his face. He wasn't as well known as his mother and father, but he did appear on the HoloNet occasionally. He quickly used the Force to pull the man's attention away from his features. The doctor made a small shrug of his shoulders, obviously deciding he didn't know Jacen after all.

The doctor shifted in his seat uneasily. "Lumiya said to expect you, but she didn't expand as to what you wanted done."

"I was told you worked with Nanoviruses."

The old man's eyebrows shot up unable to hide his anxiety. He pushed a button on his desk and the transparisteel walls of his office suddenly went opaque concealing them from anybody outside. "Stang! I knew owing Lumiya a favor would someday bite me in the butt." His eyes narrowed. "Nanoviruses are costly, dangerous, and highly illegal." He paused. "I'm not saying I won't do it, but you must know what you are getting into."

"I don't want a nanovirus exactly. I ah…I don't think what I want is illegal. " Jacen hesitated; he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. "Well, to be honest, I have reason to believe an enemy plans on killing two…friends of mine with a nanovirus. I'd like to find out if it is possible to create a vaccine to prevent them from being harmed."

The geneticist's shoulders relaxed. "A vaccine." His brow furrowed in thought. "If I knew what the virus was, I could make a vaccine."

Jacen's shoulders slumped. "That's the problem. As far as I know the virus hasn't been created yet, but it would most likely be a DNA specific attack. Using your vast experience could you use the DNA of the people I want to save to figure out how a nanovirus would most likely be created and design a vaccine to counter it?"

Doctor Draco sat back in his chair, eyes unblinking. "It's possible to make an educated guess, but that's all it would be…a guess." He leaned forward and gave Jacen a slight deprecating smile. "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill their enemy?"

Jacen lowered his head. "It wouldn't be easy at all; the person is extremely well protected."

"How about using a nanovirus against them?"

Jacen shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have her DNA, although she is a relative to the people I want to protect."

"So, it's a female relative to the two people whose DNA you are providing. Depending on the relationship, I may be able to do that."

Jacen looked up sharply. "How?"

"Is the target a _close _relative of the two people you wish to save?"

"She is the paternal grandmother to one and great grandmother to the other."

The doctor nodded. "Paternal…so there is not a direct female line, therefore mitochondrial DNA won't help." The doctor paused in thought. "If we can locate a specific genetic variation in single-nucleotide polymorphisms within cellular DNA of the two people you wish saved, then a nanovirus could theoretically be developed to attack only those people with that particular genomic sequence. I can then create a vaccine for those people you wish to spare." The doctor gave Jacen a steady gaze. "Would this be something you would be interested in?"

Jacen hesitated and took a shuddering breath. He was considering taking the first step in murdering Ta'a Chume. Once he set on this path he would have crossed a line no Jedi would or should _ever_cross. Assassination was not the way of the Jedi…unfortunately it was the way of the Hapans. "It would only kill somebody with the exact type of DNA markers?" he asked , feeling sick to his stomach while doing so.

The doctor nodded. "With the exact single-nucleotide polymorphism, yes. If the target has siblings, sons or daughters…they will be susceptible, but normally there is enough dilution of genetic markers to keep a nanovirus within a close nit family."

Jacen did a quick calculation in his head. Ta'a Chume's siblings were dead …so he didn't have to worry about them. Ta'a Chume had her oldest son murdered, leaving only her younger son, Prince Isolder. Jacen didn't want Tenel Ka's farther hurt. Perhaps he could find a way to keep him out of danger.

'_What am I thinking_,' Jacen felt cold inside. He wanted his mother-in-law out of his life more than anything, but this was wrong.

The doctor saw his hesitation. "Do you want time to think about this?"

Jacen closed his eyes and thought about the dozen assassinations attempts in the last few years. He remembered the slow painful death Tenel Ka's mother suffered, the amputation of that poor body-double's arm, and now his daughter was seriously injured and submerged in a bacta tank. Tenel Ka didn't believe it was all the doing of her Grandmother, but Jacen wasn't convinced. The bottom line was killing Ta'a Chume would remove the biggest threat to his family and the galaxy would be better place without her.

"How much would that cost?" Jacen asked not believing what he was saying. He tried to reach out with the Force for guidance, but the Force was silent.

"One million credits, untraceable and I have to emphasis untraceable…this cannot be tracked back to me," the doctor's voice took on a threatening tone. "You must assure this. I don't want to be executed before I can spend my credits."

Jacen's took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew Lumiya was getting a million credits from the person soliciting the hit, but if she didn't want to part with the money he knew of dozens of secret bank accounts Tenel Ka had scattered around the galaxy. It was emergency funds in case she needed to flee danger. Each account contained millions of untraceable credits… and Jacen had full access. "It won't be traced back to you. I can get you half now and half when the product is done."

The geneticist nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Good, how long will it take to develop such a weapon?" Jacen asked.

"A couple weeks."

Jacen blood drained from the Jedi's face as he said the fateful words that would forever change his life. "Do it."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coruscant**_

Jacen returned to Coruscant feeling ill and with a sinking sensation that he had just backed himself into a bad emotional and spiritual corner. He was a Jedi. He had killed before in combat and against people who were trying to murder him at the time, but he never planned a person's death. He was always taught to encourage the enemy to surrender before hostilities broke out.

He wasn't allowing Ta'a Chume to surrender. What he was considering was the cold, calculating premeditated murder of an old woman…albeit an evil piece of skidcrud that more than deserved to die. Still, it didn't sit right with him and people were starting to notice his unease.

His brother Anakin gave him an odd look when they met and asked if Jacen was alright. His mother and father also gave him worried looks . The guilt he was carrying was tearing him up inside.

He realized he had changed and not for the better. It was only a matter of time before the Grand Master started asking questions…questions he definitely did _not_ want to answer. He decided it was time to start practicing his Force stealth. He didn't want his family to see what evil was festering in his heart.

He sat meditating in his temple quarters, concentrating on making himself _small _in the Force and hoped he was able to cloak his intentions. When he thought he was ready for a real-world test of his abilities he walked out of his living quarters and down to the Temple lobby filled with dozens of Jedi. He clamped down on his Force signature until he knew he was no longer perceptible within the Force. He was reassured when he walked through a crowded hallway full of Jedi students without as much as a glance. He suspected the intense currents of the Force swirling in and around the Jedi students made it difficult to detect if anybody was missing their Force signature. He supposed it would be analogous to having a room full of people all wearing perfume, but one. It would be nearly impossible to tell who wasn't carrying a scent.

A small smile of relief crossed his face as he realized he may not be caught; maybe everything would turn out alright after all. He crossed the main lobby of the building and traveled down a near vacant hallway. He walked around a corner and nearly collided with his Aunt Mara. He was so focused on cloaking himself that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Sorry Aunt Mara," Jacen said quickly and intensified his Force-stealth. He couldn't drop the cloak now; seeing a family member made him extremely nervous and a horrendous feeling of guilt surged through him causing his stomach to clench tightly.

His aunt smiled. "No problem," she moved aside to allow him to pass, but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I can't feel you in the Force."

Jacen swallowed hard then steeled himself to make his voice sound casual. "Yes it is a skill I am trying to perfect. I learned it a couple years ago during my travels."

She stared at him for a moment with no trace of emotion. She searched his face quizzically and he knew he had just fallen under his aunt's radar. Her expression softened for a moment, but her eyes remained alert. "You should show Uncle Luke how you do that. It could be an aid to your fellow Jedi."

His shoulders relaxed a little, but he kept the cloaking firmly in place. He forced himself to smile. "I will." He pointed down the hall. "Sorry, I am late for a meeting."

She gave him a long level look before she nodded. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes," Jacen said as he hastened down the hall. He hoped to get back to his room before he ran into anybody else, but he was never that lucky. Coming up the hall was his cousin Ben.

"Hey Jacen," Ben said with a broad smile which slipped off his face when he noticed something was off with his cousin. Ben frowned. "Are you carrying a ysalamiri?" Ben hesitated, "No that can't be right…I can still feel the Force." He cocked his head to the side and gave him a curious look. "How are doing that so perfectly? I've seen Force shielding but nothing like this."

Jacen was sure his cousin could hear his heart beating it was thumping so strongly in his chest. "I just perfected the technique. I learned it from the _Jensaarai_ during my travels."

"That's amazing. Will you teach me?"

Jacen nodded. "I will, but I have to be somewhere now. I am late for a meeting." He moved past his cousin and walked swiftly down the hall.

He finally made it back to his room and once inside he leaned heavily against the door. Lumiya was wrong. This technique couldn't protect him. It just made people more suspicious and wondering why he was hiding in the Force. He was sure his uncle would easily see past his deception. He needed to contact her. She gave him her contact information and he had a heavily encrypted Subspace transceiver he used to contact his wife. He needed to talk to her now.

.

.

.

"It doesn't work, I tell you!" Jacen said through clenched teeth. He was glaring at the veiled holo image of Lumiya over his transceiver. He didn't know why she insisted on hiding her face when their conversation, if unencrypted, would be damning in itself.

"It does work." Lumiya insisted. "You're panicking and anybody can see the terror in your face. You don't need the Force to see that. Even my cleaning droid could perceive you are hiding something." She stared at him accusingly. "Why are you acting like this? Did you tell somebody about me?"

Jacen shook his head. "No, why would I?"

She gave him a cold stare. "Jacen, what _have_ you done? You weren't this jumpy when you left Lorrd and I doubt simply meeting with me is enough to cause the nervousness I see etched on your face."

He averted his eyes. "I did something I shouldn't have." His teeth nervously chewed his lower lip before he continued. "I ordered a nanovirus to kill Ta'a Chume."

Lumiya gave him a bewildered smile. "Is that all? You should get a medal for that."

He glared at her. "Is that all? I'm a Jedi! We don't plan assassinations."

She gave a derisive shrug of her shoulders. "But you did. So let's get back to business. You are now in need of my services and I am in the need of yours."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "How so?"

She cocked her head to the side and he could see a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Are you planning on delivering the virus to the Hapan Palace yourself?"

Jacen's face dropped. He hadn't planned that far ahead. "No, I was hoping you would do it for me. You were given paperwork and visas to get onto the planet incognito, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. And it would make sense for me to deliver the virus," she said. "We don't want suspicion focused on you. But, if I do help you, you can't back out on our agreement."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can fool my Uncle Luke. He will see through the cloak. I barely got past my Aunt's scrutiny."

"I'll tell you what, Jacen. If I can walk into the Jedi Temple and prove to you your uncle can't see through this technique will you stop running scared?"

He bristled at the suggestion that he was scared, but he knew deep down she was right. He was going against every moral code he was ever taught by his family and the Jedi and he was afraid of what he might become. "If you get caught here it will be the end of your plan for redemption and preparing me to save the galaxy."

"If that's the will of the Force, so be it." She gave him a stern look. "I'll end up in a prison for the remainder of my short life and the Jedi will probably give you a slap on the wrist for talking to me and if they ever find out about the plot against Ta'a Chume…well I am pretty sure they'll understand. Your uncle is married to a former assassin, after all. He'll forgive just about anything."

Jacen stared at her image for a long pause. He almost wanted to be caught—to end this before it started. He wished Ta'a Chume dead, but he didn't want her blood on his hands. He cursed himself for his indecision. He knew exactly what he needed to do to save his family, but he was lacking the intestinal fortitude to make the hard choices. He sighed with an air of resignation. "When can you be here?"

"It'll take me a few days."

He nodded. "Let me know when you get on planet, out." He switched off the transceiver before he could change his mind.

Now, all he could do was continue waiting. He waited for Tenel Ka to request his presence on her ship, he waited for the geneticist to finish his work and now he waited for Lumiya's arrival. He hated waiting…especially when he had an overwhelming sense of doom closing in on him.

He had a bad feeling about this.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Star System MZX3290S, Near Bimmiel**_

Jacen Solo's image abruptly disappeared from Lumiya's subspace transceiver. "Stang!" she muttered to herself. The Jedi was running scared. She needed to get that virus to its target. Once the death of Ta'a Chume was on his hands he was more likely to walk away from the Jedi and come to her for training.

"He's not a good prospect," she heard Darth Vectivus' voice call out from the shadows. "It's eating him up inside. He's a good man and guilt weighs heavily on his shoulders."

She heaved a sigh. "Perhaps once he's killed Ta'a Chume there will be no going back for him."

"Perhaps," the dark form agreed. "While you are at the temple…maybe you should look for another prospect. You said there were a number of Force strong members of the Skywalker line. You may have made the wrong choice."

She rubbed her temples where a headache was forming. "I can maybe get a look at them, but while doing Force stealth there is little more than I can do but look."

"Often you can tell the mettle of a man by the way he walks and talks alone. The Force is not always needed."

She nodded in agreement. "I will do that."

.

.

.

_**Coruscant: Jedi Temple**_

The Coruscanti Jedi temple was impressive in its size and grandeur. It took up an entire city block and rose over two hundred meters in height with spires around the perimeter of the building rising even higher. The top floor of the main building was covered with a transparisteel pyramid that glittered like a jewel in the sunlight. Lumiya could see aircraft moving into what must be docking bays for the Jedi fleet of fighters. It appeared there were dozens of small bays around the exterior of the structures. Large blast doors secured each hanger. It was more like a fortress than a temple. She was sure the stronghold was dotted with military fortifications and security precautions, but here she was, a Sith, preparing to walk through the front door.

She saw Jacen standing on the front steps trying to look nonchalant but doing a poor job at it. She had been cloaking since her arrival on planet so he couldn't sense her approach through the Force. His gaze did fall on her when she came closer and an almost imperceptible stiffening of his posture let her know he recognized her.

"I didn't think you would come," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Lumiya suspected he wished she hadn't show up.

He gave her a forced smile. "Thank you for not wearing assassin-causal."

She looked down at her outfit which consisted of a corporate pantsuit with briefcase. To disguise her face she wore a head scarf with veil that was often worn by women belonging to the Bojhica religion located in the southern region of the planet.

"I figured my usual garb of a leather bodysuit and Force whip would make this experiment more difficult."

"True," he chuckled nervously then took a deep calming breath and let it out. After a moment he gestured toward the doors. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Lead the way."

Jacen, with obvious reluctance, climbed up the Temple stairs with Lumiya by his side. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"We both use the Force stealth technique and mingle in the public areas." She glanced over to him. "You said your Uncle Luke would be in the area?"

Jacen nodded as they neared the main entrance. "Luke will be leaving a meeting in the main conference room shortly. If you can walk by him and hide your presence…then I'll know this technique would work with anybody."

She stopped and looked at him slyly. "I want you to introduce me to him."

His eyes flew open in surprise. His stealth technique faltered and she could feel his apprehension ooze out through the Force. "He might recognize you simply by your eyes," he stammered.

"Calm down!" She whispered. She looked around and saw a few Jedi Apprentices entering and exiting the building had stopped and turned in their direction. "You are going to get us caught. And I really doubt he'll recognize my eyes," she said dismissively as she started walking again. Jacen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You said you two were once lovers."

"That was decades ago and our affair was very brief." She stared at Jacen coldly, angry that he brought up that subject right before she was to meet the Grand Master. "And I really doubt your uncle _ever on_ce thought about me or my eyes after I left…especially after he met your Aunt Mara." Her voice took on an icy tone that surprised even her. She roughly pulled her arm out of his grip. "Let's get this over with." She turned and walked into the main lobby of the Temple. Inside, Jedi student and Masters, all wearing traditional robes walked swiftly between classes. None paid any particular attention to her. Occasionally a few would nod and acknowledge Jacen's existence.

She could feel Jacen closing himself down completely in the Force until his signature was undetectable. "This way to the conference room," He said softly. "He should be leaving his meeting and make way to teach a meditation class shortly."

When they neared the entrance of the conference room Jacen stopped. He gave her a queasy smile and whispered to her softly. "We can't stand here like we are waiting for him. We need to talk and make it look we stopped to chat on the way to somewhere else."

"Fine," Lumiya agreed. She could see the worry in his eyes and she was now fairly certain that Darth Vectivus was right—she had chosen the wrong person to pass on her knowledge to. She needed to discover if there was another, perhaps more fearless prospect out there. "Jacen, I don't have much longer to live and I don't know when this great evil will strike the galaxy. It may be years." She paused for a moment, chosing her words carefully. "Have you considered taking an apprentice of your own, so you can one day to pass on what you have learned…preferably a descendant of Anakin Skywalker."

Jacen looked perplexed by her query. "You mean like Anakin or Jaina?"

"Yes, or Luke's children…or his clone, Mark isn't it? Are any in the temple today? I would like to see them if possible."

"Anakin and Jaina are away on missions and Luke's younger children are away at college. Ben and Mark are supposed to be here training, but I didn't feel their presence when we entered."

"Then none are here?"

Jacen shook his head. "Not necessarily. They could be in the gymnasium weight or calisthenics room. They use ysalamiri to keep trainees from using the Force to augment their strength."

She looked over surprised. "Ysalamiri? That's not a creature one would expect in a Jedi Temple."

"Yeah, well Mark Tantiss has a strange attachment to the creatures." He looked up when the doors of the conference room opened and Jedi began spilling out. "Here comes Master Skywalker. Get ready."

Lumiya tightened down on her shields some more ensuring she was totally cloaked. She could see Luke Skywalker approaching in her direction and she cursed herself when her pulse quickened at the sight of the man. Decades have passed and he looked just as handsome now as he had back in the days of the Rebellion. He just traded in his boyish face for the one of a handsome and distinguished gentleman with just enough laugh lines around the eyes and graying at the temples to give him the look of a wise and benevolent Jedi Grand Master.

She felt a flash of jealousy of Mara Jade. They both were Emperor's Hands, both served under Emperor Palpatine, but their later paths could not be more different. Lumiya was hunted by the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance Guard and law enforcement personnel of dozens of planets. Mara Jade on the other hand was married to the most revered man in the galaxy; she was forgiven of her past trespasses as an Imperial and was seen by most people as a hero in her own right. Why Mara Jade got every lucky break in the universe while she, Lumiya, was left to suffer was beyond comprehension.

She was brought out of her musings by an elbow to her shoulder. "Concentrate," Jacen warned her. He raised a hand and called out. "Uncle Luke."

Lumiya saw the Jedi Grand Master look up and smiled when he recognized his nephew. "Jacen, it's good to see you." He pointed down the hall. "I would stay and talk, but I have a class to get to."

"No problem, I would just like to introduce you to a friend and colleague who's been doing some research for me." He turned to the veiled Lumiya. "This is Bora Anez from the Coruscanti Historical Society in the southern region of Sandur."

Luke gave her a friendly nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Luke's attention jerked to the right as if he sensed something. He frowned in concentration and immediately Lumiya realized he was sensing a weak sense of her presence. She redoubled her efforts until she was sure her Force signature was completely masked. This appeared to help because Luke shook his head and turned back to her. "Sorry, I thought I saw somebody I knew." He turned to Jacen. "I really have to go." He turned to Lumiya. "It's nice meeting you."

"Perhaps we can have caf later, Uncle Luke."

Luke was already walking down the hall. "Sounds good, comm me later." He rushed down the hall and around a corner.

Lumiya let out a breath of relief but made sure her shields remained firmly in place. She hoped Jacen didn't suspect his uncle sensed her briefly. "Let's get out of here."

"Don't you want to see Ben or Mark? There is a public observation platform on the top floor where the training rooms are located. You can possibly get a glimpse of them up there."

She hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "Let's make it fast."

He guided her to a lift which brought them up to the top of the Temple. The lift let them off within a Transparisteel walled hallway that followed the path of the exterior walls. From here a person could view the city or watch the training going on within the translucent pyramid enclosing the grassy courtyard.

Jacen motioned her to follow as they moved around the building to a corner of the top floor where a large tree grew.

"It is an Olbio tree where the ysalamiri live most of the time."

As they drew closer an uncomfortable sensation came over her.

Jacen must have noticed her body tensing. "You're entering the Force bubble," he explained.

"Then I won't be able to use the Force to mask my presence," she pointed out as her paced slowed.

Jacen chuckled obviously more comfortable now that he knew the technique worked. "It doesn't matter because the Jedi inside can't touch the Force either. You won't be able to shield, but they are unable to sense you." He continued on then turned to urge her to follow. "We'll see them and get out. I dislike being in a Force void also."

They moved along the corridor until they could look down upon a weight room. Inside Lumiya saw a number of young men and women in exercise clothing lifting free weights or using weight machines to work out. In one corner she saw two men both with bright red hair on the bench press. The smaller, clean shaven man was currently trying to push up a large barbell weighted down with what looked like an impressive amount of weightlifting plates. Behind the bench was a giant of a man. He was easily over two meters in height and his large muscular physique was clearly outlined through his black compression shirt. He had a thick red beard that hid most of his face, but she could see he was talking to the other man, probably encouraging him to push harder.

"I recognize the smaller man as Ben Skywalker." Lumiya said. "I've seen holos of him, but who's the giant?"

Jacen smirked. "That's Mark Tantiss."

She gave him a confused look. "Luke Skywalker's clone?" She turned back to gaze at him. "He doesn't look much like Luke."

"He did when he was first taken out of stasis, but then he continued to grow. It's believed he was developed from Luke's DNA to become an Imperial Sentinel."

"That's not possible; Imperial Sentinels are brain dead. They are controlled by their dark adepts."

"True, but he was saved before the chemical lobotomy or the muting of his vocal cords. We end up with a very large and somewhat intelligent Luke Skywalker clone."

Lumiya thought back to the memories Palpatine left within her after the brief time he possessed her body. She remembered a clone, but she didn't remember him being this huge "Is he as powerful in the Force as he is big?"

"I doubt it," Jacen scoffed. "He seems quite happy to carry around a ysalamiri on his back all day. My guess is he's scared."

"Scared of what?" she asked.

He turned and gave her a level gaze. "He's scared of becoming like you." He looked back to the large man. "He's also carrying Palpatine's memories. It has to be terrifying in a way." He looked back at her. "Do you like it?"

She averted her eyes. "I like the skills it infused within me…the memories of his various atrocities or fetishes I could live without." She continued to look at the two men. Suddenly Jedi Tantiss turned around and looked directly at her. Lumiya took a half-step back somewhat startled. "I thought you said we are within the Force bubble."

Jacen looked down at his adopted uncle and gave him a wave and a forced smile. "All of us are within the bubble."

"Then why did he suddenly turn around and is now looking at me like he knows exactly who I am." She was becoming alarmed. The large man below had stepped away from the bench press and walked a few steps closer gazing at her intently.

"He can't sense you."

"Then how did he know we're here? He was facing away from us before he turned around?"

Jacen looked down at Mark and then to the surrounding room. He noticed the far wall was lined with mirrors. "He saw you in the mirror. He is probably just curious as to who I have with me."

Lumiya saw Ben call to his uncle. The larger man gestured for Ben to be quiet and then he started walking to the exits. Lumiya's head swung around to face Jacen. "I don't like this. Let's get out of here."

Jacen looked like he was going to argue, but decided they had tempted fate long enough. They both quickly made their way to the lift making sure they cloaked their Force presence as they left the Force bubble.

Lumiya let out a breath of relief as the lift doors closed and they were on their way to the ground floor. "He sensed me," she said nervously. "You may have exposed us to the Jedi by bringing me up there with those animals."

He shook his head. "It's impossible. I don't know the cause of his curiosity, but it had nothing to do with sensing anything with the Force."

"Still let's get out of here as quickly as possible," she said with a slight tremor in her voice. The big clone made her nervous. If her cybernetics limited her ability to touch the Force than perhaps being a monster of a man would increase that ability. And if he was in possession of Palpatine's memories and knowledge—then he was extremely dangerous.

.

.

.

Ben was attempting to bench his personal best with his Uncle Mark spotting him. He hit his sticking point and was having trouble completing the set. "Spot," he called out.

When there was no response he shouted out again. "I need a spot, Uncle Mark." To Ben's shock his Uncle shushed him and then walked out of the gym. "Oh great," Ben moaned as he made a second effort to push up the barbell. He wasn't able to get it to the top support but he managed to wrestle the bar up enough to drop it on a lower adjustable bar catcher. "Nice spotting," he said sarcastically as he got up to follow his missing uncle.

He found Mark on the top transparisteel catwalk that surrounded the top level of the Temple. "What happened?" he asked his former Master.

"What?" Mark said distracted before he turned to look at Ben directly. He shook his head looking confused. "It's nothing. Jacen was up her with somebody I thought I recognized."

"So that's why you left me with a hundred kilo barbell balanced precariously above my windpipe in that ysalamiri Force-void gym?"

Mark looked embarrassed. He turned and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Sorry Ben. I shouldn't let things distract me. Let me make it up to you. How about dinner tonight at the Manarai restaurant? According to Kira the specials are Plicto steaks, Kashyyyk Land Shrimp or Wroonian Flychatcher filets."

"Only if you're buying," the younger man smirked.

"I own the restaurant," Mark said with a grin. "When it comes to family, I'm always buying."


	15. Chapter 15

As Lumiya and Jacen exited the Temple she gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know what just happened up near the gymnasium, but she didn't like it. Jacen also looked a bit shaken. She needed to reassure him quickly. "I told you it would work," she said with a feigned air of confidence. "Are you satisfied?"

He nodded. "Yes, but they'll still be suspicious if I am always closed down in the Force."

She scowled. He was still trying to find a reason to get out of the arrangement. She motioned him to follow her out of the flow of pedestrian traffic and to a public bench where they could sit and talk in relative privacy. "What I taught you was the ability to shrink your presence in the Force. It is an effective tool and easy to master, but there is another technique, one that Palpatine used to conceal himself from the Jedi for decades, it is called Force Concealment or Buried Presence. It allows you to mask your alignment in the Force. It is difficult to master, but once you have nobody can tell if you are using the light or the dark side of the Force. Come back to _The Home_ and I'll teach you."

Jacen looked at her suspiciously. "Why didn't you teach me that in the first place?" His eyes widened a bit. "How do I know you're not using it on me now? How do I know if anything you say is true? In fact, maybe your precious Darth Vectivus was a master of hiding his true nature, that would make much more sense than the idea of a benevolent Sith."

"_No_, he is exactly as I described." she said vehemently. She had spent years with Darth Vectivus and she refused to believe the Dark Lord had tricked her as to his true nature.

"How would you know from reading books or listening to a Holocron that he recorded?"

"I just know he's…was a good man," she said defensively. She had kept the existence of the Dark Lord's apparition a secret from Jacen, otherwise he might realize she used the same phantom technique to trick him into believing he had talked to Anakin Skywalker. "As for why I didn't teach you this technique first..."she continued. "You have to first master stealth before you can learn concealment."

"Or maybe you didn't teach me because you were afraid I would hide my intentions from you?" Jacen ventured.

She glared at him, but then the corners of her lips curled up. "I'll admit I still fear betrayal."

He scoffed. "If I was going to betray you, you wouldn't have left the Temple."

"True, are you coming with me to train or not?" She was becoming impatient. What part of '_I am going to die soon'_ didn't Jacen understand?

"Not right now, I am waiting to hear from the geneticist. When I have the antidote and virus I will contact you so you can deliver the product. Once I know my family is safe, then I will come to _The Home_ to study."

She stared at him intently searching for any indication of deception, but she could find none. "Fine. I'll wait for you to contact me." She then turned and left Jacen sitting in front of the Temple.

.

.

.

Mara was in her quarters finishing up some Academy paperwork in when she heard the door buzzer go off. She opened the front door to find her niece Jaina Solo standing outside.

"Is Uncle Luke here?" Jaina asked.

"No, he he's teaching a meditation class, but he should be back in about an hour," Mara held the door wide open. "Come on in and wait if you like."

Jaina walked in wearing her orange flight suit having just arrived from a mission to Taris and Null. "I can't stay that long, can you give him a message?"

"Of course."

"Jagged Fel contacted me while I was out on patrol near Taris. He said he picked up a Tof pirate in possession of a warship inside Chiss space. The Tof said he was given command of the warship after one of the senior officers met with Lumiya."

Mara's blood ran cold. "Lumiya? Are they sure?"

Jaina shook her head. "That's what's reported. Jag couldn't confirm the sighting, but he thought Uncle Luke would want to know."

"Yes he would," Mara said while deep in thought.

"If he'd like to reassign me to Chiss space to look for her, I'm sure I can get permission to work in that sector," Jaina offered.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Mara had to suppress a smile. "I'll ask him. Perhaps you can use the Star Destroyer_ Tenacious_ as your base of operations."

Jaina blushed profusely. "Perhaps," was all she said.

"Is that all Jag knows about the situation?" Mara asked.

Jaina nodded. "It was all his prisoner knew. If they pick up the officer that actually met with Lumiya he may find out more."

Mara smiled at her niece. "How are things going with you and Commander Fel?"

Jaina shrugged. "Good, but it's complicated. A Jedi and an Imperial…" she trailed off.

"If could be worse," Mara said with a smirk. "He could be an Imperial assassin sworn to kill you."

Jaina had to laugh. "I don't know how you and Uncle Luke managed."

"We did and so can you and Jag if you are determined to do so."

"I know," she said, but still looking doubtful. "I keep seeing all the possible worst case scenarios play out in my mind. What if things do work out—we fall in love, marry, have children and then the treaty fails…then I am caught in a terrible position."

Mara scoffed. "That situation could happen even if he wasn't an Imperial. Look at your family; if Corellia suddenly withdrew from the Alliance and went to war that definitely would put a strain on your parents' happy home life. Any planet or system leaving or breaking a treaty with the Alliance could cause turmoil and splits in loyalties for millions of families. You can't let politics and the _'what if's'_ determine your fate."

"You're probably right," Jaina said sounding a bit reassured. She looked down at her chrono. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting to go get to in twenty minutes. Have Uncle Luke call me if he has questions."

"I will," Mara said she showed Jaina out. She went back to the kitchen table and poured herself some caf. "What is Lumiya up to?" she whispered to herself.

.

.

.

Luke left his meditation class early. He returned to his and Mara's quarters, hung up his robes and went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of caf. He was distracted during the entire period of instruction. He felt something in the Temple this morning…something that reminded him of Lumiya and Palpatine, which didn't make any sense. He had been so unfocused and preoccupied that he eventually asked another Master take over the training. "Mara, I'm home."

When she came out from the back home office he could immediate sense there was a problem. "What's wrong?"

"It may be nothing, but there has been a report of Lumiya showing up in Chiss space. Jaina came by to let us know. The information came from a Tof prisoner Jag picked up."

The information arrested his breath in his lungs. "Lumiya," he muttered as he sat down heavily on the dining room chair. First he thought he sensed her in the Temple and now a Lumiya sighting is reported. He hadn't seen or heard from her in so long he had assumed she was dead.

Unfortunately, Luke knew what happens when you assume things…you're usually wrong.

Mara stared at him intensely. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's probably nothing," he said slowly.

She gave him a look. "Every time you say it is probably nothing we end up waist deep in trouble." She pulled a seat up next to him. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I was talking to Jacen in the Temple lobby when I thought I felt the presence of Lumiya."

Mara brow shot up. "You think she was in the Temple?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. It was such a faint feeling, she could simply be somewhere in the city."

"Great," Mara groaned. "I was hoping to never see her again."

"Me neither," Luke muttered. He looked up at Mara. "There's something else I sensed. I thought I felt the presence of Palpatine."

Mara frowned. "Do you think she found the _Eye of Palpatine_ in the maw and found a way to release him?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It didn't feel exactly like Palpatine…it wasn't what we felt on the _Eye_. It was more like a residue of the Emperor's presence. It's like how Mark feels in the Force when we're not shielding from each other."

"Maybe Mark was there. I think he was in the temple."

"I looked around and I didn't see him. He's hard to miss in a crowd. Also I only feel that when we're not shielding from each other and then I get that buzzing in my head. I didn't experience any Force feedback like we usually do." He shook his head. "No, I don't think it was Mark I sensed."

"Could the feeling have come from Jacen?" Mara asked slowly. She remembered bumping into him in the hallway a few days ago. She couldn't feel him in the Force but the nervous look on his face was in itself suspicious.

"No…" he hesitated in thought. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I felt him at all in the Force. I believe he was doing that Force Stealth you told me about." He looked over to Mara. "Did he ever tell you where he learned to do that?"

"He said he studied the technique a couple years ago while he was on his journey for Force knowledge but he only just perfected it."

Luke rubbed his chin in thought. "He learned something two years ago and suddenly he perfected it. Did you ever notice him doing his 'unperfected' technique in the past?"

Mara shook her head. "No, the talent suddenly appeared."

Luke closed his eyes reaching out through the Force. He felt something was wrong somewhere, but he just couldn't pinpoint what.

"I would like to know if he had help in honing that particular skill."

"We can ask him when we see him. Or if you suspect he is up to something, maybe Jaina, Anakin or Ben may know. They spend more time with him than we do."

"See if Ben knows anything," Luke said absently, his mind still reeling from the news of Lumiya.

Mara reached across the kitchen table and put her hand over his in a comforting gesture. "I know you probably don't want to consider this, but if Lumiya is alive…do you think she is trying to turn one of our students?"

"I'd hate to think so, but we should check it out."

"How do you want to start?"

"Luckily we are the only two people who know all the Temple shuttles and fighters are equipped with Shadow Transponders. I guess we can pull all the flight information and see if we have any suspicious activity."

"Like a trip to Korriban?" Mara asked half-jokingly.

"Or to the Sith Outfitters Warehouse," he chuckled then went quiet realizing how serious this was.

Mara sighed. "Luke, if Lumiya is here, we'll find her. The last time you faced her you were still a student in the Force, now you're a Master. I'm a Master… and we have dozen of other fully trained Jedi to help. We'll find her and this time she won't escape with her life."

"If we find her, we'll bring her to justice," Luke clarified.

Mara threw her hands up in the air. "Why do you always do things the hard way?"

"Mara, you have to offer a person the chance to surrender…if they refuse, then we'll do what we must."

"Sith don't surrender…they never surrender. You'll just get yourself killed trying to capture them."

He gave her a long hard look. "What if the Sith we're talking about wasn't Lumiya? What if it is one of our Jedi who fell to the darkside…would you just kill them outright?"

She sat quiet for a moment. "No."

He gave her a soft smile and then leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled away he gazed at her lovingly. He knew his nightmares were starting to affect her also. Especially when he told her he saw her dead. He probably should have kept that part to himself. It just served to make her hyper-vigilant. He needed to do something to relieve the tension between them.

He stood and positioned himself behind her so he could massage her shoulders. "I don't want to fight Mara…especially when I know you are probably going to end up being right and telling me, '_I told you so'_."

She smiled at his admission as she rocked her shoulders. "That feels so good." The words came out as a low moan as he worked the knots out of her shoulder muscles.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I know something that will feel even better." He bent his head down and placed a line of kissed down her neck and across her shoulder.

She gave him a wry smile. "I know what you are doing?"

He put on his most innocent face. "And what would that be?"

"You are trying to distract me and put me in a better mood."

He nibbled on her earlobe. "Is it working?"

She sighed. "It usually does, but the thought that Lumiya might have been in the Temple is a bit of a mood killer."

He smiled and pulled her out of her chair wrapping her in a tender embrace. "I agree, Sith are not much of an aphrodisiac."

"Lumiya is affecting my love life…that's reason enough to kill her," Mara said sardonically.

Luke sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "We should take some time to ourselves and meditate and try to figure out how we should proceed in this investigation"

She nodded. "I think so too. We have a lot to think about."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Coruscant: Jedi Temple**_

In the late afternoon Ben returned to the apartment he shared with his parents in order to shower and dress for dinner at the Manarai Restaurant. As he entered the residence he paused in the doorway and announced his arrival. "I'm home."

He recently had gotten in the habit of loudly proclaiming his presence at the entryway since that awful day that he walked in on his parents making out on the couch. Thankfully when he found them in their amorous embrace they were fully clothed, but he was a bit shocked that people who were nearly sixty years of age still did that sort of thing.

He considered moving out and requesting an apartment in the Temple dormitory. He was embarrassed that he was still living with his parents as a grown man and he was even more mortified that they appeared to have a more active love life than he did. He shuddered at the thought.

Unfortunately, there were no empty rooms in the dormitories, therefore, he would have to bunk up with another Knight. He could rent an apartment, but he could only afford to live in the lower, seedier levels of the city. In the end, he decided living with his parents was the best option, especially since he was gone most the time on missions and with his parents' busy schedule they often would go days without seeing each other.

He stepped further into the apartment and when he didn't hear the sound of a headboard banging against the wall he assumed he wouldn't get any unpleasant surprises from his parents today. "Mom? Dad?"

"I'm in the office, Ben," came the sound of his mother's voice. He walked back to the small home office located at the rear of the apartment and found his mother staring at the computer screen intently while sipping some caf. He immediately could sense an uneasiness radiating from her through the Force.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he walked into the room.

His mother shut off the computer and sat back in her seat with a sigh. When she turned in his direction and he could see worry etched on her face. "We got word from Jaina that Lumiya was spotted in Chiss space and then today your father thought he sensed Lumiya in or near the Temple. "

Ben's eyebrows shot up. He had heard stories about Lumiya, but she supposedly vanished around the time he was born. "Lumiya! Here?"

She nodded. "Or nearby."

Ben sat down in an empty seat in the room. "What are you and dad going to do?"

"Probably hunt her down and separate her head from her body," his mother said matter-of-factly, with no trace of humor in her voice.

Ben covered a smirk. "That sounds like one of _your_ plans, can I assume Dad wants to capture her and bring her to court to answer to any crimes she's committed…_like we should do_," he stressed the last part. He saw hardness in his mother's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Obviously there was no love lost between the two women.

Mara made a face at her son. "It's not that easy. If capturing her were a simple task we would have done it years ago. Those who have tried have died or have come back missing parts of their body. With Sith you kill them."

Ben raised a cautionary hand. "Mom, you have to let the justice system work. You can't kill people just because they're Sith."

Her face grew tight. "And why not?"

Ben spread his hands out in a placating gesture. "Ummm…because it is probably illegal. I am fairly sure somewhere there is a scum sucking lawyer that will argue that Sith is a religion and therefore a protected class under the GA laws and constitution…and the next thing you know you are being accused of a hate crime." He smirked. "Borsk Fey'lya _is _Chief of State, you know… and not a huge fan of the Jedi."

"You're probably right." His mother groaned with a scowl. "I really, really dislike that Bothan."

Ben gave a mock look of surprise. "Really? I haven't noticed. You're so secretive when it comes to those you dislike," Ben said sarcastically then paused in thought for a moment. "Did you say Dad sensed her in the Temple _today_?"

"Yes, he was talking to Jacen when he felt her presence and he said he felt something else…something that felt like Palpatine…but it wasn't the Emperor. It was a little like how Mark sometimes feels like Palpatine in the Force."

"I'll have to take your word on that one. I never met the Emperor." Ben gave her a questioning look. "Was a woman with Jacen at the time?"

Mara shook her head. "Your Dad didn't mention anybody else, but I'll ask him when he gets back. Why?"

"When I was with Uncle Mark at the gym he saw Jacen and then he acted all strange about the woman with him. He tried to catch up, but missed them."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know, I was trying to keep a hundred kilogram barbell from crushing my larynx at the time. I'm having an early dinner with Uncle Mark today, I can ask."

"Yes, ask him for me." She gave her son a curious gaze. "Ben do you know where Jacen learned his recent Force cloaking technique?"

Ben shook his head. "No, but he startled me with his new trick."

Mara took another sip of caf. "See if Mark knows who taught him and can you also ask him if he has been experiencing any bad dreams or Force visions."

"Why? Have you been having nightmares?" Ben asked.

"No your father has."

"About Lumiya?"

"No," there was a slight hesitation. "No, not Lumiya, but another Sith." His mother looked like she was going to expand on the subject, but changed her mind. Instead she smiled at her son and said, "I heard you have a date later tonight."

"I've got get ready for dinner," Ben groaned as he moved to leave the office. "I'll let you know what Mark says."

Mara chuckled as her oldest son left. She learned long ago whenever she wanted to change the subject all she had to bring up was Ben's love life. And she needed to change the subject…because she really didn't want to tell him about Luke's dream of her being dead and Mark becoming a Sith.

.

.

.

Mark and Ben sat in a private dining area of the Manarai restaurant eating dinner. It was a small room Mark kept available for himself and family. He had bought half ownership of the facility with the large monetary reward he received for killing the Emperor Reborn on Byss. Kira had worked at the Manarai prior to her abduction and imprisonment on the Imperial planet. After her rescue, Mark returned with Kira to Coruscant only to find a damaged restaurant and one of the partner-owners ready to sell his shares at rock bottom prices. It was an opportunity Mark couldn't pass by. Over the last two decades he had bought out the remaining portion of the restaurant from the other partner. Now it was completely owned by Kira and Mark Tantiss…although Kira was the one truly running the operation. Mark spent most of his time following Luke around on Jedi missions and then recovering in a bacta tank.

Both men were heartedly eating thick steaks with grilled mushrooms and a side dish of local vegetables. Ben wasn't as big as Mark, but he had a Skywalker appetite when it came to food.

"Mom was asking me questions today about Jacen and that woman you thought you recognized," Ben remarked between bites of food.

Mark made an effort to chew quickly and devour the large piece he had shoved in his mouth before talking. "About what?"

"She wanted to know what the woman looked like and she was curious about Jacen's knowledge of Force Stealth." Ben took a sip of wine and then continued. "He said he learned it and perfected it just recently. She was wondering if you or any of the other Jedi Masters instructed him."

Mark shook his head. "I couldn't see the woman's face, she was wearing a veil."

"Who do you think it was?" Ben asked.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but there was something very familiar about her." He took another bite of steak and chewed. "I wasn't even aware that Jacen knew Force Stealth. So, don't look at me, I didn't reveal to him how it's done."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "You know how to do it?"

Mark nodded. "It was a skill Palpatine knew, therefore I know. I haven't tried it because I don't like messing with Sith knowledge."

"Is it Sith knowledge or just Force knowledge?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I never tried it."

Ben gestured at him with his fork. "Do it and see."

Mark frowned. "Do it and see if it's a Sith technique? Really?" Mark then did his best Ben Skywalker impersonation. "Hey Uncle Mark, try it and see if you turn into a villainous Sith Lord," he said sarcastically.

"Come on," Ben said knowing his Uncle hated it when his mother used that particular phrase to cajole him into doing something.

Mark laughed. "Oh, how can I not be persuaded by such a concise and compelling argument?"

"If Jacen is using a Sith technique, he should be warned." Ben paused. "There's something else. Dad said when he was talking to Jacen today in the Temple he thought he felt Palpatine and Lumiya's presence."

Mark's head shot up and he started coughing on his drink. "Lumiya and Palpatine!"

"Yes, although he thought Palpatine's presence felt like …well, like you… Mom and Dad said they sometimes could feel the trace of Palpatine's presence lingering within your Force essence."

Mark stared at his nephew for a long moment. "There's a trace of Palpatine lingering on me?" he said sounding perplexed. He smirked and then lifted his arms and sniffed his armpits. "Maybe I should change my deodorant."

"Knock it off, be serious"

"I am serious. I didn't know I felt like Palpatine in the Force. Why don't my friends tell me these things?" Mark said looking perturbed. "I suppose when his memories were left in my brain it affected how I am perceived in the Force. Maybe I don't notice it because it's been part of me almost all my life."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He took another bite of steak and then pointed his fork at his uncle. "We really need to know if Jacen is messing around with dark side techniques. Try the Force stealth, but stop if you start to feel the dark side creeping in."

Mark sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes in concentration.

Ben's eyes went wide when his Uncle's presence in the Force dimmed and then shut off completely. "Whoa, that's creepy."

"You can't sense me at all?" Mark asked.

"No, it's like you have your ysalamiri with you."

"Interesting, and I don't feel evil." He smiled at his nephew. "How are my eyes? Are they getting bloodshot and yellow?"

Ben looked him in the eyes. "No, but you should get them dyed again. They are looking more blue than green."

"Yeah, I need to get my beard and hair dyed also. I don't want to start looking like an overgrown version of your father."

"Why not, your son Talon looks more like my dad than I do."

Mark smirked. "Well, if my kids did end up with red hair and green eyes I would need to have a long talk with Kira."

Ben laughed as he dug back into his steak. "Please uncloak yourself, it feels weird sitting next to a Force void. It's different around the ysalamiri because we are both Force blind. This is just eerie."

"How this?"

Ben could feel his Uncle reappear in the Force. "Better. I guess we don't need to worry about Jacen if he isn't using a dark side technique," he said as he took another bite of steak.

"Sure," Mark said softly.

Ben looked up at his uncle. He didn't sound so confident.

Mark gave Ben a furtive glance. "You're Dad doesn't think I have anything to do with Lumiya, does he?"

"I don't think so; why would he?"

Mark gave a sour smile. "Ben, your Dad feels the presence of Palpatine with Lumiya- and now you tell me I have the dark Force stench of Palpatine on me. If I were your dad I would be suspicious. And it would make sense. I don't know how many people know about my run in with the Emperor and its unfortunate side effects, but if Lumiya did know, maybe she would want to turn me…to find out what secrets I keep."

Ben stared at his uncle and former Master. "What secrets _are _you keeping?" he said in a hushed tone.

Mark gazed at his nephew ominously. "It's dark knowledge of life, death and depravity so appalling it would turn your blood cold. His memories are like something rotting within me—a dark and damp stain within my soul. It's a malignant, foul interloper infesting my mind that continuously tries to draw me to that shadowy place…a place of horror. Horror!" The last word came out loud and menacing making Ben jump in his seat.

"Really," the younger man asked wide-eyed.

Mark made a face. "No." He laughed. "Ha! I wish you could see the look on your face."

"Gods, you're such a jerk." Ben groused as he continued to eat.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle, but then his tone turned somber. "Seriously though, the memories are unpleasant, but I try to compartmentalize and block them out," he gave Ben a determined look. "And they_ will_ remain secret. Palpatine's knowledge will die with me. I have told your mother and father that more than once. The Emperor was one of the most powerful Sith Lords in recent times. His knowledge is dangerous." He pushed the food around his plate while in thought. "And to be honest, sometimes it does scare me."

"What scares you?"

"Knowing you have the power of life or death at your finger tips…literally."

They sat in silence for a moment, both deep in thought.

Eventually Mark looked over at Ben's plate and half eaten steak. "Eat up, don't you have a date tonight?"

"Where did you hear that?" Ben was becoming exasperated that everybody seemed to know his business all the time.

"Kira told me and I think your mother told her. So tell me about your date." Ben groaned making Mark laugh. "Ben, I can see getting that reaction from you when you were my young teen apprentice, but you are in your late twenties. You're too old to be getting embarrassed." He stabbed another piece of meat with his fork. "Is she a Jedi?"

Ben shook his head. "She's the daughter of a Senator."

Mark grimaced. "Politician's kids are never good. They'll end up bossing you around…just ask your Uncle Han." He laughed good-naturedly. "Is she human?" he asked, his voice taking on a familiar teasing tone.

"What? Of course she's human."

Mark chuckled. "Hey, I used to hear rumors that your dad had an eye for Twi'leks when he flew in Rogue squadron."

"Ugh! Even if he did, I would rather not think about dad dating anybody else prior to Mom."

Mark snickered. "I heard Wes Janson spent the night with a Female Bothan."

"Where do you hear these rumors?"

"I think your dad told your mom who told my wife…who told me. Keeping a secret around here is difficult."

"If not impossible," Ben said.

"Difficult, but obviously not impossible," He finished his steak and smiled. "Okay I'll drop it. It's not like I was going to ask for details from my nephew. I just wanted to know what she's like."

"This is our first date. It's probably not going to go anywhere," he said with an air of resignation.

Mark set his fork down and looked at Ben confused. "And why is that?"

Ben tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "It just seems that women want to date me because who my father is, not because they like me. When they introduce me to friends it's like, '_This is Ben __**Skywalker**__'_. Ben emphasized his surname.

"Maybe you are going the wrong places to meet women," Mark said with a smirk. "I found Imperial Detention Centers are a good location to pick up the ladies. You just break in and say, _'I'm here to rescue you'_, that's how I met your Aunt Kira."

Ben scoffed. "With my luck it would be more like what happened to Dad and Aunt Leia. I'd end finding a long lost older sister from Dad's rogue days."

Mark laughed. "I guess if you run into a detention cell and see a human/Twi'lek hybrid prisoner with a Skywalker resemblance…don't date her."

Ben snorted in amusement then smiled sadly. "I should just give up and become a celibate Jedi monk."

Mark looked at his nephew in stunned disbelief. "Gods no! And don't let your parents hear that. I'm pretty sure they are looking forward to bouncing little redheaded grandchildren on their knees."

Ben pushed the food around his plate, "Maybe."

Mark leaned forward and spoke in a reassuring warm voice. "Ben, I know it is tough finding that special someone when you're a Jedi. You never know if they are in love with you or the Jedi persona. My boys have had their hearts broken a number of times. But you can't give up looking. You have to take the risk and be willing to sacrifice your heart for love. Believe me, love doesn't come without sacrifices." He gave his nephew a sincere smile. "No more depressing talk. Let's order dessert."

Ben smiled broadly. "That sounds good. Chocolate will always be my one true love."

Mark gave him a wink. "And the only sacrifice it requires is the size of your waistline."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Coruscant: Jedi Temple_**

"Did you sense anything in your meditations?" Mara asked her husband when he returned from the Temple's nexus area later that night.

Luke shook his head as he entered the office. "I can't sense her on planet, but that doesn't mean she's not here. What did you find with the shadow transponders?"

Mara pulled up the data on a screen. "Most flights were completely legitimate with Jedi moving to locations for missions as ordered. There were only a few unauthorized flights." She looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow. "And all of them involve family members."

"Really," Luke said as he leaned over to look at the computer screen.

"Jaina has multiple excursions into Chiss and Imperial space," she smirked. "I checked and they all correspond with the movement of the Star Destroyer _Tenacious_or the planetary location of one Commander Jagged Fel."

"Well, " Luke chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Facilitating good Imperial-Jedi relations is a critical mission."

Mara scoffed then turned her attention to her computer screen. "Jacen had a couple unauthorized trips to Hapes, but his friendship with Tenel Ka is probably the reason of those jaunts. What is odd is he took an unscheduled flight to the planet Lorrd and then to the planet Lavisar in Imperial space."

"Lavisar is in between Lorrd and Coruscant. Maybe he stopped to refuel." Luke ran his hand through his blond hair deep in thought. "Lorrd is known as a center of learning. He probably went there for research. When I saw him in the Temple this morning he was with a woman who he said is helping him do some research."

"Damn!" Mara cursed. "I almost forgot to tell you something about that!"

"What?"

"Ben said he and Mark were in the gym working out when Mark saw Jacen with a women. Ben said Mark started acting strange and tried to catch up with them, but couldn't. Ben is going to ask him about that tonight."

"That's interesting. Although it's probably nothing, I didn't sense anything amiss with the woman Jacen was with."

"Did you sense her at all?" Mara asked. "You said Jacen was doing stealth…how about her?"

Luke closed his eyes and tried to recall that meeting. He shook his head. "I was in a hurry to get to my class. I don't remember anything about her other that she was wearing a veil…and her eyes. I noticed them because they were the same color as yours."

She looked at him with wide, almost alarmed eyes. "Luke, didn't Lumiya have green eyes?"

He blanched. "Yes, but there are a lot of green-eyed women in the galaxy."

"So there was nothing familiar about her eyes?" Mara asked. "You did have a relationship with her."

"Mara that was decades ago," he said a touch defensively. "When I think of Lumiya I never recall her as Shira Brie, my friend and comrade. I don't reminisce about her face and eyes. All I remember is the feeling of betrayal that ripped through me when I found out she was a double agent. She used me for information that may have led to the deaths of any number of my friends in the rebellion."

Mara stood and put a hand on Luke's shoulder in a conciliatory gesture. "Luke, I'm not accusing you of pining over her. I just want you to use the Force, reach back and try to recall the meeting this morning and see if her eyes are in anyway familiar."

Luke heaved a sigh. "Okay." He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. Using the Force to augment his memory he thought back to that meeting...thought back to the woman's eyes and the contours of her face wrapped under the delicate silk veil. When he looked up he had a troubled grimace. "Kriff, it could have been her," he said reluctantly.

"Should we call Jacen in?" Mara asked with a troubled expression.

Luke chewed on his bottom lip before he shook his head. "I don't know if would be of any benefit. If that was Lumiya with Jacen and he knowingly brought her into the temple…he 'll probably deny everything and accosting him will only force him further underground with whatever he is up to. If we confront him and it wasn't Lumiya, I could see that causing some bruised feelings with Jacen and our two families."

"What if it was Lumiya and Jacen didn't know?" Mara asked.

"That is a possibility." Luke nodded somberly. "I think the best course of action is to keep close tabs on him. Put an alert on Jacen's shadow transponder so we'll know if he leaves the temple…just as a precaution. If Lumiya was with him, I'm sure he is being tricked in some way. If we can track him to her…then we can deal with the situation." He paused in thought, then looked up at Mara, his eyes wide. "Why do you think she was in the gym area?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whether she was really a researcher or Lumiya, why would she go up to see the gym?"

Mara shrugged. "Maybe they didn't go to see the gym; the public observation platform has a scenic overlook of the city."

"Maybe..." Luke's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe there was somebody in the gym she wanted to see."

Mara looked confused. "Like who?"

Luke took on an ashen color. "Like our son. I am sure a Sith would love to turn the son of Luke Skywalker."

"Who is also the son of a former Emperor's Hand." Mara closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I could just see her wanting to take away something we love."

Luke nodded. "We need to find her soon. I think we should have two search parties. I'll take a team to Chiss space and start our search where she was first spotted. She may have a base of operations there. I need you to stay here in case she does have designs on one of our students."

"You don't want me to go with you?"

Luke shook his head. "You and I are the only two Jedi Masters who have dealt with her before. We are more likely to recognize her through the Force. I'll take Corran, and Jaina with me."

Mara nodded. "I'll get Ben and Mark's help."

"Help looking for Lumiya, but don't tell them we suspect Jacen of anything until we have something concrete. He's been nothing but a stellar Jedi. He deserves the benefit of the doubt." Luke breathed deep and let out a cleansing breath. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Mara nodded silently.

Luke looked at her sadly as he pulled her into his arms. "Mara, it'll be alright. We'll find her and stop whatever she's planning. We won't let anything happen to our children or Jedi. I promise."

"I know," she said as she put her head on his shoulder and held him tight. "We'll get through this together."

.

**_Coruscant: Jedi Temple, Docking Bay Six_**

Since Mark saw Jacen with that unknown woman at the gym three days ago an uneasy, gnawing feeling had descended on him like a dark cloud. Although he could not see her face, there was something familiar about her. The fact that Lumiya was sighted recently troubled him. He talked to Mara about the sighting and she admitted Luke had a bad feeling about the woman with Jacen, but she didn't express any concerns about her nephew. He couldn't imagine a reason for Jacen to be in Lumiya's presence, but it was a possibility. He had never met the woman, but Palpatine had. Mark wondered if it was possible that he recognized the Dark Lady through the Emperor's memories.

Another thing bothered him. Since he saw the woman he had been having nightmares and dreams about some foreboding event and for some reason he thought Jacen was involved. It was probably nothing, but he thought maybe he should take one small precaution.

He knew what he was about to do might be illegal or at least perceived as unethical, but his years working with the Galactic Alliance Intelligence Service and the Galactic Alliance Guard had long ago blurred the lines between right and wrong for him. Enhanced interrogation techniques, black ops, spying and other unsavory practices were the norm in the Intelligence community—unsavory, but effective. He had seen terrorist operations shut down, marauders thwarted, dictators toppled, and slave trades disbanded by the use of somewhat controversial methods. Many Jedi believe you cannot use an end to justify the means, but Mark was not one of them. He knew the truth. He knew trillions of sentient beings were sleeping peacefully tonight because of battle hardened men and women willing to protect them by any means possible.

Right or wrong, after much thought he decided it might be wise to put a homing beacon on Jacen's ship. He obtained a small tracking device from a friend in the GAG that could be clipped onto the outside of a spaceship. The tracker would remain inert until it sensed a signal from a HoloNet transponder. It would then activate for only a nanosecond to send out a coded message burst to the transponder station. It was hard to detect when it wasn't active and it was only active when in space, therefore an electronic sweep of the ship for homing beacons and other tracking devices rarely picked up this particular stealth tracker.

He didn't like spying on a family member, but if Lumiya was trying to turn Jacen…she needed to be dealt with.

Mark waited until late at night before he crept down to the temple docking bay. He quickly found Jacen Solo's ship and clamped the device to the underbelly of the ship in a recessed area. A person doing an exterior visual of the ship would not spot the matt black tracker unless they were squatting in a very uncomfortable position and looking directly at it. Once he was satisfied that the tracker was secure, he made his way back home.

As he entered the apartment he took off his shoes and tried to make it back into bed without waking his wife, Kira. He found her sleeping soundly in bed, her bosom rising and falling in a soft breathing rhythm. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs and slowly crawled under the covers.

Unfortunately the movement of a 120 kilo man climbing into bed woke her up. She turned to him and gave him her best glare, but he could sense there was no fire behind her eyes. "Sneaking around, I see."

He had to smile at her beauty. "Gods you _are _beautiful when you are angry." He joked.

"Then I must be stunning right about now. Where were you?"

He tried to give her his most innocent face. He didn't want to tell her the truth. Even if she didn't tell a soul, Jacen might pick up emotions from her. "Nothing, just out for a walk."

She shook her head. "Try again."

"I was," He tried to think of something to say. "I was watching porn, that's it." When she shook her head he continued. "I was out smoking death sticks?"

She sat up, picked up her pillow and whacked him over the head with it. "Gods, you are infuriating."

"I was out picking up prostitutes?" He could barely contain his laughter.

Kira huffed. "You are doing some sneaky top secret stuff again, aren't you?"

"Sorry," he chuckled. His wife had endured over twenty-five years of him disappearing on missions with Luke or for the New Republic and later the Galactic Alliance. Most of the missions were 'need to know' that she still had no idea as to what he was doing during those long deployments. "Sorry, but it's a secret." He leaned in and kissed her. "Trust me, I am not up to no good."

She dropped the pretense of being angry and gave him a warm smile. "I know you're not. If you were out picking up prostitutes I am pretty sure Mara would kill you for me."

"She probably would, especially if you continued to make her favorite chocolate candies for her." He ran a hand under her silk nightie enjoying the feel of her skin as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Speaking of desserts." Kira said with a lusty grin as she ran her hand down his muscular chest. "I thought you said I was going to get some tonight."

He leaned in to capture her lips for a lingering kiss. As he pulled away he smiled. "Chocolate or whipped cream?"

She ran her tongue over her upper lip. "How about both."


	18. Chapter 18

**_This chapter is a bit jumbled. I need to get a bunch of people in one spot in the galaxy and it all has to happen about the same time. So it is more of a set up chapter without a lot of action or dialog. I am trying to throw in a few aspects to the LOTF novels, but of course since the Vong war never occurred it will definitely be different._**

**_I do want to say that I know some of the things these characters do defies common sense. Star Wars characters do foolish and dangerous things to help the plot along. In the profics Mara went to Nirauan alone and then she criticized Luke for coming after her alone. Mara went after Jacen alone. The characters are often in deep denial about the actions of others…especially when it helps the plot along. They have to go against common sense to give us the adventure. Come on, does anybody in their right mind think Luke, Han and Chewie would be able to break the Princess out of the Death Star unless we allowed ourselves to put reality aside for a moment?_**

_**~JL~**_

* * *

After two agonizing weeks of waiting Jacen finally received an encrypted message from the geneticist letting him know the virus and antidote were ready for pick up. He was given a location for delivery and wiring instructions for the remaining funds owed. That was a relief, but Jacen was still waiting for an official request from Tenel Ka for him to provide Jedi assistance. He wished he could talk to her, but communications with the Queen was severely restricted since the assassination attempt. Her last message was a text stating Allana had made a full recovery and that she would contact him when the situation stabilized. Once he had the antidote he had to find a way to get onboard the _Dragon Queen_. Perhaps if he couldn't join Tenel Ka as part of her security force he could at least talk his way onto her capital ship for a friendly visit.

Jacen suited up in his green flight suit and pulled his Jedi robe over it. As he packed his flight bag he took a deep cleansing breath. He was already having second thoughts. It was easy to decide to assassinate a murderous old woman in the heat of the moment, but it is another thing to carry out the plan when his blood had cooled…but he was fairly certain he was doing the right thing.

His nights were still haunted by horrific visions that drove him forward…encouraging him to continue this course of action. During the last week he spent much of his time in deep meditation. He used a future-sight technique taught to him by the Aing-Tii monks in an effort to get a glimpse of what the future held for him. While submerged deep within the Force he could see flickers of possible destinies. He was taught the future is always in motion and what he saw while in his meditative trances were a montage of possibilities—murky prognostications that differed in the details but showed two very distinct and contrasting outcomes.

In all possible futures where he confessed his association with Lumiya…his wife and daughter died; sometimes it was from an assassin's blaster, often it was an explosion that snuffed out their lives…but the overall fact was they died. The same fate awaited his family if he didn't use the virus to kill Ta'a Chume.

In his visions where he denied his involvement with Lumiya and she delivered the virus he saw a brighter future. He caught glimpses of himself and his family together, happy and living openly. He saw an image of Tenel Ka and Allana sitting down with his parents and siblings and all enjoying a family dinner.

'_How could the death of one woman make so much difference?' _he wondered with a deep sense of bewilderment. It didn't seem possible.

He zipped up his flight bag and tossed it on his bed. He needed to contact Lumiya to set up a rendezvous. He would leave tonight.

.

.

.

"Darth Vectivus?" Lumiya called out from the library area of _The Home_ as she turned off her subspace transceiver. When he didn't answer she went to her room to pack. Jacen Solo had finally contacted her for a rendezvous in Hapan space. Hopefully when Ta'a Chume was dead he could concentrate on what he would need to learn to destroy whatever evil awaited the galaxy. She grabbed a travel bag from under her bed and threw in some clothing, a blaster and disguises in preparation for her mission to Hapes.

"Is the young man finally coming to train?" a voice came from the corner of her room.

Lumiya jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. She shook her head. "You're skulking again."

There was a deep chuckle that came from the shadow. "It's nice to know that after all these years I can still get a reaction out of you in the bedroom."

She groaned. "Did I ever tell you that your sense of humor is lacking?"

"A few times, but the Sith were never known for their witticisms."

"That's true." She went to the 'fresher and grabbed her toiletry kit and tossed it in her carry-all bag. "He contacted me. I am going to meet him on an secluded planet in the Hapes Cluster."

Darth Vectivus didn't reply, but Lumiya could almost feel his eyes on her. She turned to the silhouette in the corner. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just this is a dangerous time for you. If he has changed his mind this could be a trap."

"True," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But you can't achieve great things without some danger."

She heard Vectivus heave a heavy sigh, which she always thought was odd for a specter that didn't breath. "What's wrong now?"

"I am concerned for you."

She laughed. "I thought you were sick of me?"

"Humph," he muttered. "Surprisingly, I sometimes find myself enjoying your company." There was a pause. "Bring whatever you need to protect yourself."

She looked at him intently for a moment. "Okay," she said slowly wondering what brought on this sudden concern for her welfare. She went over to her weapons locker. She took out her lightwhip, holdout blaster, tranquilizer and toxic darts and energy bola and tossed them into a travel bag. She zipped up the carrier and slung the strap over her shoulder. "I am going to Kavan. I should be back within a week."

"Be careful," she heard the Dark Lord say as she left _The Home_.

.

.

.

Mark's datapad buzzed, letting him know that Jacen's StealthX had entered space. He scrambled out of bed and quickly dressed. Kira sat up in bed looking confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I'm off on a mission."

Kira frowned but lay back down in bed looking perturbed, but not surprised. "Are you going to be in danger?" she asked.

He shook his head as he buckled up his blaster holster and attached his lightsaber to it. "I doubt it. I'm just going to check something out and be right back. I'll be gone a few days, tops." He threw a few things in a flight bag and then leaned over to kiss his wife goodbye.

She gently grasped the sides of his head and held him, prolonging the kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He dashed to the front door of his apartment, but then hesitated. If he did run into Lumiya he wanted the advantage. He went to the back his apartment and into the room housing the ysalamiri. He put on a shoulder carrying harness and then took his favorite animal out of the cage. "Hey, Nibbles," he greeted the elderly tree lizard as he placed the animal on his shoulder. The Force-void creature made a couple circles on his shoulder before she dug her claws into the thick leather of the carrier. He reached up and scratched the back of her head. "Now I'm ready for whatever is out there."

.

.

.

Ben tossed and turned in his bed as a horrible nightmare ravaged his sleep. He was cradling his mother in his arms. She looked up to him, her face a mask of pain. Her mouth open and closed, but no words were said. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she desperately tried to tell him something. Then there was a scream.

"Arrgghh!" he woke with a start. "Oh Kriff!" His heart was pounding and he found himself gasping for air. He ran his hands through his hair nervously and found he was covered with sweat. He didn't know if what he saw was a vision or just a nightmare but he needed to see his mother; he had to make sure she was all right. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his sleep pants and walked out of his room to the kitchen. There he saw his parents bedroom door open and the lights on.

"Mom?" he called out as he ran to her room. His father had left for Chiss space almost a week earlier leaving Ben and his mother to investigate the existence of Lumiya on Coruscant. "Mom?" he called again. When she didn't answer he rushed into the room. The blankets were on the floor and the closet door and dresser drawers were open. It looked like she jumped out of bed, packed and left in a hurry. He gazed over to a display shelf where she usually kept her lightsaber and holdout blaster and saw that they were gone. "Stang!"

He ran to see if she was in the back office but all he found was his mother's computer activated and what looked like ship tracking information on the screen. It appeared that a StealthX had left from bay six. "What are you doing, Mom?" He ran back to his room and quickly dressed and armed himself with lightsaber and blaster. He didn't know where she was going or who she was after, but he did know she shouldn't be going alone.

He exited his family quarters and took the turbolift up to level ten and sprinted to bay six. The hanger was silent but there were fumes within the chamber letting him know a StealthX had left recently.

"Mom?" He looked around for his mother but couldn't find her. He pulled out his comlink and activated it. "Mom? Mom, answer me!" When she didn't respond he decided to go to bay ten where the _Jade Shadow_ was docked along with the other privately owned ships.

"Damn!" he swore angrily when he arrived to bay ten and saw the _Shadow_ was gone. "Why'd she leave without me?" He took out his comlink and tried to make contact again. He was startled by the sound of heavy footsteps as his Uncle Mark suddenly burst into the hanger. As the man neared Ben, he could feel his Force senses disappeared. He looked at his uncle's shoulder and saw he was with his ysalamiri.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I woke up and found Mom missing. I think she was going to check out somebody leaving from bay six. I have a bad feeling, like something horrible is going to happen to her."

"Jacen's fighter is missing from bay six," Mark said matter-of-factly.

"Shavit!" Ben swore. "Did Mom and Jacen go on a mission without me?"

Mark shook her head, "I think she's following Jacen."

Ben's face screwed up in confusion. "Why Jacen?"

"Because I think that woman with Jacen at the gym was with Lumiya. I'm still not positive, but the fact that your mother is tracking Jacen makes it very likely."

Ben shook his head in disbelief. "Why would Jacen be with Lumiya and why would he be stupid enough to bring her into the Temple? And why would Mom be foolish enough to leave without back up?"

"I don't know." Mark ran over to his modified headhunter. "I have a tracker on Jacen's ship, I'm going after him." Mark turned to his nephew. "Want a ride? It probably won't be as fast as the StealthX, but I want to bring Nibbles with me and it is too tight of a fit in the fighter."

Ben nodded, his expression troubled. "Yeah, I think we should stick together. Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hapes Consortum: Tenel Ka's Command Ship, Dragon Queen  
**_  
Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo sat on the couch in her private quarters watching her daughter play. The young redheaded girl looked up at her mother and smiled before her attention went back to her toys. She was having fun, but Tenel Ka could feel the underlying nervousness her child still projected through the Force. She had fully recovered from the blaster wound after a few days in a bacta tank, but the psychological scars remained. This was Allana's first injury from an assassination attack and it resulted in anxiety in the little girl. Since her recovery Allana refused to sleep alone and had remained in her mother's quarters since she was discharged from the infirmary.

Allana's injury also greatly upset her grandfather, Prince Isolder. He demanded that his daughter and granddaughter remain on the Hapan Battle Dragon until things settled down on Hapes, especially when it came to the anti-Jedi sentiment that he was sure his mother, Ta'a Chume, was dredging up.

Tenel Ka sighed inwardly. Commander Tavik was right—Luke's call for the Jedi to put the order above all else was being used by her political opponents to discredit her. She immediately tried to quell the rumors. She made a formal address to her subjects making public her decision to step down from the Jedi Order and reaffirmed the Jedi Order has no authority over her or the Hapes Consortum and although they are part of the Galactic Alliance the Hapan military will never be placed under Galactic Alliance operational control. Nor would the GA impinge on Hapan sovereignty. That appeared to pacify most of the Royals, but there were still grumblings and the threat level was still high.

Her security team was working on split half-cycle shifts. She had guards stationed inside and outside her quarters, with the remaining on-duty security personnel patrolling the Queen's deck, along with the deck above and below. Right now the guard on duty inside her quarters was a short, stocky man named Sergeant Rycus. He was a highly decorated former Galactic Alliance Explosive Ordnance Disposal expert and Void Jumper. He was probably handsome in his youth, but a nasty battle scar running from his forehead to his chin now gave him an ominous look. His disfigurement in no way bothered Allana, his laidback personality and jovial manner made him one of her favorite protectors.

The sergeant's comlink beeped. He reached up to where it was secured to his ear and pushed the button on the device. "Rycus here."

She couldn't hear the conversation but she could tell the soldier's alertness spiked. "I'll let her know." He stood to address the Queen. "Your Majesty, a Jedi Jacen Solo has entered Hapan space and requests permission to board."

Tenel Ka sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. She was hoping for more time to quell the anti-Jedi sentiment before officially requesting Jacen's presence. It appeared that he grew impatient and decided to show up unannounced.

Sergeant Rycus must have noticed her irritation. "Do you wish me to send him away?"

"No, grant him permission to dock and have one of my guards escort him here."

.

.

.

Jacen sat nervously in his StealthX as he powered down within the _Dragon Queen's _hangar. He had recently picked up the antidote and virus created by Dr. Draco and was anxious to inoculate his family before Ta'a Chume realized Lumiya wasn't going to follow through on the assassination attempt and found somebody else to do the job. The doctor said the antidote was guaranteed to protect his family from the virus he created, but could not guarantee it would provide protection from another strain constructed by another geneticist. It didn't matter. Jacen was sure that once Ta'a Chume was dead the main danger to his family would be gone.

As he unbuckled his crash webbing he pulled the antidote out of the pilot storage compartment. The drug was militarized, meaning it had been ground down until it was the tiniest possible spore form and could be easily transmitted via air. A person inhaling the spores into their lungs would be inoculated from the virus. All he needed to do was scatter it over a common area that Allana, Tenel Ka and hopefully Prince Isolder would use, exposing them to the spores.

He placed the small vial in his pocket, then opened the canopy of his fighter and hopped down to the deck. A large blond man in his late forties or early fifties wearing a dark blue Hapan military uniform came through the docking bay doors and marched up to Jacen at a quick gait. He recognized the man as Commander Tavik from Tenel Ka's personal security force.

"Welcome Jedi Solo." The officer motioned his arms toward the door. "I will escort you to the Queen."

Jacen followed the man down a maze of corridors and turbolifts until they arrived to the Queen's private quarters. Commander Tavik talked into his comlink and then pushed the door entry panel and walked in.

Jacen had to smile when he saw his daughter on the floor playing with toy interlocking blocks, which she was using to create some type of building. The young girl turned and smiled upon his entry. "Hello Jedi Solo."

Jacen gave her a small bow. "Hello Princess Allana. It is wonderful seeing you again." Jacen turned to Tenel Ka who was standing near her daughter. He gave a formal bow of the head. "Queen Mother, it is good to see you both in good health."

Jacen could see the flicker of a smile on her face. That was a relief; he was afraid she would be angry at his unannounced visit. "Jedi Solo, what an unexpected pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine." The Jedi walked up to his daughter and knelt down beside her. "What are you making?"

Allana beamed at Jacen as she showed him the building she was constructing. "It is Kliffen Palace." She motioned her head to the guard. "Sergeant Rycus read me a book about it. It's on Comm..Commaen…" She hesitated and looked at the sentry.

Sergeant Rycus smiled warmly. "Commenor. It's on the planet Commenor."

Allana turned back to Jacen. "Yes, Commenor. It was in a storybook. I like it when he reads to me." She said enthusiastically.

Jacen forced a smile. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you have people to play and read to you." He stood and took a step toward the Queen while projecting through the Force his desire to be alone with her.

She gave a small nod of understanding as she turned to the guard standing in the corner of the room. "Sergeant Rycus, you are excused."

The soldier bowed with a click of his heels. "Yes, Your Highness."

Tenel Ka turned to her other guard. "Commander, please escort Allana down to her playroom until I call for her. I would like to talk to Jedi Solo in private."

The soldier nodded and walked up to the little girl and knelt down while offering her his hand. The man gave Jacen's daughter a tender smile. "Your highness, if you would be so kind to accompany me."

She grinned happily at the guard and wrapped her tiny hand around his and stood. As they walked out the door she turned and waved at Jacen. "Bye, Jedi Solo."

Jacen more than anything wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tight, but he knew he couldn't. "Goodbye, Princess Allana," he said with a sad smile.

When they were gone a pang of melancholy hit him. He should be the person reading stories to her; he should be allowed to walk and hold her hand. Time with his daughter was slipping away. She was growing up fast and without a father. Jacen already lost four years with his daughter. He didn't want to lose another minute. The situation was breaking his heart.

He turned to his wife and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I missed you." His voice was husky with emotion. He leaned in and kissed her softly, lovingly, savoring every second of her touch.

"I've miss you too," Tenel Ka said as she leaned back from his embrace and gave him a questioning look. "Why have you come?"

A spike of frustration surged through Jacen. He pulled out of her embrace with annoyance. "Why have I come?" He gave a caustic laugh to her question. "I came to see my family. You said you would request my presence. I would like to occasionally see my daughter…and my wife. It's been weeks."

Tenel Ka sighed as she went and sat down on the couch. "Jacen, the situation on Hapes has deteriorated. My grandmother is causing political unrest concerning my association with the Jedi."

Jacen gave a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "When is your grandmother not causing trouble?" He paced the room agitated. "You could have at least let me know of the delay."

"Jacen it was best to avoid all communications to the Temple or other Jedi. There has been a motion of No Confidence within the Royal Court. Debates are going on now within the Palace Court."

Jacen stopped and frowned. "I didn't think that was a political possibility?"

She gave him a wry smile. "Usually an unpopular Queen is merely assassinated. My enemies are having a problem accomplishing that objective, so they opted for a nonlethal solution."

"That's ridiculous. They couldn't find a better leader of the Consortium."

She smiled softly. "I appreciate your confidence in my ability. I doubt my enemies believe they will prevail in their political endeavor. They are simply trying to lure me back to the planet so another assassination attempt can occur."

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "Who called for the vote of No Confidence, your grandmother?"

Tenel Ka shook her head. "I am sure it was her idea, but she convinced her distant cousin To'a Docha to bring forth the motion. This week the members of the Royal houses will discuss the issue prior to a vote at the end of the week."

"What are you going to do?"

She gave a quick gesture of disgust. "I am required to be present for the vote. Hopefully I will be able to survive the encounter."

Jacen fought back a sour taste in his throat and he could feel a flush rising in his cheeks as he clinched his fists angrily. "This is insane! This needs to end. What kind of life is this?"

"What would you have me do?" Tenel Ka asked, her voice a mixture of frustration and sadness.

Jacen squared his shoulders. "I'll tell you what you should do. If you insist on remaining Queen, then we announce our marriage and reveal Allana's paternity. The royals are already trying to kill you; we might as well be a family working together to survive. Allana needs her father. Your security personnel are more of a father figure to Allana than I am." Jacen struggled to hold his temper, but was failing miserably. "I want to be her father and I want her to know my parents, my brothers and sister. My mother and father are grandparents; they should know."

Tenel Ka stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't do that, not now."

Jacen shrugged her hand away. "No, you _won't _do it." His eyes hardened. "I love you Tenel Ka, but I don't believe I am a priority in your life."

She buried her head in her hand in frustration. "Jacen, my grandmother won't live forever. She's an old woman. When she is gone… the biggest threat to Allana will be gone also...it would be much easier to implement change then. You need to be patient."

He fought to keep his voice steady. "I am tired of being patient."

"I'm sorry," she said in manner that told Jacen her mind was made up.

He sat back down on the couch bristling with frustration and looked up to his wife. "I could use a stiff drink. Do you have anything?"

She gave him a confused look and Jacen understood why. He rarely drank alcohol, but he thought it would be more suspicious if he asked the Queen Mother to fetch him some water. He didn't know where the alcohol was kept, but he hoped it was somewhere out of the room.

"I keep a bottle of whiskey in case my father stops by," Tenel Ka said as she moved to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of the room, Jacen jumped up and grabbed the vial out of his pocket and quickly unscrewed the ampoule. He sprinkled the vaccine spores across the carpet and returned the vial to his pocket and sat back down. A moment later Tenel Ka returned with a tumbler with whiskey.

Jacen took the glass from his wife and tried to smile, but was having problems doing so. "Thank you."

He chugged the contents of the glass down in one shot. He looked at the glass thoughtfully and considered asking for another round, but decided he didn't need to drink and fly.

He put the glass down on the caf table then stood and took a pensive posture. "I'm sorry I lost my temper." He wrapped her in his arms giving her a tender, lingering kiss before he dropped his head so their foreheads were touching. "I don't want to make things worse for you and Allana. I'll leave and wait for things to calm down on Hapes."

She hugged him back fiercely and Jacen could feel a wave of warm gratitude coming from her. "Thank you."

He reached out to caress her face lovingly before he turned to leave. "I can find my way back to my ship."

Tenel Ka simply nodded as he left. As the door closed behind him a cold feeling of foreboding crept up her spine. She had never seen Jacen act like this before. She could feel the frustration rolling off him in waves…frustration and anger.

For the first time since their marriage, Tenel Ka truly worried that she was losing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hapes Cluster_**

Mara's ship was currently moored at a civilian docking port orbiting the planet Ut in the Hapes Cluster. She initially followed Jacen to the planet Lavisar, but he was on and off the planet before she could even arrange to land. Currently he was docked on the Hapan Battle Dragon, the _Dragon Queen, _which was in a holding position near the planet Harterra.

Her subspace transceiver buzzed pulling her attention away from a holozine article she was reading. She put down the datapad and reached forward from where she was sitting in the Captain's chair and flipped it on. She smiled when her husband's handsome face appeared on the screen. Judging from the background, he appeared to be transmitting from one of the Temple's shuttles. "I got your message," Luke said. "Where are you now?"

"I followed Jacen to Lavisar and then Hapes. He's on the _Dragon Queen_ now. I don't know what he was doing in Imperial space, but other than that I don't see anything suspicious."

"Who's with you?"

Mara gave a sheepish smile. "Nobody."

An exaggerated look of reproach crossed Luke's face. "Mara! I know I said to follow him, but I didn't mean alone. Why didn't you bring Ben or Mark as back up?"

She shrugged looking slightly embarrassed. "To be honest, all your talk about Lumiya wanting to turn Ben made me nervous. I wanted to keep him as far away from her as possible."

"Then why didn't you bring Mark with you!" His voice had risen, but she could tell it was out of worry and not anger.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, you mean the man you thought was going to turn Sith and kill me?"

Luke groaned in exasperation. "You said yourself that it was just a dream."

"It _was_ a dream. Mark would never harm me. But if I was going to leave Ben behind I want somebody watching him. I know Mark will keep Ben safe. Besides, I thought you didn't want them to know we suspected that Jacen was with Lumiya." Her features softened as she made a placating gesture. "Farmboy, this is surveillance. I've done it a million times while working as a _Hand _and even more as a Jedi." She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry. Anyway, I may be coming home. It looks like his rendezvous isn't with a Sith but a possible suitor."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Jacen and Tenel Ka?"

Mara chuckled. "Why not? Solo men seem to have a soft spot for Royal women."

Luke flashed an amused grin. "That they do."

"How's your search going?"

Luke shook his head in frustration. "It was a bust. I'm on my way back to Coruscant. Jag has yet to capture the Tof that actually made contact with Lumiya and I couldn't sense her anywhere in the area. _If_ that was Lumiya in the Temple, then she knows Force stealth. I could look for her forever and never find her."

"That's why it's important to follow Jacen. Even if there is only a one percent possibility that he's involved with her…it's all we've got.

Luke regarded her with conflicted, unsure eyes. "Do you think we should have pulled him into my office when we first suspected? He could be in danger now." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "If he's with her, she must be tricking him. If I couldn't sense her in the Force then Jacen probably couldn't either. I can't think of any reason for him to want to dabble in the darkside. My father did it to protect his family, Palpatine did it for power…Jacen seems the least likely person to be seduced to the darkside."

Mara sighed heavily. "Luke we discussed this before. Yes, we couldn't think of a reason for Jacen to be with Lumiya, but one fact remained—if that was Lumiya in the Temple doing Force cloaking, it's too much of a coincidence that Jacen learned the same skill shortly before she showed up." She leaned forward in her seat and stared at her husband's image intently. "Luke, we can second-guess our decisions all day. If it wasn't Lumiya then there's no reason to worry. If it was and he knew about her…then confronting him could result in him fleeing. With his ability to Force cloak we would never find him and we could lose him forever to the Sith. We need to get her out of the picture before we confront him …that is _if _she is actually in the picture."

He considered this for a moment and then gave a stiff nod. "You're probably right."

"It's going to be alright," Mara reassured him. "We'll make things right."

His troubled features softened as he gazed at her through the holocam. "I can't wait to be with you again. Hurry back to Coruscant."

Mara gave him a sly grin. "I wish you were with me now. You always found a way to make surveillance so much more _interesting_ for me."

Luke blushed and looked over his shoulder to see if anybody was listening. When he turned back to the screen he spoke in a hushed tone. "That's probably not the best idea. If I remember correctly, the last time we pulled surveillance together the suspect eluded us…and wasn't that when Hanna was conceived?"

She gave a deep sensual laugh. "I think you're right. You are _such_ a distraction while on stakeouts."

"Only with you, love." He said tenderly. "Come back soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Farmboy."

"Bye." Luke said before his image disappeared.

Mara switched off the transceiver with a wide smile on her face. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve such a wonderful husband, but she was so glad her life turned out the way it did.

Now that their twin boys, Jak and Owen, and daughter Hanna were in college, her and Luke had a lot more time together as a couple…which was wonderful. Now all they had to do was get Ben married and out of the house...then they wouldn't have to worry about their children catching them doing any _extracurricular_ activities. She chuckled as she recalled the almost comical look on Ben's face when he found her and Luke necking on the couch. It was the horrified expression of a son who just realized his sixty-something parents were, in all probability, still sexually active.

"I may be old, but I'm not dead," she chuckled to herself as she readied to leave docking orbit.

She transferred the docking fee and guided the _Jade Shadow_ away from the orbital-dock. As she was typing in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant she noticed that Jacen's StealthX was on the move again.

"That was a short visit, Jacen," she thought to herself out loud. "I guess my surveillance isn't over."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hapes Cluster, Kavan**_

Jacen maneuvered his stealthX into an expansive ship hanger hollowed into the side of rocky hill on the Hapan planet of Kavan. The ship bay was part of an elaborate and wide-ranging maze of excavated tunnels used by the local Kavani people as emergency shelters in the winter. Since it was the middle of the summer the tunnel system would be empty and an idea place to meet somebody discreetly. He had transmitted a copy of the tunnel map to Lumiya and requested her to dock in another hanger on the other side of the hill; he didn't need their ships to be seen together.

He powered down and climbed out of the StealthX and immediately found himself sweating in the Kavan summer heat. He pulled out his Jedi Robe anyway and threw it over his shoulder. He knew once he got into the tunnel system it would cool to its near constant temperature of twelve degrees Celsius. He took a deep breath testing the air for breathability and frowned. It was tolerable, but very humid and with an underlying organic odor that reminded him of decaying foliage. He shrugged his cloak on and then pulled out his datapad and displayed a diagram of the tunnel system. He oriented himself and then moved down a tunnel to the area where he was to meet Lumiya.

.

.

.

"Kavan?" Mara muttered to herself once she exited hyperspace. She went to her ship computer and pulled up all data available on the planet while hoping she could discover a perfectly sensible and benign reason for Jacen to be here at this time and place. The records indicated that Kavan was a sparsely populated planet whose pronounced axial tilt meant there were extreme variations in temperatures. The area Jacen traveled to had emergency underground shelters where the populace could hunker down and endure the extreme winters.

She frowned in confusion. Since it was summer the emergency tunnels should be vacant and there were no towns or occupied facilities within fifty kilometers of where he landed.

'_So why are you there, Jacen?'_ Mara wondered to herself.

She sat back in the pilot's chair looking grief-stricken. She had hoped she wouldn't find anything suspicious concerning her nephew. She would have been happy to discover he was off on these unauthorized jaunts to gamble and party on some seedy pleasure yacht. Unfortunately, Jacen went to a desolate planet and landed near what should be an abandoned tunnel system. It was a perfect place for a clandestine rendezvous.

Mara gave a despondent sigh. If he was meeting with Lumiya, the Sith must be misleading him somehow. That was the only reason she could fathom. And if that was the case Jacen may very well be in trouble. She needed to confirm his association with the Sith and then she and Luke could plan their next move.

Mara maneuvered the _Shadow_ into low orbit and prepared to descend.

.

.

.

.

_**Hapes Cluster**_

As they came out of hyperspace Mark Tantiss looked over the Navigation controls of his Headhunter and then checked the homing beacon sensor. "It looks like Jacen has been all over the place."

Ben was sitting next to him in the cockpit co-pilot chair. He leaned over to look at his uncle's datapad. "Where is he now?"

Mark ran his fingers over the datapad screen to update the information. "It looks like he is on Kavan."

Ben sat back in this seat and gave his uncle a somber look. "I still don't understand all of this. Jacen isn't power hungry. Do you think something happened when he was out on his search for Force knowledge?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. We don't even know if Jacen is working with Lumiya. I could be completely wrong about that woman who was with him."

"Mom was obviously watching him. Why wouldn't my parents tell us about Jacen?"

Mark thought about it. "You would have to ask them that, but my guess is they don't want to harm Jacen's reputation unless they had proof. Some activities are seen as so indefensible that the mere suspicion can devastate a person's standing in the community, especially in the Jedi Order. If it got around that Jacen was suspected of colluding with a Sith, that would destroy his repetition and the accusation would probably haunt him even if it's proven false. I don't think your parents wanted to stigmatize Jacen unfairly. They needed proof before they told anybody."

Ben nodded. "That makes sense." A haunted look crossed his face. "What if he _is_ Sith?"

Mark didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't want to kill his nephew. He was sure Leia and Han would never forgive him, even if the situation was justified. He would have to capture him and hold him until an answer could be found—_if_ an answer could be found. He wasn't sure how one deprograms a Sith. Vader was supposedly redeemed, but he didn't know of any other Sith that repented for their misdeeds. He looked over to Ben and gave him a hesitant smile. "We'll capture him."

Ben didn't look reassured and it didn't help that Mark's words sounded more like a question than a statement. "Capturing him could be difficult," Ben ventured. "He's good with a lightsaber—better than you or me."

Mark snorted. "It's not hard to be better than me. I prefer a blaster. Decapitating and eviscerating people up close and personal never appealed to me. A blaster bolt through the head of the enemy at a thousand meters out using a high power sniper blaster suits me just fine. I don't like to see the horror in a person's eyes when they suddenly realize their arms are gone." Mark shuddered. "I'll never get used to that."

"It's not one of my favorite parts of being a Jedi either," Ben admitted.

Mark looked over to Ben and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Jacen. Nobody's going to die today." He gave Ben's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

.

.

.

Jacen pulled his cloak around him is an effort to ward off a chill as the temperature dropped the further he went into the tunnels. Solar powered glowpanels on the ceiling provided enough light for Jacen to study the map on his datapad and allowed him to maneuver through the passageways to the designated meeting place. He moved hurriedly. He wanted this done and over with. If Tenel Ka was expected to be on Hapes at the end of the week he wanted Ta'a Chume dead by tomorrow.

As he came around a bend he could sense Lumiya in the distance. He followed her Force signature until he could make out her outline in the dim light.

"Did you come alone?" she asked, sounding uneasy.

"Yes," he said as he came up to the petite woman. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "Here's the virus," he said as he handed it to Lumiya. "It's mircroscopic spores. If you can get them into a room Ta'a Chume will be in, that should be enough to infect her."

"I don't know about getting that close to the former Queen mother, but I can get the virus into the ventilation system. The person who hired me sent me information on the Palace duct system. I just need to know if and when Ta'a Chume will be in the Palace." Lumiya said as she examined the nanovirus ampoule.

"She should be there all week. She is meeting with representatives of the other royal families. They are trying to oust my wife from the throne."

Lumiya raised an eyebrow. "If she wasn't Queen, wouldn't that end the assassination attempts?"

He gave a faint embittered nod. "It might, but she is opposed to the idea."

Lumiya rolled the vial over in her hand. "I have a forged passport and visa. Of course, I'm sure the person purchasing my services made sure the documents are eventually traceable to me in order to pass suspicion off of them." She gave him a hard gaze. "When this is done I will be the most wanted woman in the galaxy. Swear you will come and train afterwards."

Jacen nodded somewhat reluctantly.

She put the vial in her pocket. "Fine. I'll get this done and then you _will_ come to _The Home_."

Jacen shivered as an uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty washed over him. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or the Force trying to tell him something. For probably the hundredth time since he embarked in this endeavor, he was having doubts. Was he doing the right thing? He stood there in a frowning silence, debating with himself. He was about to order an assassination and once it was done there was no going back.

Lumiya must have sensed his hesitation. "Jacen, She deserves to die."

He closed his eyes tightly. "I know," he muttered reluctantly.

"I should go before you change your mind." She turned to leave but Jacen grabbed hold of her arm. "Wait, I need…"

Lumiya's head snapped up abruptly, interrupting his sentence. "You've been followed!" She growled as she gazed down the tunnel he just came from. "You led me into a trap!"

Jacen looked at her in confusion until he sensed the Force essence of Mara Jade Skywalker approaching. "I didn't bring her here. She must have followed me."

Lumiya scowled as she upholstered her blaster and aimed it down the tunnel.

"No!" he shouted as he knocked the blaster upward toward the ceiling. The weapon discharged and a large chunk of rock dislodged from the tunnel roof and fell to the ground. Jacen quickly brought his free hand up and wrapped it around her throat tightly as he glared at her angrily. "I won't let you hurt my family!" The words came out in a roar. He would go along with her plan to learn more about the Force and the darkside, but he was not going to let her harm any of his loved ones.

Lumiya glowered at Jacen before she put a hand to his chest and Force shoved him away. "I'm not shooting her. Do you even see her? She's too far down the tunnels. I'm going to block this route. We can make our escape in my ship." She aimed the blaster up again and this time he didn't stop her. She fired out a number of quick blasts that fractured and crumbled the ceiling until there was a loud crack and a ton of stone and gravel toppled down, completely blocking the corridor.

Lumiya turned to Jacen with a furious look on her face. "For Sith sake, Force cloak. There's a chance she didn't sense your presence with me."

"Even if she didn't, she's probably seen my ship!" Jacen protested but cloaked his Force signature anyway.

"That's why you need to come with me," Lumiya said as she grabbed the sleeve of his cloak and urgently pulled him in the opposite direction.

Jacen jerked his arm out of her grip. "No! If you sensed her, then she sensed us. She knows I'm here and if I run away I'll be cutting my ties to my wife and child, to my parents." He hesitated in thought, frantically trying to think a way out of this situation. "I can talk my way out of this. I'll tell them I was approached by you and I was going along until I could figure out your motives. They'll believe me." He gestured for her to leave. "Just go, and get the nanovirus to the Royal Palace. I won't betray you," his voice was tinged with desperation and panic. His world was crumbling around him, but if Ta'a Chume could be eliminated it would be worth it. At least his family would be safe. "Please go," he pleaded.

Lumiya swore under her breath. "You don't have to betray me. Once Grand Master Skywalker has confirmation that you were with me, he's capable of pulling whatever knowledge he wants from your mind. I'll end up with a hundred Jedi at _The Home."_

"He wouldn't do that."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe… but only if he wasn't sure you were with me. I think I know a way out of this mess," Lumiya said quickly as she groped for something in her side satchel. "If Mara Jade could forget we were together, then we're in the clear. Here." She pulled out what looked like an anaphylaxis auto-injector. "This is a Lecapanine dart. It's a tranquilizer but it also causes short-term memory loss. Use it and she won't recall sensing us. She possibly won't remember why she even came to this planet."

Both jumped as they heard the sound of a lightsaber cleaving at the rock on the other side of the rubble. "If she forgets, you'll have an easier time lessening their suspicions. We'll have to be more careful when meeting in the future." Lumiya gave Jacen a determined look. "Ta'a Chume will soon be dead and you will resume your training." She then turned and ran down the corridor to the direction of her ship.

Jacen watched Lumiya disappeared down the tunnels as she made her escape. He looked down at the dart. Could it be a way of salvaging this disaster?

Despite the chill in the tunnels he felt light perspiration break on his arms and face as a feeling of helplessness wound its way down his spine.

He gave a low, miserable moan. "Oh kriff."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kavan, Hapes Cluster**_

Mara had maneuvered her ship down to where the shadow transponder indicated Jacen's StealthX was located. She could see a large hangar built into the side of a hill but deep shadows hid whatever was inside the structure. She opted to set her ship down outside the bay. She wanted to ensure she could make a quick departure once she identified Jacen's contact. The plan was not to confront but confirm. If Jacen was being tricked by Lumiya a skirmish could could result in the Sith taking him hostage or somebody getting hurt or killed.

Upon landing, she powered down the _Jade Shadow_ and lowered the boarding ramp. Checking the power pack to her blaster she moved out of her ship and made her way across the grassy field that led to the mountain facility. As she entered the dimly lit hangar she saw Jacen's StealthX parked in the center of the bay. She cautiously moved up to the fighter, her ears and eyes searching for any indication as to where Jacen had gone.

The docking bay was cavernous and with multiple exits leading into the mountainside. She knelt down and gazed at the hangar surface. The facility was clean, but over time fine particles of dirt and pollen from the outside fields had blown into the hangar leaving a thin layer of dust on the floor. Leading away from Jacen's ship were a set of footprints. She watchfully followed the prints up one tunnel entrance.

She had moved a couple hundred meters down the corridor before the tunnel split. Now that she was further away from the bay there was less dust and debris littering the floor and the dim light from the ceiling glow panels made it difficult to see which way he went. She decided to risk detection and opened herself fully to the Force in an effort to discover his location. Almost immediately she sensed Jacen…and Lumiya. Neither was shielding and her stomach sank upon realization that if she could sense Lumiya then so could Jacen. It wasn't as Luke hoped—that she had been using Force stealth to trick the Jedi. There was a definite residue of darkness clinging to Lumiya's Force presence…Jacen had to know who and what he was dealing with.

There was still a chance that Jacen wasn't Sith and that Lumiya had yet to turn the young man. It was a prospect that almost pushed her forward to confront the Dark Lady of the Sith, but she promised Luke this was only a surveillance mission. She would not go up against Lumiya without backup. Reluctantly and with a heavy heart she had turned to leave when she heard Jacen shouting "No!" followed by a blaster burst and then and almost feral scream, "I won't let you hurt my family!"

Mara heard enough. Jacen was in danger; she couldn't leave now. She unhooked her lightsaber and bolted down the corridor toward the sound of his voice. She heard more blaster shots and then abruptly Jacen's Force presence disappeared. Mara stuttered-stepped as the cold realization that her nephew might now be dead washed over her. She reached out for him in the Force and she realized she couldn't feel Lumiya's presence any longer either. Either they were both dead or they were using Force stealth. Mara could only hope that Jacen was cloaking his presence to evade the Sith.

She sprinted a few hundred meters up the tunnels until she came around a bend and was forced to a stop by a blinding swirl of dust in the air. She activated her lightsaber to help light the way and proceeded cautiously, stepping over stones and rubble before she realized the tunnel had completely caved in. She didn't have time to find another way to the other side. Jacen could be hurt or fighting for his life.

She swung her lightsaber wildly, hacking at the rubble, hoping she could tunnel a way through. After a few minutes she realized digging an opening to the other side would take too long. She had to try another method; she only hoped Jacen wasn't standing on the other side that the moment. She reached out to the Force, pulling it in until she could feel the power of the light swirling and building up within her. Then with palm open, facing out she projected a powerful Force shove at the rocks blocking her path. The Force hit the cave-in with a loud explosion the fallen boulders, gravel and debris were hurled away from her and shot down the corridor. When the air cleared she could see a hole in the debris larger enough for her to pass through. With saber in hand she warily made her way to the other side.

.

.

.

After Lumiya ran off, Jacen paced on the other side of the cave cursing himself for his own foolhardiness. The situation with his family and the assassination attempts had given him tunnel vision. He was so focused on getting rid of Ta'a Chume he didn't fully think out the consequences of his actions and now he was conflicted as to what to do. He leaned against the corridor wall heavily before he allowed himself to slide to the ground. He could still hear his aunt on the other side of the rockslide forcefully slashing at the debris with her lightsaber. He needed to decide what to do before she made her way to him.

He could tell the full truth and confess to his family he conspired with Lumiya to kill Ta'a Chume. Unfortunately, conspiracy to commit murder was a serious crime in the Galactic Alliance and he doubted his uncle, as leader of the Jedi Order would engage in a cover up. No, he would be arrested and face the full legal ramifications.

He ran a hand over his face, frustrated. If he was convicted of the plot to kill a Hapan Royal he could forget about ever living with Tenel Ka openly as her consort. Even if he served his time for the conspiracy plot, Tenel Ka may cut all ties to him just to maintain her throne. She would also deny all access to his daughter. His family would be lost to him.

His best bet was to admit that he met with Lumiya and tell the Jedi Order an abbreviated version of the truth. Lumiya approached him saying a great evil threatened the galaxy and she wanted him to train to defeat it.

"Yes," Jacen whispered to himself. "That might work." His family would reprimand him for his stupidity, but he would be forgiven and eventually he would work his way back into their trust. He would forget about Lumiya and the training. He believed Lumiya was telling him the truth about a great evil coming, possibly another Sith, but he wasn't certain he was the Jedi fated to conquer that dark foe. Maybe the Jedi Order would believe her warning and start looking for the threat.

He made a decision. Once his Aunt Mara had sliced her way to his side of the tunnel, he would surrender to her and confess to training with Lumiya in order to combat the darksider predicted by the Prophets of the Dark Side on Dromund Kaas.

Then a sudden realization occurred to him. If Lumiya was right…that the person who paid her to kill his family intended for her identity to be revealed…then if Jacen was linked to Lumiya he could be linked to Ta'a Chume's murder. He could admit meeting with Lumiya as long as the Dark Lady wasn't linked to the murder of Ta'a Chume.

He had to stop her!

"Shavit!" Jacen pulled out his comlink and tried to contact Lumiya but the tunnel system was blocking his transmissions.

He needed to get outside of the tunnels and contact Lumiya. The assassination must be called off. He pulled out his datapad and looked for another avenue to his ship. He analyzed the map and saw there was a side tunnel ten meters behind him that was a quicker route to his ship. He turned to depart when rock and rubble suddenly exploded down the tunnel showering him with debris and knocking him hard against the sidewall.

.

.

.

Mark had landed his Headhunter in the open field next to the _Jade Shadow_. He didn't see Jacen's StealthX, but it was probably located in the large opening on the side of the hill. He powered his ship down and he and Ben unclipped their crash webbing and moved to the rear of the spacecraft. Mark went to the back storage area and put on his leather shoulder harness. He then picked up his pet ysalamiri and set the creature on the shoulder carrier. The animal dug his long claws into the leather securing her firmly to the shoulder harness.

Mark looked at Ben. "You ready?"

The younger man nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Mark went over to the ship exit and pushed a button lowering the ramp and then exited into the warm Kavan air.

They walked over to the _Jade Shadow_ to inspect the spacecraft. The ramp was up and there was no sign of Mara Jade Skywalker.

"It's locked up tight." Mark looked to Ben. "Do you know the code to get in?"

"I do, but it appears the exterior supplementary locks are engaged, meaning she was outside when it was secured." He motioned his head over hangar. "I think I see Jacen's ship."

They walked across the ankle high grass and into the massive bay where they located Jacen's ship. Mark went up to Jacen's StealthX and hovered his hand just above the engine. He could feel heat coming off the metal. "He hasn't been here long. The engines are still hot."

Ben looked down at the ground. "Look, footprints. Two sets. It looks like Jacen and Mom's." He motioned for his uncle to follow as he ran in the direction the prints went.

Mark followed behind trying not to jostle his pet ysalamiri too much. Up ahead Ben had slowed and then stopped as he came to a split in the tunnel system.

"The tracks are gone," Ben said, frustrated. He looked at his uncle. "I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground."

Mark nodded as he pointed to one entrance. "You go that way and I'll go this way." Ben nodded, then the two men jogged off in different directions in search of Mara Jade Skywalker.

.

.

.

When the dust settled Jacen was knocked half unconscious and partially buried with rubble. He looked up and through blurred eyes he saw is aunt come through the hole she made, the purple blade of her lightsaber blazing in the dim light. In a daze he watched her approach and the green-eyed glare he saw on her face made his stomach clench. Briefly, and for the first time in his life, he wondered if she would kill him. Part of him thought it was impossible. Here was the woman who saved his life more than once and watched him grow from a toddler to manhood. This was the woman he had family meals with and was once Jedi Master to his sister, Jaina. This was also the woman who hated Sith and probably thought he had turned. He tried to move but only a groan escaped his lips.

"Jacen," Mara gasped as she cautiously moved toward him.

Jacen could feel the Lecapanine dart in his hand. He needed to get out of here and call off the assassination. Then he would admit to meeting with Lumiya and he let fate take its course…but first he needed to get out of here.

He could tell his Aunt the truth, that she needed to help him get outside so he could call off an assassination, but she might not believe him. He didn't have time for questions; he needed to get ahold of Lumiya before she went into hyperspace and out of communication range. Once she was on Hapes she would most likely maintain radio silence. He needed to get out of here now.

Mara moved towards him, her saber still active and held out cautiously. As she knelt down next to him to check his wounds, he moved quickly, plunging the dart into her leg before Force shoving her away to prevent her from killing him before the tranquilizer took its effect. Mara's lightsaber dropped from her hand and the tip of it nicked Jacen's leg before the safety kicked in and deactivated it. He gasped in pain as he reached down to try to stop the bleeding from the wound.

Mara stumbled back and fell hard on the ground. She reached down to the injector site and then looked up to Jacen her face a mask of shock and betrayal. He struggled out of the debris and crawled over to his aunt who was twitching wildly. She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. He bent down so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but I need to get out of here quick and I don't have time for questions. Don't worry, soon it will be like none of this has happened." With that said he stood with a groan and limped away. As he moved down the tunnel he cringed at the sound of his aunt gasping. He hoped she wasn't in pain and the tranquilizer didn't have any permanent effects other than memory loss.

He moved as quickly as he could down the tunnels. He needed to stop Lumiya.

.

.

.

Ben had wandered through the tunnels for a few minutes before heard something in the distance. It took him a second before he identified the sound as coming from a lightsaber. He sprinted down the tunnel in the direction of the sound but after a minute or two, he could no longer hear the familiar hum of the lightsaber. He stopped and listened and was startled by a loud booming sound. When he recovered from the shock, he resumed running up the tunnel until he had to stop due to blinding dust. He coughed as he moved his way over the debris-strewn floor. He could feel his mother's Force signature up ahead and he moved toward her presence while calling her name.

"Mom?"

Ben squinted trying to keep the dust out of his eyes. Most of the ceiling glow panels in the area were damaged plunging the area into darkness. He could hear his mother in the dim recesses of the tunnel. He reached into his side pocket and activated a glow stick and gasped at the nightmarish sight before him. There lying on the ground was his mother, alive but twitching uncontrollably.

"Mom!" he screamed as he scrambled over the rubble to her. He sat on the ground and brought her head up to his lap. "Mom, what happened?"

Mara's eyes were open, gazing upward at her son, as she struggled for air. Tears fell from her eyes as she brought a trembling hand up and gentle caressed Ben's face. "Mom you need to put yourself into a healing trance," Ben said frantically as he reached down and placed his hand on her forehead willing the Force into her. "Who did this to you Mom?" Ben cried. "Mom?" he repeated. She didn't answer, but grew silent. Ben could feel the muscles relax within his mother as the life slowly drained out of her. Her panting gasps for air became slower and slower, until they finally stopped.

A spasm of utter despair surged though Ben's soul. "No, no, this can't be happening. Uncle Mark!" He called out. "Where the kriff are you?"

Ben put his mother flat on the floor in an attempt to resuscitate her. "Mom, don't give up." He did chest compressions followed by rescue breathing. "Come on Mom, don't leave me." Ben looked up sharply as he heard footsteps approaching in the distance. He hoped it was Mark because he didn't want to have to abandon his resuscitation efforts to fight whoever did this to his mother.

He gave her two more breaths and then stopped to feel for a pulse. There was none. He was about to restart rescue efforts when he felt a swirling of the Force around him and a soft whisper in his mind…a message of love and the sensation of ghostly fingers ruffling his hair. Ben's stomach sank. It was his mother's spirit touching him and that could only mean one thing... she was gone. "No, no!" Ben moaned as he pulled her limp body into his arms and hugged her tightly before letting out a heart-wrenching, guttural scream of anguish.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Kavan, Hapes Cluster_**

Through the maze of tunnels Mark could heard the sound of a lightsaber followed by a loud explosion. He stopped and listened, anxiously trying to figure out which way the sound originated but found it near impossible; the tunnel system carried sound and it echoed up and down in all directions. He decided to double back and try to find Ben. He wasn't sure who was wielding the lightsaber, but it meant trouble. As he jogged back up the tunnel Ben took earlier the area became eerily quiet. He almost wished he heard the lightsabers again, at least that meant somebody was alive. Finally Ben's voice rang out in the distance.

"Uncle Mark! Where the kriff are you?"

The sound of fear and despair in the young man's voice terrified Mark. He pushed on, sprinting faster than he thought possible as dread built up inside him as he drew closer. Eventually he had to slow as the tunnel became darker and dusty. As he rounded a corner he could see the light of a glow stick up ahead…and the sound of Ben weeping, "No, no!" There was a quick spasm of sobs followed by a mournful cry of tortured sorrow.

The blood in Mark's veins turned to ice water and his breath arrested in his lungs. He raced towards the light as the sound of fresh screams and hysterical sobs resumed. His ysalamiri, clutching to his shoulder harness, yelped as she dug her claws deeper into the leather for a better handhold on the running Jedi. In the distance he could make out the figure of a man on his knees and cradling a person in his arms. As he moved closer he could make out their faces. It was Mara and Ben.

Ben looked up to Mark with sad pleading eyes. "She's dead," was all he said before he crushed her to his chest his body shuddering in a spasm of grief.

"Let me see," Mark yelled as he skidded to a halt in front of the distraught young man. Mark gently pulled Mara out of his arms and laid her down on the floor. He checked her pulse, but found none, but she was still very warm, she couldn't have been dead for more than a minute or two. There was still time. He quickly took off his shoulder harness with his ysalamiri and handed the animal to Ben. "Hold on to Nibbles for me, I'm going to try something with the Force."

Ben nodded, hot tears flowing down his face and neck. He grabbed onto the animal and harness and backed away from Mark, getting the ysalamiri as far away as he could while still maintaining a view of the situation.

Mark looked down at Mara's lifeless body his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He had known her all his life. She was like a sister to him. He couldn't let her die. He closed his eyes and reached back into his memory…or in actuality the memory of Emperor Palpatine. He had realized long ago that Palpatine had learned from his Master Darth Plagueis the ability to manipulate Midichlorians and in doing so he was able to cure the sick and injured and resurrect the dead.

Not that Darth Plagueis exerted his power over life and death for benevolent means. He used the knowledge to cure himself and on rare occasions to resurrect his enemies from the dead only so he could kill him again. It was a Sith skill, but one Mark was more than willing to use to save Mara.

He put his hands on her body and concentrated on drawing the Force to him and to her. He pictured in his mind her body's midchlorians doing his bidding—repairing injuries, restarting organs, and detoxifying blood. He could feel the Force flowing through him like a rushing river. The inflow was so intense that a bluish hue formed around his body. He knew how to do this—he could see the steps vividly in his mind, but despite his efforts, Mara still lay dead.

"Come on Mara, help me out here!" he whispered fiercely as he tried the procedure again and again. "What the kriff am I doing wrong?" He fought back a sour taste in his throat and gritted his teeth in frustration. He was angry—angry with himself for failing Mara—and he was furious at whoever did this to her.

He stepped up his efforts and tried again. He couldn't fail her. Mara didn't deserve to die. She had four children and a husband who loved her very much. She couldn't die!

Mark's heart was breaking. As the color from her cheeks faded to a pale grey he realized his error. Palpatine and Plagueis used the dark side to perform this skill. Obviously, if there was a way to do it with the light side of the Force, it was a different technique. For Mark to succeed he would have to open himself fully to the dark side.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment to consider the consequences. If he stepped over that line he may never come back. He could be putting everybody in danger. He glanced over to where Ben was watching him, wide-eyed and full of fear. The young man must have thought Mark had given up the fight and he burst out in renewed sobs.

Mark turned away, not wanting to see Ben's pain. He looked back down to Mara and made a decision. "Kriff it!" He let his anger and frustration build as he drew onto the dark side of the Force. It flowed into his body like liquid fire. He could feel it creep down his spine and toward his fingertips. It was the Force, but dark and malignant and as it flowed through him he felt powerful, invincible, and full of unbridled rage. He concentrated on Mara once again willing the midichlorians to do his bidding. He held his hands up above his head and he saw sparks of Sith lightning flying from his fingertips. He brought his hands down on her chest and projected his will and his power through her. Her body arched in the same way a person receiving life saving defibrillation shock would. He pulled his hands away and she collapsed back to the ground and after a long moment he heard a gasp as Mara drew in a breath.

"Mara!" he wept as he checked her pulse. She was unconscious, but alive. He continued his machinations, manipulating her midichlorians, commanding them to heal her and make her whole. He leaned down, his face centimeters from hers. "Mara, who did this to you?"

Her eyes fluttered, but did not open. "Use the Force Mara, think about what happened."

He concentrated, trying to bring his mind to hers. Suddenly an image coalesced in his brain. It was Jacen Solo, eyes troubled, face bleak. He opened his mouth to speak. _'I'm sorry I had to do this…'_

Mark drew in a sharp breath and straightened. He had thought, hoped, Lumiya was responsible, but it looked like he was wrong. He glanced over to Ben. "Come here!"

The young man put the ysalamiri down and ran up to his mother. "Mom?" he called out anxiously.

Mark scooped Mara up in his strong arms lifting her off the ground. "Take your mother to her ship and get her to a medical facility. I did all I could." He transferred Mara to her son's arms. Ben looked down to his mother and gave a quivering smile. He looked back to Mark and his smiled dropped off his face as he took a quick step back.

"Uncle Mark," Ben whispered. "Your eyes."

The large Jedi put his hand up to his face. "What about my eyes?"

"They're yellow." Ben croaked out.

Mark pressed his eyes shut. He knew this could happen, but Mara was worth the risk. "I'll be alright Ben. Get your mother to a medical facility. She's still very sick." He looked down to the ground and retrieved Mara's lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "I'll find who did this to your mother. I'll take care of it."

Ben hesitated his eyes still transfixed on Mark's face. "Shavit! Go now!" Mark bellowed at his nephew, his voice sharp and full of anger.

Ben took a frightened step back but didn't move. "What are you going to do?"

Mark's face twisted into a murderous scowl. "I'm going to find who did this and kill him!"

Ben's eyes went wide. "Him? You mean her." He looked down at his mother in his arms. "Lumiya did this didn't she?"

When Mark didn't respond Ben went pale. "You think Jacen did this?"

Mark took a step forward. "Do you want your mother to die again?! Go."

Ben took a step backwards. "Jacen couldn't have done this." He took a second tentative step back. "Don't kill him, Uncle Mark. You may be wrong. Promise me you won't kill him."

Bitterness twisted in Mark's soul as a bloodlust fought to overtake him. Finally he calmed himself enough to reply to his nephew. "He'll live. Now go!"

Ben nodded sadly and then, cradling his mother in his arms, he turned and moved down the tunnels to the direction of the ship hanger.

Mark was shocked at how quickly he lost his temper with Ben. He never yelled at him like that before. He squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He really hoped he hadn't started down a path of darkness. He hoped, but he was fairly certain some damage was done, because all he felt was the need for murderous revenge… and he knew that wasn't the Jedi way.

.

.

.

Jacen made it to the hanger and attempted contacting Lumiya with his comlink. When that didn't work he sprinted to his StealthX and tried using his ship's transceiver, with no luck. He left a message and hoped she checked her incoming transmissions before she left her ship.

Nothing was going right today. "Damn, damn damn!" he swore while pounding his hand on the fuselage of his fighter. If it became known that Lumiya killed Ta'a Chume he could never admit his connection to her. His only hope now was if his aunt didn't remember sensing him and Lumiya together.

He was about to go back and check on Mara when he saw something outside. He stepped towards the exterior bay opening and was shocked to see not only Mara's ship, the _Jade Shadow, _in the field outside, but his uncle Mark's Headhunter.

Jacen groaned. This was bad. If Mark was wandering around in some other tunnel he might have sensed Jacen with Lumiya also. He needed an excuse for being here with the Sith.

He thought frantically and then it came to him. He could claim he was following Lumiya, but she escaped. Hopefully Mark would assumed that the Dark Lady of the Sith was the person who attacked his aunt. If Mara's memory was compromised, then she wouldn't be able to confirm or deny his take on things.

Unfortunately, if Mara did remember, then he would have to explain why he tranquilized her. He rubbed the back of his neck that was quickly becoming stiff with stress.

"I am completely borked," he mumbled to himself then took a couple of deep cleansing breaths. "Okay, I'll go to the hangar Lumiya took off from. Then I'll double back and claim I chased after her once I realized who she was." When he said the words out loud they rang false even to his ears, but he was running out of options. He would try that story and if that didn't work, and Ta'a Chume was assassinated, he might have to get a good high priced lawyer.

He turned and rushed back into the tunnels making sure he concealed himself within the Force. He would go the hanger Lumiya left from and then double back and locate his uncle.

.

.

.

Mark waited until Ben carried his mother away before he went over and picked up his ysalamiri and buckled up his shoulder harness. He knew Jacen didn't leave the way he entered so he had to exit in the other direction. He reached down and grabbed the glowstick Ben had left in the corridor and held it high over his head. There were footprints and debris all over the area. He found two pair of prints leaving in the opposite direction he just came. One pair was a person with small feet, possibly Lumiya. The other set of prints were larger and appeared to have a limp. It looked like Mara injured Jacen.

He tightened up his harness and then started following the prints at a slow jog. After a few minutes he saw a figure down the passageway coming towards him. He slowed to a walk. "Whose there?"

"Uncle Mark?" came a familiar voice. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mark stopped and waited for Jacen to approach him. Clearly he was going to play dumb when it came to what happened to Mara. As his nephew drew closer, Mark noticed he wasn't limping…until he came into the ysalamiri Force bubble, then he faltered and start favoring one leg slightly. It wasn't overly noticeable unless you were looking for it…and Mark was looking for it.

Mark put on a sad, distressed face. "Jacen, your Aunt Mara has been attacked." He watched Solo for any sign of surprise or emotion, but none came.

"Is she okay?"

Mark's head dropped as anger boiled up within him. "No, she's down there." He turned sideways as to allow Jacen to pass as he pointed down the passageway. "She's dead."

"Dead?" Jacen gasped sounding shocked. Mark waited until Jacen was almost next to him before he performed a forceful right hook connecting his fist to the side of the young man's head. With the Ysalamiri masking his intentions, he caught Jacen completely off guard. There was a sickening crunch as his fist smashed into his nephew's jaw. Mark cringed as Jacen flew sideways and the other side of his head hit the wall with a terrible smack.

Despite his seething rage, the brutality of the assault momentarily shocked Mark and a cold realization hit him—in the second before his fist connected with Jacen's head, Mark wanted above all else to kill the man. He wanted to beat him senseless and then strangle the life out of his nephew.

These horrific, morbid thoughts were foreign to him. It was like something evil resided in his brain. Nauseous and terrified by his actions the strength ebbed out of his legs and he slowly sank to the ground. "Stang!" He moaned. "What's happening to me?" He had never experienced such raw, malevolent thoughts. He needed to get back in control before he killed someone.

He gathered himself together and crawled over to Jacen to check his vitals. He was unconscious and breathing. There was a huge bump forming on the side of his head, but there was no open wound.

Mark gathered up his nephew and put him over his free shoulder and started the trek back to his shuttle. Jacen needed medical help for his head and Mark realized he, himself, might need a Jedi healer to help him fight off the darkness that threatened to devour his soul.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kavan, Hapes Cluster**_

After tending to Jacen's leg wound, Mark dropped the man down into the copilot seat of his Headhunter and tightened the crash webbing around him. He went to a cargo locker where he stored weapons and binders. He rummaged around the compartment and pulled out a pair of detainee restraints he often used when transporting enemy prisoners of war or captured criminals during his many Jedi or G.A. missions. He went back to his nephew and reached down and secured binders on his feet and hands. He then wrapped a chain around his waist locking him to the seat. As an added precaution Mark put his ysalamiri, Nibbles, sitting in a nutrient cage on the deck next to Jacen. He needed to ensure his prisoner stayed in one place while he went back to the tunnels for a quick look. He needed to collect any evidence that might provide concrete proof Jacen was involved in Mara's attack. He also wanted to confirm that Lumiya wasn't lurking nearby. He gave Jacen's restrains a tug to make sure they were fastened properly then exited his Headhunter. He locked down his ship, and then jogged off to the location where Mara was attacked.

.

.

.

Mark returned an hour later. He searched the nearby tunnels thoroughly, but couldn't locate Lumiya. Only a few footprints were any indication that she was actually there at all. He did find something interesting though. It was an injector dart lying on the ground a couple meters where Ben found Mara. Once he was back in his well-lit ship he could make out the writing on the label and immediately recognized the toxin as one used by assassins and bounty hunters. The active ingredient was Malkite Themfar. It was a particularly lethal toxin known to be quick, deadly and somewhat painless. Mark took some comfort in knowing Fex-M3 wasn't used on Mara. That toxin triggered the brain to release all its stored energy resulting in the brain boiling within the skull. He was told the brain didn't have pain receptors and therefore was the most humane toxin, but he didn't believe it. He had seen men die from that poison and it looked anything but painless. He sealed the injector in a plastic bag and locked it away in a storage cabinet. It could be used as evidence for any upcoming trial. He walked up to the cockpit to check on Jacen. Mark found him slumped in the seat unconscious. While his nephew was knocked out he took the opportunity to check the young man's facial injuries.

Jacen's face was deeply bruised, with a nasty upraised knot where his head hit the wall. The other side of his face wasn't much better. A black eye was forming and his jaw was swollen where Mark punched him. There was some blood dripping out between his lips. Mark pried open his mouth to make sure he didn't swallow any dislodged teeth. Once he saw there were no missing molars he let the man's mouth plop shut. Jacen appeared to be in stable condition, but Mark knew he could have a concussion…and he had seen enough combat head injuries to know that was not something to mess around with.

He fired up the ship and took off. As he maneuvered his spacecraft out of Kavan's atmosphere he considered his options. He could go to Hapes for help, but he heard they were not very friendly toward the Jedi despite the status of their Queen. There was also the added problem of security. If Jacen had truly turned to the dark side everyday guards wouldn't have a chance of restraining him for long.

Mark needed a place to think and sort this out while keeping Jacen secure…and he couldn't think of a better place than the planet Myrkr. He also needed a healer—he had to get a hold of his son Jaden. Jedi Jaden Tantiss was a certified physician and graduate of Coruscanti's finest medical academies. He was also trained in Force healing having interned with the Temple's Jedi healer Cilghal.

He reached over to the ship's radio and dialed in a secure channel to Talon Karrde. Within a few seconds the face of his old friend and boss appeared on the screen. The dark-haired, bearded man smiled at the Jedi. "Mark, it's good to see you again," his smile faded a bit. "Are you alright?"

Mark smirked. Obviously news moved quickly in the universe. "I'm fine. Do you know Mara's condition?"

Talon frowned. "She is in the sickbay of a Galactic Alliance Star Destroyer headed back to Coruscant. She apparently was poisoned. They are trying to detoxify her system, but while that is going on she is in an induced coma."

"Can you contact the doctors and let them know the toxin Malkite Therfar was most likely used."

Talon Karrde's eyes went wide. "If that's the case, I'm surprised she's alive."

Mark nodded sadly. "Did she talk at all?" Mark asked. "Did she tell anybody what happened?"

Talon shook his head. "No, she never regained consciousness…and the Jedi are somewhat concerned about you…" Talon trailed off.

Mark gave Talon a force, uneasy smile. "Ben's telling everybody I went the to dark side, right?"

"Not exactly, all he said was your eyes were yellow like a Sith. What happened Mark?"

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Jacen tried to kill Mara. I take that back…he did kill her. I had to use a Sith technique to bring her back. I had to touch the dark side to use the power of resurrection."

"She was dead?" Talon let out a quick astonished breath. "It seems that part was left out of the story told to me."

"Yeah," Mark replied. "I guess my eyes turned all Sithy yellow while saving her and it scared Ben."

"Why do suspect Jacen?" Talon asked.

"Once I revived her, I asked Mara who did this to her. She sent me images through the Force of Jacen." Mark said. "I also found him in the tunnels not far from her body."

As if almost on cue, Jacen Solo stirred in the seat next to him. He groaned and then looked around in confusion. He tried to move, but was prevented by the restraints. When he spotted Mark he began struggling furiously at his bindings, but with a ysalamiri sitting next to him his ability to touch the Force was non-existent. "Let me go!" he yelled, his voice deeply slurred by his jaw injury.

Mark smiled as he looked to Talon on the view screen. "It seems my passenger has awakened and from what I see he is not too much worse for wear. Just a second," he said as he drew his blaster from his holster, set it to stun and then unceremoniously shot Jacen. The Jedi slumped over unconscious in his seat.

Talon remained unflappable. "That's one way to pacify a suspected killer."

"Yeah, but I need help with that." Mark said. "Talon, can I use your Myrkr base? Do you still have it as a fallback outpost? Is it stocked?"

Talon nodded. "Yes, I'll transmit entry codes."

"Thanks," Mark said relieved. "Also can you get a hold of my son Jaden…quietly? I want a doctor to look over Jacen."

"Why don't you call in Cilghal? And Luke for that matter."

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. It could be a Force thing. I just want to make sure Jacen is secure before I let the Jedi know where he is. If he is strong enough to take on Mara…then he's more dangerous than anybody imagined."

Karrde nodded in agreement. "That makes sense." He looked down at the ground hesitantly. "It's too bad you want to see Jaden and not your other son Talon,…he's here on the Wild Karrde."

Mark gave him a surprised look. "Why? Did Luke send him to hunt me down?"

Karrde gave a disparaging laugh. "I wish. It seems he's dating my daughter."

Mark's jaw dropped. "He's dating Valla?"

Karrde shook his head. "No, Zylie."

"Zylie! She's a child!" Mark shot back.

Karrde gave him a tight smile. "It's been a while since you have seen her. She's now nineteen and enrolled at Corsucanti University." Karrde paused. "Mark, we both know my namesake's reputation when it comes to the ladies. I'd appreciate it if you would ask him not to break my little girl's heart."

"I'll tell him to end the relationship completely," Mark offered.

Talon shook his head. "I have a feeling making the romance forbidden would only make it more tantalizing to a teenage girl." He looked at Mark obviously ill at ease. "If you can just remind him she's not a Jedi groupie, she's my daughter and our two families have been friends for decades. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I."

There was a long pause between the two men. "I'll find Jaden and ask him to meet you at my Myrkr base."

"I'd appreciate that," Mark said quietly.

"And Mark," Talon began and then stopped.

"What?"

The Information Broker cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're alright?" Talon asked with a calm and serious tone. "You're eyes look different and I don't mean the color. They have a coldness to them that I have never seen before."

Mark heaved a sigh. "The darkness touched me and brought out intense emotions. Some that I never experienced before…others that I've always have been able to control…but, I'm getting better…its effect is waning," Mark said haltingly. "As long as something doesn't trigger my anger again, I should be alright." He looked up at his friend. "I'm not going to harm my son if that is what you are worried about…or Jacen. I made a promise to Ben…plus I owe my life to Han…he found me on Wayland…I owe him everything."

Talon nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure Jaden gets the coordinates to the base."

"Thank you. Mark Tantiss out." He switched off the comm system and glanced over to Jacen. He was knocked out cold, slumped over in his seat with a string of drool slowly moving from his open mouth and down the front of his black tunic.

He shook his head. "What happened to you, Jacen?" Mark couldn't believe the young man who used to tell him stupid jokes and sometimes helped him care for the ysalamiri could turn to the dark side or try to kill a family member. Lumiya must have totally warped his mind and tricked him into doing her bidding; the same way Palpatine tricked Anakin Skywalker.

.

.

.

Jacen slowly woke in excruciating pain. His head was throbbing like an angry Akk dog was trapped in his skull and was trying to claw its way out. His eyes fluttered open and he could see he was in a ship. From the viewport he could make out the elongated lines of stars created when in hyperspace. He went to turn to see the pilot and groaned when the slight movement caused a sharp pain in the jaw. His muddled mind tried to piece together what had happened. He was on Kavan and saw his uncle. He momentarily woke up on this ship and then he was fairly certain his uncle stunned him with a blaster. It had been some time since he was stunned. It was an uncomfortable experience and caused confusion and a host of other nasty side effects. He carefully turned his head toward the pilot's seat, trying not to trigger another stabbing jolt of pain.

He gave a furtive glance to where Mark Tantiss sat. He was lounging in the pilot seat and writing on a datapad. Movement caught Jacen's eyes and he slowly looked down to the deck and caught a glimpse of a ysalamiri in a nutrient cage. That would explain why he couldn't touch the Force. When he looked back up he found himself staring into his uncle's eyes. Jacen took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. The whites of his Mark's eyes were bloodshot red and the irises were a sickly yellow—they were the eyes of a Sith.

"Oh kriff," he muttered.

Mark gave him an evil grin that sent a shiver up Jacen's spine. "Awake I see." His uncle pulled out his blaster and aimed it at him. "Be quiet and I won't stun you again. Keep your mouth shut." His voice was low and menacing. "I'm not feeling like myself today."

Jacen was too shocked to talk. He merely nodded then cringed when the movement caused such pain, darkness swam in front of his eyes. He reached his cuffed hands up and felt the side of his head. He was startled by the size of the lump on his right temple. It had to be upraised by at least four centimeters.

'_What is going on?'_ he thought frantically. He had no idea what had happened to Mark, but his eyes gave Jacen every indication that he was Sith. A spinning nausea hit his stomach as a dreadful thought occurred to him. Could his uncle be the great evil Lumiya talked about? Was that the reason she asked to see him while in the Temple? Did she suspect Mark Tantiss of being a Sith?

An uneasy shiver ran through his body as he recalled his uncle's origins. An insane dark Force-user created Mark Tantiss. He was genetically cloned and bred to kill Jedi. Not only that, he held the secrets of one of the most powerful Sith Lords that ever lived, Emperor Palpatine. Was it possible that his uncle had been hiding his Sith propensities for twenty-five years? Was that the reason he kept a ysalamiri with him while in the Temple…to prevent people from sensing his darkness?

If that were the case, what was he going to do to him...to his family? Now that Jacen knew his true nature would Mark kill him?

Despite the Rancor-sized pain that racked his brain he attempted to converse with his uncle, he needed to find out what he planned. "Why am I captive?"

"Why are you captive?" Mark's voice was an incredulous growl and his yellow eyes glared at Jacen with a dangerous ferocity. "You killed Mara!"

The words stunned Jacen. "What? How? How could she be dead?"

Seething yellow eyes pinned Jacen in place. "She could be dead because somebody poisoned her." His voice rose in a frenzied rage and Jacen could see his uncle's fists tighten until his knuckles turned white. Jacen startled as Mark exploded out of his chair and put his face up next to his and jabbed an index finger against Jacen's chest. "You killed her! You!" As his uncle pulled away a large meaty hand smacked Jacen upside the head causing an explosion of pain behind his eyes. The combination of pain, fear and dread that his aunt was truly dead was too much; Jacen bent over and became violently ill.

Mark let out a string of obscenities that would probably make a Void Jumper blush as he walked to the back of his ship. When he returned he unstrapped Jacen's crash webbing and the chain holding him to the chair. He then shoved a microfiber towel in between his bound hands.

"Clean up that puke you murderous Di'kut!"

"I didn't kill Aunt Mara," Jacen protested as he slowly bent down to clean up the vomit, but even as he said the words his mind went to the tranquilizer dart. Could his aunt have had a fatal reaction to the chemicals…or did Lumiya betray him? Or did Mark kill her while she lay unconscious?

Mark stared at Jacen with open animosity and contempt. "Don't lie to me. Just clean your retch off my deck before I make you lick it up."

Jacen shuddered. He had a feeling that wasn't an idle threat. He wiped up the mess he made and then slowly rose to his feet with a groan. He hadn't felt this bad in a very long time. His uncle grabbed him by the shoulder and brusquely pushed him toward the 'fresher located in the back area of the ship. As they moved away from the cockpit, and the ysalamiri, Jacen could feel a light touch of the Force, not enough for him to do telekinesis or to unlock his cuffs, but it was enough for him to feel the monstrous darkness simmering within Mark Tantiss. A fear gripped Jacen's heart like a cold hand as he realized his uncle truly was dark.

Mark pushed him into the 'fresher and ordered him to clean himself up. Jacen could feel the Force flickering in and out like a weak transceiver radio signal. When his connection to the Force hit a peak he made his move. He swung his cuffed hands in an arc and landed a two-handed blow across Mark's jaw.

Jacen stood in shock as he realized the punch had no effect on his giant of an uncle… other than further fueling his rage. Mark grabbed the back of his collar and painfully manhandled him to the 'fresher floor. He then dragged Jacen to the 'fresher toilet, unlocked the seat cover's vacuum seal and perched his head over the bowl.

"If you try that again," Mark growled as he shoved Jacen's head down until it was almost touching the blue sanitizing liquid. "I'll forget how much I like your parents and drown your sorry ass in the toilet." He pulled Jacen's head up so he could look at him. "Do we understand each other?"

Jacen bristled with fear and outrage. "Perfectly."

"Clean yourself up," Mark said and then left Jacen alone in the 'fresher. Jacen quickly searched the latrine for anything he could use as a weapon, but it looked like his uncle was one step ahead of him. The drawers were empty. Everything else was unbreakable, with mirrors made of shatterproof reflective film and a stainless steal toilet.

Maybe he would have a chance to use the ship's radio. He needed to warn his family and let Grand Master Skywalker know there was a dangerous Sith among them and it wasn't Lumiya—it was Jedi Master Mark Tantiss.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hapes**_

The person who hired Lumiya had given her a transponder code to bypass normal security screening at the Hapan skyport. She was also provided data on the location of the Palace air intake ducts.

Using forged papers identifying her as a courier and with a little help from the Force, she was able to get past the guards and into a maintenance room. She locked the door behind her and quickly pulled open the venting system air intake panel and dragged out a large filter capable of removing particles as small as ten microns. She then reached into the duct system and sprinkled the viral spores deep within the air conduit and then replaced the filter. The spores would now disperse without having to get past an air purifying system. When the air circulation system kicked on the nanovirus would disseminate throughout the Palace. Lumiya chuckled to herself. If Ta'a Chume was the person who actually paid for the hit, she was in for a nasty surprise. Lumiya wondered with some sadistic glee if Ta'a Chume would realize she had been betrayed before she died.

Having finished her work she exited the Palace and returned to her ship in a nearby docking bay. It was imperative to get out of the area before she was identified…and she was fairly certain she would eventually be identified. The forged papers provided most likely would track back to her somehow. Even if they didn't, there was a chance that face recognition software would eventually key on her. Hopefully her features changed enough in the last two decades that she would only pop up in a security screen as a _'possible' _match.

Of course, she could have avoided this danger if she wore her veil. But on Hapes that would only attract more attention. The population's narcissistic worship of human beauty meant only somebody severely disfigured would opt to cover her face.

She made it back to her ship and powered up. She wanted to be off the planet before the former Queen mother died and the spaceports were locked down for an investigation. While in the cockpit she noticed there was a message on her subspace transceiver. She pushed a button and listened to the recorded communication. She frowned as she heard a frantic Jacen Solo trying to call off the mission. He was obviously getting cold feet, but it was too late now. She peeled off her jacket and tossed it on the co-pilot seat. The garment hit the chair and then slipped off pulling her satchel to the deck and spilling its contents.

"Stang," she cursed as she bent down, grabbed the bag and started tossing the contents back inside. Suddenly something on the floor caught her eye. She reached out and with a trembling hand, picked up a Lecapanine dart. She dropped it on the co-pilot seat and began a frantic search of the satchel. She poured all the contents out on the seat and picked through the objects. When she didn't find what she was looking for she closed her eyes and groaned in dread. She packed a toxic dart and a Lecapanine dart—exactly one each. If her tranquilizer dart was here that meant she gave Jacen the wrong injector.

She sat down heavily in the pilot chair. That was _not_what she wanted. She craved redemption and avoidance of the eternal damnation given to Sith spirits after death. She was fairly certain helping kill the wife of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order wasn't going to help her achieve that goal.

"Fierfek," she swore angrily. This was bad. If Jacen killed Mara Jade Skywalker he would be in danger. She wouldn't be surprised if Skywalker himself hunted his nephew down and killed him.

She wasn't sure how she was going to salvage this mess. Jacen would suspect treachery on her part and would hate her for what happened. Lumiya sighed. Jacen may hate her, but now he had nowhere else to go but to her. The Jedi would never forgive him or accept him back within their ranks. If he killed Mara, he would be hunted down and brought to justice…unless she found him first and brought him back to _The Home_…there he would be safe.

.  
.

_**Hydian Way Hyperspace Route**_

Mark looked over to his nephew resting in the co-pilot seat. The young man finally fell asleep after Mark gave him shot of Nyex for his pain. He also slapped on a couple bacta patches on his nephew so his face wouldn't be permanently disfigured.

He was still angry, but as long as he didn't get into any arguments with Jacen he could feel the fury slowly slip away. He still couldn't forgive his nephew for the attack on Mara, but at least he wasn't in the homicidal rage that frightened him earlier.

By now, Kira must have heard the news about him and was worried sick. He currently was between hyperspace jumps; he needed to call her while he could. He leaned forward and keyed in the transceiver code for his apartment. After a few minutes his wife's beautiful, but anxious, face appeared.

"Mark!" She let out a relieved breath. "Gods Mark, you should have called me earlier. I've been having a panic attack. People are going crazy around here about Mara's injury and Ben said something bad happened to you and he was afraid you were going to kill Jacen. Mara's still in a coma so she can't tell us what happened. What _is _going on?"

Mark put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't worry Kira. I'm fine and Jacen is…well, he's almost fine. I had to use the dark side to save Mara's life, but I'm…I'm feeling much better now."

Kira looked grief-stricken. "Was Jacen the one who hurt Mara?"

Mark nodded sadly.

"Why?" Kira asked. "He adores his aunt."

"People do things horrible things when the dark side of the Force is involved. Believe me, I found that out in the last day."

Kira leaned in closer to her holonet transceiver. "Ben said your eyes changed."

"My eyes turned yellow when I used the dark side of the Force," Mark admitted.

She looked confused. "If you're feeling fine and not using the dark side now…then why are they still yellow?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I think something happened with the green dye in my eyes. The dark Force energy interacted with my natural pigments and the dye and…made my eyes yellow."

She looked at him skeptically. "Blue and green mixed usually doesn't equal yellow."

"Don't worry. I don't feel Sithy," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll get them dyed when I get back home." He paused and then gave her a cocky grin. "Unless you like them this way."

She gave a shudder. "I'll pass." She looked at him uncertain. "So I can report to the Jedi that you have no psychotic desire to ravish the galaxy?"

"No, but I would like to ravish you," he said with a grin. "I can wear leather pants and a black cape if you like. It would give me a Darth Vaderesque look perhaps."

"Gods," she said with a shake of her head. "What am I going to do with you, Mark?" She closed her eyes in frustration, but then chuckled. "No thanks, I said I liked you as a bad boy, but that's not what I had in mind."

"Are you sure?" He held his hand out toward the holocam. "Join me Kira and we can roll under the sheets as husband and wife."

She waved him off with her hand. "I know you are trying to reassure me by being your same playful self, but be serious for a moment." She gave him a steady look. "Is Jacen alright? Is he really fine…or almost fine?"

His brow furrowed. "Yes, I said he was." He reached over to his nephew and lightly poked him on the shoulder. "Jacen, Jacen!"

The young man lifted his head and struggled his groggy eyes open. "What?"

Mark turned the holocam toward him and pointed to the video screen. "Your Aunt Kira wants to make sure you're okay."

Jacen's eyes went wide. "Aunt Kira, help me!" He struggled against his bonds as he pleaded to his aunt. "Tell Uncle Luke he is going to kill me! He's Sith. Tell him he's Sith."

Mark groaned as he pulled out his blaster and stunned his nephew again. As Jacen's head lulled to the side, Mark turned the holocam back towards him and gave his wife a disarming look. "Sorry about that. He's a bit excitable."

Kira's hand was over her mouth in stunned shock. "Mark, did you kill him?"

"What? No, I stunned him. It's for the best. Irritating me is not good for his health." He holstered his weapon and gave his wife a sad pleading gaze. "Kira, he's the one that tried to kill Mara. I'm the one who saved her. I hope the Jedi remember that. I'm going to Myrkr. I'll give Luke a call when I get there."

She didn't return his smile. Her eyes narrowed and he could see her fold her arms across her chest. She then gave him the look he always dreaded—the '_you are in big trouble'_look. "Was Jacen in that condition when you found him?" Her voice was tight with emotion, demanding. "It looks like he was worked over good!"

Mark shifted in his seat nervously. "No, I hit him."

Her expression darkened. "Is that why you're not bringing him to Coruscant? Are you waiting until he's healed so Luke, Leia and Han can't see what you did to him?"

"No, that's not it," he said defensively.

"Then what is it? I know you are hiding something from me!"

Mark fought back his frustration. He never understood how a non-Force user could read him better than any Jedi. "Shavit, Kira! I don't want Luke to see me like this!" he yelled at the holocam. "It'll take time to purge myself of the dark side. I need to calm down…and I have to secure Jacen. He is dangerous. I'll feel safer on Myrkr."

Kira glared at her husband. "Mark," she said slowly. "You and I both know that being on Myrkr is not going to help you one bit when it comes to controlling your temper and it won't purge any dark side tendencies haunting you. This is going to be all on you. Don't give me any of this '_the darkside made me do it'_poodoo. You have to control yourself. You! If you don't you might accidently kill someone. You, of all people, know what you are capable of."

Mark's head drooped penitently. "You're right." He took a couple deep breaths then looked up and gave her a strained smile. "Everything is going to be fine. I just need some time to cool down." He looked over to his unconscious nephew. "I think we both need some time."

"_Don't_hit him again." Kira punctuated every word of warning.

Mark nodded. "No hitting. Got it."

"I'll give you some time to calm down, but if you don't tell Luke the situation by tomorrow, then I am going to tell him."

"I understand." He gave her a warm smile. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I love you."

"I love you too," Kira replied softly. "Please take care of yourself...and Jacen."

"I will, Love. I promise. I'll talk to you soon. Mark out." He switched off the comm and leaned back in the pilot seat. He heaved a frustrated sigh within the dimly lit cockpit as he contemplated his fate.

He hoped everything was going to be all right. He knew Zekk turned to the darkside when he was held captive by the shadow academy and he returned to the Jedi. Darth Vader, the youngling killing sleemo that he was, was redeemed. He shouldn't have a problem. After all, he used the dark side for good. He'd get back on track.

Mark looked over to Jacen. "I even think you're redeemable," he said to his unconscious nephew. "We both are."

Or at least, that's what he hoped.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Myrkr System**_

Mark Tantiss' modified Headhunter, the _Red Rancor, _came out of hyperspace in the Myrkr system and made its approach to the planet at a sublight speed. Jacen sat silently in the co-pilot seat staring out of the viewport blankly, too deep in thought to even notice their approach to their final destination. His mind kept going back to the tranquilizer dart Lumiya handed to him. Why didn't he confirm it was Lecepanine? Could he have actually killed his aunt? He felt heartsick, but also very confused by the events of the past few days.

He wished he could meditate through the Force, but the ysalamiri prevented him from doing so. He had to think things through like a normal non-Force user—albeit, one who probably had a concussion, was stunned twice, and was being held captive by a giant, redheaded Sith.

He remembered back to that day on Kavan. He saw two ships, the _Jade Shadow_ and Mark's Headhunter. If only two people followed him, then where was his aunt now? If she was _really_ dead…did Mark leave her body in the tunnels? Sith or not, Jacen couldn't imagine Mark leaving his aunt's body to rot on the floor of an abandoned shelter. He was always overprotective when it came to Mara—the woman he regarded as his sister. Was Mark lying to Jacen about her death? Could it be a trick to turn Jacen to the dark side?

But if it was true, if Jacen did accidentally kill his aunt…then what is his uncle going to do to him? Why was he bringing him to Myrkr and not Coruscant? Did he plan on giving Jacen a slow, painful death? He shuddered not wanting to think about the possibility. Mara must be alive. Otherwise, he was sure Mark would have beaten him to death on Kavan.

At the risk of being stun-blasted again and asked his uncle the question. "If aunt Mara is actually dead…where's her body? She's not on this ship."

He expected his uncle to get angry or strike out at him, but all he saw was a deep sense of sadness on the larger man's face. "No, she's not," he said cryptically.

"Where is she?" Jacen asked.

His uncle glared at him for a moment and turned away. "It doesn't matter where she is."

"Why are you bringing me to Myrkr?" Jacen asked nervously.

Mark gave him a quick glance then went back to flying his ship. "I'm not ready to face Luke yet."

"What do you mean? Are you going to Myrkr to help disguise your true nature?" Jacen scoffed. "You better do something about your eyes then. We're both Force blind and you _still _can't hide the fact you're a Sith."

Mark turned and gave Jacen an ominous, icy glare. "You're wrong about that Jacen, very wrong."

"Just like you're wrong about me," Jacen shot back. "I'm no Sith."

Mark shrugged. "That may be, but you did kill Mara. That I know for a fact."

Jacen shook his head. "No, that's not true. You must have killed her. Who's next? Uncle Luke?"

His uncle just laughed. "You're a moron, Jacen." Mark punched in the autopilot and stood. "I'm going to get something to drink, you thirsty?"

Jacen was surprised by his uncle's more cordial nature. "No, thanks," he said with a shake of his head.

"Suit yourself," Mark replied as he walked to the rear of the ship while mumbling something about _'stupid Sith'_.

.

.

.

As Mark moved aft he looked back at Jacen and shook his head. He wondered why he wanted to know where Mara's body was. Was he afraid she was lying in some forensic lab while crime scene investigators built a case against him? He was going to be surprised when he found out she was alive, but right now it was best that he didn't know.

Currently his nephew was hanging on to the slim hope nobody could prove he attacked his aunt. If he knew she survived and could testify against him…then he would become like a cornered animal—desperate and with nothing to lose. Mark wanted backup before that was revealed. He knew from experience that desperate men were the most dangerous people in the galaxy.

He reached the ship's small galley and opened up the cooling unit. He pulled out some blue milk and drank straight out of the carton. In a few more hours and they would be planetside. Mark was relieved that Jacen hadn't given him any trouble since the last time he stunned him. He mostly sat and stared out the viewport in a depressed silence. He didn't even try to escape when Mark took off his cuffs long enough for him to remove his overly warm cloak. The lack of conflict was a blessing. It allowed Mark to cool down and compose himself. Unfortunately, with the return to normalcy came a feeling of profound guilt for his brutal attack on Jacen. Kira was right; he could have killed the man. And, although that is exactly what he wanted to do at that particular moment, he knew he could never face the Solo family again if he had.

He sat down at the galley's small dining table, pushing aside Jacen's cloak lying on the tabletop. He took a couple long sips of the milk, grimacing at its sour taste. He looked at the expiration date and realized it was a week past the _'Use by'_ date.

He looked over at Jacen's cloak and noticed something odd. Near the hem of the garment there was a patch of cloth that didn't look like it was part of the original fabric. Mark reached out and ran a finger over the patch and felt an outline of a small object underneath.

He put down the milk and pulled the cloak over to him. He scratched at the corner of the patch and eventually was able to pry up the corner and peel back the fabric. Underneath was a small electronic apparatus that he immediately recognized it as a personal tracking device.

He held up the small homing beacon and smiled. He was fairly certain it was Lumiya following Jacen's movements and if he was correct...then there was a very good chance she would attempt to retrieve her apprentice.

He really hoped she would drop by Myrkr. If Lumiya never visited the planet's lush ysalamiri-infested forests before she was in for a surprise…a very _big_ surprise.

.

.

.

_**Hapes Cluster**_

Tenel Ka was on the bridge her Capital Ship the _Dragon Queen _when Commander Tavik walked up and bowed before her. The commander of her personal security team was somewhat cheeky in private, but in public he showed her every courtesy befitting a Queen. "Your highness, your father has requested your presence in his stateroom."

She was a bit startled by her father's request; that typically meant he had something serious to discuss. She nodded to her guard. "Lead the way, Commander."

She walked through the Queen's deck and to the lavish stateroom she kept specifically for her father's use. She pushed the door buzzer and entered gesturing for her guard to wait outside.

Prince Isolder sat on an ornate couch in the middle of the room. Her father was in his late fifties, but maintained his handsome, regal good looks with only of a few worry lines around his eyes and some graying at the temples to mark the years that passed. He was nursing what looked like a shot of whiskey. He looked up and she could feel through the Force, and see on his face, that something was very wrong.

Her first thought was for her daughter. She turned in the direction of her quarters and reached out with the Force, searching for Allana. She quickly found her in good health and projecting amusement and happiness through the Force. In Tenel Ka's mind's eye she could visualize Allana playing with her toys while two nearby guards remained vigilant.

She let out a relieved breath then turned back to her father. "What's wrong?"

He finished his drink and placed it on a side table. "My personal assistant on Hapes informed me a viral epidemic broke out within the Palace. The Palace and surrounding government buildings are all under quarantine until the Hapan Center for Disease Control can contain the outbreak. It's recommended that you stay away from Hapes and I strongly suggest you heed that recommendation."

"Is there any news as to the source of the outbreak?" Tenel Ka asked with a growing sense of unease. "How many are ill or dead?"

"Preliminary tests indicate that it's a resistant strain of influenza but, for whatever reason, members of the Royal families have been hit the hardest. The doctors don't know if there's a genetic factor involved or not. No deaths are reported so far, but some of the more elderly royals have been hospitalized…including my mother."

Tenel Ka wanted to say, "_Good"_, but she didn't. Her father professed an intense hatred for his mother, but often children of the most despicable parents will still mourn their passing. Instead, she gave him a sympathetic gesture of understanding.

"I will call for a full investigation of the highest priority. This could be a deliberate attack on the Hapan ruling class."

Her father gave a solemn nod. "That is all we can do at this point."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Myrkr System**_

Mark piloted his ship to Karrde's Myrkr facility and set down on the large landing pad located outside the main compound.

He turned to Jacen and gave him a lopsided grin as he gestured to forest outside the viewport. "Welcome to the beautiful planet of Myrkr. Home to ysalamiri, vornskrs and scenic olbio trees," Mark chuckled. He unbuckled his crash webbing and then got up and unlocked the restraints holding Jacen to the seat and pulled him into a standing position. Grabbing the nutrient cage with his pet ysalamiri, Mark guided Jacen out the ship's egress. Jacen complied silently, exiting the ship and shuffling across the landing pad.

"Did you know Luke was once held captive here by Mara?" Mark said with a reminiscent smile as they walked toward the main building. "Mara never admitted it to me, but I'm sure this is where those two first fell in love."

"I know the story," Jacen shot back. "Why am _I_ here?"

"The same reason Luke was brought here. It's a good place to keep a Jedi captive." Mark glanced over to Jacen. "Maybe being surrounded by thousands of ysalamiri will reduce your dark side tendencies."

"I don't have dark side tendencies." Jacen said defiantly. "And you're one to talk. Look at yourself…you've gone dark. How long have you been Sith!"

"I'm not Sith." Mark chuckled. "You're the one running around with a known Sith, not me."

"You have no proof of that and you're the one with the telltale yellow Sith eyes." Jacen pointed out.

Mark smirked as they entered the building. "I guess you have me all figured out, Jacen. Mark Tantiss, Jedi Master, veteran of thirty-eight New Republic and Galactic Alliance combat operations and an equal amount of Jedi missions is secretly a Sith and patiently waiting for the right moment to take over the galaxy. When my sons have provided me enough grandchildren my family can rise up together and conquer the known universe." Mark raised his free hand into the air in a grand gesture and then gave a sardonic laugh.

Jacen glowered at Mark. "Joke if you want, but I felt the darkness within you."

Mark grabbed Jacen's shoulder bringing him to a halt. He gave his nephew a cool gaze. "You're right. There is darkness within me. It was brought out through Mara's death. You are the reason I'm like this."

"I didn't kill Aunt Mara," Jacen said through clentched teeth.

"Sure you did," he said disdainfully. "You can't lie to me Jacen."

He gave Jacen's shoulder a slight push to get him walking again. They moved into the building and down the austere, dusty corridor until they came to a small room furnished with a steel frame bed and little else.

"Lay down on the bed," Mark ordered.

Jacen looked like he wasn't going to refuse, but then decided against it. He flopped down on the bunk lying on his back. Mark brought his arms above his head, unlocked one cuff and ran it behind on of the rails of the bed backboard and then re-cuffed Jacen.

Jacen yanked at the cuffs angrily. "You're actually stun cuffing me to a bed."

Mark smirked. "It's not that uncomfortable. I once spent an entire day…" Mark stopped suddenly and blushed. "Just shut up and rest. You need to heal. Meanwhile I'm having Jaden fly in to patch you up." He turned and left the room.

Once Mark was gone Jacen began testing the strength of his restraints. He pulled and jerked the stuncuffs in an attempt to break free of the bedpost rail.

'_He won't get away with this,_' Jacen fumed. '_My family will come for me.'_

By now, his parents and siblings must have noticed his absence and they would be looking for him. After all, people knew he was alive and in Mark's custody. He wasn't sure who his uncle was talking to on the subspace transceiver the first time, but his Aunt Kira definitely knew he was with Mark and now he was bringing in his son.

He stopped in thought. Why call in Jaden? Why not, Cilghal?

An alarming thought crossed his mind. Did Mark's family know he was Sith? Could he have been serious when he said his family would rule the galaxy? Was his first step the infiltration of the Jedi Order? Lumiya once told Jacen that Palpatine used Force Stealth and Buried Presence to hide his dark side affiliation from the Jedi Council for decades. Could Mark have already turned his sons and perhaps other Jedi in the temple?

Jaden was a healer and not much of a threat, but Talon Tantiss was a different story. He was one of the Jedi's fiercest fighters. He could best most opponents with a lightsaber—with the exception of Jacen's sister, Jaina, and his Aunt Mara.

His Aunt Mara….

Jacen groaned inwardly at the thought of his aunt. Was she really dead? _Did_ Lumiya betray him? Deep down, knew it was a possibility. She _was_ Sith, and if she wanted to cut him off from the Jedi, killing his aunt would guarantee he would have no place to go but to her. He shook his head. No, if she betrayed him, he would never return to Lumiya. Perhaps Tenel Ka would help him. She was his wife…their love should be unconditional. She was also the ruler of over sixty-three star systems, there had to be a place where he could hide out. She would understand him wanting Ta'a Chume dead…and if Mara was dead…Tenel Ka would know he would never hurt his aunt on purpose. She would help him.

He craned his head back to inspect his restraints. The bed was old and rusty. If he could break the welds of the railing and there was a chance he could escape his captor and go into hiding…but not before he warned his family that a Sith had infiltrated the Jedi Order.

.

.

.

When Mark came into Jacen's room late that night to check on him, he wasn't wearing his customary Jedi outfit, but black cargo pants and a dark grey compression shirt. Over his clothing was a scratched and dented dull gray Beskar armor chest plate with matching codpiece. He also carried a dangerous looking blaster rifle that looked more like a handheld cannon.

"You look dressed to kill," Jacen remarked tensely.

A cocky smile appeared on his uncle's face. "You like the outfit?" He looked down and gave his clothing an appraising gaze. "I never liked Jedi Robes. They make me look fat."

Jacen gave an amused snort. "They do make your butt look a little big," Jacen said sarcastically.

His uncle gave him a grin. "There's the nephew I once knew." His smile waned as he gazed at Jacen. "The dark side…it changes people."

Jacen stared into his uncle's yellow stained eyes. "What are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm not going to hurt you Jacen. You're useful. You're the bait that's going to help me catch a big fish." He hoisted the blaster rifle up into a port arms position. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to zero my weapon. I'm expecting company."

Jacen was momentarily confused. "What do you mean I'm bait? What company? Who are you going to shoot?" When he didn't receive a response Jacen brought his head up, searching for his uncle, but he was already gone.

"I'm bait?" he whispered to himself as a shiver ran down his spine. Could Mark be using him to lure Luke and possibly Jacen's family into a trap? Was he intent on blasting them while they were Force blind?

"Oh no," he groaned as he banged his cuffs against the bedrail, renewing his effort to escape. He didn't know what his uncle planned, but he had a very bad feeling about this.

.

.

.

The next morning Mark heard a ship approach the area. He immediately turned off the holonet show he was watching and snatched up his blaster rifle by its sling and pulled it over his shoulder. He checked his belt and made sure his lightsaber and side blaster were in place before he moved to the front building entrance.

He hoped it was Jaden coming to check up on Jacen's condition, but it wasn't. Instead an unfamiliar ship was landing. It was a long, sleek ship that looked a bit like a militarized JS-6 Shuttle. He could see turboblasters on the underbelly of the craft but they appeared to be in the retracted position and not scanning for a target.

He waited until the ship powered down and the ramp lowered before he ventured out from behind the cover of an exterior fortification wall.

A woman stalked down the ramp. She was wearing a formfitting black leather outfit with a matching silk cape flowing behind her. On her head was a strange triangular headpiece with a cloth veil concealing the lower portion of her face. When she reached the bottom of the boarding ramp, she activated a nasty looking Force whip and spun it around her in an impressive show of skill. The deadly weapon moved so fast Mark could only make out a blur of blue energy whirling up and around her.

Mark realized Jacen's Master had finally come to fetch him. This was definitely the woman from the gym and he was positive he knew her identity. He was now standing face-to-face with Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith.

Mark grinned. "This should be fun."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Myrkr**_

Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, halted her impressive display of lightwhip acrobatics and glared at Mark. "I've come for my apprentice."

He gave her an inscrutable smile. "You're going to have a hell of a time getting him. If you haven't noticed," he motioned to the surrounded forest. "This planet is a void in the Force."

Although he couldn't see her mouth he could tell she was smiling under the fabric. She spun her crackling whip around once again. "I don't need the Force to wield a whip. Give him to me or you will…" She hesitated and stared at him intently. "Your eyes." Her head cocked to the side. "You're…you're Sith?"

Mark chuckled at her obvious confusion. "Sure, why don't you turn off the whip and we'll go inside and discuss a plan for galactic domination."

She stood in stunned silence. Finally she gained her voice. "What? Seriously?"

Mark let out a booming laugh. "No, sarcastically. Gods you Sith are stupid."

Her face flush red in anger. "Hand over Jacen Solo or you _will_ die."

Mark grabbed his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. "Since I am a Jedi I will give you the opportunity to surrender. It's a formality, but Luke likes me to at least ask before I decapitate someone."

Now it was time for Lumiya to laugh. "I really doubt you have any chance of that." She took a step closer to Mark. "You are just as Force blind as I am and without the Force, pure skill will determine the outcome of this fight…and I am more than confident my skills outweigh yours." He could see one cheek rise up as in a smirk. "I was told you were not the best student when it came to the lightsaber. That will be your undoing."

She dragged the whip back and forth across the duracrete landing pad menacingly, leaving a black scorched pattern in its wake. Mark looked at his lightsaber and then to her deadly whip before he smirked. "You're right about _one_ thing. I was never good with a lightsaber. My son could best me by the time he was twelve." He deactivated his saber and calmly attached it to his belt. "You know, there's an old Corellian saying, _'Never bring a whip to a blaster fight'_. With that he quickly pulled his blaster carbine off his shoulder and began firing in rapid succession.

Lumiya's eyes went wide as she attempted to deflect the blaster bolts with the lightwhip. Unfortunately, it was not the best defensive weapon. She soon dropped the whip and brought up her lightsaber in defense, but this was of little help. Without the use of the Force nobody was quick enough to deflect a barrage of blaster bolts. One-by-one shots penetrated her defenses. One bolt hit her square in the chest and Mark could see blood, smoke and sparks from her cybernetic parts pouring out of her torso. Lumiya dropped heavily to her knees, her saber falling from her hand and deactivating as it hit the ground. She looked up at him blankly, as if not understanding what had just happened.

"Like I said, _stupid_...being a Sith must rot your brain." Mark muttered under his breath as he cautiously moved toward the woman. She tried to stagger to her feet but then fell forward face first onto the ground. He kept his blaster aimed at her as he moved forward to secure her weapons and then tossed them out of reach. He used his foot to roll Lumiya onto her back so he could see her face.

Her headpiece had become unsecured and he could see graying red hair protruding from under the fabric. Her eyes were a deep green, without a hint of yellow as he expected… but without the Force perhaps her eyes wouldn't take on the jaundice color he had once seen with Emperor Palpatine. Lumiya pulled the veil away from her face and gasped for air. She slowly lifted her head and regarded at the gaping wound in her chest. "Just kill me," she gasped.

Mark knelt down next to her and did a quick search for more weapons, but found none. "You know Jedi don't kill in cold blood."

She gave a rasping laugh. "Your eyes tell me you have wandered from the path of the Jedi."

"True, but not too far," Mark conceded.

She gave him a sardonic smirk. "It's too bad I didn't approach you to be my apprentice. We have so much in common."

His posture stiffened at the suggestion. "We have nothing in common," Mark protested sharply.

"That's where you're wrong. We both hold Palpatine's memories. After he left your body he entered mine."

Mark grimaced. "That always sounds so wrong."

She laughed, coughing up blood while doing so. "You're right, that does sound awful." She closed her eyes and struggled for breath. "His spirit left me when he realized the extent of my cybernetic replacements. But his memories remained."

He gave her a curious look. "If you are in possession of Palpatine's knowledge, why not heal yourself?"

She looked at him incredulously. "First of all I would need access to the Force!"

"Oh yeah," Mark mumbled. "I keep forgetting about that."

She scowled at him as the color slowly drained from her face. "And second, that technique doesn't work on cybernetics you di'kut."

"Ah, yeah," Mark conceded. "That too."

Lumiya made a gurgling sound before she coughed up more blood. She looked up at Mark with an unsteady gaze. "You have to let Jacen go. He's needed to fight the great evil that awaits the galaxy in the near future."

Mark scoffed as he stood up and slung his weapon over his shoulder. "I don't think so. If he turns Sith, _he'll _become the great evil."

"No," she shook her head. "A Master of the Unifying Force is needed to defeat the future danger. Jacen can become that person."

Mark cocked an eyebrow her way. "Why do you believe that?"

She propped herself on one elbow while struggling to talk. "The dark prophets said the ancient evil that awaits us might be killed by a warrior that is neither seeped in the dark or light side of the Force."

Mark's brow furrowed. "And you interpreted that as being a Master of the Unifying Force? Why not a warrior that is not a Sith or Jedi? Or a person void of the Force?"

"The Force lives within all living things." Lumiya pointed out.

"That's debatable."

"Don't kill him," Lumiya begged. "Jacen's done nothing wrong."

Mark shook his head and scoffed. "Other than killing Mara, you mean?"

Lumiya closed her eyes as a despondent expression crossed her face. "He didn't…I did. I deserve your wrath, not him."

Mark snorted in disbelief. "Why are you taking the blame for him?"

"Because he would never intentionally hurt his aunt. He's innocent. I'm the killer. You need to let him go."

"That will be up to Luke," he said absently. He gazed down at her intently, wondering what he should do with her. Finally he came to a decision. He reached down, grabbed her up in his arms and started walking toward the compound.

"Where are you bringing me?" she asked, grimacing in pain with every step.

"If I leave you out here the Vornskrs will eat you alive and I don't want to have to clean up the mess." He looked down at the dying woman in his arms. "What is this great approaching evil?"

She shook her head softly. "I don't know, but it must be stopped."

Mark brought the Dark Lady into the building and went down the corridor in the opposite direction of Jacen's room. He pushed open the door of a crew cabin and laid her gently on the bed. He didn't see a need for restraints; she wasn't long for this world.

He turned to leave but Lumiya reached out and tugged at the hem of his tunic. "Wait," she gasped. "Tell Luke I'm sorry. I tried to change. I tried to redeem myself, but everything I did turned out wrong. Either it's in my nature to be evil or the dark side refused to give up its hold on me. I really am sorry."

Mark looked down into regret filled eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I believe you," he whispered "I'll let him know."

"Thank you," she whispered as hot tears finally escaped and ran down her face. "I'm in pain. If you won't kill me…then stun me. Please."

"Okay," Mark sighed. He pulled his blaster out of his holster and set it to stun. He then pointed at Lumiya and fired.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Myrkr**_

Mark holstered his blaster and checked Lumiya's pulse. She was still alive, but he doubted she would be that way for long. Without cybernetic replacements all the bacta in the world wouldn't help.

He walked out of the room and wandered down to the kitchen while pondering the situation.

Something wasn't right.

If Jacen met with Lumiya simply to train to become a Master of the Unifying Force…then why kill Mara? Why deny everything so long? The Jedi would have admonished him for associating with a known Sith. He'd be put on probation for a while and that would be the end of it. There had to be more to the story.

He went to the kitchen's cooling unit and pulled out a bottle of juice. He unscrewed the top and took a long swig as he thought about the situation. For Jacen to risk Jedi censure Lumiya must have offered him something he wanted. Mark didn't think it was money or power; Jacen didn't seem the type to be influenced by greed.

It could have simply been knowledge. Jacen was known for scouring the galaxy for information on Force techniques. Mark didn't know what triggered his previous obsessive search for new Force skills, but he disappeared for years. But, if it wasn't knowledge…then what was Jacen's weakness? What could Lumiya have offered him in exchange for his apprenticeship? He could ask Jacen, but he doubted his nephew would fess up.

Mark was finishing up his juice when he heard Jacen calling out his name.

"Mark, can you let me go! I need to use the 'fresher," Jacen yelled in a disdainful tone of voice.

"I'm coming," he called back and trotted down to where this nephew was locked up.

Jacen's eyes went wide with panic when Mark entered the room. "Sithspit! What the hell happened? Who'd you kill?"

Mark frowned unsure what he meant. He then looked down at his shirt and armored chest plate and realized Lumiya bleed all over it when he carried her in.

"Damn it," Mark cursed. "This is my last clean shirt."

"Who'd you kill?" Jacen sounded frantic.

Mark had started unbuckling his bloody armor when his comlink in his side pocket beeped. He pulled it out and read the message. "Jaden's ship just entered the atmosphere. I need to clean up. I don't want him to see me covered with blood." He turned to leave but Jacen protested.

"I have to piss and I want to know who you killed?"

Mark finished taking off his armor and dropped it to the ground. "Oh, that's Sith blood. Lumiya's to be exact." Mark went over to Jacen and unlocked one cuff and then reattached it to the bed rail so Jacen had one free hand. Mark handed him the empty juice container. "Here you can take a leak in this."

As Jacen reached out for the bottle, Mark pulled it back. "Before I give this to you, I need to warn you…if you throw a bottle of urine at me or across the room I will stun your Sith butt and then wipe up the mess with your unconscious body. Do you understand?"

Jacen scowled at him. "I understand. No throwing piss."

"Good." Mark handed him the plastic bottle. He picked up his armor and went to leave but Jacen's voice halted him again.

"You killed Lumiya?"

Mark turned to his nephew and frowned. "She's not dead yet, but she soon will be. She said she came for you…her apprentice. Those are her words, not mine. I let her know that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't happy with my plan to keep you and decided to fight. I guess she didn't know killing Sith is my specialty." Mark looked down where blood was running off his armor and onto the floor. "I got to go. Remember no throwing urine."

Jacen watched his blood covered uncle leave the room. He wasn't sure what he meant by _'She's not dead yet'_. Was he torturing her? With that much blood he must be skinning her alive. And what did he mean when he said, _'She wasn't happy with my plan to keep you'_. Did Uncle Mark plan to make him his apprentice?

"That's not going to happen," Jacen whispered as he looked at the bottle given to him. He was going to relieve his bladder and then he was going to escape

.

Mark stood outside the building as he watched the Temple shuttle _Jedi Sentinel _land next to Lumiya's ship. When the boarding ramp came down it wasn't Jaden who exited, but Mark's youngest son Talon Tantiss.

Talon stopped at the top of the ramp to survey his surroundings. He wore a black form-fitting Jedi outfit with a lightweight cloak that would often billow out like a cape. It was an alternative Jedi uniform preferred by the younger Knights. Mark wore a brown version of the outfit, but with the traditional Jedi cloak, mainly to pacify Grand Master Luke. If Mark had his way he would wear his cargo pants, compression shirts and Beskar armor all the time.

The wind whipped across the boarding ramp blowing Talon's blond mop of hair into a tangled mess. Mark had to chuckle at the sight; he looked like a poster boy for a Jedi recruiting Holo. In fact, Talon was sometimes used in Jedi recruiting pamphlets. He was the personification of the perfect Jedi. Talon was tall—just under two-meters in height—muscular, an expert in most lightsaber techniques, and had an aura of power that radiated from him. It also didn't hurt that he looked more like Luke Skywalker than Luke's own sons.

Of course, Talon would actually look just like his father if Mark didn't dye his hair and irises in order to hide the fact that he was cloned from Skywalker DNA. But since the general public knew nothing about Mark's background they had a field day propagating rumors about Talon being Luke's love child. The stories didn't bother Mark so much because he knew the truth, but his wife Kira and Mara were not amused by the rumors…especially when some of them made their way around the Temple.

Finally Kira threatened to move from the temple in order to get away from the dirty looks if something was not done about the stories. Reluctantly, Luke gathered the Master's together and finally let everybody know of Mark's origins and asked them to try to squash the rumors within the temple walls.

Of course that didn't stop the rumormongers from running amok outside the Academy. The sleemo reporters not only enjoyed spreading the rumor that Talon was Luke's illegitimate son, but Talon Tantiss did nothing to try to stop the rumors. It was almost like he enjoyed the attention of being the supposed love child of the Grand Master…especially when he discovered that women were turned on by the prospect.

From the time he was in his late teens until now in his mid-twenties, he had fostered a reputation of being a ladies' man. To date there had been eight paternity tests ordered for Talon. To Mark's great relief none of the children turned out to be of his son's making. Mark wasn't sure if Talon's reputation was real or more the creation of the media.

The young man strutted down the loading ramp in a cocky gait that was reminiscent of Lando Callrissian's stride. He gave his father a wide smile. "Hey Dad."

Mark walked forward and greeted his son. "It's good to see you Talon," He put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked up to the ship. "Did you bring Jaden?"

"He's on board and packing up his medical field gear. I thought I would come down and check out the situation first."

Mark gave a disappointed frown. "Did you tell your brother to stay inside the ship until you determined if I went to the dark side or not?"

Talon laughed and gave his father a teasing grin. "Dad, we all know you can't go Sith."

Mark furrowed his brow in confusion. "And why is that?"

"Because Mom didn't give you permission to do so," Talon said then burst out laughing.

The older man shook his head. "I don't do everything you mother tells me."

"Sure you don't," his son replied in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, let's see if I am dealing with Darth Daddy." He chuckled as he walked around his father and taking inventory of his clothing. "Hmmm…cargo pants, stained compression shirt and a red chafing on your neck from wearing a ysalamiri shoulder carrier. It's not what I would expect from a Sith. Don't you guys wear Pleather pants, giant male-enhancing cod pieces, have bad personal hygiene, rotting teeth, yellow eyes, and an uncontrollable desire for world domination?"

Mark smiled. "Pretty much…I do have the yellow eyes," Mark pointed out.

"I noticed that." He gazed at his father evenly. "Was that from saving Aunt Mara?"

Mark nodded. "I didn't want to cross the line to the dark side, but I had no choice."

"Luke would say everybody has a choice," Talon pointed out.

That comment irritated Mark. "No!" he said emphatically. "I had _**no **_choice because I wasn't going to let Ben cradle his dead mother in his arms when I had the knowledge to save her. I could never look Luke or Ben in the eyes again if I did."

Talon sighed. "Dad, I would have probably done the same, but the Jedi don't think anything is worth risking yourself to the dark side. If you fell the galaxy would have faced a much greater danger from you."

Mark turned and gave a gesture of disbelief. "I wouldn't let that happen."

Talon gave his father a knowing look. "Why are you here, Dad? To keep the dark side from influencing you?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I am here because of Jacen. He's the one who decided to apprentice under a known Sith. He needs medical help and we need to find a way to…I don't know…deprogram him from his evil ways."

Talon nodded. "I should let you know Mom told Luke where you are, so we're probably only an hour ahead of him. If you want Jaden to pretty Jacen up before Luke arrives, we need to do it now."

"Hey," a voice called out from the ship's boarding ramp. Jaden Tantiss was standing on the top of the ramp burdened down with three large medical bags. Jaden was as tall as his brother, but that is where the resemblance ended. He had wavy brown hair, dark eyes and deeply tanned skin like his mother. "Can someone help, I can't levitate this gear with the place crawling with ysalamiri."

"Sure, Jaden," Mark said as he went to the ramp and grabbed bags from Jaden's hands. "Come on, you're needed inside."

The three men entered the building and Mark hesitated in the hallway. He looked down the corridor where Jacen was located and then the other direction where he had left Lumiya dying. "Jacen is down that way," he motioned down the hall. "But there's somebody else that needs your help more."

Mark and his sons walked down the hall and into the room holding Lumiya's bloody body.

"Stang!" Talon turned and gave his father a curious look. "Somebody you know, Dad, or was she just an unlucky door-to-door sales woman that caught you at a bad time?"

"Lumiya," Mark replied.

Jaden's eyebrows shot up as he went over to check her vitals. He placed his fingers on her neck to look for a pulse. "She's dead." He stepped back and gazed at the woman. "Ben told me about her. Her name used to be Shira Brie. Supposedly she dated Uncle Luke."

Mark laughed. "In that case maybe Mara will give me a medal for killing her." He gave his son a concerned look. "How is Mara?"

"The neurotoxin that poisoned her is almost totally flushed from her system. Her minor cuts and scrapes have healed. She should be taken out of her induced coma any day now. Which will be none-to-soon. There are a lot of rumors going around about you, Jacen and the dark side. Uncle Luke wants answers and he is not too happy with you going transceiver silent."

Mark shook his head. "I would like some answers, also." He walked out of the room and moved down the corridor. "Jacen is down here."

He led his sons down the hall to a room where he had secured Jacen. As they neared the door they could hear the clanging of chain on metal. When the three men entered the room they found Jacen trying to break the crossbar that his cuffs were secured to. "Knock it off Jacen unless you want me to stun you again." Mark said as he pulled out his blaster for emphasis.

When Jacen flinched at the sight of the blaster Jaden turned to his father "Dad?" he said. "How many times have you stunned him?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know two or three times so far."

Jaden shook his head in disbelief. "Repeated stunning can scramble neurons and cause brain damage."

A wide, insolent grin broke across Mark's face. "I am pretty sure he was already brain damaged before I captured him. I have no idea what possessed him to train under a Sith."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Jacen bit out. He turned to Jaden. "He's Sith!" Jacen looked back to Mark and pointed to him with his free hand. "Look at his eyes," Jacen demanded before he began struggling with his restraints again.

"Calm down Jacen," Jaden said while holding his hands out in a placating gesture. He looked up at his father. "Dad, can you leave for a while? Maybe he'll relax a little."

Mark rolled his eyes and left Jaden to work on Jacen.

Jacen continued to try to break his restraints. "Jacen," his cousin said in a soothing voice. "Please stop so I can check you out."

Jacen stopped struggling and looked at his cousin. "He _is _Sith."

"Let me check you out first and then we'll discuss my father and any dark side propensities he may have. Look at me, Jacen." When Jacen faced him, Jaden put his hands on both sides of his cousin's jaw. "It doesn't look dislocated or broken. Open you mouth and close it."

Jacen complied without protest. "No popping or grating sound. I don't believe there is a problem with the temporomandibular joint. I think we're dealing with inflammation and a periorbital hematoma." Jaden dropped his hands away from Jacen's jaw. "In other words, you are bruised, swollen and have a black eye."

"That's not going to matter when I'm dead. Didn't you hear me!" Jacen yelled. "He's Sith!"

Jaden sighed. "Every family has its problems." He reached down into his medical bag, picked up some bacta gel and started placing it on Jacen's wounds.

"Every family has its problem?" Jacen repeated incredulously. "Are you part of his Sith take over."

Jaden let out a breath of frustration. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed at his cousin. "Jacen, listen to me. Repeated stuns by a blaster can cause severe paranoia and delusional thinking."

"I'm not imagining his yellow eyes. We all know that indicates that a person is drawing on the dark side of the Force."

"Jacen, that's proof enough that he isn't Sith." Talon interrupted. "He can't be drawing on the dark side of the Force. We are all Force blind."

When Jaden snickered, Talon looked at him. "What?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nothing, I was just remembered something funny Mom said about Force blindness. I'll tell you later." Jaden stood and continued his examination. He checked the lump on the right side of Jacen's head and then ran his hands down his neck. Jaden pulled out a small penlight and shone it into his cousin's eyes. "Have you vomited since you received your head wound?"

"Yes, after your dad hit me again," Jacen said angrily.

Jaden nodded sympathetically. "Any periods of unconsciousness?"

Jacen scoffed. "After he stunned me."

"Headache? Balance, visual or hearing problems?"

"Headache," Jacen said.

Jaden reached down into his bag. "I have some pain medication."

"So, Jacen," Talon said with a smirk. "Do you have a Sith name? Darth-something-or-another?"

"I'm not Sith!" Jacen protested.

Talon leaned against the wall and grinned. "Oh, I just thought of a great Sith name for you," Talon joked. "We can call you Darth Dumbkriff, Dark Lord of the dimwits."

"That's mean, Talon," Jaden chuckled as he handed Jacen a couple of pills. "Take these, they're chewable."

Jacen took the pills and plopped them in his mouth then glowered at his cousins. "You two are either Sith like your father or in denial. Your Dad is going to kill Luke when he gets here. I'm the bait for his trap. He already told me that."

Jaden shook his head. "Jacen, you're not thinking clearly. Repeated stunning will do that."

"You're wrong," Jacen said as he gave his chain another tug. "He imprisoned me and nearly killed me. He's Sith and Uncle Luke is in danger. If you won't save Uncle Luke, I will!" Jacen began frantically yanking at the chain restraining him until Jaden pressed a hypospray against his neck and activated it. Jacen turned to his cousin in shocked disbelief. "You're stunning me also?" He then went limp. Jaden grabbed ahold of his cousin and helped lay him down on the bed.

"It's just a sedative, Jacen," Jaden said softly. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

Talon walked over to where Jacen was struggling to stay awake and leaned over him with a smirk. "Don't worry cousin. We'll keep the big bad Sith from hurting you."

Those were the last words Jacen heard before blackness overtook him.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Myrkr**_

Mark watched Mara Jade Skywalker's ship, _Jade Shadow, _slowly land on the duracrete pad outside Karrde's secret base. Mark gave a reminiscent smile as he recalled the day Luke gave Mara the ship as an engagement gift. It was during a Sweetheart's Day party at the Manarai Restaurant on Coruscant.

The ship's ramp lowered and Luke, Ben and Jaina Solo exited. Mark's stomach fell as he saw Jaina unclip and activate her lightsaber. Luke motioned for her to turn it off. She gave him a scathing look, but obeyed.

Mark sighed as he put on his shoulder harness and set his pet ysalamiri on the leather carrier. He scratched the animal behind her head and talked to her in a soothing manner. "Hey Nibbles, we have company. Maybe with you on my shoulder they won't be too jumpy."

He walked down the hall. "Jaden, Talon," he called out to his sons. "Luke's here with company. Try not to act Sithy."

He heard his son Jaden chuckle in the room where Jacen was located. "Jacen's under sedation. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Yeah, they are going to want to talk to him," Mark said as he moved to the front entrance and slowly opened the doors. He walked out a step, hands out to his side to let them know he was unarmed. "Luke, Ben," there was a slight pause as Mark gazed into Jaina's angry eyes. "And Jaina."While keeping his hands visible he motioned with his head to the entrance. "Come on in. You're probably looking for Jacen."

"Damn right we're looking for my brother," Jaina shot back. "What did you do with him?"

Mark gave her a sad look. "I think I may have saved him."

Jaina didn't respond, just stalked by the man she once called _'Uncle' _and into the building.

Luke and Ben came up to Mark and looked intently into his yellow eyes. Mark gave a sheepish smiled. "They're still a little yellow. I think the energy I used saving Mara interacted with the natural pigmentation of my eyes and the dye I use to make them green. They'll probably stay this way until they're dyed green again. Don't worry Luke, I haven't gone Sith."

Luke looked at him with unsure eyes, but then reached out and hugged him. "Thank you Mark for saving her."

"I couldn't let her die," he said while returning the embrace. They eventually separated and Mark could see tears in Luke's eyes. "Is she conscious yet, Luke?"

The Jedi Grand Master shook his head glumly. "She will probably wake up in a day or two." He gazed at Mark questioningly "Ben couldn't tell what you were doing with the Force because he was holding your ysalamiri. What happened?"

Mark ran his fingers nervously through his beard, his head down and pensive. "I um…I had to use a Sith resurrection technique…I had to draw on the dark side heavily to make it work."

Luke put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Mark, that was dangerous."

"I know," Mark fought to keep his voice steady. "I'm sorry. I had to do it…no matter what the cost."

Luke's posture stiffened as he drew in a sharp breath. "Those were the words in my dream."

Mark gave Luke a curious look. "What dream."

Luke made a distracted gesture. "It doesn't matter…just a misinterpreted vision." He motioned his head in the direction of the building. "What does Jacen have to do with this?"

Mark frowned as they moved toward the doors. "He's the one who killed Mara."

"Mark how do you know that?" Luke asked as they entered the building.

Mark stopped and faced Luke. "Mara showed me through the Force. I asked her who attacked her and she sent me an image of Jacen," he said softly.

Luke's face grew tight. "Maybe she was trying to tell you something else. I can't believe Jacen would hurt her. It must be Lumiya's doing."

"Speaking of Lumiya. I have something to show you."

Mark turned to Ben. "Your cousin Jacen is down that way." He pointed down the hall. "Can you make sure Jaina isn't terrorizing my sons."

"Sure," Ben nodded and moved down the hallway where Jaina could be heard berating one of her cousins.

"This way," Mark said as he gestured for Luke to follow. They moved down the vacant hall and into the room that held Lumiya's remains.

Luke's brow rose in surprise upon seeing the Sith. "You killed her?"

Mark nodded. "Blaster trumps lightwhip on Myrkr." He turned to Luke. "She said she came for her apprentice. She came for Jacen. She was to train him so he could become a Master of the Unify Force. He was to be the savior of the galaxy."

"She could have been lying," Luke pointed out. "It's hard to sense if a person is being deceitful while on this planet. I just want to make sure you are not blaming the wrong man."

"I'm not blaming the wrong man, trust me on this."

A buzzing sound came from Luke's robes. The Jedi reached into his pocket and pulled out a comlink and looked at the message. "There is a communication coming in to the _Shadow_." Luke tapped in a code on the small pad. "I'll patch it to the comlink."

As Luke pushed one final button a Mon Calamari's face showed up on the tiny view screen of the device. It was the Jedi healer Cilghal.

"Luke, Mara woke up for a few minutes, but she was so agitated that I had to sedate her again." The healer's gravely voice lowed before she continued. "She kept saying '_Jacen is the one who attacked me' _over and over again." The healer averted her eyes from the holocam. "I'm sorry Luke, I know that is not what you wanted to hear."

Luke's shoulders slumped as he leaned heavily against the wall. "No, it's not. When Mara comes to tell her I will be back as soon as possible. Tell her we have Jacen with us."

Luke turned off the comlink and ran a hand over his face. "I didn't want to believe it."

Mark reached out to Luke and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We'll find a way of bringing him back."

Luke sighed heavily. "I hope so." He stood straight and squared his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep calming breaths. "Let's go see him."

Mark nodded. "Sure," He pointed down the hall. "This way," he said as he led Luke down the hall where Jacen was located.

.

.

Jacen Solo slowly came out of sedation feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life. He had a throbbing headache, his jaw hurt and his throat was parched. Noises intruded at the edge of his mind making his head pulsate in pain. He heard the sound of voices; people were talking around him. He thought he could make out the voice of his sister, Jaina.

_'I can't believe you are doing this to my brother, Jaden.' _Jaina's voice was quivering in anger.

This was followed by Jacen's cousin Jaden defending his actions. _'I am just trying to keep him safe and comfortable until Uncle Luke arrives.'_

Jacen opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the overhead light, his mind groping through the mental fog affecting his brain. He was lying on his back, that he knew, but he couldn't remember where he was.

"Jacen? Are you alright," Jaina asked.

Jacen turned to the sound of his sister's voice and he could make out a blurry outline of his sister.

"I would step away Jaina. He becomes agitated when awake and he's acting paranoid." Jacen turned to the speaker. He saw a man standing next to the bed. Jacen blinked his eyes to focus. Finally he could make out the image of his cousin Jaden.

Jacen turned his head back to his sister. There was something important he had to tell Jaina, but his mind was muddled.

"He'll be okay, Jaina." It was the sound of Ben Skywalker's voice. Jacen looked over and saw his cousin's Ben and Talon leaning against a sidewall. He needed to tell Ben something important also, but what was it? He dropped his head back down on the bed and tried to think.

Two men then entered the room. Jacen recognized his Uncle Luke standing in his Jedi robes. The other man was huge and had an animal sitting on his shoulder.

Jacen's eyes went wide when he remembered the warning he needed to give. "Watch out Luke! Mark's Sith!" Jacen managed to croak out despite his dry and hoarse throat. "He brought you here so he could kill you. With everybody Force blind he would have the advantage. He's going to shoot you!" Jacen pulled at his restraint again. He looked up and saw his sister. "He plans to kill you, Ben and Uncle Luke!" he yelled frantically. Jacen couldn't understand why they didn't trying to apprehend Mark. Why weren't they listening to him. Something needed to be done before they all were killed.

"It's okay, Jacen," Jaina said in a soothing voice. She turned and looked at her Uncles standing at the entryway. "Uncuff him, Mark."

Mark shook his head. "Jaina, you see how he is."

"He's that way because you have him chained up like an animal!" She leaned over her brother once again. "Calm down Jacen, we're going to get you out of here."

Jacen realized he still had one hand free. His uncle never re-secured it after he let him urinate. His eyes wandered to his sister's blaster on her hip. He needed to take care of this threat. He would be damned if he was going to be used as bait for his family's slaughter.

"Jaina, I wouldn't get that close to him. He might…"

Jacen heard Mark's voice call out as he made his move. Adrenalin coursed through his veins as he lunged toward his sister and quickly grabbed her blaster. He heard gasps within the room as he turned and pointed the weapon directly at Mark Tantiss. The large clone pushed Luke and Ben away from him. That was good…Jacen didn't want to accidently shoot the wrong person. He took aim and with the blaster set to kill he shot at Mark at point blank range.

Jacen saw his uncle's hand jerk up in a defensive manner. Jacen smiled knowing the ysalamiri on his shoulder would prevent him from performing Force deflection or absorption—a technique to defend against blaster fire without the use of a saber.

But then the impossible happened. The blaster shot hit Mark's hand. The burning energy of the blaster glowed and spread around his wrist and down his arm before it harmlessly dissipated. Jacen's jaw dropped in surprise. He aimed again intent on taking a second shot, when the blaster was suddenly jerked out of his grip by some unseen force.

He could only watch in disbelief as the blaster landed in Mark's hand. "Why'd you have to do that Jacen?" His uncle asked as he turned Jaina's blaster over in his hands inspecting it.

He looked up at Jacen and gave a wane smile. "You have been wrong about so many things…and one thing is your assumption that I can't touch the Force."

Mark raised the blaster and fired. Jacen could only watch in horror as the blaster bolt streaked toward him and impacted against his chest. His last image was his uncle's yellow eyes staring down at him before his world went black.

.

.

Mark lowed the blaster and let out a relieved breath. "Stupid Sith," he muttered under his breath before he looked around and realized everybody was staring at him in shock and horror.

"What?" Mark asked. "It's on stun." He pointed at the blaster setting. "I stunned him."

Jaden was the first to come out of his stupor. "Shavit Dad, I told you to stop stunning him."

"He had the blaster set to kill," Mark defended himself. "I just stunned him. I don't know why everybody is upset."

"It's not that," Luke said slowly. "Mark, none of us can feel the Force. We're surrounded by a forest filled with ysalamiri and you have one on your shoulder. How did you do, what you just did?"

"Oh, that." Mark said with a discomfited chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Over the last few years the ysalamiri's effect on me has slowly diminished." He pointed to Jacen. "That's how I knew Jacen was lying when he said he didn't attack Mara."

"I still don't believe it," Jaina defended her brother. "He would never hurt Aunt Mara."

Luke looked at Jaina sadly. "It's true Jaina. Mara woke up and confirmed it was Jacen who attacked her."

The blood appeared to drain from her face and her legs went weak. Jaina slowly sat down on the floor and stared at her brother in disbelief.

Mark turned to Luke. "What should we do now?"

Luke frowned and gave a soft sigh. "Sedate and secure Jacen for now until we find out exactly what's going on."

Jaina was about to protest but Luke held up his hand stopping her. "Jaina, he's already tried to kill two people. That is enough for a twenty-year term in prison. We may have to face the fact that something bad happened to him. But that doesn't mean he can't be redeemed." Luke turned to Mark and guided him toward the door. "Come on, we need to talk."

"Is that safe?" Jaina asked. "What if Jacen is right about him being Sith. Look at his eyes."

Luke heaved a sigh. "Jaina, if Mark can utilize the Force on this planet…then he could have killed us seconds after we walked out of the _Shadow_." Luke looked up at his overgrown clone. "Mark, walk with me. I _really_ want to hear your explanation about you, the ysalamiri and the Force."


	31. Chapter 31

_**I want to thank all the people who are reading and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. I usually try to respond to reviewers using the PM system, but if you are not signed in then I can't. So I want to say thank you to the anonymous reviewers. This chapter does make references to a few things from the two previous fanfics. If you don't understand the reference, Coruscanti Swirl, then you are not alone, nobody knows exactly what it means but everybody suspects the term is a sexual reference. In the previous fics we find out that Luke has some sort of Force bond with Mara, but so does Mark to a lesser degree. Mark wanted to be as far away from the Skywalker quarters because he could pick up things from Luke and Mara through this bond when they were either very stressed or very excited. In other words, he didn't want to sense Luke and Mara being 'playful'.**_

_**Thanks again to all the readers!**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Myrkr**_

After Luke and Mark left the room Talon Tantiss gazed down at his unconscious cousin totally dumbfounded as to what had just transpired. He looked to Jaina, Ben and then to his brother Jaden. "What just happened?"

Jaden chuckled. "It seems Dad has another secret."

Talon sat down on the corner of the bed somewhat dazed. "Dad and his secrets," Talon muttered before he turned to his brother and eyed him suspiciously. "By the way, you didn't look very surprised by his performance. Why is that?"

Jaden shrugged. "I suspected for quite a while. Or at least Mom suspected and told me."

"If Dad was hiding this from everybody how would Mom know and not us?" Talon asked bewildered. "She's not Force sensitive."

"This is how I found out," Jaden said with an amused smile. "A couple years ago, I was over at the house and Mom asked me to look at the ysalamiri, she thought they were sick." Jaden smirked. "I guess she thought she sent me to veterinarian school. Why do people think doctors should know everything about animals? Or dentistry? Or psychiatry?"

"Yeah, yeah," Talon moved his hand in a 'hurry along' gesture. "Get to the point."

Jaden gave his brother an irritated glare, but continued. "I didn't see anything wrong with Nibbles or her companion. So mom asked me to come down the hall near her room and see if their Force-void bubble reached that far. I said yes, that I couldn't connect with the Force. Then she asks me to come into her and Dad's bedchamber and asks me if I could feel the Force. I say 'no'. Then she drags me to the Master bedroom 'fresher and asks me again. Once again, I tell her I couldn't feel the Force. She looked perplexed and said _'That's weird. Even with the ysalamiri, I think your dad can feel the Force around here._'"

Talon's face screwed up in confusion. "Why would Mom think that?"

Jaden brought his hand up to hide a smile. "I asked her that and she turned bright red…and at that point I realized I didn't want to know."

"I don't get it?"

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to ask our mother why she thought Dad could access the Force in the bedroom."

Talon was still confused. "Why?"

"For Sithsake Talon," Jaina yelled from where she sat on the floor. "Your dad could do Force-enhanced sex while the ysalimiri were in their quarters!"

Talon grimaced. "Oh gross…they are almost sixty, please tell me they don't still do it."

Ben shook his head. "They probably do, I know my parents do. I walked in on them."

Talon cringed and gave a shudder. "I really didn't need to know that."

"Well, how do you think I feel?" Ben complained. "I have to be careful when I go into my own house." He shook his head ruefully. "It's not fair that they're having more sex than us."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'us'?"

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, I think you are the only one having problems, Ben."

"Of course being in your late twenties and still living with your parents probably doesn't help matters," Talon said followed by a snarky laugh. "And you can't even sneak a girl into your room with two Force-strong parents in the apartment."

"Funny guys," Ben said as he moved toward the door. "I'm going to see if there is anything to eat around here."

"Food sounds good." Talon said as he followed his cousin out. "I'll go with you."

"I don't know how you guys can eat after what happened." Jaina said bitterly.

"It's a coping mechanism for them, plus they're always hungry." Jaden explained. He looked over at Jaina who was still sitting on the floor her head buried in her hands. "Are you okay Jaina?"

"No," she said softly her voice strained with emotion.

"It'll be alright, Uncle Luke is here." Jaden tried to reassure her. "He'll know what to do. He'll make everything better."

She looked up at Jaden her eyes red and glistening with tears. "I hope so Jaden. I really hope so."

.

* * *

Mark followed Luke down to the facility's large dayroom where they found a lounge area and took seats facing each other.

Luke sat with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped under his chin. "So, tell me about the ysalamiri."

Mark looked at him a little shamefaced. "It was so gradual that at first I didn't know it was happening. I realized I could feel the Force slightly while Nibbles was with me." He looked up to his pet that was still sitting calmly on his shoulder despite the recent firefight. "Nibbles is old… she's probably older than me. I thought her ability to create a Force-Void bubble was decreasing with age."

"But it wasn't," Luke encouraged him to continue.

"I noticed the students in the Temple still became Force blind in her presence, so I realized it must have been just me."

"Do you know why?" Luke asked.

Mark pondered the question. "I don't know. I think after twenty-five years of living with a ysalamiri the Force found a way to get to me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? That would be an important skill to be taught."

Mark shook his head. "How would you teach it? We don't know why it's occurring. I have a theory, though. I think it happened to me because I spent more time with ysalamiri than any Jedi probably in history. They are with me while I'm instructing in the gym and they come home with me at night. Talon and Jaden are still Force blind around them because their contact with the ysalamiri was limited. When they were young they were only exposed to the animals in the evenings or when they were working out in the gym. When the boys moved into the Temple bachelor quarters eight years ago they were rarely around ysalamiri at all. That's why I think it takes decades of continuous, close proximity to build up immunity." Mark ran a hand through his hair nervously. "As for why I didn't say anything…I didn't want anybody to know. I found it useful when raising my two hellions. They never understood how I always knew when they were up to something. Plus, I really didn't want Mara to know."

Luke sat back in his chair. "And why is that?"

Mark blushed. "Don't you remember why you assigned me quarters as far away from your apartment as physically possible and let me keep the ysalamiri?"

Luke thought about it for a moment. "We wanted the ysalamiri away from the cadre quarters…right?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Does the term _Coruscanti Swirl _bring back any memories?"

"Oh kriff!" Luke covered his eyes looking extremely uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's right; it was because you could sometimes pick up on our thoughts and emotions when we were…um…having…when we were in a highly emotional state." Luke shook his head. "I remember and I can see why you wouldn't want her to find out."

"I guess she's going to find out now."

Luke gave a grunt. "Is there anything else you are hiding from me?"

Mark thought about it for a while. "Yes, a lot of things, Palpatine things." He shrugged his shoulders. "Things I don't want to talk about."

Luke let out an exasperated breath. "I should know what my Jedi are doing or capable of doing. I definitely should have been told you could heal the sick and resurrect the newly dead."

Mark gave him a hard look. "Luke, that's the _**LAST **_thing I wanted _anybody_to know. You have no idea what guilt I have been living with for decades."

"What do you mean?"

Mark gave him an incredulous look. "Luke, I know the GA Military doesn't debrief you with every detail of my missions, but you do know I've fought countless scrimmages and battles. Do you have any idea as to how many of my friends and comrades have died in my arms—men I personally pulled from the battlefield, injured and near death?

"Who do you think they send to retrieve soldiers pinned down in the kill zone? They send the guy who can deflect blaster fire with a lightsaber. I pull them out of danger and the medic would cauterize the wounds while I tried Jedi healing techniques that Cilghal taught me." Mark's jaw tightened as he tried to compose himself. "But not all men survived. Some perished in front on me, usually clutching a holo-locket or photo of their loved ones. Before they died, they would look up and using their last dying breath they'd ask me to give their family a message, _'Tell my wife and kids I love them.'_" Mark swallowed hard.

"I delivered dozens of messages like that, some over the HoloNet, but not all. I've had the great, but heartbreaking, honor of escorting the bodies of a few of my fallen comrades home. I got to look into the eyes of their grieving family members and give them that message in person. And as wives or mothers wept and leaned on me for support...my heart was wracked with overwhelming guilt. I knew I could have saved them, just like I saved Mara." Mark had to stop and take a couple deep breaths to compose himself.

Mark gave Luke a pleading look. "I absolutely don't want _any_of those families to know I was willing to make that dark side sacrifice to save my sister, but not their sons, husbands or brothers." Mark ran his hand over his face in an effort to hide his tears. "If we can restrict that knowledge to our immediate family, I'd appreciate it."

Luke looked shaken. "I'm sorry Mark. I never realized how difficult a decision that was for you."

"Yeah, well…" Mark trailed off as an awkward silence fell between the two men.

Luke sat mutely for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued. "Please understand my position. You are a Jedi and I am the leader of the Order. You can't decide what and what not to tell me when it comes to Jedi business."

Mark gave him a steady gaze. "Maybe I'm not Jedi material."

Luke shook his head. "Don't say that. Your Jedi record is exceptional."

"Luke, I just want you to know," Mark said hesitantly, "I'm not comfortable with your call for Jedi allegiance—that I should put the Jedi above all else. I can't do that. My priorities are my family, the Galactic Alliance and then the Jedi." He paused. "If that's not good enough for you…then maybe it is time for me to leave the Order."

"Wait," Luke said while making a gesture to stop. "How did we get on this subject?"

"Luke, I have been thinking about this for a while. Kira is getting tired of me spending days in a bacta tank. She knows that one day you will bring me home in a body bag." He stood feeling very uncomfortable. "I'm not fit for duty right now anyway. I think I should take some time off at least."

"Sit down," Luke's voice was firm letting him know it wasn't a suggestion.

Mark frowned and sat down grudgingly.

"Emotions are high right now," Luke started. "Let's not make any major decisions. Let's concentrate on what to do with Jacen." Luke paused. "He tried to kill you and Mara. It's a crime…what are you going to do?"

Mark sat back in his seat confused. "Are you asking me if I am going to press charges?"

"It's within your right."

Mark guffawed. "Luke, I rather not involve the GA Law Enforcement. When Jacen shot me he was genuinely fearful for your safety. Besides, my hands aren't exactly clean. I nearly beat Jacen to death and I have a dead woman at the end of the hall. When it comes to the law, you need to talk to Mara."

"You're right." Luke sounded miserable and his face held the expression of a man who needed to make a decision between equally appalling options. "I also need to contact Han and Leia. We can't make a decision on Jacen's fate without their input." Luke stood and walked to the exit. "When Jacen wakes up we'll talk to him and see what we are dealing with."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Myrkr**_

Jacen drifted back to consciousness, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He remained motionless, lying silent in bed, eyes closed, hiding the fact from all around him that he was awake. Just about every time he woke up somebody stunned or sedated him, and he needed time to think.

He listened to his sister and cousin Jaden talking, discussing his fate. It was good to hear his sister's voice. That meant Jaden's dad didn't ambush his family. And the fact that Jaden was in the room calming talking to Jaina also indicated Luke didn't have to kill Mark. Jacen wasn't sure how he misinterpreted the clues indicating his uncle was Sith, but obviously he was wrong…just like how his uncle was wrong about Jacen.

"Dad said Lumiya came for Jacen…she called him her apprentice." Jaden said softly.

Jacen could hear a soft sob from his sister. A sound that made his heart ache. "I don't understand any of this. He is such a good person. He cares so much for his family. He would do anything for them. I can't imagine him hurting Aunt Mara."

"Honestly, neither can I." Jaden commented.

"What's going to happen to him?" Jaina asked. Jacen could not see her face, but he knew she was crying by the sound of her sniffling and the strain in her voice.

"That's up to Uncle Luke," came Jaden's response. "Right now I am going to wait until he wakes up. Then I'll make sure he's not suffering any neurological damage from my Dad blasting him so many times, and then sedate him."

Jacen's sister let out a sound of disgust. "You can't keep him knocked out forever."

"I know. It's just until Uncle Luke gives me new orders." There was a pause. "I wish they'd call in Cilghal. I have somewhere I have to be."

"I'm sorry that my brother's situation is causing a crimp in your social life." Jaina's voice was icy.

"No, no, it's not like that Jania," Jaden said apologetically. "I planned on attending a medical seminar on High-Consequence Pathogens and Pathology. I am considering specializing in human and xeno-pathology."

"Oh." Jacen heard his sister let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Jaden. This has been tough for me. Jacen's my twin. We have a bond."

"Don't be sorry. You're right. I'm being selfish. Family comes first. The conference doesn't matter. Anyway, it'll probably be cancelled. My guess is most of the guest speakers will be called out to Hapes to investigate the epidemic."

That comment almost made Jacen jump out of bed and demand what was going on, but the threat of sedation kept him silent.

"What's going on there?"

"My information is from unofficial medical sources, doctor friends of mine and such, so I can't vouch for its veracity, but a few days ago a nasty epidemic broke out in the Royal Palace. Preliminary reports are sketchy, but I heard it's a virus that mimics influenza."

"What do you mean mimics?"

"The Hapan Center for Disease control has isolated the virus and they are fairly sure it is a manmade nanovirus. Since most victims are of Royal blood it was probably designed to attack people with a specific genetic code. In other words, it's a terrorist attack."

A sick, haunting feeling washed over Jacen. Was this from his nanovirus? Could this be his doing?

"Is Tenel Ka and her daughter alright?"

"Yes, I heard a report she's been off planet since an assassination attempt that occurred a couple weeks ago. This virus might be another attempt on her life. Perhaps the assassin didn't know she was off planet. Either Tenel Ka was the intended victim and the virus spread out of control or the Royal families in their entirety were the targets."

"Has anybody died?"

"Seven deaths so far, mainly the elderly, with about forty-nine others gravely ill and hospitalized. No names have been released though."

Jacen shuddered and his body started to tremble. He intended on killing one woman. The geneticist said only Ta'a Chume or possibly her siblings would be affected…not the entire royal family! The horror of his actions hit him hard—he was a mass murderer!

Even if he could hide his complicity he could never deal with the guilt. His life was over…really over. Once Tenel Ka found out she would cut him out of her life completely. Allana would never know the identity of her father.

He would probably be brought to Hapes, tried and executed. And what would this do to the Jedi? There had been anti-Jedi sediment on Hapes for generations. If Jacen was proven to be the person who set up this viral attack, the surviving Hapan royals would demand retribution. He wouldn't be surprised if the G.A. disbanded and exiled the Jedi…simply to pacify the Hapans. Then there were the Imperials. The geneticist was an Imperial. If the virus was traced to him, could that cause a rift in the peace treaty? Jacen knew Jaina was probably in love with her Imperial Commander. What would happen if she had to decide to either follow Jag to Bastion or stay in Alliance territory?

Jacen didn't care what happened to him anymore because his future was now forfeited. He had to pray to whatever gods exist that Lumiya wasn't identified as the person who released the virus…because the Jedi knew he was associated with the Dark Lady of the Sith. His Uncle Luke wasn't stupid. He would realize Jacen had a hand in this…and there was no way Luke would cover for him…not when we were talking about an international terrorist attack. He would go to the Senate and reveal Jacen's role in the attack...and then the Mynock scat would hit the fan.

He stifled a sob. He just wanted to help his family and in doing so he may end up causing a galactic war.

.

.

.

Mark left the dayroom feeling frustrated. He really did not want to deal with this situation any further…it was too painful. Luke was here and he had Jacen, Lumiya was dead, he didn't need Mark anymore. All he wanted to do is go back to his wife and hold her. Maybe they could go on vacation while Luke sorted out this mess.

But he knew he couldn't. The Skywalker, Solo and Tantiss families were just that…family. He needed to stay put for now.

He stopped by the room where Jacen was being held. There he found Jaina and Jaden talking.

Mark poked his head into the room. "Is Jacen okay?"

"He's still out cold," Jaden replied.

Mark nodded. "Let Luke know when he's awake. He wants to talk to him."

"Can do."

Mark moved down to the hall where he ran into Talon as he was leaving the kitchen. He was chewing a ration bar and drinking some bottled water.

Mark crooked a finger in his direction. "Talon, I need to talk to you…privately."

A concerned looked crossed the younger man's face. "What about?"

Mark jerked his thumb toward the front doors. "I just need to talk to you …outside."

"Okay," Talon said. "But I didn't do anything wrong. Don't believe a word that Jaden tells you."

Mark looked at him and frowned. "Jaden didn't say anything to me…what did you do wrong?"

Talon gave his most innocent look. "Like I said nothing."

As they moved outside to the warm afternoon air Mark glanced over to his son.

"So…," Mark said slowly. "I heard you are dating Zylie Karrde."

Talon looked at his father warily. "Yes we are…who told you?"

"Her father told me." Mark said matter-of-factly. "Karrde said you were on his ship a few days ago. I was just wondering why you didn't mention anything to me or your mother about it."

"I wasn't hiding the relationship, if that's what you're thinking. I happened to see her while on Coruscant a few months ago. She was happy to see me. We're old friends. She's on school break this week and asked me if I could give her a ride to her father's ship." He gave his father a questioning look. "Did Karrde say he didn't want me dating her?"

"It's not that," Mark said as he pointed to a low retaining wall. "Sit down, Talon."

Talon sat on the duracrete wall while his father stood and paced back and forth trying to collect his thoughts. "Talon, you were named after Zylie's father. He is one of my closest friends."

Talon gave his father a guarded look. "I know that Dad." He shifted on the wall nervously. "Do _you_ have a problem with me dating Zylie?"

Mark blew out an exasperated breath. "No, I have a problem with you possibly breaking Talon's little girl's heart. I know your reputation as a womanizer."

Talon scoffed. "Dad, the holoNet sleemos make up ninety-five percent of the sordid stories they write about me."

Mark laughed. "Yes, I know. It's the other five percent I'm worried about."

Talon shook his head. "Dad, I'm not out breaking hearts."

Mark gave him a dubious smile. "You mean you haven't went through, let's see…" he paused to mentally count the number of dalliances his son was purported to have had recently. "Three or four relationships in the last year alone?"

Talon shook his head. "No, they weren't relationships. I made it quite clear to those women I didn't want any commitments. I'm not ready to settle down. I simply wanted some female company."

Mark scoffed. "That sounds like a kriff-call to me."

Talon laughed. "Of course it is, they're using me for my body." He gave his father a cocky grin that reminded Mark very much of Han Solo. "I almost never initiate contact with the women. They come up to me." He gestured his hand down his face and body. "I can't help it if I inherited the Skywalker good looks and your muscular build."

Mark rolled his eyes. "So then you told Zylie that she's just a Kriff buddy?"

Talon's posture stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "No I didn't tell her that, because it's not true," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't talk about her like that. She's a nice girl." He looked away and took a calming breath. "Dad, I really like her. She absolutely is _not _impressed that I am a Jedi. She sees _me_…me, not the Jedi robes, not the prestige of being a member of the Jedi Order." He paused for a moment. "She sees only me, Talon Tantiss. Dad, we're old friends that were reunited. I am not going to screw up this relationship." He hesitated for a moment. "In fact, we're not having sex."

Mark eyes widened in shock. "What! This must be serious." He then leaned forward and gave his son a withering glare. "I like the idea of you going slow, but you better not be seeing other women while dating Zylie…to satisfy those needs. That will hurt her just as much."

"No," Talon said sounding offended. "I wouldn't do that to her and I definitely wouldn't want to get on the bad side of her father."

Mark looked at his son warily. "Good, because Talon Karrde is not a man to be trifled with. He's the only person in the galaxy that I know of that has not only killed a Sith Lord, but he captured a Jedi Master. And he did it all without the Force. Just keep that in mind."

"I will Dad," Talon promised as he threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Don't worry. I know if I hurt Zylie, her father and mother, the _Wild Karrde_ crew, you, Mom, Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke will be in my face giving me _what for_ in a nanosecond. This is probably the most dangerous undertaking in my life," he said with a nervous chuckle. He stood and walked up to Lumiya's sleek shuttle. "Is this Lumiya's?"

"It was hers. I am putting a salvage claim on it."

Talon ran a hand over the smooth metal exterior. "Dad, this ride is way too stylish for you." He gave his father a smirk. "You should give it to me."

Mark snorted. "No, you can have my Headhunter."

Talon broke out in laughter. "Dad why do you insist in calling that hunk of junk a Headhunter, it's not a Headhunter."

Mark became a bit irritated. "Okay, a modified Headhunter."

"Pffff," Talon made a noise of disbelief. "Just because you catabolized an old Headhunter and retrofit your wussy shuttle fuselage with the wings and engines from a Z-95, doesn't make it a modified Headhunter. It's a modified 'smashball-mom shuttle."

"Well, if you own it you can call it a modified shuttle, but to me it's a Headhunter." Mark looked over to his ship. "If you don't want my Headh…modified shuttle…maybe Jaden will."

"No, no, I'll take it, if you're giving it away."

Mark smirked. "I thought so."

The two men fell into a thinking pause as they admired the spaceships parked on the landing platform. Finally Talon broke the silence.

"So what's Uncle Luke going to do about Jacen?"

"He's going to contact the Solos and discuss the options. The police don't need to be involved if Mara doesn't want to press the issue. I know I don't want to talk to law enforcement. I think the Jedi Grand Master should be able to handle this. He can deprogram Jacen or whatever."

"Why do you think he got involved with Lumiya?"

Mark looked down at the ground and shook his head somberly. "Only Jacen can answer that now."


	33. Chapter 33

**_I want to thank all my friends that have helped me throw ideas around for the next chapter. When I wrote this story in November for NaNoWriMo I had Jacen as dark as he was in the profics, but I wanted to give him a happy ending, so I had a solution that was a bit harsh. But some of the readers expressed that they didn't want a dark Jacen. So he morphed into a really confused and desperate Jacen...which is a little better than the torturing psychopath he was in the profics. But therein lies the rub...how do I now justify something that would make sense for a Sith, but not a confused Jedi?_**

**_I have been working on it for a few days. So far I am not completely satisfied. I had a big chapter, but split it in half and hopefully I will figure out the second part of the chapter this weekend._**

**_Once I get past this part I can begin on making everything right again...that starts after they leave Myrkr._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~JL~_**

* * *

_**Myrkr**_

"Mark," came the voice of Luke Skywalker from the front entrance of the building. "Can I see you a moment."

Mark looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway. "Sure." He turned to his son, Talon. "I'll talk to you later."

He jogged over to where Luke was holding the door open for him. "Is Jacen awake?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet. I talked to Leia. Her and Han are on their way here. They were on Coruscant so it might be a couple days. When Jacen does wake up, I'd like you in the room. You are the only one who can sense if he is being deceptive or not."

Mark nodded. "I'm going to be your lie-detector machine."

"Exactly."

.

.

.

As Jacen lay motionless in bed pretending to sleep, he became more and more distraught by the situation he brought upon himself, his family and the Jedi Order.

It became very clear that something went very wrong with the nanovirus. People were dead and more were dying. He no longer had any illusions of salvaging his own life. His dreams of safeguarding his family and maybe one day openly living with his wife and daughter were now smashed beyond repair, and he had nobody to blame but himself. He had gone against everything he was taught as a Jedi and now people are suffering. He deserved to be punished and if he knew he'd be the only person who would be held accountable for his actions he would gladly confess his roll in the nanovirus epidemic. Unfortunately, he knew the Hapans would scream for more than just his blood.

Jacen was a Jedi and the son of the former New Republic Chief of State. The anti-Jedi Hapan populace would use his actions to damn the entire Jedi Order. There could also be repercussions to the Galactic Alliance. The Jedi had recently pledged allegiance to the G.A.; his actions could cause a rift between the Alliance and Consortium.

And Force forbid if it is ever discovered that Allana's father was the man who was responsible for the death of so many Royals. Tenel Ka would be ousted from the monarchy and her and Allana's lives would be endangered.

Jacen needed to do whatever he could to distance himself from the Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance just in case the nanovirus was linked to him. Perhaps if he could get the Jedi Grand Master to banish him from the Order it would make it more difficult for the Hapans to demand that the Jedi be held responsible for Jacen's actions.

Jacen felt a sickening drop in his stomach as the full impact of his foolish decisions hit him. He had become a problem and liability to all the people in his life. There was no way he could repair the immense devastation he had visited upon his family, but perhaps he could mitigate some of the damage. He wasn't sure exactly how that could be done, but he had a feeling they would be better off if he just disappeared, never to be seen again.

.

.

.

Luke and Mark walked down to the room where Jacen lay cuffed to the bed. Luke entered the chamber first and nodded to Jaina and Jaden. "Still unconscious I see."

"He hasn't stirred at all," Jaina said with worry in her voice.

Mark's large frame filled the doorway as he stared at Jacen intently. "He's awake. He's just pretending to be asleep. Open your eyes Jacen."

The young man on the bed sighed as he blinked open his eyes. "Please don't stun or sedate me again." His voice was low and radiated defeat and depression. "I won't give you any more trouble."

Luke looked over to Mark as if waiting for a confirmation. Mark nodded. "I believe him." He went over and removed the cuff holding Jacen's hand to the bedpost, but kept the leg shackles secure. Jacen sat up and rubbed his chaffed wrists.

"Jaina, can you go get him some water and food," Luke said to his neice.

Jaina lifted herself off the floor where she had been sitting. "I'll be right back."

"Jaden," Mark said. "Why don't you go help her…and take your time."

"Yes, Sir," Jaden said as he followed his cousin down the hallway.

When they left Luke closed the door behind them. He turned to his nephew and gazed at him through cynical eyes. "Jacen we would like some questions answered…truthfully. "

Jacen didn't respond. He sat head bent, avoiding his uncle's gaze.

"Jacen did you hear me?" Luke said a little more forcefully.

"Yes," Jacen muttered in a despondent strangled voice.

"Why were you with Lumiya?"

Jacen took a deep breath. "She was training me. She said the dark prophets had foreseen an ancient evil coming to our galaxy and only a Master of the Unifying Force could defeat it. She wasn't strong enough in the Force to train for the confrontation…so she decided to train me on dark side techniques."

Luke looked over to Mark who simply nodded.

Mark could see Luke visibly brace himself before he asked the next question. "Why did you attack Mara?"

Jacen brought his hands up and covered his face. "Uncle Luke, it was an accident. I thought I had a tranquilizer dart. I am so, so sorry." Tears escaped from between his fingers. "I loved Aunt Mara. I'm so sorry she dead. I am so sorry."

Luke gave Mark a questioning look. "You didn't tell him?"

Mark shrugged. "No, he was denying he attacked her. I figured if he knew he couldn't lie his way out of the situation he would be harder to control."

Luke closed his eyes and forcefully exhaled. "Mark do you think that _maybe_ the knowledge that he killed his Aunt might explain some of his irrational behavior?"

Mark ran a hand through his hair nervously as a feeling of shame crept into his belly. "Umm…now that I think about it…it might explain a lot of things." He gave Luke an apologetic look. "Sorry, but in my defense, I was being affected by the dark side and wasn't thinking clearly." Mark hesitated then let his shoulders slump. "And maybe part of me wanted him to suffer…to feel the burden and guilt for her death for a longer period of time."

"What are you two talking about?" Jacen asked as he stared at his uncles in confusion.

"Jacen, Mara _did _die, but Mark brought her back using a Sith technique he knew from Palpatine's memories. That's why his eyes are yellow and that's how we know you attacked Mara…because she told us."

Jacen let out a relieved gasp and appeared to have trouble regaining his breath. "She's alive," he finally choked out. "Thank the Force."

"Jacen, why did you want to Tranquilize Mara?" Luke asked slowly.

Jacen turned his head away unable to look at his uncle in the eyes. "I was told it was a way to make her forget she saw me with Lumiya."

There was some hesitation as Mark tried to gauge the validity of his nephew's statement. "He's telling the truth, Luke."

"Jacen…why were you on Kavan. It's not a place one would imagine two Sith would gather to train. Why were you meeting her there?"

Jacen's head dropped and he shook his head refusing to talk.

Luke walked closer to his nephew and dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Jacen, we can't help you if you don't talk to us."

The dark haired man shook his head more adamantly. "I don't want your help. I want out. Out of the Order…out of everything. Uncle Mark was right. I went dark. I'm Sith and I am ready for my punishment."

Luke's brow furrowed in confusion. "I was told you absolutely denied being Sith, but now you are confessing?" Luke looked over to Mark who simply shrugged.

Mark wasn't certain what was going on with Jacen. He felt deception, but also truthfulness and he wasn't sure what part was the lie.

Jacen's head came up defiantly. "I'm resigning from the Jedi. Bring me to the GA Law Enforcement. I'll confess to attacking Mark and Aunt Mara." He then hastily averted his eyes, not wanting to see his uncle's reaction.

Luke gazed at his nephew in confusion. "Jacen, we don't want to put you in jail or remove you from the order. We want to help you and bring you back to your family and the order. My father was redeemed after twenty years as a Sith. You _are_ salvageable."

Jacen shook his head sadly. "You're wrong. Darth Vader wanted to be redeemed at the end. I don't want redemption. I want nothing to do with the Jedi and my family. I just want all of this to be over."

Luke rubbed his temples where a headache was forming. "I don't understand any of this Jacen."

"You don't have to Uncle Luke. You have to face the fact I am a fallen Jedi that needs to be banished from the order and face justice."

There was a soft rap on the door. Mark opened the door and allowed Jaina and Jaden to come in with food and drink. Jacen reached up and readily took a proffered bottle of water which he drank greedily. When he was finished he went to hand the empty bottle back to his sister, but then pulled it back and looked up to Mark. "Can somebody bring me to the 'fresher? Or do I have to use the bottle again?"

Luke turned to Mark and gave him a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

Mark ignored his inquisitive look. "I'll bring you to the 'fresher," he said as he uncuffed Jacen's feet. "Come on, I'll show you where it is. And remember, if you attack me again…."

"Yeah, I know," Jacen mumbled. "You will either stun me or drown my sorry ass in the toilet."

"What?" Mark heard Jania exclaim as the two men left the room and moved down the hallway.

They entered a multi-stall latrine. Mark checked it out first before waving for Jacen in. After Jacen finished his business and was washing his hands, Mark's curiosity got to him. "Jacen why are you doing this? I didn't sense deceit when you said you didn't want to hurt your Aunt Mara. Why are you throwing your life away?"

Jacen put his hands on the sink counter and leaned heavily on the durasteel countertop. His head was down and pensive for a moment. When he looked up he gave his uncle a sad and trodden look. "Mark, Jaden once told me that you've kept Palpatine's memories a secret for over twenty years. You refuse to tell Uncle Luke or anybody the things you know. Jaden said you swore those secrets would die with you. Why?"

Mark was a little confused at the change of subject. "Because nothing good can come from me revealing those secrets…only bad."

"That's why I'm doing this. The Jedi are better off not knowing some things."

Mark stared at him intently. "What's scary is I sense you are telling the truth."

Jacen nodded. "I need the Jedi to distance themselves from me. I won't cooperate with my Uncle Luke any further. I have told you everything I will tell. It's time to accept my fate."

"Jacen, you may be ready to accept your fate, but I don't think your family is ready." Mark said softly. "I know I'm not ready."

Jacen frowned. "Then you better get ready, Uncle."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Myrkr_**

Jacen was allowed to eat and shower that afternoon. He remained uncuffed, but somebody stayed with him at all times.

True to his word Jacen didn't answer further questions. It was a difficult decision, but he had to do everything he could to conceal his involvement with the Hapan epidemic. He knew if he confessed to ordering the nanovirus his uncle would immediately report that fact to the Galactic Alliance despite the very real possibility of horrific political repercussions.

He would confess to the attempted murder his aunt and uncle and would gladly spend the rest of his life in jail, but he couldn't let the Jedi get involved with virus mess he created. To make matters worse, Jacen was told his parents were on the way to Myrkr. He absolutely didn't want to face them. He couldn't bear to hear his mother's heartbroken sobs or see the disappointed look on his father's face.

He had to escape and disappear, perhaps to the unknown regions or outer core, areas where people went when they didn't want to be found. If he were gone there was a chance that his Uncle Luke would keep quiet about Jacen's possible involvement in the viral crisis...unleast until Jacen could be tracked down by the Jedi and brought to justice. But first he needed to get off this Force-forsaken planet. And the first step was getting away from his family.

Presently he was in the facility's dayroom. It was late at night, but he couldn't sleep and had asked his cousin Jaden if he could watch the HoloNet. Jaden agreed since he had to remain awake to guard Jacen anyway. They had gone to the dayroom and Jaden tossed Jacen the remote control. Unfortunately, Karrde's base only received two channels and it was either the history channel or a Holo-mercial about male enhancing thinskin briefs. Jacen decided to watch a history show about the Kobola Miners of Naboo.

During a HoloNet intermission, Jacen glanced up to his cousin. Jaden wasn't paying attention to the HoloNet. Instead he was totally engrossed by something on his datapad.

"What are you reading, Jaden?"

"What?" His cousin looked up. "Oh, it's a medical report."

"About Hapes," Jacen ventured.

"Yes," Jaden said before he went back to reading.

"I heard you talking about the epidemic. How many are dead now?" Jacen asked with great trepidation.

"Umm…just a second." Jaden pushed some buttons and scrolled the screen down before he answered. "Fourteen dead and fifty-six remain hospitalized."

Jacen's shoulders slumped as a sick and overwhelming feeling of remorse rolled over him. He couldn't live with this guilt; it was tearing him up inside. He needed to get away from the people he loved for their own sake.

He slowly stood as he formulated a plan. "Jaden I need to go to the 'fresher."

"Oh, okay." His cousin stood up and put down his datapad. "Let's go."

Jacen knew Jaden was probably the weakest of the Jedi when it came to combat. He was an intellectual whereas his brother Talon was deadly on the battlefield. Jacen knew if he wanted to escape it would have to be now when his cousins and uncles were asleep and only Jaden was wake.

As the two men entered the 'fresher, he quickly spun and landed a hard right hand blow across Jaden's face. Jacen's cousin staggered, falling to one knee as blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He gazed up at Jacen with a sad look of shock and betrayal.

"I'm sorry Jaden," Jacen said as he moved in to strike him again. He was surprised when Jaden rolled to the side and forcefully kicked out with his leg connecting his boot into Jacen's groin.

Jacen bit down on his bottom lip stifling a scream as he grabbed his crotch and staggered back, falling heavily against the 'fresher wall. He glared at Jaden who was sitting dazed on the floor. "Who taught you that move? Your father?" Jacen sneered.

Jaden spit blood out of his mouth. "No, my mother."

He could see his cousin draw in a deep breath readying to call out the alarm. Jacen lunged at Jaden clasping a hand over his mouth. His cousin struggled bringing a hand up to push Jacen away. Unfortunately for his Jaden, hand-to-hand combat was one of Jacen's strengths. Corran Horn had been Jacen's Master. Master Horn lacked the ability to do telekinesis and therefore endeavored to offset that inability by stressing lightsaber and close-in fighting…skills which he passed on to Jacen.

Jacen spun around his cousin positioning himself behind him. He snaked an arm around Jaden's neck and wrestled him into a rear blood-choke hold. He squeezed Jaden's neck, putting pressure on his carotid arteries and slowly restricting blood to the brain. If done correctly it would render the victim unconscious in seconds, if done incorrectly it could cause death. He brought his mouth down to Jaden's ear and whispered. "Stop fighting! Just relax and sleep."

To Jaden's credit, he fought until the very end, but eventually he went limp. Jacen lowered the man to the floor and checked for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief when he realized he was alive.

He struggled to his feet, still feeling the effects of the powerful kick to the gonads. He leaned against the wall as he looked down at his hands. They were covered with Jaden's blood. He sadly reflected on the symbolism. He had a feeling that before the end of the week a lot more blood would be on his hands. He just hoped it would be figuratively, and not literally.

.

* * *

Jacen ran out of the building and into the warm night air of Myrkr. The night sky was ablaze with stars. It would be a beautiful sight under other circumstances, but now was not the time for stargazing. He quickly moved to the shuttles hoping they were left unsecured. If he could get into space he could disappear. When he was on his search for Force knowledge he managed to remain incognito for years. He could do it again.

He tried to unlock the boarding ramps of the various ships but was unsuccessful. "Frack!" Jacen swore in frustration. He turned and gazed at the forest surrounding Karrde's hidden base. He remembered the stories his parents told him about Mara and Luke's adventures on Myrkr. He knew Hyllyard City was a two-day walk north from the base. If he could make it there he might be able to arrange passage off planet. Hell, he had access to some of Tenel Ka's secret bank accounts; he could buy his own ship if need be.

He walked to the edge of the old growth forest and stood in thought. He knew about the wildlife of Myrkr. All the Jedi knew of the ysalamiri, but few have ever seen a Vornskr, the vicious canine species that hunted in these forests. Jacen had seen one of the terrifying animals as a boy when his family visited Talon Karrde. Karrde once had two of the animals as pets, but one died on Wayland as it attacked the Dark Jedi Joruus C'baoth. Karrde's surviving Vornskr was tamed, but Jacen remembered vividly the rows of sharp teeth that lined the animal's strong muscular jaws. They were ruthless, nocturnal predators.

He looked back to Karrde's compound and stared at the exterior lights. He could go back, be quiet and hope that Lumiya's connection to the Hapan plague wasn't discovered and therefore his complicity established. Or he could take his chances in the forest. Of course, the possibility of making it out of the Forest at night while unarmed was slim. As he stared into the blackness he realized he really didn't care if he made it to Hyllyard City or not. One way or another this situation would be over.

He took a deep breath and made a decision as he slowly entered the dark forest.

.

* * *

Mark woke with a start, gasping for air. He sat up and listened. He didn't hear anything, but he knew something was not right. He stood and pulled on his trousers and holster and rushed down to Jacen's room. He found the chamber empty, but he heard the HoloNet on down the hall. He ran down to the dayroom only to find Jaden's abandoned datapad. He sprinted down the galley and when he found nothing he went to the 'fresher. There he found his son sprawled out on the floor. "Jaden!" Mark screamed and he went to check on his son's condition. The young man was alive, but unconscious. Mark stood and ran out into the hallway. "We have an escape!"

* * *

.

Jacen moved as quickly as he could through the forest…, which wasn't fast at all. Without the Force he had to rely on the meager amount of light provided from the stars above to help him navigate through the heavy brush. He held his hands out in an effort to avoid running into low hanging branches. He should have taken the time to search for a lightstick from the base before he dashed off, but that was just another bad decision stacked upon dozens of other horrible decisions he had made lately.

He stopped when he heard the snapping of branches and twigs up ahead in the underbrush. Something large was moving up ahead. Jacen's eyes jerked upwards when he heard a snarl in the trees above followed by the thud of an animal leaping from one branch to another.

There was movement in the thicket in front of him. Out of the darkness the outline of a large beast materialized. It growled and snarled as it cautiously approached. Another Vornskr came out of the bushes from the side and the first beast immediately attacked the interloper, obviously not wanting to share his meal. After a short, but brutal struggle the second animal retreated. The larger Vornskr turned his attention back to Jacen. The animal recoiled a step when the deafening sound of a sizeable creature rushing though the underbrush could be heard behind Jacen.

Jacen cautiously turned and peered into the dense, dark forest trying to catch sight of the animal that could startle a vornskr. After a few seconds he could see the movement of trees parting, as they were snapped and shoved aside by something large. Jacen tried to remember if there were predators larger than Vornskrs in the Myrkr timberlands, but he couldn't remember. He turned back to the animal in front of him that was edging its way closer despite the sound of the larger predator approaching. The animal's eyes glowed as it hunkered down to pounce on Jacen.

Jacen gave a caustic laugh as he realized the irony. The great Jedi that was to be the Master of the Unifying Force and save the galaxy was now dinner for a Vornskr.

The beast let out a feral scream as he bounded toward Jacen. He knew Tenel Ka wouldn't be able to sense his death or his dying message but he closed his eyes and tried to send it anyway, _'I'm so sorry for what I have done. Forgive me. Goodbye.'_

He expected to feel the harsh impact of the animal against his chest and its hot breath on his face as it's powerful jaws closed around his throat, but instead he heard the shot of a blaster echoing in the night. The vornskr shrieked and Jacen heard a thud in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a Vornskr lying at his feet, its eyes closed and breathing labored. Jacen turned in the direction of the blaster shot and saw his Uncle Mark standing there, weapon in hand and a trail of broken trees behind him. He must have Force-burst his way though the woods as he ran.

"I wish you didn't do that."

Mark gave Jacen a steady gaze. "Don't worry, its only stunned. I have a soft spot for Vornskrs." He turned the blaster at Jacen. "What I don't have is sympathy for the man who attacked my son. Jaden's a healer…he's the closest thing to a Jedi pacifist that you can get." He moved closer and activated a lightstick. "Is that his blood all over you?"

Jacen's cheeks suffused with shame. "Yes. I left him alive."

"Of course he's alive, or else you'd be dead."

"Then I guess I should have killed him," Jacen said emotionlessly.

His uncle glared at him coldly. "You don't mean that Jacen. He's your family."

Jacen didn't flinch from Mark's gaze. "You're not my family. I have no family. And I'm not going to let you take me in." Jacen turned and was able to run a few steps before he felt the familiar pain of a stunbolt running through him.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Myrkr**_

Jacen collapsed to the forest floor as a stunbolt blast struck him in back. Mark turned to where the shot originated and found Luke Skywalker standing there with blaster drawn.

"Thanks Luke," Mark said somewhat relieved. "If I shot Jacen again I'm sure Jaden would have a fit."

Luke aimed his blaster to the branches above as he scanned the area. "After that beating Jacen gave your son I really doubt he would give you any grief about another stunning."

"You may be right," Mark went over to his unconscious nephew and bent down next to him, checking his condition. "Luke, that was a close one. We could have lost him," he said sadly as he picked up Jacen and hoisted the Jedi over his shoulder.

"That _was_ too close for comfort," Luke observed as he gave Mark a curious look. "What was he doing out here?"

"I think he was trying to escape to Hyllyard City," Mark said as he started walking back to the base.

Luke fell in step next to him and gave an incredulous shake of the head. "That's suicide."

"I don't think his safety really mattered to him at that point." Mark gave Luke a knowing look. "I sensed a man who had given up all hope…Jacen didn't care if he lived or died."

Luke gave a soft sigh as he carefully stepped over the broken and snapped branches leading back to the compound. The Grand Master looked over the devastation in a mixture of awe and surprise. "Force shoves and blasts were never your specialty…I am impressed at how you demolished your way through the trees with such power."

Mark gave Luke a shy smile. "I was taught by the very best…and never underestimate the power of adrenaline, fear and dread."

As they approached Karrde's base Jaina and Ben ran up to check on Jacen.

"Is he okay?" Jaina asked as she tried to assess her brother's condition while he bounced up and down on his uncle's shoulder.

"He's just stunned," Luke reassured her.

Mark saw Jaden up ahead. He was leaning on Talon's shoulder for support while he holding an icepack to his chin.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" his father asked anxiously.

The young man gave his father a sheepish look. "Yeah, my pride is wounded worse than my face."

"That's good." He gave his son a smirk. "I want to let you know I didn't stun Jacen. So don't yell at me."

"At this point Dad, I may whip out a blaster and stun him a few times myself. I can't believe he hit me."

"And choked you out," Talon reminded his brother.

Jaden frowned. "Shut up, Talon."

"Mark," Luke spoke up. "Get him inside and this time we do sedate him." He turned to Jaden. "Can we keep him under until the Solos get here?"

Jaden nodded. "I have the medicine to sedate him, but somebody needs to volunteer for 'fresher duty, because I'll catheter him before I escort him to the latrine again."

Talon cringed at the thought but then gave an amused snort. "Serves him right. If you punch the doctor bringing you to the 'fresher get ready for the rubber hose."

"Knock it off, Talon," Mark commented. He knew joking was Talon's coping mechanism while in stressful situations, but Mark could see Jaina was not amused.

"Do what you need to do, Jaden." Luke said then marched back into the building.

.

.

.

Late that afternoon, Talon Tantiss ran into the dayroom to inform Luke and Mark of the Han and Leia's impending arrival. "The Millennium Falcon just broke atmosphere and should land shortly."

"Thanks Talon," Mark replied as he stood and straightened his overly tight tunic. He didn't want to greet Leia and Han in his blood stained shirt he had worn the day Lumiya had met her end. He had borrowed a shirt from Talon. The boy was big, but not as big as his father and the shirt hugged his frame uncomfortably. Mark glanced over to Luke. "How do you think this meeting is going to go?"

Luke shrugged. "Badly, I don't know how it could possibly go well. I have to tell my sister her son not only tried to kill my wife, but you and your son and now he appears to be suicidal."

"I don't think Jacen is that bad off," Mark said as he walked down the corridor with Luke. "It's true that he attacked three of his family members, but I am fairly certain I'm the only one he actually intended to kill."

Luke gave a snort of disbelief. "Oh, well, I guess that makes it alright then."

Mark shook his head. "Not acceptable, but it mitigates the situation somewhat…and to be honest, I'm used to it…people are always trying to kill me."

Luke laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "That _is_ true. I think I'm the only person with more time in a bacta tank than you."

They walked out to the front courtyard where Ben, Jaina and Talon stood, all peering into the harsh light of the Myrkr sky awaiting the approach of Han's ship.

"There it is," Jaina said while pointing just above the treeline.

Luke squinted into the sunlight and eventually saw the familiar outline of the Millennium Falcon as it approached. Luke glanced over to Mark who was grinning broadly. "I thought you were nervous about seeing the Solos."

Mark turned to Luke and smirked. "I am," he said cryptically.

"Then why are you grinning like a Kowakian Monkey lizard on spice?"

Mark's grin grew broader as the Falcon landed in an open field near the crowded landing platform. "I don't want to ruin Han's surprise."

The group strode over to the ship and watched as the boarding ramp slowly lowered. The first person out was Leia. She was dressed in a casual tunic with trousers, but her face was a portrait of sadness and sheer apprehension. Jaina ran up to her mother and embraced her. When they separated Leia held her daughter's shoulders and gazed at her sadly. "How is Jacen?"

Jaina looked like she was going to cry. "Physically he's fine. Mentally…I don't know."

Luke looked over to Mark who was watching the ramp expectantly with a slight smile still on his lips. He was about to ask him what he was hiding when he heard Ben scream out, "Mom!"

Luke's head swung around to the Falcon and saw his wife slowly moving down the ramp as Han hovered next to her protectively. A wide smile blossomed across Luke's face as he raced toward Mara. Ben beat him to her and practically crushed his mother in a big hug.

"Easy Ben, your mother is not quite up to peak condition," Han pointed out. "Try not to squash her."

Neither Ben nor Mara seemed to hear the former smuggler's warning. They held each other tightly, crying on each other's shoulders. "Gods, Mom," Ben sobbed. "I was so afraid you wouldn't recover. You were dead…" Ben's voice cracked and faltered for a moment. "Dead."

Mara tried to say something but the stormy emotions of the moment rendered her speechless. She instead kissed her son on the cheek and then rested her forehead on his shoulder as tears slipped down her cheek and onto his tunic.

Luke walked up to them and put a hand on Ben's shoulder. The young man looked up and gave his father a wane smile. "Sorry for monopolizing her Dad." He stepped away allowing Luke time to give Mara a proper greeting.

Luke gazed at her lovingly for a brief moment before he pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep, soft kiss. It was a kiss of love, hope and relief. He broke the kiss and hugged her tightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," he whispered to her fiercely as tears of joy streamed down his face.

She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. "I don't even want to consider being apart ever again." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you and Ben so much."

Luke smiled. "I love you too." He looked up to Han who was standing nearby looking uncomfortable with the overt display of emotion. "Thanks Han for bringing her."

Han shrugged. "It's not like I had a choice. Your wife can be quite insistent when she wants to be." Han looked down at the ground nervously. "Besides, I was told my son was the reason she was in the condition she was in."

Luke's shoulders slumped. "Yes, he was." He pointed to building behind him. "He's inside. I guess we should go in and discuss the situation."

Han didn't look Luke in the eye but merely nodded.

Luke put an arm over Mara's shoulder and turned toward the building. It was then that Mara saw Mark. Her eyes locked on his as she broke away from Luke and marched over to him. She gazed into his yellow stained eyes and shuddered. "Mark," she said grimly, "You turned to the dark side to save me."

He gave her an apologetic half smile. "Yes," he admitted.

She smacked him across the chest. "You're an idiot."

Mark's eyes went wide but his smile didn't falter. In fact he laughed at her response.

"Mom tells him that all the time," Talon pointed out from where he stood behind his father.

"Be quiet Talon," Mark said with a glance over his shoulder. He turned back to Mara. "Mara, did you expect less from me? I would die for my family…you, Luke, Kira, Jaden," he glanced over to his smart mouth son, "And maybe Talon."

"That hurts, Dad." Talon said with a sarcastic tone.

Mara put a hand on Mark's chest. "I know you would, but the dark side…I love you for bringing me back to my family…but that was so dangerous."

Mark reached down and took her hands in hers. "I would do anything for my family. Anything!" He gave Mara's hands a squeeze. "Besides, I sense you're not angry with me, just worried."

She raised an eyebrow. "And how do you sense that on this Force-Forsaken world?

Luke came up behind Mara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That's a long story. Let's get out of the hot sun and we'll tell you all about it."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Myrkr**_

Han and Leia walked out of the chamber where Jacen was being held. Leia was sobbing quietly as Han had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled his wife gently into an embrace and kissed her on the top of her head. "Leia, things will be alright. Luke will know what to do." He looked up to Luke who was outside in the hallway pacing anxiously.

"Did he talk to you?" Luke asked expectantly.

Leia took a deep shuddering breath. "No, he refused to say anything to me or his father."

Luke sighed. "Well, it was worth a try." He gestured down the hallway. "Everybody is waiting in the dayroom to discuss our options."

The three walked down the corridor and into the lounge area. There they found everybody but Jacen and Jaden sitting restlessly on chairs and couches as they waited for the meeting to begin.

Mark fidgeted in his chair more than most of those in attendance. He didn't want the responsibility of determining Jacen's future. He was good friends with Han and Leia and he already felt guilty over the way he treated Jacen in the last week.

Luke stood in front of the group wearing his full Jedi robes and looking very much the part of Grand Master. He waited until Han and Leia were seated before he began. "I think most of you know the situation. It appears Lumiya tricked Jacen into dark side training. She somehow convinced him that a great threat was coming and he would need to learn the skills of the dark side to supplement his Jedi training in order to defeat this impending danger." Luke looked over at Mark. "Unfortunately, we can't question the Sith further on her motives. She foolishly decided to come to Myrkr to retrieve Jacen and was subsequently killed."

Mark looked down embarrassed. He should have taken her captive, but at the time killing the woman seemed like the best, if not only, choice.

"During the few times Jacen's was awake he was either violent or insolent." Luke looked over to Leia and Han, hesitating slightly before he continued. "On top of attacking Mara on Kavan, he tried to shoot Mark with a blaster and he beat and choked out Jaden during an escape attempt."

Leia sobbed as laid her head on Han's chest as they sat together on the couch.

"Last night he ran into the Myrkr forest with total disregard for his safety," Luke continued in a tremulous voice. "He was nearly eaten by Vornskrs. It appears he has lost the will to live, or at least he has a total disregard for danger."

"What is the threat he was preparing for?" Mara queried.

Luke shook his head. "We don't know. Lumiya told Mark before she died that even she didn't know. Even if the threat is real, we have no idea where to start looking. We will investigate, but right now we have greater concerns," Luke said firmly. "Our current problem is what do we do with Jacen."

Han gazed at Luke with unsure eyes. "Don't the Jedi have contingency plans for just this type of situation?"

Luke glanced over to Mara who frowned. Luke dropped his head not looking Han in the eye. "We have had a couple students go dark, but they always came back to the Jedi with their own free will. They were restricted to the Temple and monitored for the dark side in their actions and Force signature, _but_ there is a problem when it comes to Jacen."

"Which is?" Han asked uneasily.

"Jacen doesn't want to return to the Jedi and he was taught by Lumiya Force stealth and possibly buried presence. Therefore we would never know if Jacen has truly renounced the dark side." Luke ran a hand through his hair nervously. "That leaves us with less desirable options."

"Which are?" Jaina spoke out as a sliver of apprehension crept into her voice.

"In a worst case scenario—where we are dealing with an out-of-control Sith—the most practical route is to put him in carbonite."

Everybody saw Han visibly flinch at that suggestion. "…and that would only happen if we truly have a Sith on our hands," Luke clarified.

"Which you can never be sure of because my son can hide his presence in the Force," Han pointed out the flaw in Luke's thinking.

"Yes," Luke said quietly.

Leia buried her head in her hands and moaned. Han reached over and pulled her into his embrace and whispered reassurances into her ear.

"We could keep him confined in the Temple with ysalamiri, Luke continued, "Until the time where we are comfortable that he isn't a threat to others."

Han gave Luke an irritated glare. "Which could take months or years or it may never happen? Right?"

Frustration etched Luke's face. "Yes Han, but it would be better than confinement in a prison for the crimes he has committed so far." Luke pointed to Mara and Mark. "We talked about this and we don't want to bring the law into this matter. We would like to settle this as a family." Luke gazed at Mark. "Jaden is on board, isn't he?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, he wants the best for Jacen."

"So you are telling me that my son will be confined somewhere forever because the Jedi can never be sure that he's Sith or not?"

"No, not forever," Luke replied quickly. "I'm sure we'll figure this out sooner than later, but even if he is not Sith, he's been a danger to others. He needs counseling at the very least."

Han shook his head in confusion. "Can't you wave your hand and with your Jedi magic make him better?"

Luke frowned as he paced in front of the group tensely. "I've never heard of an unrepentant Sith being deprogrammed through the use of the light side of the Force."

"Well then…," Han's voice rose a bit in frustration. "Can't you make him forget he's Sith…that he ever met Lumiya." Han thought about it and shifted in his seat so he was facing Luke fully. "You've done it before with those two stormtroopers on Dathomir, remember? You made them forget they saw you."

"Yes," Luke nodded slowly. "What you are suggesting is a memory rub. It is not something the Jedi usually do. It can be done with the light side of the Force, but it is usually practiced by Sith."

Han made a frustrated gesture with his hand. "Luke you've done it before. You know how to do it. If you make Jacen forget about Lumiya and her teachings, then he wouldn't be Sith," Han argued. "He wouldn't be a danger to anybody and he can go back to being the Jedi he was before."

Luke shook his head. "I can't do it Han. It worked on those weak-minded Stormtroopers, but it won't work on a trained Jedi. Jacen needs to be conscious for it to happen and he will block my efforts through the Force."

"Then do it here," Jaina spoke up.

Luke gave her an incredulous look. "If Jacen doesn't have the Force, then neither do I." Look pointed out the obvious.

Jaina motioned towards Mark. "But he does."

"What?" Mark sat back in his chair shocked. "Whoa, no, no, no. I don't want to be screwing around in his head."

"If we did that," Leia said in a quiet, hopeful voice. "Would that mean we can pretend none of this happened?"

Luke's jaw tightened as he stared at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know…it doesn't really matter because I never trained Mark to do that technique. We'd have to leave the planet for me to teach him."

"Mark," Mara turned to her pseudo-brother, "You know how to do a memory rub, don't you?"

He bristled not wanting to answer. "You know I do." He looked over to Mara. "You watched the Emperor wipe away the memories of more than one of his enemies."

Mara closed her eyes. "Yes, I have."

"I won't do it," Mark said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave the others a defiant look. "If I make a mistake the results could be devastating."

"You're right." Luke nodded. "And I wouldn't ask you to do something like that anyway."

"Wait, wait." Han stood and walked over to Mark placing a hand on his shoulder. "Before you all disregard this possibility, can I first talk to Mark privately?"

Mark looked to Luke who nodded for him to go ahead.

"Fine," Mark said as he stood and followed Han out of the dayroom and down the hall into an empty crewman's quarters.

Han sat on the cot and gave Mark a long, sad look. "Mark, I want my son back."

"I know Han, but…,"

Han raised a hand interrupting him. "Wait, hear me out." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mark, when Leia and I first started dating she told me she never wanted children. She had recently discovered that Darth Vader was her father and the thought that a child of hers might turn out like him terrified her." Han gave a weak smile. "It was a bit disappointing to hear; I really wanted kids. I was orphaned when I was very young. What I wanted more than anything is a family of my own."

Mark nodded. "I know that feeling."

"Although I wanted children I told Leia she was enough for me…and she was…but fate or the Force blessed us with twins anyway. They were a wonderful surprise. Leia put aside her fears and embraced her role as a mother and a couple years later we had another blessing with the birth of Anakin." Han gave Mark a long stare. "Anakin…named after Anakin Skywalker…the man who became Darth Vader. She was the one who named him. It was a way of saying she no longer feared the legacy of Vader…and she wasn't afraid…until now."

Han paused as a weary expression crossed his face. "Since Leia found out about Jacen attacking Mara she's been inconsolable. And that is something I have_ never_ seen. This is the woman who witnessed the destruction of Alderaan and with it, just about everybody she knew and loved, but she pulled herself together and led a rebel army to take down the Empire." Han pointed in the direction of the dayroom. "She is one strong woman, but this is breaking her heart because she knows her family is falling apart and she is scared for Jacen and fearful at what he may become. She doesn't want to be the woman who brought another Darth Vader into the galaxy."

"Han, I understand how hard this is for you and Leia…but you don't know what you are asking," Mark whispered. "This is dangerous. I could inadvertently wipe away decades of memory. I've never done this before."

"Mark, we have damn few options right about now." Han said harshly. "What future does Jacen have with the Jedi or even his family if people don't trust him? And from what I'm hearing nobody will _ever_ know if he is lying or not. If we can get rid of those memories of his dark side training he'll have a second chance."

Mark nodded. "Yes…but the trouble is we don't know when he started training with Lumiya, therefore I have no idea as to how much memory needs to be removed."

Han ran a hand over his chin in thought. "Could he have met up with Lumiya during his journey for knowledge?" Han asked. "I do know he became very secretive a few months before he left."

"That may be the case and if so, then we have to take out four or five years…that's a huge chunk of memory," Mark pointed out.

Han threw up his hands in frustration. "Mark, can you think of _any _other way that the Jedi would _ever_ trust Jacen again?"

Mark looked down at his feet, not wanting to look Han in the eye. "Probably not," he said reluctantly.

"I have grandchildren," Han emphasized each word. "I can't have Jacen around Anakin's kids if there's the slightest chance that he's gone dark. Also, if he leaves here today and he really is Sith then I know how this story will end…with my son dead."

Mark didn't reply, but simply stared at the floor.

"And you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Jedi are usually the ones who kill Sith. That means one of the Masters or Jedi will hunt him down like a Nek dog and kill him. It may be you, Luke, or one of my children. Can you imagine the heartbreak Leia would go through if Jaina is the one who has to kill her own brother?"

Mark looked Han in the eye. "Han, nobody in their right mind would send Jaina on a mission like that."

Han rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe so, but somebody would hunt him down and kill him. That's what Jedi do with Sith. You and I both know that." He gave Mark a pleading look. "Please Mark, at least consider this option. It's the only way I can see a happy ending for my son."

Mark brought his hands up and rubbed his temples as he leaned against the wall. "I'll consider it, but I need to discuss this with Luke some more."

Han stood and clasped Mark's shoulder. "That's all I ask." Mark was a little surprised when the man pulled him into a quick brotherly hug. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Mark said ominously. "You might not like the results."


	37. Chapter 37

_**I wrote the mush in the story on Valentine's Day. I thought it would lighten the mood a little and I really wanted to read some L/M romance.**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Myrkr**_

Mark and Han returned to the dayroom where they found the Jedi discussing the situation. Luke looked up to them expectantly as they entered.

Mark gave him a resigned look. "If you decide the memory rub is needed, I'll do it."

Luke gave a nod of understanding. "All right, then." He turned to the group. "Assuming that is the route we take, we have some decisions to make beforehand." Luke pulled up an empty chair and sat down. "Let's say we successfully erase his memories…what story are we going to tell him and anybody back at the temple who may have heard rumors?" Luke hesitated for a moment. "By the way, what do people know about this?"

"Cilghal knows Jacen is the one who attacked me," Mara said to Luke. "She said she would hold that information in confidence until she hears from you."

"How about Jak, Owen and Hanna?" Luke asked about his and Mara's younger children.

"They are still at their college campuses," Mara replied. "I contacted them before I left and simply said I was injured on a mission and I would tell them about it later."

Luke nodded and turned to Leia and Han. "Does Anakin and Tahiri know yet?"

Leia shook her head. "I wanted to find out the facts before we told anybody anything."

"How about you Talon?" Luke asked the younger man. "Did you and Jaden say anything?"

"Karrde told us the situation. We didn't discuss it with anybody but ourselves. We didn't even tell our mom."

"I didn't tell anybody," Jaina said before her uncle could quiz her.

Luke sat with his hands clasped under his chin as he gazed at the floor in thought. "Officially people know that Lumiya was sighted in Chiss territory and the Jedi went to look for her. They know Mara came back to Coruscant injured. There were rumors about Mark and his yellow eyes and Jacen's disappearance." He looked up at the group. "Add in a memory rub and what false story can we concoct where all of that makes sense but doesn't condemn Jacen?"

"I say blame everything on Lumiya. She's dead and I doubt anybody will come forth to dispute any story we conjure up about her," Mara suggested.

"I agree, say Jacen, Ben, Mara and I followed her to Kavan," Mark spoke up. "There Mara was attacked by Lumiya. Ben brought his mother to the hospital while Jacen and I chased her off planet and forced her down on Myrkr where Jacen killed the Sith."

Mara scoffed. "You want to make Jacen the hero of this story after all he has done?"

Mark frowned. "Yes, I do. If we are going to rip memories out of his brain I would like to replace them with a nice story. What tale would you prefer? I killed Lumiya as he cowered in a corner wetting his pants?"

Talon laughed which drew nasty glares from the group.

Mara rolled her eyes. "No, but making him the hero sounds a little extreme."

"Well, I haven't felt like the hero very much lately. I'd rather Jacen take the credit."

Mara brought her hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Fine, you and Jacen fought her on Myrkr and she died. Jacen was injured in the battle and sustained a head injury and memory loss."

"How do we explain Mark's eyes," Ben asked. "I know I probably told more than a few people about that." He gave his uncle an apologetic look. "Sorry, it scared me."

Mark waved him off. "No problem. Tell people that after I saw Mara severely injured I went a little darkside. Or whatever…I just rather people not know I have the ability to bring back the dead."

"We can work out the details later," Luke said. "Now we have to figure out how much memory needs to be removed."

"Can't we just wake him, tell him what we are going to do and ask him when he started training with Lumiya?" Ben asked.

Luke shook his head. "First of all he's not talking, and if he did talk he would probably lie, especially if he wasn't thrilled at our plan." He thought for a moment. "And there is another problem…even people without the Force can resist a rub if they know it's coming. It's possible to forcefully overcome the resistance but not without some damage to the person's psyche. If we tell him what is going to happen he will resist…also if the rub doesn't work he would then know he could fool us by pretending he has no memories."

"So, how will we do it?" Jaina asked.

"We take him out of sedation and once he is awake, but not fully aware of his surroundings we have Mark do the rub. This way he won't know to resist. That brings us to how much memory to wipe." He looked to the group. "When did anybody see a change in his personality?"

"Jacen leaving on his journey for Force knowledge was strange," Leia said. "He never explained why he left suddenly."

"He was also acting nervous and secretive right before he left," Han added.

Jaina nodded. "After he came back he was always depressed when attending family functions."

"When did he leave on his journey?" Luke asked.

Han looked at Leia. "It was almost five years ago, right?"

Leia nodded and Mark shuddered at the implication. In fact everybody in the group looked shaken as they realized five years would need to be torn out of Jacen's mind.

Luke must have noticed the change of mood in the room. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. I think we need to sleep on it."

.

* * *

After the meeting broke up and the others left, Luke went over to his wife and offered her his hand in a gentlemanly gesture. She gave him a put out look but eventually took his extended hand in hers.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as she stood. "No need to treat me like Vors-glass."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek as he ran a hand gently over her silken reddish gold hair. "I almost lost my wife," he whispered in her ear. "So don't get mad if I want to hold you close and protectively."

She gave a roll of the eyes, but then smiled. "I'm usually not the type of woman who needs protecting."

"True, so I'll do it to safeguard my heart." He leaned back and looked deeply into her emerald-green eyes. "Mara I always knew I loved you, but when you almost died I realized the true depth of that love. It is endless, timeless and, in a way, frightening." A lump congealed in his throat making further speech difficult. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. It makes me sick to my stomach to even think of the possibility."

She reached around his waist and pulled his hips to hers. "Luckily we got a second chance. Let's not waste it."

He wrapped her up in his arms resting his cheek on the side of her head. "There is an old Rogue saying, '_Live each day like it's your very last because one day you'll be right_.'"

"I like that saying." She leaned back and smiled. "When this is all said and done, we should do more things as a family. I know the kids are adults now, but it would be nice to have some together time."

"That sounds perfect."

"Good." Mara reached out and grabbed Luke's hand as she walked toward the door. "But right now I would like to spend some quality time relaxing in my husband's arms."

Luke smiled as they walked down the hall hand-in-hand. "I like that idea also." He went to enter the room he had been staying in, but Mara pulled him further down the hallway. He gave her a curious look. "Where are we going?"

She grinned playfully. "You'll see."

She pulled him into another room near the end of the hall. It looked just like the quarters Luke had been occupying, but someone had pushed two single beds together. He smiled. "Nice, but why here?"

She chuckled. "You really don't know?"

Luke shook his head confused.

Mara put her hands on his shoulders and gently walked him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. "Sit down."

"Okay," he agreed as he took a seat on the mattress.

She then went across the room and sat in a chair. She crossed her legs and pulled out her holdout blaster from its holster and set it on her lap. One eyebrow went up as she gave him a smug smile. "Does this bring back any memories?"

Luke looked around finally realizing where they were. "This is the room Karrde's crew put me in after they had stun-blasted and drugged me." He laughed. "Wow, that brings back thirty-year-old memories."

"You are correct. " She grinned broadly. "This was the room where I first managed to get the famous Luke Skywalker into bed."

Luke chuckled as he patted the mattress next to him. "Unfortunately, I was alone in bed. Let's change that now."

She laid her blaster on a nearby dresser and kicked off her boots and sat down next to him. Luke reached out and gently caressed the side of her face before he leaned in for a kiss. "I wish we were back here under better circumstances," he said before pulling her down next to him in bed.

She gave a sad smile. "If we come here again, maybe I'll get to do what I really wanted to do to you thirty years ago."

Luke's eyebrows went up. "What? Smother me with a pillow?"

She laughed as she nuzzled up to him. "How about I smother you with kisses."

"Despite the situation, I don't think anybody would begrudge me time with a wife I almost lost. So do to me what you will." Luke reached up with his hand and turned out the lights. After a few passionate moments in the dark he gasped. "Force! Mara, did you really want to do _this_ to me the last time we were on Myrkr?"

She giggled. "Not at first, but after I did my pat-down search of you the idea _did _cross my mind."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Myrkr**_

The next day the Solo, Skywalker and Tantiss family members sat around the galley dining table eating ration bars and looking troubled and apprehensive.

Mark tossed his food bar down on his plate in a frustrated gesture and gave his family a questioning look. "Do you really think we can pull this off? I mean this is basically a cover up. I know I can keep secrets, but you are all better Jedi than I'll ever be…," he looked at all around the table. "Can you stomach living the lie?"

Han spoke up first. "I was a smuggler. Telling truthfully-challenged stories was part of the profession."

"I was a politician," Leia simply stated.

Mark looked to his two sons but then skipped over them with a roll of his eyes. "I know you two can stretch the truth."

"Hey," Jaden said looking a little insulted.

Mark's gaze fell on Jaina. "I'll do anything I can to help my brother, including making up a cover story," Jaina sighed.

"Same here," Ben added softly.

Mark finally looked over to Luke and Mara. "He nearly killed you Mara. How are you going to deal with seeing Jacen daily?"

"I was once a spy—which is like basically being an actor," Mara pointed out. "I can play my part. It's Farmboy here that I worry about."

Luke looked down at the table. He glanced up and gave a tired look. "I won't say anything to him unless he remembers and asks me specifically."

"Do you think he will regain his memories?" Jaina asked her uncle.

Luke shrugged. "It's possible. Mind rubs are usually not permanent. The memories may return eventually."

Jaina frowned. "Won't that cause him a lot of confusion and anxiety if it happens?"

"Not necessarily," Jaden spoke up. "It is very possible that Jacen will eventually accept our story as reality. With reinforcement he will start to _'remember'_ the implanted story and most likely will embellish on the bogus memory, adding more detail as the years go on. If the real memory reappears he's more apt to disregard the truth in favor of the fabricated story."

Han looked at Jaden skeptically. "How is that possible?"

Jaden turned to his uncle. "People often believe their memory is like a holo-recording, but it's not. We remember bits and pieces of an event and often our brains will reconstruct the information into a coherent memory. Unfortunately, during this reconstruction process errors come up due to exposure to misinformation or suggestions from others. When that happens a flawed or false memory is born. Most of us will never know our memories are imperfect unless somebody else points out a discrepancy in a story we're telling. I wouldn't be surprised if Jacen starts '_remembering_' the fictional fight between him and Lumiya on Myrkr. After a few years he'll probably manufacture enough details that you, yourself, may forget the story isn't real."

Jaina raised an eyebrow. "That's hard to believe."

Jaden shrugged. "Dozens of studies performed by cognitive psychologists have shown this to be true."

"Unfortunately," Luke interrupted. We won't be able to manufacture five years of memories. He will always know he has missing time. I just hope he doesn't get it in his head to investigate his past too thoroughly."

"Do you think he kept a journal?" Ben asked looking to the others at the table.

Talon shook his head. "I doubt it. When he found out that I kept a journal he teased me about it. I guess he thought it was an unmanly pursuit."

"Unmanly," Mark said with a snort. "I kept a journal for years and there's nothing effeminate about it. He probably didn't like the idea of you keeping a record of all the questionable situations that you and your cousins have gotten into." He glared at Talon. "Like the Crystal Snake incident."

"What was that about?" Leia asked.

"Nothing, no need to bring that up again." Talon said guiltily.

Mark made a dismissive gesture. "Getting back to the subject at hand," Mark said as he sat back in his chair with a serious look on his face. "I just want to say, I am very hesitant about doing this. I know how to perform the memory rub from Palpatine's memories but the Emperor wasn't known for his finesse when utilizing this skill. He really didn't care if he rubbed out a few years or a decade." He looked to those around the table. "Do you still want me to do this?"

"I think it is our best option," Han said as Leia nodded in agreement.

Mark sat silently for a moment. He then broached a subject that bothered him since the talk of a memory rub came up. "If I do this…If I take away a half decade of memories…you have to promise me that _**we **_will forget all that he has done to wrong us." He dragged in a shuttering breath and let it out slowly. "I don't want somebody to later on decide he should go up on attempted murder charges for me, Mara or Jaden."

"Why would we do that?" Mara asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's unlikely to happen, but my concern is if I rip memories out of his brain and later he is brought up on charges…he will have _absolutely_ no way to defend himself because we stole those memories. If I do this, then everything that's occurred between Jacen and us in the past couple weeks…never happened. Agreed?" Mark looked to each person searching his or her face for approval.

Mara was the first to respond. "Agreed." Each person at the table motioned their approval until it was Luke's turn. He hesitated for a long pause before he answered. "Agreed."

.

.

.

Later that day the group slowly filed into the room where Jacen laid in an anesthetic slumber.

Luke looked to Jaden who was overseeing Jacen's medical condition and then to Mark. "Are you two ready?"

"I'm ready," Jaden said with a nod.

Mark's right hand suddenly started trembling as a cold, sick fear tightened in his belly. He was terrified he was going to fail Jacen…and fail his entire family. He took a couple deep breaths before he answered with a confidence he absolutely did not feel. "I'm ready."

Luke turned to Jaden. "Wake him up."

Jaden injected a chemical in Jacen's IV line that would slowly bring him out of sedation.

.

.

.

Jacen consciousness swam as an incoherent muttering came to his lips. He was drifting in a twilight state—like a boat loose from its moor. In the darkness he could hear his mother's soft sobs followed by his father whispering something to her. _'Why is mom crying?' _he wondered as his brain became more and more coherent. His eyes twitched and then slowly opened. He blinked at the bright overhead lights as he gazed at the outline of people around him. Eventually his eyes focused enough for him to make out his mother's face across from him. She was holding back tears but it was undoubtedly the face of a grief stricken mother.

"What's happening," Jacen slurred. His tongue felt numb and swollen making speech difficult. As he looked to the somber faces surrounding his bed he started to remember. He attacked Jaden, Mark and could have easily killed his Aunt Mara. His family thought he was Sith—he came out and admitted it in order to be ousted from the Jedi order. Obviously they took him very seriously and now it appeared they had made a decision on his fate. By the look on his mother's face, an extremely unpleasant punishment awaited him.

"Are they going to kill me?" He wasn't afraid for himself as much as alarmed that his mother would be forced to witness his death.

Bleak lines showed on Leia's face. "No, they're not," she sobbed.

Jacen watched his Uncle Mark walk up to him. The large man looked as distressed as Jacen's mother. His face was etched with the expression of pain and guilt.

"Just be still Jacen, this won't hurt a bit." His uncle reached out with hand and placed his palm on Jacen's temple. For the first time in a long while Jacen felt scared. He wasn't sure what Mark was about to do because he was in a ysalamiri created Force-void, but Jacen knew this was no longer an obstacle for Jedi Master Mark Tantiss. Whatever was going to happen to Jacen had to do with the Force and the fact that Mark was doing the task and not Luke meant they wanted to keep Jacen Force-blind and helpless to resist.

Jacen jerked his head trying to prevent his uncle from touching him, but Mark reached out with his free hand and grabbed Jacen by his jaw immobilizing him. "What are you doing?" Jacen yelled his voice edged with panic.

"Just making you forget," Mark answered.

'_Forget?'_ Jacen thought in alarm. "For how long?" He didn't care about losing his memory of Lumiya or any dark knowledge he acquired. He didn't want to forget his daughter…or his wife. "Stop, don't do this." Jacen pleaded, but he could already feel an odd sensation worm through his brain. He concentrated on remembering Allana and his relationship with Tenel Ka. He tugged at his cuff restraints and tried to pull free from his uncle's grip, but Mark held firm. _'I have to remember Allana and Tenel Ka! Remember! Remember!'_ He refused to let Mark erase his memories of his family.

Mark leaned down and whispered into Jacen's ear, "Forget."

The squirmy sensation in his mind grew stronger and then things got foggier, indistinct and confusing. Jacen briefly wondered if his cousin Jaden has started the sedative IV again. He turned and glanced at his mother and father, then to Luke. He looked back to Mark who was holding his head still within his firm grasp. Jacen looked up to him with confused eyes. "What's going on? Where am I?"

.

.

.

Mark let go of Jacen and then stepped back wide-eyed. He ran a hand down his face, looking nauseous. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said before he rushed from the room and down into the direction of the 'fresher.

Luke poked his head out the door and watched his clone rush down the hall. He turned back to Jaden. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do," the Jedi healer said.

Luke quickly moved down the hall in the direction that Mark had ran. When he neared the 'fresher he could water running. He popped open the door and found Mark leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face and looking miserable. "What happened Mark?"

The man looked up and opened his mouth to talk but then just shook his head and went back to splashing water on his face. After a moment he finally took a couple of deep breaths and composed himself. "Nothing. It was just a very uncomfortable sensation. I started to feel faint." Mark then averted his eyes and looked at anything but Luke.

"I don't need the Force to tell you are hiding something from me Mark."

He hesitated to answer and looked very much like a man trying to decide what he was going to say. "Luke, I saw things in Jacen's mind during the rub. We were _wrong_ about him. He wasn't Sith. Jacen teamed up with Lumiya for the same reason your father went to the darkside."

Luke looked at him confused. "You said Palpatine tricked Anakin to turning to the darkside to protect his wife and child…or I guess I should say children."

"That's right," Mark said.

"Jacen doesn't have a wife and child," the Jedi Grand Master pointed out.

Mark moved away from the sink and sat down on the floor, leaning heavily against the 'fresher wall. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes and Luke could see a nervous trembling in Mark's hand. "Luke I didn't see what was in his mind until the process was almost over." He shook his head sadly. "Luke he does have a wife and child. He couldn't tell anybody because of their safety." Mark buried his head in his hands. "Luke I stripped him of his memories of his family."

Luke shook his head. "What are you talking about Mark? What family?"

The redheaded Jedi looked up at his Master. "Jacen is married to Tenel Ka…Allana is his daughter, and I think I wiped out all his memories for the last five years. He won't remember her birth…he may not remember her conception." He looked up to Luke. "What are we going to do? Jacen didn't tell anybody to protect his wife and daughter. If this gets out, they may be in danger." Mark looked utterly miserable. "I took away the memories of his family…his family. Gods, what have I done?"


	39. Chapter 39

_**Myrkr**_

Jacen watched as his Uncle Mark abruptly left the room, quickly followed by his Uncle Luke. He went to sit up but realized his hand was cuffed to the bedrail. He looked at the shackle in confusion. "Why am I cuffed?" His gaze moved to his family members who were standing around his bed with grief stricken faces and looking like they just attended a funeral wake.

"Why am I shackled?" Jacen repeated. His family members all exchanged glances before Jaden spoke up.

"Sorry about that Jacen. You were thrashing about a bit and pulling out your IV. Talon, get me the key that's on the dresser."

"Sure," Talon said as he grabbed the key and tossed it to his brother.

Jaden uncuffed Jacen and then removed the IV. "You've been under sedation, so take it easy until your body adjusts."

"Okay." He sat in an upright position, which immediately caused his vision to swim.

Jaden reached out and steadied him. "You're going to feel a little lethargic and your thinking might not be clear for a while."

"Alright," Jacen said weakly as he gazed around the room. His mother was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her hair was uncharacteristically disheveled and her tear-streaked face was filled with anxiety. His father stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders and not looking much better. There were worry lines around his eyes and he appeared much older than the last time Jacen had seen him. He turned to his sister Jaina and then his cousin Talon—both looked edgy and upset. Despite Jacen's confused state of mind he realized something very bad had happened and since he was the one lying in bed… their source of anxiety was probably him. He looked around the strange room. He wasn't in a medical clinic; it looked like a small barracks sleeping chamber. Its duracrete block walls painted in a military olive drab color reminded him of government billets. "Is somebody going to explain to me what's going on?"

Jacen's mother leaned forward from her seat and placed her hand on his. "Jacen, you were injured fighting Lumiya."

Jacen's brow furrowed. "Lumiya? The Dark Lady of the Sith? I heard stories about her as a boy. I thought she was dead." Jacen looked at his parents in astonishment. "Are you telling me I got beat up by a senior citizen?"

Leia's posture stiffened. "She's about the same age as me," she pointed out to her son. "And she may be older than you, but she _was _Sith."

"Sorry Mom," Jacen mumbled somewhat incoherently. "Where's she now?"

"Dead," his father answered. "You killed her."

He nodded while trying to remember the fight, but finding it impossible to recall the facts. "So what happened to me?"

"You received a blow to the head," Jaden explained. "When I talked to you earlier you appeared to be suffering from retrograde amnesia. I put you under sedation to allow you to heal. How do you feel?"

Jacen brought his hand to the right side of his head and felt a slight bump and some soreness. He looked over to Jaden and signaled for him to come closer. He whispered into his ear. "Jaden, why does my groin hurt?"

Jaden blanched. "Umm…I think Lumiya got a kick in before you killed her."

Jacen nodded. "That's probably _why _I killed her."

Jaden gave a nervous sounding cough. "Yeah, that might be the reason."

"Wait!" he shouted out. "I can't feel the Force! Did I lose the ability to touch the Force?"

"No, no, we're on Myrkr!" Jaden reassured him. "It's the ysalamiri. Don't worry."

Jacen let out a relieved breath. He still didn't understand why everybody was acting so strange, but then a sudden realization hit him. "You all look older…this amnesia…how pronounced is it?"

"We don't know son," Han said softly. "What is the last mission or event you remember?"

Jacen frowned in concentration. "I remember," he hesitated in thought. "I guess the last big event I remember was Anakin and I going on a Jedi Mission to the Gargon system."

Jacen's mother gasped and all in the room glanced each other with a look of shock.

"Okay…I guess from that reaction, a lot of time has passed." Jacen ventured. "How much?" He looked to his cousins, but Talon and Jaden averted their eyes. Jacen eyed his sister. "Jaina, how long?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Almost six years."

Jacen gazed ahead blankly. "That explains why everybody looks so different." He turned to Jaden. "I guess you completed medical school then?"

Jaden nodded. "Yes."

"Good, I thought a pre-med student was treating me." Jacen rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Jaden, will I regain my memory?"

Jaden shook his head. "We don't know."

He nodded sadly. "Six years? What happened in the last six years? That's a long time to lose." He gazed at his sister and gave her a faint smile. "You have to help me remember, Jaina."

His sister's eyes started to glisten with tears. "I will Jacen, we all will. We'll tell you what we can."

"Okay," Jacen nodded, but then looked up at his sister questioningly. "So, did you ever marry Kyp?"

"What?" Jaina looked alarmed. Jacen noticed his parents looked equally distressed.

"What does that mean?" Han asked his daughter through grinding teeth. "Kyp is almost fifteen years older than you!"

She held up her hands. "Dad, he had a crush on me. We never did anything." She glared at her brother. "Jacen where did you get the idea that Kyp and I were dating?"

Jacen shrugged as he tried to concentrate on the answer. "Well, the guy did have a holocube shrine to you in his room and all of his skin holos featured women who looked like you."

"What?!" Jaina and Leia shouted simultaneously.

"Okaaaaay," Jaden drew out the word as he placed a hand on Jacen's shoulder pushing him back down to the mattress. "I think we should wait until the sedation medication is totally out of your system before we talk." Jaden looked up to Jaina and Leia and gave them a discomfited smile. "People coming out of a drug induced unconsciousness often say things they normally would keep to themselves." He looked at the other people in the room. "I know everybody wants to talk to him, but I think he needs to rest for a while." When nobody moved Jaden made a shooing motion with his hand. "Just give him an hour or so. Please."

Reluctantly Jacen's family left the room leaving Jaden sitting next to him.

"I think I upset my sister," Jacen said. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but he still felt a little loopy.

"Don't worry about her she's probably concerned that Kyp rumors will get back to her boyfriend."

Jacen smiled slightly. "My sister is dating somebody. Is he a Jedi?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, he's an Imperial."

"What?" Jacen gave an amused gasped. "I bet my father is thrilled at that."

"I don't know," Jaden said with a smile. "Jag seems like a nice guy."

"Jag? What kind of name is Jag?"

"It's actually Jagged Fel…he's named after Jagged Antilles. Wedge Antilles is his uncle, so the guy can't be too bad."

"As long as he makes Jaina happy." Jacen looked over to his cousin. "Jaden."

"Yes?"

"Did I marry?" Jacen swallowed a lump in his throat. "Do I have a wife and younglings yet?"

The smile slipped from Jaden's face. "No."

Jacen sighed deeply. "Oh."

Jaden put a hand on his shoulder. "You sound disappointed."

Jacen closed his eyes realizing if six years had passed since his mission to Gargon then that meant he was thirty-one years old. "I was hoping I would have found someone and settled down by now."

"Someone like Tenel Ka?" Jaden gave him a knowing smile.

He glanced over to his cousin. "Why would you say that?"

Jaden scoffed. "You only had the biggest crush on her for like…forever."

Jacen looked back up at the ceiling. "Was I that obvious?"

"I think the only person who appeared oblivious to the fact was Tenel Ka herself."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." Jacen nodded sadly. "Is she married?"

"No, but she obviously was seeing someone…she has a daughter."

Jacen's head snapped to the left to face his cousin. "A daughter?" His voice started to waver. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I guess she moved on."

"Hey," Jaden said softly. "Don't give up on her. I've never once heard her talk about the father or seen the man. I don't think he's in the picture. She's probably available…if you can finally build up the courage to ask her out that is…and if you don't mind a ready-made family."

"I would take her in any capacity," Jacen sighed sadly.

Jaden gave Jacen's shoulder a squeeze. "You'll find somebody."

Jacen gave him a weak smile. "How about you? I don't see a ring on your finger."

Jaden looked over to the door and leaned in to whisper to Jacen. "Don't tell anybody, but I have been dating somebody for a while…but, it's a secret, so don't be offended that I don't tell you her name."

Jacen frowned. "Secret relationships are never good."

"Why do you say that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but for some reason I think that." He looked over to Jaden. "Why is it a secret?"

Jaden laughed. "I don't think my father would approve of the relationship."

Jacen cocked an eyebrow up. "Is she of a species not reproductively compatible with humans?"

"It has nothing to do with reproduction." Jaden cracked up laughing. "No, her dad is not socially compatible with my father."

"Oh." Jacen wanted to ask more, but he suddenly thought of his brother. "How about Anakin? Does he and Tahiri have a half dozen children by now?"

"No." Jaden shook his head. "He has two with one on the way."

Jacen smiled broadly. "Good…I'm glad my mother has the brood of grandchildren she always wanted." He exhaled a long breath. "At least somebody is carrying on the Solo line."

* * *

.

"He's married," Luke muttered as he leaned against the 'fresher wall. "And Allana is his daughter."

The blood drained away from Mark's face. "What do we do?"

Luke closed his eyes tightly. He didn't like the idea of keeping this information from Leia and Han, but if Jacen didn't tell them there must be a good reason. "I'll request a meeting with Tenel Ka. She's the person who needs to make these decisions."

Mark gave a slow nod. "What do we tell her?"

Luke knew what he meant. Should they tell her about his association with Lumiya and the attack on Mara, Mark and Jaden? "Personally, I would rather tell her the cover story, but as his wife and mother of his child…she needs know the truth.

"I agree." He blew out an anxious breath. "She is going to be furious with me…with us."

Luke was fairly sure that was an understatement. He extended a hand out to Mark. He took it and Luke helped him to his feet. "We'll worry about that later. Let's make sure the procedure was successful and then we'll go back to Coruscant and try to sort things out." Luke gazed at Mark for a moment, scrutinizing his face. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

Mark didn't say anything for a long moment. "No," he said slowly.

"Did you see something else that disturbed you? Mark, we agreed that we would forgive things he done to us. If he did other crimes he needs to face justice. Is there something you saw, something you remember that you need to tell me?"

"No! There's nothing I need to tell you." Mark said forcefully. "And it doesn't matter what I remember, what is important is what Jacen remembers. Leia and Han have their son back. We have our nephew back. He has a second chance. What we need to concentrate on is repairing the damage we caused his family."

Luke stared at Mark intently before he gave a gesture of defeat. "Okay," Luke said softly. He was sure Mark was hiding something, but he also knew there was no cajoling a secret out of the man. A twinge of irritation flowed through Luke. The only other Jedi he had this much trouble with was his son Ben. Maybe it was something genetic. "Let's start damage control. "

.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Coruscant**_

As Tenel Ka's Ambassadorial shuttle entered the Coruscanti outer atmosphere she tried for the tenth time in the last two hours to contact Jacen on their secure and encrypted comlink. She didn't understand why he wasn't answering. Even if he was in the middle of Jedi business he would usually find a way to return her calls within an hour or two…but she had not heard from him since he had visited her on the _Dragon Queen_ two weeks prior.

Her concerns intensified greatly after she received a cryptic message from Grand Master Skywalker requesting a private meeting with her at the Temple, saying the information he wished to discuss was too sensitive for subspace transceiver communication. That was odd enough, but the fact that her former Master did not offer to meet her, the Queen Mother, within the Hapes Cluster was stranger yet.

She reached out in the Force, trying to contact Jacen. She thought she could touch his presence…but he felt different. She wondered if he was ill? What she did know was this shuttle was moving way to slow for her liking.

"Commander Tavik," Tenel Ka called up to her security chief piloting the ship. "Can you make this ship move any faster?"

He turned and gave her a disingenuous smile. "Your Highness, we are now entering the atmosphere at seven kilometers per second with an external shuttle temperature of 1,500 degrees Celsius. I supposed I could put us into a vertical free fall to the planet's surface. It would be faster. Unfortunately, we would most likely burn up in the atmosphere and if we did somehow survive I am sure the subsequent aerodynamic forces would fold the wings of this ship backwards making us fall out of the sky like so much royal space junk."

She shook her head in frustration. "A simple _no_, would have sufficed."

She heard Sergeant Rycus the acting co-pilot stifle a laugh. Sometimes she wished her personal security team were Hapan citizens. Then she could at least threaten them with execution for their insolence. But as it were, they were the most trusted men she had ever employed, having saved her and Allana's lives numerous times in the last year alone. For today's excursion to the Temple she decided to bring only two of her guards while the remainder of her security Force stayed on the _Dragon Queen_ with her daughter.

The shuttle finally moved into the planet's troposphere and after a few moments she could make out the Jedi Temple in the distance. She decided to try to contact Jacen again. This time she called the Temple central office directly in an effort to locate him. She was shocked when the young apprentice answering the comm said Jacen had been in the infirmary for almost a week.

'_A week?' _she thought. She had no idea as to what happened to Jacen, but somebody better have some answers when she arrived.

.

.

.

Ben Skywalker was waiting in the landing bay when Tenel Ka's shuttle set down. As she came to the bottom of the boarding ramp Ben gave her a small bow of the head as a greeting. "Queen Mother, I will escort you to the Grand Master." He turned his body and gestured with his hand. "If you would please follow me."

She smiled at Ben's formality. She considered him a close friend, but like most Jedi he addressed her ceremoniously while in public or in front of her guards. She fell in step with Ben as her two sentries flanked her. "I wish to go to the Infirmary first," she announced. "I was told Jacen was injured."

Ben looked at her flustered. "Yes, he was injured, Queen Mother. I don't know if that's what my father wishes to discuss with you, but he asked me to bring you directly to his office once you arrived."

She looked at him displeased. "And _I_ am asking you to bring me directly to Jacen."

Ben went to reach for his comlink. "I'll need to request permission from the Grand Master."

Tenel Ka put a hand out and stopped him from activating his comlink. "You may do as you wish, but _I am_ going to see Jacen Solo, _now_. I will meet with your father afterwards."

Ben temporarily dropped the formal pretense as he leaned in to whisper. "You're going to pull your _'don't start an international incident_' poodoo on me, aren't you?"

She smiled slyly as she whispered back. "Of course I am, Ben."

"Since you put it that way, Queen Mother," Ben said dryly. "This way, Please."

"What happened to Jacen?" she asked Ben. "How was he hurt? How badly was he injured?"

She could see Ben avert his eyes. "He received a head injury during a Jedi mission, but I think you need to discuss this with Cilghal. I haven't been briefed on his current condition."

She glanced at Ben suspiciously. She was sure he was lying to her.

Then moved down the maze of corridors until they reached the medical wing. Cilghal the Mon Calamari healer in charge of the sickbay met them as they entered the infirmary. Ben fell back and immediately activated his comlink. Tenel Ka had no doubt he was using Cilghal as a distraction to contact his father.

"Queen Mother," the healer said in her calm gravely voice. "It's an honor to have you visit. Can I assist you in any way?"

She gazed at the healer. "Where is Jedi Solo? I was told he has been hospitalized for almost a week."

Cilghal blinked her large black eyes a few times before answering. "The Grand Master gave me orders to keep him in quarantine. There's to be no visitors."

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "The Temple doesn't have a contagious disease quarantine facility…at least they didn't seven years ago when I trained here." She looked around the medical bay and reached out for Jacen through the Force. She sensed him down the hall. She immediately turned and marched in that direction.

"Queen Mother, he's not contagious but he did receive a brain…injury. He has some memory lapses."

"He'll remember me," she said dismissively.

"Wait!" The Mon Calamari said in an authoritative voice.

Tenel Ka tensed, but slowly turned to listen.

"You may see Jacen, but realize his head injury was severe, please don't upset him or become troubled yourself if he doesn't remember things. It can cause undue stress on the patient."

Tenel Ka was a bit shaken by the warning as her fear for her husband's condition grew. "I promise not to upset him, " she said as she turned and headed to his room. As she arrived to Jacen's door she stop and turned. "Guards, I want privacy. Keep everybody out."

They gave her a nod of understanding as she entered his hospital room. As she closed the door behind her, Tenel Ka was relieved to find Jacen sitting at a small hospital desk reading his datapad. He had a bruise on his face, but nothing else looked amiss. He turned when he heard her enter and broke out in a wide grin. "Tenel Ka," he said happily as he stood to greet her.

"Oh Jacen, I missed you so much." She ran up to him, wrapping him up in a warm embrace and planting a deep lingering kiss on his lips. She didn't stop until she felt his posture stiffen and shock radiating off him through the Force.

She tentatively pulled away and gazed at him. "What's wrong, Jacen?"

He swallowed hard and appeared to have difficultly talking. He gave her a boyish smile she fondly remembered from their days at the Academy. "Nothing's wrong…I just was shocked at that...um…enthusiastic greeting. They must have told you I was at death's door," he laughed nervously before looking down to her left arm. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "When did you get a prosthetic replacement?"

Tenel Ka frowned. "Jacen, you have known of this arm replacement for months." She stepped back and walked around him studying him intently. "Cilghal said you had a brain injury and memory loss. What _do_ you remember?"

"I don't remember getting injured, but I was told it was severe." Jacen said with an air of resignation. "It resulted in years of memory loss."

"Years?" Tenel Ka whispered. "How many years?"

"It seems I lost around six years of memories."

A small gasp escaped Tenel Ka. "Six years?" she fought to keep her voice steady. "Do you even remember Allana?

"Allana?" Jacen reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose in thought. "I'm sorry Tenel Ka. My memories are a bit jumbled. Is that somebody I know?"

"It's the name of o…my daughter."

Jacen's face fell slightly and she sensed disappointment in his voice when he spoke. "Oh…I was told you had a daughter. I'm sorry that I don't remember her…but I'd love to meet her."

Tenel Ka opened her mouth to speak but then decided she needed to know more about her husband's condition. "Jacen you should rest. I have a meeting scheduled with your Uncle Luke. I will return to see you afterwards."

Jacen looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he simply gave her a small smile. "I look forward to seeing you again. I'm trying to piece together some of the missing years. Perhaps you can help."

She nodded sadly. "I will do everything that I can. I promise you that."

She leaned closer to him wanting to kiss him passionately, but she could tell her earlier greeting confused him. She instead gave him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad you are well, Jacen. We will talk when I return."

She left him standing in the room with a happy but confused smile on his face.

.

.

.

Tenel Ka's immediately marched to Grand Master Luke Skywalker's office. She was not sure what happened to Jacen, but the secrecy and extent of his injury was perplexing. Jacen had been injured dozens of times in the past and she was always informed of his condition…if not personally, then indirectly. The Temple sent out internal memorandums to the Jedi updating the condition of their injured comrades. This time she heard nothing. It was true she was no longer an official member of the Jedi Order, but she had continued to receive memos, newsletters and other bulletins sent to the Jedi at large…but not this time.

When she came to the Grand Master's office she signaled for her guards to wait outside, then pushed the entry chime.

Luke Skywalker opened the door and greeted her. "Queen Mother, I am sorry that you had to see Jacen in his condition before you were properly briefed. Please come in." Luke pointed to a large leather couch in his office as he closed the door behind her. "Make yourself at home."

Tenel Ka sat down as Luke took a chair across from her. "What exactly is Jacen's condition other than six years worth of amnesia? What happened?"

Luke sighed and picked up a datapad and handed it to Tenel Ka. "The public media outlets will receive this official press release later this afternoon."

She looked down at an official Public Affairs memorandum scrolling across the screen.

"It is long and detailed so I will give you a synopsis of the story we're releasing." Luke took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Lumiya, the Dark Lady of the Sith was reportedly seen in Chiss space last month. A group of Jedi were sent out to find her. Jedi Masters Mark Tantiss and Mara Jade Skywalker along with Jedi Knights Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker tracked her to the Hapes Cluster to a planet called Kavan. There they fought with Lumiya. Mara was injured and returned to Coruscant with Ben. Mark and Jacen followed a fleeing Lumiya to Myrkr where they forced her to land. There she fought Mark and Jacen. Jacen succeeded in killing her but not before he received a head injury. Lumiya's corpse was returned to Coruscant and turned over to Law Enforcement with a full report describing the circumstances of her death."

"She was operating in Hapan space?" She gasped. "Do you know why?"

Luke shook his head. "That is one thing I don't know." He paused for a moment before continuing. "That is the official story to be given to the public."

She looked up from the datapad confused. "You say that like it is not the real story."

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tenel Ka, much of what is in that report is a lie. The truth is, Jacen was working with Lumiya. We think it was in an effort to gain knowledge in order to protect his family…to protect you and his daughter."

"His daughter?" She said with a sudden burst of emotion as she slowly rose to her feet. "What do you know about that? _Who_ knows? Who told you about his family, because I just met with Jacen and he doesn't remember his daughter."

Luke put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Tenel Ka, please, sit down and I'll explain."

She stood a moment longer glaring at the Master, but then slowly took her seat. "Yes, please continue," she said tersely.

"It's true that Lumiya was spotted in Chiss space. Later, I was sure I felt her presence while in the Temple. After some investigation we came to believe Jacen was associating with Lumiya."

Tenel Ka gasped. "Jacen would never do that."

"But he did," Luke said unhappily. "We think Jacen was tricked. He became very confused and desperate and at one point he attacked and tried to kill two Jedi…Mark... and my wife Mara. He also injured Jaden in an escape attempt."

Tenel Ka brought her hand up to her mouth stifling a gasp. "Oh no…is everybody alright?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, everybody has recovered. Master Tantiss captured Jacen after the attack on Mara. Lumiya came for Jacen and was subsequently killed by Mark. When I talked to Jacen he admitted training with Lumiya and participating in the attacks, but refused to cooperate with us further."

"What was he learning from Lumiya? What were they doing together?"

"We were told Lumiya wanted to train him on darkside techniques so he could defeat some great future danger. As far as we know only training was occurring and very little at that. It turns out we caught Jacen near the start of their association. Other than the three attacks on his family members, we have no indication that any other criminal activity occurred."

Tenel Ka shook her head in confusion. "How exactly did Jacen get injured and amnesia?"

Luke sighed as his face flushed with a look of guilt. "He doesn't exactly have amnesia…he received a memory rub."

"What?!" Tenel Ka exclaimed angrily. "You did that to him? On purpose!"

Luke put his hands out in a mollifying gesture. "Please understand, Tenel Ka. He tried to kill three people. We thought we had a possible Sith on our hands and we had limited options on how to handle the situation," Luke explained. "There was the choice of carbonite, incarceration for his crimes or a memory rub. We opted for the memory rub. We thought if we could erase his memory of his association with Lumiya he would return to the man we once knew." Luke paused. "When Mark performed the rub he inadvertently discovered Jacen's secret about you and Allana. Only Mark and I know. I haven't even told Leia or Han."

"Why six years?" Tenel Ka asked her voice becoming uncharacteristically shrill. "He won't remember our relationship or our daughter!"

"Tenel Ka, we didn't know." Luke stressed each word. "We didn't know about your relationship or his daughter. We also didn't know when he began training with Lumiya, but his family said he became very secretive six years ago. He left on his journey for Force knowledge unexpectedly and without explanation and was gone for years. When he finally returned his family said he was withdrawn and depressed. We thought his secrecy and odd behavior was because he was hiding the fact he was working with a Sith. We didn't know he had a secret family."

Her head drooped dejectedly. "He was withdrawn and depressed around his family?" she whispered despondently. "He told me he was unhappy, but I wasn't aware it was that bad. What have I done?"

Luke looked at her questioningly. "What exactly did happen?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "When Jacen and I started our relationship I swore him to secrecy. After we began a physical relationship there was an assassination attempt on my life. Jacen became very protective with me. He wanted to stay and safeguard me from further assassinations…but I pushed him away. We argued bitterly over his role in my life. One day I told him his presence would only endanger me further. I think he took that as an insult on his Jedi abilities and perhaps his manhood. He said he was leaving and he wouldn't return until he was no longer a liability to me. The next thing I knew he is off on a search for Jedi knowledge." She stopped and looked at the floor. "When he left I didn't know I was pregnant. When he returned years later he came home to a daughter."

She wiped away a tear. "He was so happy. He wanted to hold her all the time, to raise her, to be her father….but once again I pushed him away. I was afraid that if the Hapan people knew a Jedi Knight fathered Allana it would endanger her life further. I kept Allana's paternity a secret. Even my daughter was not told who her father was and Jacen's role was relegated to '_friend of the family'_."

She drew in a deep breath and let it out forcefully. "I knew it was causing him much distress and anxiety, but I thought he could handle the situation…but now I see I pushed him beyond the breaking point."

"You _didn't_ tell his daughter he was the father?" Luke whispered in shock. He let out a deep breath and then gazed down to the floor. "Sorry, I'm sure you were doing what you thought was best."

"I was…what was best for me and my daughter, but not for Jacen. I knew having a Jedi consort would be unacceptable to the Hapan people, but I selfishly desired him. I was willing to accept what he could offer, but I gave little back in return."

The normally stoic Queen Mother bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Now he doesn't remember…not our daughter or our relationship. What if he feels differently about me? _I_ was the one who pursued him romantically six years ago. Now…if I tell him about our daughter he will feel duty bound to play the role of husband and father even if my love for him is unreciprocated."

Luke laughed softly. "Tenel Ka, Jacen had been pursuing you romantically since he was a teenager. I just don't think you saw it. All the bad jokes he told you nonstop. He requested missions with you." Luke leaned forward in his chair and gazed at her intently. "If you worry about him staying because of a sense of duty, then don't tell him Allana is his daughter right away. Rekindle your relationship. I'll have Cilghal release Jacen from the infirmary. He doesn't appear to have any dark side tendencies. Spend time with him. I want to keep your family together."

She nodded solemnly. "I'm glad he did not kill any of his family members. I am extremely unhappy about his memory loss, but I am thankful to you for keeping this situation within the family." She gave Luke a curious gaze. "His misadventures are strictly confined to his family…he didn't hurt others who could come after him, did he?"

Luke shook his head. "That is all that I know. Mark may know more, but he is not talking."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "He not talking?"

Luke shrugged. "Mark is selective when it comes to debriefing me." He gave her sympathetic smile. "I will do everything in my power to make this right."

She nodded her head. "I know you will." She took a shuddering breath. "Right now I need time to think. Is it possible to get quarters in the Temple? I need a room for me and another for my guards."

"Certainly," Luke said. "I already took the liberty to arranging lodging for you in case you wished to stay near Jacen." He pushed a few buttons on his datapad. "I will have a Knight outside that will lead you to your to rooms."

The Queen mother stood and gave Luke a polite bow. "Thank you Grand Master Skywalker."

Luke gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you for your understanding." As the door closed behind her Luke's shoulders slumped. "This is a mess," he muttered.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**_

Once Tenel Ka left Jacen's hospital room he let out a stunned breath.

'_What had just happened?' _

They were close friends, but not close enough to warrant the impassioned greeting he just received. During their kiss he had felt through the Force a jumbled montage of emotions rolling off of her…relief, anxiety, and something else, something that felt very much like attraction and… desire.

He closed his eyes and smiled broadly as he recalled their greeting. Her kiss was sweetness beyond words and left his body thrumming like a live wire. He could only imagine what it would be like to be with her in a more romantic nature. Maybe when she returned he would finally be able to broach the subject of possibly dating. The smiled dropped from his face as he realized the Queen Mother of Hapes didn't date. She found a man she wanted and…well he wasn't sure exactly how the cultural aspect of that worked…but since she had a daughter some lucky kriff obviously had the privilege of lying with the most beautiful woman Jacen has ever known.

He chaffed at the thought. It should have been him with Tenel Ka…not some arrogant, pampered, snot-nosed Hapan nobelman. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He realized he was jealous, but he also knew he had only himself to blame. When it came to romantic overtures toward Tenel Ka the fear of rejection always paralyzed him. Clearly, when he failed to make a move to officially court her she found someone else who could provide her with the family she desired.

But maybe all was not lost. A woman with a consort probably wouldn't kiss Jacen like she just did. Perhaps Jaden was correct when he said the father wasn't in the picture any more.

Jacen smiled, eagerly anticipating her return. He was determined to do things differently this time. He would tell her how he felt...and maybe this time things would work out for him.

.

.

.

Jacen laid in bed watching the HoloNet when somebody entered his hospital room. He quickly turned toward the door expectantly, hoping it was Tenel Ka. Unfortunately, it was only his cousin Jaden. He was wearing his white, lightweight medical robes and carrying his medical datapad, indicating he was there on an official visit.

"Oh, it's you," Jacen said disappointed.

Jaden raised a dark eyebrow and smirked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Jacen blushed as he swiveled his legs off the bed and stood. "Tenel Ka was here."

Jaden laughed. "I heard she was here terrorizing Cilghal." He looked at Jacen and grinned. "What did she have to say?"

"It was odd…she kissed me."

Jaden's grin widened as he gave Jacen a congratulatory slap on the back. "Alright! That's a good sign. See I told you not to give up on her."

Jacen furrowed his brow in thought. "She was probably just worried about me…that must be the reason for the kiss."

"Yeah, that must be it," Jaden scoffed sarcastically. "Come on Jacen, did Jysella, Jem or any other lady Jedi visiting you this week kiss you like that?"

"No, but Kyp did."

Jaden's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"No." Jacen said with a laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face. You're far too trusting Jaden."

Jaden gave him an odd look. "That's true, you always could pull one over on me Jacen." He moved so he stood directly in front of Jacen and pulled a penlight out of his pocket. He shone the light into his eyes momentarily before he turned it off and gave him a satisfied smile. "Congratulations, you're being discharged."

Jacen frowned. "What about my memory loss? Can't I get neural reconstruction?"

Jaden averted his eyes and appeared uneasy. "You're brain scan didn't show any structural brain damage…so there isn't any impaired neurons to reconstruct."Jaden said apologetically.

"Oh," Jacen muttered as a feeling of dull despair hit him. He had hoped for a cure. Six years of memory loss was not something he wanted to live with. Who knew what he did or the people he met in those years. His family was trying to help him replace the missing memories, but even they didn't know where he was for a few years.

His cousin gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Jacen, I really am."

He could sense sadness and remorse coming from Jaden. He gave him a forced smile. "It's not your fault Jaden." Jacen put an arm around his cousin's shoulder. The two had practically grown up together and Jacen considered him not only family, but a close friend. He didn't want Jaden feeling guilty for something Lumiya did. "I know you did everything you could to help."

Jaden refused to look Jacen in the eye. "I'm still sorry Jacen."

"You said there was a chance that my memory would return naturally, right?" he asked.

Jaden nodded. "There is that possibility."

"That's something I can look forward to then." Jacen smiled at his cousin warmly. He stepped away and took a few steps toward the door before he hesitated and turned toward Jaden. "If Tenel Ka comes back, can you tell her I'm in my quarters?"

Jaden smiled weakly. "Anything for you Jacen."

.

.

.

A Jedi Knight met Tenel Ka outside the Grand Master's office and escorted her and her guards to a wing of the Temple reserved for visiting dignitaries. She opened the door to her room and looked at Commander Tavik. "Have Sergeant Rycus retrieve my things from the shuttle."

"Yes your Majesty," Tavik said, "but before you retire to your room I must inform you, a report on the Hapan plague came in while you were talking to the Grand Master. I have some good and bad news."

She sighed and motioned for him to enter. She sat down on a settee in the living room area of the suite, smoothing out her dress as she did so. "What is it?" she asked, not knowing if she could take more bad news.

"Your Majesty, we have official notification that your grandmother Ta'a Chume is dead...along with many of her cousins."

Tenel Ka took a long shuddering breath. She dreamt of this day for so long and now that it had come she was too depressed to celebrate. "What is the bad news?"

The commander paused before he gave a caustic chuckle. "I guess there is no bad news. There is some good news, though. The plague seems to be abating and many of the royals are recovering from the illness…although seventeen have died…mainly elderly members of your direct family line. Better yet, investigators believe they know the identity of the terrorist responsible. Face recognition software identified the assassin as a known Sith named Lumiya."

Tenel Ka's head snapped up. "Lumiya? Are you sure?" A sick feeling clenched her stomach. Jacen was working with Lumiya and now it's believed that the Sith woman was responsible for the attack on the Hapan Royals. Even if Jacen didn't have a hand in the attack, if he was connected to Lumiya in anyway the repercussions to the Jedi and Galactic Alliance would be astronomical.

"She was positively identified," Commander Tavik continued, "not only by her appearance but her forged passport and Planetary Visitation paperwork led investigators back to her."

A cold feeling of dread crept up her spine. "Are there any theories as to why a Sith would assassinate Royals?" she asked hesitantly, fearful that Jacen's name would be mentioned.

Tavik ran a hand over his jaw in thought. "I heard rumors through Imperial channels that she was recently seen with the Tof invaders. The planet Zeltros is very close to the Hapes Cluster and the Tof invaded Zeltros once before. It could be these intruders of the Firefist Galaxy are preparing for another incursion…this time to Hapes. If they can bring the leadership into turmoil, then it would make their conquest considerably easier."

She nodded thoughtfully. She really doubted the Tof would invade the Hapes Cluster knowing her massive fleet of _Battle Dragons_ could easily decimate them. Of course, the Tof leadership was never known for their intelligence, in fact the green skinned brutes were simpletons when it came to tactics or basic common sense. Therefore it was possible that the public could find some credence in that story.

"Yes, yes, that is very a fairly reasonable assumption." She looked up to her security chief. "I will contact Hapan Planetary Security and have them investigate that particular avenue. Good work Commander."

Commander Tavik smiled at the compliment. "Would you like me to order a team to search out and apprehend Lumiya?"

She shook her head and steadied her voice. "No need. This afternoon the Jedi will release a public affairs bulletin announcing they hunted down and killed her."

Commander Tavik's brow went up, impressed. "That can only help improve the image of the Jedi with the Hapan people."

"Perhaps…"

'_Perhaps…if a Jedi wasn't the one who ordered the attack'_, she thought glumly.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Now things were starting to make sense. Jacen wanted to protect his family so he agreed to train under Lumiya if she would get rid of the royals for him. Personally, she didn't grieve one bit over the death of so many of the royal family…not when they spend most of their free time trying to figure out how to kill her or her daughter. But one could not kill so many leaders and not expect a very detailed and expansive investigation. If Jacen was involved and he hadn't covered his tracks…it could result in a major conflict between the G.A. and the Consortium. An indictment against Jacen Solo would result in a condemnation of the Jedi as a whole. The Hapan citizens would probably accuse the Jedi of framing a Sith and then killing her to appease the consortium…all the while playing the part of hero.

A nasty tension headache was beginning to form behind her eyes. This situation needed to be cleaned up…sterilized, but with Jacen not knowing if he was involved or not…finding and covering up a potential trail of guilt would be difficult. Perhaps Jedi Tantiss knew something, but if he wouldn't share information with the Grand Master, what possibility did she have of getting him to talk?

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Without a way to ensure any evidence is destroyed, all she can do was wait to see if the scat hit the proverbial fan.

_How could Jacen be so reckless? _

This was all too much for Tenel Ka, everything was falling apart. Her well rehearsed stoic façade crumbled as a lone tear tracked down her face. She buried her head in her hands. "Gods, what am I going to do about this?" she moaned softly.

A look of panic crossed her guard's face upon seeing her uncharacteristic expression of emotion. "Your Majesty?" He walked closer. "Your Highness, what's wrong? How can I help?"

She shook her head. "I have a problem that cannot be fixed."

"All problems can be fixed with enough…effort." He gave her a stern look. "Your Highness during the two decades I worked in the Galactic Alliance Special Forces my specialty was making problems disappear." He gave her an unblinking gaze. "I make _things_ go away. Just tell me the problem."

She demurred. "This is not something I can share with you."

He looked at her earnestly. "Your Highness, I realize the Hapan culture breeds suspicion and distrust…and rightfully so…but there comes a point when you have to trust someone."

"There is no longer anyone I can trust." Her voice was low and full of pain.

"That's not true." Commander Tavik dropped to his knees before her, bowing his head in uncharacteristic show humility in a private setting. "Your Majesty," he said softly as he placed his fist above his heart. "I have given you my oath of allegiance. I will defend you at risk to my life. I swear now to hold the honor and confidences of my Queen."

She looked at him humbly bowed before her. "You often remind me that I am your employer and not your Queen."

Tavik tilted his head slightly so he could give her a furtive glance from one eye. "Your, Majesty, I have just given you the Oath of Vernost. It is the highest oath a Void Jumper can bestow. To disregard my pledge means I must take my own life."

She stared at the back of his bowed head. "You do remember I am a Jedi and I can sense the duplicity of your last statement."

"Good." He said with a chuckle. "Then that means you sensed the truthfulness of the first part."

She took a couple deep breaths as she considered his proposal. He was right, she needed to trust someone. She couldn't handle this alone and she needed someone to quietly investigate and possibly cover up this mess. "What I tell you must never be repeated."

He lifted his head. "Yes Your Majesty"

"Commander Tavik," she said softly, her voice barely audible. "My friend Jacen Solo has been associated with Lumiya and he might be involved in the viral attack against the Royals."

He snorted. "If so, the man should be given a medal," Tavik said frankly and then smiled. "I knew I liked the man for a reason." He stood and seemed perplexed, obviously misinterpreting her look of deep despair. "You…you don't want me to kill him, do you?" His voice took on an incredulous and almost appalled tone.

She let out an exasperated breath. "Commander Tavik, why do your solutions to problems always involve killing someone?"

He shook his head adamantly. "That's not true Your Highness. Remember, when Princess Allana got chewing gum in her hair…I used nutbutter oil to remove it. No killing was required."

She shook her head in annoyance. "Jacen Solo is not to be harmed. If he was involved—he did it to ensure my safety."

"What is it you wish me to do your highness?"

"If he's complicit," she said with a measure of reluctance. "I want his trail covered. Nothing can lead back to him."

Tavik nodded. "If you can convince him to talk to me, I can find out who helped him and take care of any loose ends."

She sighed. "That's the problem. The Jedi feared he had turned Sith and they did a memory rub. They hoped he would forget his association with Lumiya and return to the path of a Jedi. He remembers nothing from the last few years."

He gave her a look of disbelief. "Master Skywalker stole his memories?"

She shook her head. "No, Jedi Master Tantiss did the memory rub. The Grand Master said Tantiss picked up some of Jacen's memories during the process..." She hesitated for a moment wondering if she should reveal what memories Jacen did reveal, but decided against it. "He picked up memories about what Jacen had done in the last few months, but Master Tantiss refuses to reveal anything he gleaned from Jacen involving Lumiya. It is possible he knows if Jacen was involved and if so, who made the nanovirus."

"Jedi Tantiss…do you mean Mark Tantiss?" Commander Tavik asked incredulously. "Big guy, beard, red hair?"

She looked up to her security commander. "Yes, do you know him?"

He nodded. "Yes, he's a trained Void Jumper." He paced the room for a minute in thought. Finally he turned to the Queen. "I'll leave Sergeant Rycus to guard you. I'll talk to Tantiss and find out what he knows."

She almost rolled her eyes at her security chief's overconfidence. "He is not the type of man you can beat information out of, Commander," she warned him.

"Jedi Tantiss is a Void Jumper, the same as I. We are part of a brotherhood." Commander Tavik announced.

"I doubt that will make a difference. The Grand Master said Jedi Tantiss refused to tell him what he saw. Why would he talk to you, when he won't talk to his Master?"

"His Master," Commander Tavik scoffed. "Your Majesty, Mark Tantiss does have a Master, but it's _not_ Luke Skywalker." He chuckled softly as he moved to the door. "Don't worry Your Highness, I know how to make him talk."

Before she could ask what he meant he had left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks everybody for reading and taking the time to review. This is one of those chapters where it would be more meaningful if you have had read The Journal of Mark Tantiss. That fic explains__ the back story to Commander Tavik. But, no worries, I think I wrote it so it is not dependent on reading that fic._

* * *

_**Coruscant - Jedi Temple**_

Commander Tavik had been in the Jedi Temple a few times and was fairly sure he could find his way around. He moved through the maze of corridors until he reached his destination. He stood in front of a temple door, straightening his uniform and running his hand through his hair, before he pushed the door buzzer and waited impatiently for someone to answer. After a few moments the person Tavik often jokingly referred to as Mark Tantiss' _'true Master'_ opened the door_._

He smiled warmly at the tall, dark haired woman with flawless tan skinned and a figure that would be the envy of women two decades her junior. The commander of Tenel Ka's private security force gave her a teasing grin. "Hello Kira, is your brain dead husband here? I need to talk to him?"

She smiled broadly. "Deke! Deke Tavik!" She pulled the large man into her embrace. "I haven't seen you since Talon's Knighting ceremony. It's been years."

He returned the hug and gave her a platonic kiss on the cheek. "Working security for Tenel Ka is a full time job…and I mean full time."

She stepped back and ran an appraising gaze over his dark blue dress uniform. "I like that outfit. It is much nicer than the Galactic Alliance uniform."

"And definitely better than that ugly Taris Defense Force uniform I wore the first time we met." Deke said as he proudly straightened his leather holster that held his blaster and an odd assortment of other lethal weapons.

"Definitely, that was one ugly uniform." she said with a smile. "Now, what has my brain-dead husband done to warrant a visit from the Commander of Her Royal Highness' Security Force?"

He shrugged. "I just need to beat some information out of him."

She nodded, looking completely unconcerned. "You let me know if you need any help with that."

He laughed. "I knew I could count on you if he got stubborn."

"Well, don't just stand in the doorway, come on in." She ushered the man inside. "Mark is cleaning the ysalamiri cages, I'll go get him."

"No," Deke said. "I know my way." He looked over to the kitchen where he smelled something delicious baking. "I don't want to take you away from what you're making. Would that be some of your famous chocolate candies?"

"It's a cake, but you are welcome to have some before you leave if you like."

"You know I would. I still remember those chocolates you'd send Mark while we were in Jump School together," Deke said before he moved to the back of the apartment where he knew Mark kept his animals.

Deke Tavik met Mark Tantiss almost three decades earlier at Jump School and worked together as Jump Buddies throughout the instruction. After graduation, Mark went back to the Jedi and Deke returned to his home planet of Taris where he requested a transfer from the Taris Defense Force into a Galactic Alliance Jump Trooper regiment, which was later renamed and given the distinguished designation of Void Jumpers. The two men had fought together in a number of battles and skirmishes with Mark attached to the GA military units as a _'Jedi Asset'_.

Deke popped his head through the doorway of the ysalamiri room and found Mark cleaning up lizard droppings off the bottom of the cage. "The great Jedi, cleaning up lizard crap…how appropriate."

Mark looked up and smiled broadly. "Deke, what brings you here?" He wiped his hands on a rag, but after inspecting them he decided to forgo the handshake. "Sorry, my hands are a little dirty."

"That's what I heard," Tavik said.

Mark frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the Queen Mother is horribly upset by what you did to her friend Jacen Solo."

"Oh," Mark whispered. "She told you." Mark gave a big sigh as he ran his fingers through his beard nervously. "We made the best decision based on the knowledge we had at the time."

"A memory rub seems a little extreme," Tavik said brusquely. "But what's done is done." He leaned against the doorjamb while giving his friend a steady gaze. "I heard you picked up some of Jacen's thoughts while doing the rub. The Queen was informed today that Lumiya was identified as the person who delivered the virus to the palace…and Jacen is associated with Lumiya. What I need to know is… was Jacen involved with the Hapan Plague?"

Mark's newly dyed green eyes turned hard. "Jacen killed Lumiya. That's his _only_ association with the Sith you need to know."

Tavik gave a big toothy grin. "He killed her? Did he really?" he said mockingly, not believing that account at all. "I bet he didn't, but that story is genius. Not only are you covering up his association with a Sith, but you are going to make him the hero. Oh that's rich." He shook his head in dour amusement. "I'll bet that was your idea. Well, that may be what the Jedi want the galaxy to believe, but you and I know better."

Mark gave him a disgusted look. "Why do you need to know? Do the Hapans want a Jedi to execute? Force knows they hate us enough."

"Damn it, Mark," Deke stepped forward. "There's going to be a big investigation. The creator of the virus might be found and interrogated. If he talks then things will get very bad for your nephew, the Jedi and the Jedi Queen."

"What are you planning?" Mark asked. "Are you going to locate and kill the person who made the virus?"

"If I have to. I definitely need to destroy the datapad trail back to Jacen…_if_ he's involved." His eyes bore into Mark's "Tell me Mark…was Jacen involved?"

Mark looked away in thought. "The Queen, does she know what you're doing?"

"Yes…she wants this issue resolved…quietly. I believe she is somewhat fond of your Jedi. She wants to keep him out of trouble, but to do that I need to know the truth. I need to know where to start. There are too many planets in the galaxy for me to track down every geneticist." He put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I swear to you, on my honor…I am here to help Jacen…to clean up his mess and nothing more."

Mark looked at him doubtfully. "You once told me you hated Jedi, why risk everything for Jacen or Tenel Ka?"

Tavik smirked "Because a Jedi once saved my life…I guess I owe you guys one."

Mark gave a self-effacing smile. "You don't owe me anything."

"Maybe so, but I need your help." There was an uncomfortable pause between the two men until Tavik broke the silence. "Come on!"

Mark had to laugh. "Why does everybody that's trying to make me do something I don't want to do use the '_Come on'_ argument?"

Deke smiled. "Because it usually works." He dropped his hand from Mark's shoulder and took a step back. "If he wasn't involved you would have said so by now. Don't you want to help your nephew and the Jedi?"

Mark's shoulders slumped as a soft groan escaped his lips. "I have been thinking about that all week. I am torn as to what to do. I'm a Jedi…but Jacen is family."

"I guess that answers the question of whether he's involved or not."

Mark nodded sadly. "He was involved, but he was told the virus would only kill Ta'a Chume."

"Well she was definitely somebody who needed a good killing." He looked at Mark confused. "Why so many deaths then? We need to find out why this disease ran rampant throughout the palace. Maybe it was a double-cross. Where's the doctor who made the virus?"

A weary expression crossed Mark's face. "That is another reason I have been hesitant to act. He's an Imperial. I didn't want to do something to interfere with the treaty."

Tavik made a face. "Great…not only does this involve the Jedi, Hapans, and the Galactic Alliance, but let's throw the Imperials into the mix." He ran his hands through his graying blond hair. "Mark, just tell me who it is and I'll take care of this problem."

"I'll tell you everything I know about the virus, but I want to go with you. I can't let you do this alone."

"Sure, I can use backup," Deke said with a smile. "It'll be like old times."

.

.

.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Deke was a major character in Mark's life in the fanfic "The Journal of Mark Tantiss". In this story I needed somebody that Mark would trust that wasn't a Jedi...somebody who didn't mind getting his hands dirty. Deke Tavik is identified by his full name in The Journal of Mark Tantiss at least twice. I was waiting for someone to go back to find out if Deke's last name was Tavik, but nobody did. I hope I gave enough clues. Tavik said he had friends among the Jedi. He calls the Jedi 'Spooks' in front of the Queen...something Deke Tavik would do. He is totally insolent and insubordinate like Deke. His physical description is the same and he is a Jump Trooper (according to Wookieepedia the term Void jumper came into existence approximately around the time period that this story takes place. Before that it was Jump Troopers and prior to that they were Jet Troopers)._


	43. Chapter 43

_**Coruscant-Jedi Temple**_

Later that day Tenel Ka received a message from her security chief requesting a leave of absence to attend to some security matters. She was surprised. This could only mean Commander Tavik was successful in getting Master Tantiss to talk. Once again she underestimated her security chief. She should know better by now; over the last couple years he has proven to be quite resourceful and extremely well connected with the military and intelligence communities of both the Empire and Galactic Alliance.

She called down to the infirmary and was told by Jacen's cousin that he was released and could be found in his quarters. Accompanied by Sergeant Rycus, she made her way to her husband's apartment. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to him about their marriage and child, but she knew the longer she waited the more difficult the situation would become.

She arrived and pushed the door chime to Jacen's living quarters. After a few moments Jacen came to the entry. He smiled broadly upon seeing her and she felt her knees go weak at the sight of his boyish grin. She hadn't seen him so relaxed and happy for years. Their married life was full of passion, but there was always an undercurrent of disappointment and sadness emanating from Jacen. He wanted to be a happy intact family but that was something he was always denied.

"Hello Jacen," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

He stared at her dumbstruck for a second before he stood aside and motioned for her to enter. "Oh, yes…please come in."

Tenel Ka signaled to her guard to remain outside as she stepped into Jacen's apartment. She had been inside his quarters a few times, but not since they became lovers. The chance of somebody seeing them together and spreading rumors was far too great. She realized she was taking a risk now, but if Jacen was identified as having a hand in the Hapan plague then it didn't matter; there would be no saving her throne. Even if Allana's paternity was never discovered, the Hapan people would no longer tolerate a former Jedi as their Queen.

"Please make yourself at home," Jacen said nervously as he walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

She usually didn't imbibe in alcohol, but she could use a drink right about now. "A glass of wine if you have it."

"Let's see what I have," he said as he opened up the cooling unit. He rummaged around before he pulled out a half empty bottle of white wine. "I'm not sure when I opened this, but it's the only wine I have." He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry I was in the infirmary under observation and couldn't get out to grocery shop."

"That will be fine." Tenel Ka sat down on his couch, watching him as he poured two glasses.

He walked over and handed her the wineglass as he regarded her with warm brown eyes. "I'm glad you came. I was hoping we could talk. I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

"As do I," she said with an uneasy smile.

He went to sit in a chair across from her, but Tenel Ka patted the couch cushion adjacent to her. "Please sit next to me." She desired to be close to him. She didn't want to talk while sitting across from each other; it was too formal for a husband and wife. Jacen looked surprised but pleased. He sat next to her, but she noticed he kept a respectful distance. She gave an internal sigh. "Jacen…" she began but was quickly cut off.

"Tenel Ka, please let me go first." He watched her nervously. "I'm afraid if I delay, I will lose my nerve to say what needs to be said."

She sat back in her seat, giving him her full attention. "Please do."

Jacen sat up straight and she could see him visibly bracing himself, working up the courage to say something. She felt a shiver of unease run down her spine. What if she didn't like what he had to say? She couldn't remember exactly what their relationship was like six years ago and therefore she had no idea from what frame of mind he was coming from.

He smiled at her warmly. "Tenel Ka, I really like you."

For one horrifying second she thought that sentence would be followed by a 'but'"

_But I don't want to be more than friends. _  
_But, I met a cute nurse in the infirmary. _  
_But, I decided I need to leave for a few years to find myself.'_

In that short pause a dozen unhappy possibilities ran through her mind.

Jacen took a sip of his wine and she could feel anxiety rolling off him through the Force. "I like you and would like to be more to you than just friends. I would like to court you."

She stared at him in stunned relief as she blew out the breath she was holding.

He watched her closely waiting for a response. She smiled tenderly. "I would like that very much." She reached a hand over and placed it on his knee.

His eyes tracked the movement of her hand as he leaned forward and put his glass on the caf table in front of the couch. He turned to her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "For over a decade I've wanted to kiss you." He paused, almost waiting for permission. When she smiled he nervously leaned in and kissed her gently, passionately. One hand reached around her waist and as the other tenderly caressed the side of her face.

A familiar sexual yearning for this man welled up within her and as the tip of his tongue crept into her mouth she became so aroused she had to fight for control. Memories of making passionate love with Jacen came bursting to the forefront of her mind enflaming her body with intense desire.

Jacen slowly detangled himself from her arms and leaned back. He was breathing hard and she could feel his hand on her waist trembling with excitement. He gave her a sensual smile. "That was better than I could ever imagine." He reached up and brushed a stray lock of red hair from her face. "I know Queens don't date…but I would love it if you would consider it."

She couldn't help but smile at his shyness. It reminded her of when they first became lovers. He was so nervous and eager to please… and he was an extremely fast learner. Within a week he knew her every erogenous zone and every erotic pleasure she desired. Add Jacen's amorous skills with his handsome face and a toned body…and he became a walking, talking royal aphrodisiac. And right now she wanted him badly…her body longed for him.

"You're right Jacen…Queens don't date." She saw his smile fade a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "A Queen choses a man to be her mate." She kissed him softly, sensually. She pulled back and looked at Jacen's stunned expression. "I would like you to be that man, Jacen."

He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't seem to find the words. That was fine with her; she didn't want to talk anymore. She kissed him again as her hands roamed over his body. His arm around her waist tightened as he pulled her closer. Finally his voice found him. "Are you sure you want to do this…umm… now…wouldn't you like to start maybe with dinner and a holo."

Her hand brushed over the front of his trousers and he gasped in surprise. "That is not the feel of a man who wishes to see a Holo," she said in a teasing voice.

"No, it's not." His words came out low and husky with desire. He stood and grabbed her into his arms as he carried her to his bedchamber. He laid her on his bed and quickly divested himself of his clothing.

She took a shuddering breath as she gazed upon his body. He was perfection. His dark hair framed his tan chiseled face as his dark brown eyes raked down her body. He had the physique of a gymnast with broad shoulders, and finely sculpted muscles. He had everything in perfect proportion…everything.

He knelt on the bed, his fingers quickly unbuttoning her dress. After a few moments of struggle with the various snaps and buttons she finally lay before him unclothed. He looked over her hungrily, his eyes glowing with animal pleasure. "Gods you are beautiful," he said as he moved his body over hers.

"And I am all yours," she whispered. "Now and forever."

.

* * *

Jacen stared at the ceiling of his bedchamber, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would burst out of his chest. The smell of sex clung in the air as he gasped for breath. He rolled over on sweat soaked sheets and gave a sensual slow smile to his lover.

Tenel Ka lay on her side next to him with only a thin sheet covering the lower part of her body. Jacen had to smile at her beauty; she had the striking figure of an athlete, but she remained extremely feminine with ample breasts and curves in all the right places. Her red hair was usually styled in impeccable elegant braids but their activities during the past last hour caused her hair to become undone and tangled. He liked seeing her that way…disheveled, exhausted and glowing with sexual satisfaction. It was extremely intimate.

He couldn't believe what had just transpired. The experience was better than any erotic fantasy he could possibly imagine in his youth…and he could imagine quite a bit. In bed, Tenel Ka didn't act like a Queen as much as a wild, insatiable Dathomir witch. The unbridled passion shocked and excited him… and left him wanting so much more.

"That was absolutely incredible, Tenel Ka," he whispered when he finally caught his breath. "I don't know if you were using the Force, but you knew everything I liked or ever wanted"

She smiled and ran a teasing finger down his chest. "You are the best as always."

That last statement caught him off guard. "As always?"

She flushed guiltily. "Jacen...I," she hesitated for a second. "I didn't get a chance to tell you what I wanted to discuss today."

"Which is?"

"This is not our first time together." She paused for a moment. "We had a relationship prior to your memory loss."

His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," he sputtered. "And believe me, that is something I would want to remember." He closed his eyes and tried to will the memories to return, but they remained stubbornly hidden. He sighed sadly. He thought this was their first time, but he now realized his injury had stolen that special moment from him also.

Tenel Ka scooted closer to him until their bodies touched. "I'm sorry you don't remember. We'll have to make new memories for you."

"I know," he said weakly. "And the memories you just gave me are a fantastic start." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. "Being with you is a dream come true. I just wish I could remember our relationship." He thought for a moment before a mystifying question started gnawing on his mind. He looked over to her confused. "Did our relationship start recently, because my family made no mention of it? They have been over for the last week showing me holos of family events in the hopes I will remember some things. I didn't see you in any of the images."

Her eyes lowered as she took a deep breath cleansing breath and let it out slowly. "Jacen, our relationship started five years ago. Your family didn't know. It was a secret relationship."

"What?" he gasped. "Five years…why the secrecy?"

She gazed at him with tense, watchful eyes. "You know how much the Hapan people dislike Jedi."

"Yes," Jacen nodded slowly. "But why couldn't I tell my family? They're trustworthy. They would keep the secret."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I couldn't take the chance."

His eyes roved over her uneasily. "Exactly, how serious was this relationship? Was I an occasional lover or did we have a monogamous relationship?"

She looked down, averting her eyes. "We were secretly married on Dathomir."

"Married!" Jacen gave a stunned shout. "We were married and my family wasn't told?" Jacen suddenly sat up in bed as he was hit with a sudden insight. "Tenel Ka," he whispered as a trembling hand reached under her chin and gently brought her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Your daughter…is she mine?"

Tenel Ka nodded her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes. Her name is Allana. She is four years old."

Jacen took a shuddering breath. "I don't remember her. I don't even know what she looks like." He fought to keep his voice steady, but there was still a waver when he talked. "I don't remember holding her…playing with her…hearing her call me Daddy." He closed his eyes sadly. "And my family doesn't know her either."

He felt terribly conflicted over the situation. He was delighted about having a family, but distraught that he had to hide the fact. "Tenel Ka, family is important to me and it's very important to my parents. My father was orphaned at a young age and my mother was forced to watch the destruction of her home planet…and with it, almost everybody she knew and loved. They lost their families. They can only look forward and love and cherish their children and grandchildren. I remember when Tahiri and Anakin had their oldest son Jos. My parents were beaming with joy. I want to see that look on my mother's face for a child of mine."

"Jacen, you don't remember, but we talked about this multiple times. It would endanger Allana if it was known you were the father."

Jacen rolled out of bed and paced the room anxiously, not bothering to dress. "Are you telling me I'm married, I have a four-year-old daughter, but I can't tell my family?" He shook his head incredulously. "And I agreed to this arrangement?"

"I admit you were very unhappy about the situation."

Jacen gave a caustic laugh. "I could see why." He gazed at her intently. "When my parents visited a couple days ago they showed me a holoshow presentation of me attending a number of family functions. The one thing I noticed was I looked depressed in almost every image." He shook his head. "Now I know why."

"I'm sorry Jacen."

"What does Allana say about her father being gone all the time? She must hate me."

Tenel Ka averted her eyes. "She does not know you are her father."

Jacen was left speechless for a moment. "My daughter doesn't know I am her father." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who _does_ my daughter think is her father?"

"I told her I would tell her when she was older…and I fully intended on keeping that promise when she was old enough to keep her paternity secret."

Jacen reached back and tried to rub the tension out of his neck. "Old enough…old enough to keep a secret. Do you mean you were never going to let the galaxy know? My family would _never_ know?" Jacen couldn't help but get irritated. "My daughter is growing up fatherless, my mother doesn't know she has a granddaughter. You deny my existence as your husband and father of your child…just because the Hapan people don't like the Jedi? They have priority over us being a family?"

"I did it for Allana and my safety."

Jacen scoffed. "Has it worked? How many assassination attempts have occurred since our secret relationship started?"

"Many."

"I want to see my daughter." Jacen said firmly. "I won't let you deny me this. You may be the Queen, but I am a father…Allana's father." His voice cracked as the emotions welled up within him. "I want to see her…and I can tell you right now—I'm not going to keep this from my family. My father was a General in the Rebellion, my mother was Chief of State, my brother and sister are Jedi. If you can't trust them, then who can you trust? If you want to keep the public uninformed…fine, but my family needs to know, because I want _one _family…not my parents, brother, sister, aunts and uncles on one side of the galaxy and then another family with a secret wife and child on the other. I don't want two separate families. I want one." He paused. "Can you give me that?"

"I don't know." She bowed her head in sorrow. "Conditions are changing on Hapes, it may be possible."

"It may be possible." Jacen gave a sad scathing laugh. "For years I dreamt of being with you. Being your husband and starting a family and now I have it…but, it's under intolerable conditions." Jacen went to the master 'fresher. He felt like he was about to have a psychotic break. This was all too much for him to handle in one day. He turned in the doorway naked and unembarrassed. "I'm going to take a shower. I need some time alone." He ran a hand over his face. "This is overwhelming…with the memory loss and now finding out about a wife and daughter…and the situation. I need time to process this information." He pointed toward the living room door. "Tenel Ka, could you please leave?"

"What?"

"Please," Jacen pleaded. "I need time to think and you need time to go get my daughter so I can at least see her. Please!"

With that he closed the 'fresher door. After a few moments she heard the water running in the shower. She rolled out of bed furious and started to dress. She couldn't believe he could bed her so thoroughly and then tell her to go away, like she was a common prostitute.

Her anger ebbed somewhat when she realized that was exactly how she treated him all those years. They never went to out to dinner, a holo, dances, or anything normal people did while courting. She would sexually indulge herself with him and then ask him to sneak out of her bedchamber through some dark, dank tunnel. For the first time in her life she truly understood how he felt…and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Planet Lavisar: Dormock Genetic Center **_

Commander Deke Tavik piloted his shuttle into low orbit over the planet Lavisar. He turned to his travel companion who was napping in the copilot seat and smacked him on the shoulder, rousing the large man. "We're here."

Mark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good. Go to the Dormock South landing bay. That's where Jacen had landed. I don't have a perfect memory of where and what he did, so it would be easier if we came from the same direction he traveled."

"Okay," Deke said but didn't look away. He had a hard time taking his eyes off his friend due to his strange appearance. "It is weird seeing you like that."

Mark reached a hand up to the disguise he was wearing. He dyed his normally bright red hair blond and added synthskin to lower his brow so he looked more brutish. "If you end up killing an Imperial," Mark said in a low, reluctant voice. "I don't want to be seen walking in there. Changing my facial features was cheaper than a holographic image disguiser."

"I'm going with sunglasses and cap." Deke looked at him questioningly. "Can't you people cut out the security holocams?"

Mark gave him a slightly deprecating smile. "If by '_you people'_ you mean Jedi, yes we I can flash-blind the security imagers as we pass, but that is not always effective. And it won't affect eyewitnesses unless I do a Force cloak."

"Then why don't you do both?" Deke asked.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Because I am no Luke Skywalker. The Grand Master would be able to pull that off, but not me. I am not even close to having his skills."

Deke made a placating gesture. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. There's a chance we may not have to kill anyone or blow up the medical facility…maybe." He brought his hand up and held his finger and thumb about three centimeters apart. "There's a small chance at least."

Mark let out a frustrated breath. "Deke, it's a real medical research laboratory and clinic. We can't go all _'Tarkin'_ on it," Mark said using a slang phrase meant to convey over-the-top and unnecessary destruction. "Besides, Jacen was convinced that the doctor didn't recognize him. We don't need to kill him if he didn't know it was Jacen."

Deke shook his head. "Mark there is so much wrong with your logic that I'm not even going to try to convince you otherwise. We'll evaluate the situation, adapt and improvise as we go along. If you don't want to get your hands dirty, then let me handle it."

Mark gave him a severe look, but didn't respond.

Tavik brought his ship in for a landing utilizing a false transponder identifying him as an Imperial private courier. It was easy enough to acquire false documents and transponders when you work for a Queen and Deke made good use of the assets available to him. Once he finished his post-flight checks he unstrapped himself from his crash webbing and stood. "Let's go."

Both men moved to the rear of the shuttle where they pulled on civilian overcoats bulky enough to hide their weapons. Deke put on dark sunglasses and a cap traditionally worn in by humans in the sector. Despite his nonchalant manner, he absolutely wanted to avoid detection. The Imperials didn't need to know a Jedi and a retired GA Void Jumper-turned-Hapan-security-commander were walking around their territory causing havoc.

Mark was wearing a dark business suit under a heavy overcoat that hung past his knees. Underneath the garment he stashed his blaster and lightsaber. On his head he wore a wide brim hat. He turned to Deke and held his arms out to his side. "How do I look?"

The Royal security officer looked him over and laughed. "You look like a giant, partially shaved Wookiee, that's planning on opening his trench coat and exposing himself to sorority coeds."

Mark nodded thoughtfully. "Good, that was the look I was going for," he said in a deadpan voice.

Deke guffawed while he made some adjustments in his attire. "Can you see the bulge of the explosives or weapons?"

Mark shook his head. "No, it just looks like you are on the pudgy side."

"Good." Deke pulled the brim of his hat down until it was hanging over his glasses. He turned to Mark and smiled. "When we get out of the ship start doing your Jedi Force-Flashing magic and lead the way."

.

.

.

The Dormock Genetic Center was an impressively large duracrete and transparisteel building that had a steady stream of people moving in and out. It not only did medical research but a medical clinic was located on upper floors of the facility. Patients, visitors and employees moved around the main lobby as they traveled to their destinations.

As they walked up the front stairs Mark blanked out the security cameras covering the front entrance and then in the reception area.

A human female was sitting at a desk in front of the corridor Mark wished to travel. Above the hallway entrance was a sign that said _Restricted Area_. The receptionist looked up at the two men and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Doctor Draco," Mark said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked as she gave a rehearsed smile.

"I don't need an appointment," Mark said with the power of the Force behind his words. "We can go on it."

The woman looked at him blankly before she found her voice. "Umm…yes go on in."

"Thank you," Mark said with a grin. "And forget we were here."

She gave him a confused nod as her attention drifted off.

"Follow me," Mark said to Deke as he quickly walked down the hall.

Deke looked over his shoulder to the receptionist. "Can you teach me that trick? That would get me out of a lot of chores at home." Deke lowered his voice to sound like Mark's "I don't have to take out the trash."

Mark chuckled. "Only Jedi can do it and it only works on the weak minded…so it won't work on your wife. The only weak-minded thing she's ever done was marrying your sorry butt."

"Maybe, but it's a cute butt."

"I'll have to take your word on that one." Mark stopped outside a laboratory and his tone turned serious. "Promise me we won't kill him unless we have to."

Deke's shoulders slumped in frustration. "Fine. We'll find out what he knows about the plague, destroy evidence and threaten to come back and kill him if he talks…that is _if_ he didn't recognize Jacen."

"Okay." Mark took a deep breath and then entered the empty laboratory and then barged into the doctor's side office. Behind a desk sat an old man reading a datapad. The elderly doctor's head jerked up in surprise. "Who are you?"

Mark waved a hand and the transparisteel walls of the office went dark giving them some privacy for their talk. "It doesn't matter who we are." Mark walked closer to the doctor. "I have some questions and you are going to answer them."

A look of panic crossed the doctor's face before he quickly reached under his desk and pulled out a nasty looking blaster. Before he had time to think about it, Mark called his lightsaber to his hand, activating it before it even hit his palm. He swung the saber in a controlled arc, cleaving the barrel off the weapon with one stroke. He then brought the blade up to the man's neck. "Make this easy on yourself. Answer my questions and you will walk out of this building alive."

"A Jedi," the doctor gasped in disbelief. He lifted his chin trying to get it as far away from the glowing blade as possible. "What do you want?"

Mark turned off his saber but kept it in hand in case he needed to use it again. "I want to know about the Hapan plague nanovirus you made for a client a few weeks ago."

The doctor gave him a genuine look of confusion. "What? The Hapan plaque?" Suddenly the blood drained from the doctor's face as he realized what they meant. "Oh gods," he moaned as he sat down heavily in his seat. He looked up to Mark and Deke his eyes like a wild animal. "Kriff! The target was a Hapan royal?" He started to quiver in fear. "Shavit! I was never told it was a royal. That makes a huge difference."

"How so? What was the job?" Deke asked the man.

The doctor ran a trembling hand over his face. "I was hired to make a nanovirus. The man wanted a vaccine for two people. But later he asked me to make a virus to kill a certain person. I was given a DNA sample of two closely related relatives of the intended victim. The virus should only have affected a very close relative of the people the DNA samples came from…it was supposedly for a paternal grandmother." His voice took on a tinge of panic. "I wasn't told the target would be a Hapan royal. I would never have made the virus if I did."

"Why not?" Deke asked.

"Because the Hapan royal families have been inbreeding for thousands of years. The nanovirus was designed to target a specific genetic variation in single-nucleotide polymorphisms within cellular DNA. With normal populations it would be extremely rare to find these polymorphisms outside the immediate family…but there could be hundreds of royals with those specific markers," the doctor muttered sounding like he was on the verge of hysteria. When he made a sudden move Mark once again ignited his lightsaber, but the man simply doubled over and vomited on the floor. He wiped his mouth as he straightened back up in his seat. "Gods, I'm going to have Hapan assassins after me."

Deke took out his blaster and glared at Mark. "Turn off the saber. It's noisy. I'll just blast him if he doesn't cooperate."

"And a blaster doesn't make noise?"

"I have a vibroblade if it comes down to that," he turned to the doctor. "But it's not going to come down to that, right Doctor?"

The man was shaking and perspiration dripped down his forehead and stained the shirt around his arm pits. "What do you want?"

"Is there a cure?"

The man shook his head. "There is a vaccine, but once infected the disease has to run its course. The nanovirus spores degrade rapidly. By now if a person isn't infected, they should be okay. I didn't want a virus that lingered for months or years."

Deke turned to Mark. "So this is now a clean-up operation."

Mark walked around the desk avoiding the upchuck on the floor. "I figure your illegal nanovirus information isn't stored in the databanks of a legitimate clinic. Where are your private computer logs, office holocam recordings and information involving this plague? They need to be destroyed."

The man let out a relieved breath. "Gods, that's what you want? You can have it. I don't want this plague pinned on me. I'll give you everything." The doctor got up and went to a safe, punched in a code and opened it. As he moved to reach in Deke's blaster came up to his head.

"No funny business Doctor," he warned the man.

"I'm seventy-eight years old; I no longer have enough energy for funny business." He pulled out a large computer datapad and two external hard drives. "Here, this is everything."

Deke took the devices and looked up to Mark. "Watch him." He walked to the corner of the room and picked up the doctors metal trashcan, turning it over and shaking out the contents. He placed the datapad and hard drives into the can. He removed three incendiary devices from under his coat and placed them on top of the datapad. He then pulled a wireless detonator triggering-device from his side pocket and readied to activate it.

"Are you going to blow it here?" The doctor asked nervously.

"Relax it doesn't explode. It emits an electromagnetic pulse, followed by a combination of heat and chemicals that will burn through the drives and datapad, rendering them completely unsalvageable." He pushed a button and the contents of the wastebasket made a puffing sound and then glowed brightly.

"So now what," The doctor said nervously looking back and forth between the two men. "You said I'd live if I cooperated? You're Jedi…Jedi don't assassinate people? Am I under arrest? Wait…," the doctor gave a puzzled look and Mark knew the doctor just realized Jedi didn't have any authority within the Empire. "Why are the Jedi involved in destroying evidence?" The doctor asked questioningly. His eyebrows shot up with a look of horror. "Jacen Solo! I thought I recognized him when he came to see me." The doctor slapped his hands over his mouth, alarmed that he said anything.

Deke sighed deeply and turned to Mark. "You just had to whip out your lightsaber and jog his memory, didn't you?"

Mark gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's an automatic reaction."

Deke grimaced in frustration. "I can't believe you've survived as long as you have. Sometimes you're as dumb as a box of rocks." Deke pulled out his vibroblade from his coat pocket and gave the geneticist an apologetic look. "It's too bad your memory improved at the wrong time, doctor."

"No." Mark put up his hand stopping Deke. "This is my fault. I'll take care of it." Mark pulled out his blaster. "Guard the door."

Deke frowned but turned and left the office.

The doctor backed away from Mark. "Please! I'm not going to tell anybody anything." He went to scream but Mark clamped a large hand over the man's mouth as he pushed him against the back wall.

"I know you are not going to tell anybody." Mark stepped closer to the man, blaster in hand. "I'm going to make sure of that."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Coruscant—Jedi Temple**_

Jacen stood in front of his 'fresher sink gazing at his reflection in the mirror and wondering how things could have gotten so complicated. He ran a hand over his chin where rough stubble was already forming on his normally smooth face. He needed to shave, but he just didn't have the energy to do so this morning.

He dressed in a casual tunic and trousers and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He looked at the chrono on the wall and was surprised when he saw it was closer to the midday than morning meal. He usually didn't sleep in late, but he didn't get much sleep last night. He not only was upset about the situation with him and Tenel Ka, but disturbing dreams haunted his slumber. He saw himself in strange places doing strange things. Occasionally he saw a familiar face—Tenel Ka, his mother, Aunt Mara, and his cousins. He didn't know if his memory was returning, if they were visions of the future or just ordinary everyday dreams.

He pulled out a container of blue milk from the cooling unit and drank directly from the bottle. His face scrunched up in disgust as the putrid contents hit his tongue. He ran to the kitchen sink and spit out the spoiled milk, then he shoved his head under the running spigot to rinse his mouth out with water.

"Yuck," he said in disgust. He looked at the _'use by'_ label and realized it was weeks past the expiration date. "I hope this isn't an indication of how my day is going to go today," he said sarcastically as he threw the bottle of rancid milk in the trash.

After Tenel Ka left the night before Jacen found himself falling into a deep funk. All he could think about was Tenel Ka and his daughter…and their fight. Their first fight…at least he thought it was their first fight.

This was all so confusing. He probably should go see Jaden. It wasn't normal to be so disorientated and depressed. He first lost six years of memories and then he found out most of those lost years were spent in a romantic relationship with the woman he had a crush on since he was a young teen.

"And by-the-way you have a daughter…surprise," he said in a low mocking tone.

He was starting to hate surprises. He also had a uneasy suspicion that people were not telling him something. So many things did not make sense. The biggest question he had was why didn't his Uncle Mark evacuate him to a medical facility after he received his head injury instead of calling in his son to treat him? Maybe if he got real medical help sooner he wouldn't have ended up with such profound memory loss.

Jacen sighed. He would worry about that later. Right now his big concern was his wife and daughter.

He hadn't heard from Tenel Ka since she left and he couldn't blame her. He probably shouldn't have asked the Queen of Hapes and the mother of his child to get out of his apartment after a passionate sexual encounter. Any other woman in the galaxy would be upset; the Queen Mother must be infuriated. He dreaded another confrontation with her…but at the same time he craved her company. Whenever he closed his eyes he could visualize her lying in his bed rewarding his bedroom performance with a lusty satisfied smile. Gods, he wanted to see that smile again. She was like a drug…and he was addicted. No wonder his pre-amnesia self was ready to agree to anything she wanted.

He shook his head. Not this time. If he didn't stand up to her he would find himself a kept man with half a life. He couldn't go back to the way it was…or the way she said it was like.

The front door chime startled him out of his musings. He turned toward the door and for a long moment all he could do was gaze at the entryway nervously. He reached out with the Force and sensed Tenel Ka and two other people.

"She's probably here to kill or castrate me," he muttered as he walked to the entrance. He didn't think he was ready for another discussion with her, but knowing Tenel Ka she would cut a hole in his door with her lightsaber if he didn't open up.

"Coming," he said as he palmed the button next to the doorjamb. As the door slid open his heart skipped a beat when he realized who was with her.

Tenel Ka and her guard waited at the entrance, but next to his wife stood a young girl with brilliant golden-red hair and lovely grey eyes. There was no mistaking her identity. This was Allana…this was his daughter.

A lump caught in his throat making speech difficult. "Come in," Jacen said anxiously as he stepped away from the door allowing them to enter. The Queen gave a nod to her guard who handed her a satchel before the door cycled shut locking him outside.

Jacen's heart pounded as he stared dumbstruck at his child. She was a perfect mix of her two parents. She had her mother's hair and eyes, but her facial features reminded him so much of Jaina when she was this age. She was adorable. He wanted to drop to his knees and hug her, but he wasn't sure if she even knew who he was. Before he could ask Tenel Ka what Allana knew, the small girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around one leg. "Hello Jedi Solo!"

His mouth went dry as he bent down and lifted the small girl into his arms. "Hello Allana."

She rubbed a hand over his facial stubble. "You're scratchy."

He laughed warmly. "I shall shave for you, Princess."

He turned to his wife questioningly. He didn't know what decision she had made. Although he wanted to tell the child in his arms he was her father, he was certain the news should come from Tenel Ka.

The Queen smiled at Jacen and then stepped closer to him. "Allana."

The small girl turned to her mother's voice. "Yes."

Tenel Ka gently pushed a lock of hair out of her daughter's eyes and gave her a tender smile. "Do you remember when I told you I would introduce you to your father when you were old enough?"

Allana nodded.

Tenel Ka looked at Jacen and then back to her daughter. "Today's the day. Allana, Jedi Jacen Solo is your father."

The little girl turned to face Jacen. He gave her a nervous smile, not sure how Allana would react to the news.

"I knew it," she whispered and put her small arms around his neck and hugged him.

Tenel Ka frowned in confusion. "How did you know?"

Allana let go of Jacen and turned back to her mother. "Because you were always very happy when he visited." She turned back to Jacen. "And you were always happy to see us."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He then stepped over to Tenel Ka and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"I should have done this long ago," She said having trouble containing her emotions. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I love you, Jacen."

He gave her a cocky grin. "I know."

She laughed softly knowing that was his father's response to Leia's original proclamation of love. "Solo men are impossible."

"But we're lovable." He turned back at his daughter and smiled so wide his face hurt. "You look just like your mother…you are beautiful." He then kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly an image swam through his mind. It was of him holding a small baby and saying those exact words. He must have drifted off for a moment because the next thing he knew Tenel Ka was taking Allana out of his arms and was asking him if he was all right.

He put a hand to his forehead and then walked over to the couch to sit down. "Yes…at least I think I'm okay. I had a vision of me holding a baby with red hair saying the same words." He looked up to her. "I may be regaining my memories."

She sat down next to him, perching Allana on her lap. "I would not be surprised at all."

"Why do you say that?"

Her eyes lowered. "Because our animated discussion last night was very similar to one we had weeks before. I think finding out about your family triggered something inside you."

He nodded sadly. "Did we have that particular discussion often?" He asked trying to keep things vague so not to upset Allana.

Tenel Ka glanced up at Jacen, her eyes locking on his. "Yes, but last night was our final dialogue on the subject."

Jacen went cold inside, not knowing what she meant by that comment.

She reached into her side satchel and pulled out a datapad. She pushed some buttons and a holozine news report popped up. She handed the datapad to him so he could read the news.

"The Jedi released their news bulletin stating Jedi Jacen Solo and Jedi Mark Tantiss tracked Lumiya to Myrkr where she was… dispatched by Jedi Solo," She said softly. "That report came out approximately one hour after Hapan Law Enforcement had a press conference confirming Lumiya was the one who attempted to assassinate the Royal family with a nanovirus."

"She's the one who attacked the Royals?" Jacen said surprised. "I heard Jaden and Cilghal talking about the virus, but nobody mentioned Lumiya was involved."

"I received the preliminary report yesterday. I failed to mention it when I saw you last night because… I had other things on my mind during our visit" A wistful smile crossed her lips before she turned her attention back to the datapad he was holding. "The overall result is you are now perceived a hero on Hapes." She hesitated for a moment. "With your new found popularity, I think it may be an appropriate time to declare you as my consort."

His eyebrows rose. "Really? Does that mean we can be a family?"

"Yes." She gazed at him with sad apologetic eyes. "If you still want to be a family…with me, that is."

The anger he felt last night melted away and all he saw before him was the woman he loved for all of his adult life. She was regarding him expectantly with a strange disheartened look on her face and Jacen realized she truly feared losing him.

"Of course I want to be with you and Allana," he whispered softly. "I want to be a family."

A relieved smile blossomed across her face. "Thank you Jacen. Shall I make the announcement tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, we need to go see my parents first. I don't want them to find out I am a husband and a father from the HoloNet."

She nodded. "Is it possible to do it soon? The Hapan people are fickle when it comes to their heroes. We should act while your popularity is high."

Jacen stood. "Let me get a hold of them to see if they are in…maybe we can arrange a family gathering." He gazed at his daughter lovingly. "You have a lot of people who will love to meet you. Would you like to meet your grandparents?"

Her face fell as she looked at her mother worriedly. "They won't try to kill me? Will they?"

Jacen was surprised by the question, but then realized to a Hapan Royal that was a very legitimate concern.

"No Honey. Your father's parents will love and protect you just like your Grandfather Isolder."

She smiled and turned back to Jacen. "I want to meet my grandparents, Daddy."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hyperspace**_

Mark watched as the pinpoint light of the stars suddenly stretched and streaked past the viewport as they made the jump into hyperspace. Deke did some final checks of the readouts before he turned in the pilot seat and gave Mark a frosty little smile. "You should have killed him. He's a loose end."

Mark shook his head. "He doesn't remember making the virus or seeing Jacen."

"Yeah, but how long do those memory rubs last?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, years maybe. I assume if an investigation is ordered it will be soon and not ten years down the line. Jacen's safe."

Deke's eyes narrowed fractionally and there was the telltale twitch of his lips that Mark often saw when his friend was irritated. "It's not just Jacen we're protecting. I have the Queen's interests in mind."

Mark scowled at his friend. "He was an unarmed old man."

"Yeah, he's an unarmed old man who happens to make genocidal nanoviruses," Deke's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Mark, we're not talking about a innocent bystander that was at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw something he shouldn't."

"I'm not like you Deke," Mark said heatedly. "I can't kill people who've surrendered. I can't be the "_take no prisoners_" type of person you are."

Deke made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mark glared at him. "During my debrief about the Vong conflict I was told it was your battalion that went in to kill the survivors…not just the warriors, but women, children…everybody."

"What?" Deke scoffed. "Who told you that?"

"It was part of my debrief. I was told it came from the top."

Deke laughed sardonically. "You mean Borsk Fey'lya ordered your debrief." He shook his head in astonishment. "Mark we took prisoners. Anybody who was willing to surrender was taken alive. There was a whole mess of aliens called '_The Shamed One' _enslaved on the ships. They were more than willing to surrender."

Mark looked at Deke puzzled. "If that's true, where are they?"

He shrugged. "That was never officially revealed, but I have buddies in Intel and there's a rumor that Fey'lya gave them a habitable world in the Maw to live."

Mark was still confused. "Why was I told a lie? Luke was also given the same story."

Deke thought about it for a moment. "I don't know for sure, but I can venture a guess." Deke turned to Mark and his lips twisted into a sarcastic smirk. "First of all, _one_". Deke held up his thumb to show the count. "Borsk Fey'lya's military encountered and defeated an alien race of warriors who are immune to the Force." He raised another finger. "_Two_, Borsk Fey'lya doesn't like the Jedi. _Three_, he tells the Jedi all the aliens are dead. And _four_ he hides away a Force-resistant potential Jedi-killing army of aliens in the Maw." Deke gave an amused snort. "Guess what Ol' Borsky is up to? Come on, guess." He poked Mark's shoulder with his hand like an irritating younger brother. "Bet you can't guess."

Mark slapped his hand away. "Knock it off." He looked at Deke intently. "Do you think he plans on attacking the Jedi?"

"Nah," Deke said with a shake of his head. "I doubt it…at least not now. I think it is a secret reserve he has stashed away in case the Jedi become a problem to him."

"Why didn't you tell me is before?" Mark's voice was tinged with annoyance.

"Until now, I thought you knew." Deke gave Mark a steady gaze. "That is one tidbit of information you might want to share with Skywalker."

Mark nodded. "I definitely will."

"What are you going to tell the Grand Master about the plague?"

Mark's shoulders slumped as he let out a dramatic sigh. "Nothing."

Deke cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "You are going to keep everything a secret?"

Mark started to stroke his beard nervously showing his discomfort with his decision. "Yes, nothing good can come out of telling him."

"Good, because I really doubt Skywalker would sit on this information." Deke stared at him curiously. "But...I thought you are supposed to put the Jedi above everything?"

Mark spent a moment considering his reply. "We are…and that has been a problem for me since Luke made that proclamation. My family comes first. It's always had." He paused in thought as his expression saddened. "It may be time for me to leave the Order. If what we did today is ever revealed, it would be better if I wasn't a Jedi."

Deke's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're quitting?" He gave a low whistle. "You must really like your nephew to go that far for him."

"I do like him. He's not a bad person…just confused and under a lot of pressure. Besides we're family. And no, I'm not quitting. I'm retiring. I put almost three decades into serving the Jedi and my two sons are Jedi. I think I've given enough to the Order." He turned to Deke and made a gesture of resignation. "Besides, I want to spend more time with Kira…maybe travel the Galaxy."

"You've been all over the Galaxy," Deke pointed out. "Join the Void Jumpers, travel to exotic worlds, meet interesting people…and kill them."

Mark smiled sourly. "That's the point. I was usually in the armpit of the planet being shot at. I would like to go to the beach or mountains and not have to worry about finding a LZ and popping smoke." He looked over to Deke. "What are you going to tell the Queen?"

Deke shifted in the pilot's chair uncomfortably. "I'm going to tell her we did an investigation and there is no physical evidence showing Jacen's involvement in the plague."

"No longer any physical evidence," Mark pointed out.

Deke shrugged. "I need to reassure her and at the same time give her plausible deniability. Anyway, if she really wanted to know the truth she can do one of those Jedi spook brain probes on me."

Mark laughed. "Did she probe you a lot?"

Deke gave an amused chuckle. "Never…at least I don't think so." He grinned wildly. "Unless she did it at night while I slept. You just can't trust women around a good-looking guy like me." He laughed as he gestured his two thumbs to his chest.

"Gods, you have a high opinion of yourself." Mark scoffed. He then paused in thought as he looked out at the hyperspace lines racing past the ship. "So… I guess it's settled. Jacen Solo was not involved in the Hapan plague."

"But he killed the person who _did _carry out the attack," Deke added.

Mark nodded. "Sounds good to me."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Coruscant**_

"Did Jacen say why he wanted us to get the family together tonight?" Han asked Leia as he helped her set the table in their apartment.

"No." Leia shook her head while putting out the wine glasses. "He wouldn't even give me a hint. He just asked if the family could get together for dinner…everybody, and he wanted it to be tonight if possible. He had something important he wanted to discuss with us."

Han's expression became troubled. "That doesn't sound good. Do you think he's remembering what happened?"

"I don't know. Part of me wishes he did. I never believed he was truly Sith…just confused. I hate that so many years were taken from him." Leia shoulders slumped dejectedly; she couldn't help being upset over the loss of her son's memories. After Mark performed the memory rub he had told Han that Jacen's association with Lumiya took place over a matter of weeks and not the years they had feared. Six years were wiped away from her son's memory unnecessarily. She wanted to be mad at someone, but she couldn't. Han practically begged Mark to do the rub. And she was fairly certain the only reason Han was adamant about doing the procedure was because he knew she always feared one of her children would fall to the dark side just like her father.

Obviously sensing her distress, Han came over to Leia and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I wish we could go back and put back the good memories…but that's not possible. How do you think he'd feel if he knew he attacked three family members?"

She closed her eyes. "He would be horrified…but he would also know they forgave him."

Han pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the top of her head. "It'll be alright. Luke said memory rubs are rarely permanent."

She looked him in the eye. "What will happen when he does remember?"

Han seemed to hesitate before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "It may happen a decade from now or never. Hopefully he will have years of happy family memories that will overshadow any disturbing recollections. He would have to know that his family loved him enough to do things that went against their grain. Luke lied to the law enforcement personnel…the Jedi sent out false public announcements. You know that's not sitting well with your brother."

Leia sighed. "I know and that news of that Lumiya was the person who started the Hapan plague is disturbing." She glanced nervously over to Han. "You don't think he was involved with that, do you?"

Han bristled at the suggestion. "No! Why would he? I know Tenel Ka is a friend, but he knows she can take care of herself. Plus, if Tenel Ka had been on planet she probably would be dead herself." Han shook his head. "Jagged Fel had said that Lumiya was dealing with the Tof. They probably paid her to sabotage the leadership of the royals."

Leia gave a slow nod of the head. "You are probably right."

"I know I'm right," Han said tersely. He looked up at the wall chrono and frowned. "I'd wish they'd get here already. The smell of the food is driving me crazy."

Leia smiled as she heard his stomach rumble. She had to admit she was getting hungry also. The aroma of the six-course meal that was delivered from the Palace restaurant a little earlier was making her mouth water. If the kids didn't show up soon her and Han might start without them.

The front entry chime rang and See Threepio, the Solo's gold protocol droid, shuffled over to answer the door. "Master Anakin and Mistress Tahiri, please come in," the droid said as he ushered the guests inside.

Anakin entered the apartment with a grin. "What's the big news? Is Jaina pregnant?"

"What?" A wide-eyed Han Solo yelled.

"She's not pregnant," Tahiri chastised Anakin as she followed him into the apartment. The blond haired woman glared at her husband while crossing her arms across her chest. "Besides, you don't even know how serious those two are?"

Anakin gave a snicker. "Do you mean her and Commander Cardboard, Kyp or Zekk?"

"What?" Leia and Han responded in unison. That was the second time a child of theirs suggested Jaina had an ongoing romance with the older Kyp Durron.

Tahiri smacked Anakin on the shoulder then turned to Leia and Han. "He's joking. He heard what Jacen said about Kyp while recovering from his head injury on Myrkr."

"Oh," Leia said softly as he gave Han a furtive glance. It was decided on Myrkr that they wouldn't tell anybody else about Jacen's run in with the darkside. If they didn't already know…then they would never know. This meant Anakin and his family and the Skywalker's younger children would not be informed. Leia wasn't sure if it was the right decision or not. They just knew the less people who knew about the situation the better. And now that there was news that Lumiya was the reported assassin on Hapes…they definitely wanted to bury Jacen's association with the Sith as deep as possible.

Tahiri turned back to Anakin. "I told you that Jacen was the one with the news."

Anakin ran his hand through his dark brown hair as his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh yeah, maybe he's going to announce that he finally got laid," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Anakin!" his mother chastised him. "Watch your language."

He laughed. "Mom, I got a babysitter for the kids so I wouldn't have to watch my language."

"Don't be discussing your brother's love life…"

"Or lack of," Anakin interrupted.

Leia scowled at her son. She didn't know when her quiet, shy little boy became the sarcastic smart mouth in the family but he did. Over the last ten years he became more and more like his father…cocky and satirical. And in doing so he slowly became Han's favorite child…even though he would never admit it. "Don't tease your brother or sister when they get here." Leia admonished Anakin.

Han chuckled at his son's comments. "I'm sure your brother hasn't had any problems with the ladies." He looked at Leia and gave her a smug grin. "After all he does have his father's dashing good looks."

Leia exhaled forcefully. "I don't know how you manage to get through the door with that big head of yours," Leia muttered as she finished setting the table.

.

.

.

"So," Jag said to Jaina as they walked down the hallway toward the Solo's residence. "Did your parents say why they decided at the last minute to throw a dinner party and insisted that you attend?" Jag asked as he smoothed out the front of his civilian tunic. He had planned on taking Jaina out on a date tonight when she got the call from her parents.

Jaina shook her head. "No, other than Jacen asked for the get together."

Jag chuckled. "You don't think they are calling you in for an intervention?"

She gave him a perplexed look. "Whatever for? I don't drink in excess or do drugs."

Jagged Fel made a snickering sound. "Maybe it is a '_Don't date Imperials_' intervention."

She smirked and gave him a playful push to the shoulder. "Please."

Jag gave her a toothy grin. "No I can see it now, everybody in a circle, teary eyed and clutching handwritten letters in their white knuckled fists," Jag continued while trying not to laugh. "You mother would go first. _'Jaina I love you. I remember when you were a little girl and almost kidnapped by Imperials. Back then I swore to protect you from all Imperial threats. But now I discover you are sleeping with the enemy. If you continue on this destructive lifestyle I will have no choice but to cut you out of my life.'_" Jag finished with a chuckle.

"Knock it off." Jaina laughed. "My parents like you." She turned and gave him a coy look. "Besides, I don't think they know I am sleeping with the enemy."

Jag gave a snort. "That's right. According to your brother, I'm Commander Cardboard, and everybody knows cardboard doesn't possess genitalia."

Jaina started laughing again as they arrived to her parents' residence. She stood in front of their door trying to compose herself but was having difficultly doing so. She started laughing again. "Cardboard, genitalia…you need to stop joking." After a moment she managed to tame her expression to one more serious and somber. She turned to Jag and gave him a warning look. "And play nice with my father."

He smiled as he straightened his outfit. "I shall be on my best behavior…as always." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Only you see my playful side."

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip savoring his kiss. "That's the side of you I like best." She leaned back and gave his buttocks a glance. "Other than your backside. That's a sight to see." She gave him a playful slap on the derrière before she pushed the door chime of her parents' apartment.

.

.

.

The door ringer chimed out again as See Threepio shuffled over to the door and ushered Jaina and her friend Jagged Fel into the home.

Leia had to smile when she saw her daughter and her date enter the apartment. Jaina was trying not to beam brightly, but Leia could sense her daughter's happiness. Despite Jag's cool exterior he must possess some exceptional inner qualities that captivated Jaina. Leia was surprised to see Jagged Fel wearing civilian clothing, albeit extremely neat and crisply pressed civilian attire. Jaina was also wearing a skirt and nice blouse and Leia wondered if she had ruined a date night for the two. When she asked Jaina over to dinner Commander Fel was already at her apartment visiting. Leia had assumed he was on Coruscant on official business, but now she wondered if the man piloted his Star Destroyer over to the Core just to see Jaina.

"Jagged, Anakin, Jaina come on over and get a drink," Han waved them over to his small bar in the living room. "Hopefully Jacen will be here soon so we can eat."

Jaina shook her head. "I think I'll pass on the alcohol Dad." She walked over to Leia who was getting a non-alcoholic drink for the pregnant Tahiri.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jaina whispered to her mother.

Leia shook her head. "No idea. I hope it is good news."

The door chimed again and all turned and stared at the front entrance expectantly. See Threepio opened the door and greeted the visitors. "Master Jacen, Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo and Princess Allana please come in," the droid said in his annoying high-pitched voice.

Jacen walked in smiling cheerfully. Leia thought Jaina projected happiness in the Force, but the overwhelming feeling of joy radiating off of Jacen at this moment totally eclipsed it. Leia didn't know what brought on her son's blissful mood, but her heart warmed at the sight of him in such good spirits, especially after so many years of seeing him depressed and withdrawn.

"Hi," he said with a big smile. "I guess you are wondering why I asked to see you."

"It was sort of last minute," Han said as he finished pouring himself a drink. "But it is always good to see family."

"Good," Jacen said with a knowing smile. "Then you're going to love this." He picked up Princess Allana and turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my daughter, Allana Djo Solo."

There was a crash as Leia dropped her glass. "What?"

Anakin stood with his mouth open before a wide smile spread across his face. "Stang! I was right! He did get laid," he whispered to Tahiri and was rewarded by an elbow to his side.

Jacen turned to Tenel Ka. "And I would like to officially present to you my wife, Tenel Ka Djo...,"he hesitated. "Solo?" he asked his wife.

She shook her head. "I think that would be pushing it on Hapes."

He laughed as he went up to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Let's just say, Tenel Ka, my wife."

Tenel Ka gave the group an apologetic look. "I am sorry this had to be kept secret for so long. It was for Allana's safety. Please do not be mad at Jacen. He always wanted to tell you." She turned to Jacen who was holding their child. Tenel Ka smiled warmly before turning back to the Solo's. "Because of the changing political situation on Hapes we thought now was a good time to announce Jacen as my consort." She hesitated for a moment allowing the words time to register with the family. "Because Jacen was instrumental in the defeat of the assassin Lumiya he is seen as a hero on Hapes. Normally a non-Hapan mate would be deemed unacceptable, but heroes are often the exception."

Leia was staggered at the announcement. She was thrilled that Jacen was married and had a child. She was _not_ happy that that she just found about it now…but most of all her mind wandered back to Lumiya, Jacen and the Hapan Plague. Now, it seems, Jacen had the motive-of-all-motives to take out the Hapan Royals. Could he and Lumiya be responsible for the virus outbreak? Leia immediately shook that thought out of her head. Her son was not involved…and that was that. She refused to entertain the thought further.

She looked at her granddaughter and joy filled her heart. Allana had her mother's hair and eyes, but everything else was pure Solo. She looked just like her father including their identical smiles. She stepped forward, hands reaching out, and tears running down her face. "Can I get a hug from my granddaughter?"


	48. Chapter 48

**_After this chapter is the Epilogue. I hope you will understand this ending. If you have not read the Legacy of the Force or the Fate of the Jedi novels you will probably not understand what is going on in the last few paragraphs. I will put out a little spoiler explanation at the end._**

**_~JL~_**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Coruscant, Jaina Solo's quarters.**_

Jag's hand slowly crept over Jaina's midsection before pulling her closer to him in bed. He moved his lips over her neck and face giving her light kisses until he managed to wake her. As Jaina's dark brown eyes fluttered open Jagged Fel gave her a warm sensual smile. "Do you want to go again?" he asked.

She groaned. "You're killing me. Don't you ever sleep?"

"I have to leave tomorrow," he said as he pressed her lips to hers. "I can't keep making excuses to come to Coruscant. I think my crew is started to suspect I am not meeting with Borsk Fey'lya."

She chuckled. "I hope they don't think you're meeting with him…not with those marks on your neck."

Jag's eyes went wide as he jumped out of bed and went to a mirror to examine his body for love bites or bruising. When he didn't see any he turned around and gave a feigned scowl to his lover. "Don't scare me like that."

She tried to suppress a smile, but failed. Her eyes raked down his body mesmerized by his taunt muscular build…a view only obstructed by a pair of gray boxer briefs. "Come back to bed and I will give your men something to talk about."

He smirked as he returned her heated gaze. She was wearing one of his old T-shirts she had taken from his quarters months ago. She liked wearing it to bed when he wasn't around. It was a reminder of the man she came to love…and she also knew he enjoyed seeing her lounge around in his clothing.

He gave her a warm, lazy smile as he crawled back in bed with her. "That was an interesting dinner tonight," he said softly. "Are the Solo dinners usually that noteworthy?"

Jaina smiled. "That one was a little more surprising than normal. Usually it's Anakin that does or says something shocking."

Jag caressed her belly with his hand. "You know, I noticed a pattern with your family."

"Which is?"

"You father married a princess, your brother married a queen." He looked at her questioningly. "I guess you have no choice but to marry an Emperor."

"You don't even have the job yet," she scoffed.

"It's not far off and I don't see that you have many options. I mean it is not like the galaxy is crawling with eligible male royals." He brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Oh, I forgot, Prince Isolder is a widower…maybe you can marry him."

Jaina made a face. "Ugh, he's as old as my mother…gross."

Jag laughed. "If you marry him you can be Tenel Ka's step-mother and sister-in-law and Allana's grandmother and Jacen's mother-in-law."

Jaina couldn't help but laugh at that dreadful scenario. "That's a horrible thought."

He reached out and grasped her hands in his. "Then avoid all that drama and marry me. You can be my Empress." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I think Emperor beats Queen and it is definitely better than a prince. You can one-up your dad and your brother." He gazed at her lovingly. "So, will you marry me?"

She smiled at him tenderly. "Yes."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? What changed your mind?"

She gave a small languid smile. "Seeing Jacen today. He was so happy. For the last few years he was depressed and withdrawn. He and Tenel Ka let politics affect their marriage and it made them miserable. I decided I wouldn't let that happen to me. I would make a decision based on the man and not the situation between the Imperials and Galactic Alliance. You are the man I want…regardless of politics…I love you Jag."

"I love you too." He looked at her questioningly. "Does this mean you are willing to become an Imperial citizen?"

She gave a nod and then a tentative smile. "I guess I'll have to if I ever end up becoming Empress."

He had a look of exhilaration as he rolled over in bed so his head rested on her belly. "Did you hear that Jag Junior, I'm making an honest woman out of your mother."

She pushed his head away with a laugh. "I'm not pregnant."

Jag grinned wildly. "I'm willing to correct that problem, even if it takes all night." He swung a leg over her body so he was straddling her. "Get ready for the Jagged babymaker."

Jaina gave him feigned look of disgust. "Please don't give it a nickname." She playfully pushed him away resulting in Jag losing his balance and landing on the floor with a thud. Jaina laughed and crawled to the edge of the mattress and peeked over to her lover lying on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Jag grunted. "Ahh, yeah, it feels like I landed on some Jagged rocks" He laughed. "I think you need to kiss it make it better."

Jaina grabbed a pillow and tossed it at the man. "Nobody would believe what you're like behind closed doors."

He slowly got up and climbed back into bed. "We'll just have to keep that our little secret, My Empress." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said before kissing him hungerly.

.

.

.

.

_**Coruscant, Imperial Palace, Solo Family Guest Quarters.**_

"Your parents handled that well," Tenel Ka said as she shifted in bed to face Jacen. He was lying next to her wearing briefs and a broad, eager smile. A thin sheet covered her body but he could still see the sensual outline of her womanly figure. He was tempted to pull it off and continue their earlier activities, but he knew they needed to some time to talk.

"When you are a Solo you expect the unexpected." He leaned in and gave her a soft lingering kiss. "Are you getting nervous about announcing me as your consort?"

She shook her head. "No, I should have done it earlier when I realized how unhappy you were." She reached over and caressed his face. "I'm sorry."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "I'm sure you will make it up to me somehow."

"I will endeavor to do so," she said softly. "You once told me you desired to see the look on your mother's face upon seeing a child of yours…now I know why. I have never seen her so happy."

Jacen smiled and a feeling of joy flooded over him as he thought back to his mother's reaction. "She was happy…everybody was happy."

Tenel Ka's face turned serious. "Do you think they resent the secrecy?"

Jacen shrugged. "I think my parents understood. You have to realize most of my early childhood was spent in hiding and away from my parents. How can she blame us to protecting our child almost the same way she did with me and my siblings?"

Tenel Ka didn't look convinced. "I was surprised your twin didn't say anything."

Jacen laughed. "Did you feel the heat radiating off of her and Jag though the Force? She had other things on her mind."

"Now all that is left if telling the galaxy." She gazed deeply into Jacen's brown eyes. "I promise you, no matter what the reaction from the Hapan people, we will be together as a family…always. I never wish to be apart from you again." Her fingers teased a line down his chest. "When the Palace is cleared for occupancy we can go home."

He smiled. "Home. That sounds nice." He leaned in for a soft kiss. As he pulled away he smiled. "Finally we're a family."

.

.

.

Leia couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering to the events of the day. Her son has a wife and daughter. She was a grandmother once again. She should be thrilled, but the situation with Lumiya was disturbing. She had promised herself that she wouldn't think about the situation, but she couldn't help dwelling on the subject.

"Leia, will you quit thinking so loud," Han said as he rolled over to gaze at his wife.

"Did you suddenly become a Force sensitive?"

"No, I just know your breathing patterns when you sleep. I can tell you were awake and brooding. What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a second not knowing if she should once again express her concerns. "Han," she said tentatively. "I still think it's a strange coincidence that Jacen was training with Lumiya, then it's discovered Lumiya delivered a virus that killed off a group of Royals who have been trying to kill his wife and child for the last few years."

"It_ is_ a strange coincidence," Han agreed. "And that's what it is—a coincidence."

Leia demurred. "I guess."

"Mark said Lumiya was training Jacen to defeat some future threat. Jacen couldn't be seeped in the dark nor light side of the Force to defeat this threat…whatever that meant. Don't you think involving Jacen in mass murder would defeat her purpose? That would definitely pull Jacen over to the dark."

Leia nodded. "That makes sense." She glanced over to her husband. "Mark said she was doing all of this to find redemption. I wonder what happened to her after she died? Did she go off the chaos of the netherworld or did she find peace?"

"I don't know." He leaned in to kiss his wife. "And I really don't care…but if your father found redemption after all he kriffed up stuff he did, I suspect it doesn't take much for the Force to forgive a person." He nuzzled her neck. "I don't want to talk about her, but since you woke me up…maybe we can find something fun to occupy our time."

Leia chuckled as her hands ran down his body. "You scoundrel."

.

.

.

**_Deep space _**

Lumiya felt her Force-essence floating again…moving.

After she died she found her spirit trapped on Myrkr by the Force-Void bubbles created by the ysalamiri. Confined to the area, she was able to watch in fascination as Jacen fought to escape and then the final disturbing solution his family did to '_cure'_ him. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young man. He had a wife and family and now all was lost to him. He would have been better off staying with her. She could only hope things worked out for him.

Her spirit, invisible to all, shifted around the Myrkr compound going from building to building and around the grounds. She watched the large redheaded clone and his doctor son carefully place her remains in a body bag. Luke was there observing the process silently. The clone had turned to Skywalker and said, "She asked me to tell you that she was sorry. And I could sense that she meant it. She truly was sorry for all she had done." Luke didn't respond. He simply nodded and left the room.

Eventually the group packed up the ships and blasted off planet taking her corporeal remains but leaving her spirit on the ysalamiri infested Force-forsaken world. It was a lonely existence, but it had to be better than the fate that awaited her… the horrific torment of Chaos or as others called it, _The Void_. It was a place where Sith and the spirits of evil sentient beings went after they died. The prophets and dark mystics told her that the Force lying within an evil person is corrupted and cannot join the flow of the Force. If she ever escaped this planet she was doomed to wander eternity with other tormented spirits. It was not a pleasant thought and compared to that, watching the grass grow and ysalamiri get eaten by Vornskrs seemed like paradise.

Unfortunately, one day something unexpected happened. Either the ysalamiri migrated with the seasons or their predators did and the tree lizards no longer exerted the energy to project their Force bubbles. Either way, she was finally free of the confines of the planet and she felt herself being pulled by some unseen force. She assumed she was heading to her final destination…wherever that was. She only wished she could have found redemption beforehand.

She didn't know how long she floated untethered from her body, her spirit drifting in the ethereal of space…but suddenly something changed.

She no longer sensed movement. She was now in a place of darkness and silence. She didn't know how long she remained in the blackness, but eventually she saw a glimmer of light and movement in the distance. It was a figure, possibly human, gliding toward her. When he was almost upon her she could make out his features. It was a tall man, with broad shoulders, and handsome chiseled face.

'_At least the gatekeeper to Hell, is easy on the eyes,'_ she thought to herself.

The man smiled almost as if he could sense her thoughts. "That is very kind of you, my dear Lumiya."

That voice…she knew that voice. She moved her lips to speak, not knowing if that was possible in this form or if she even needed to bother. "Darth Vectivus?"

His smile grew broader. "I would say, in the flesh, but sadly that is not the case. No matter, I have become accustomed to this form." He motioned with his hand and her surroundings slowly materialized. She was at _The Home_.

She gazed around the vast residence in astonishment. "How did I get here?"

He looked at her forlornly. "Lumiya, you tried so hard to redeem yourself. I couldn't let you fall into the turmoil of chaos. When I felt your death I did everything I could to draw you here." He smiled. "And here you are. Saved from damnation, but doomed to live an eternity at _The Home_ with me as your undying companion."

She smiled back at his ghostly image. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Good," he moved smoothly over to the living area of the home. "And I have some good news. Something I recently discovered."

"And that is?"

The Sith Lord grinned. "That old LEP servant droid you purchased a couple months ago…it can hear my voice."

"So?"

"Watch." He turned toward the dining area. "LEP Droid."

A silver bipedal droid trundled out of the kitchen. It was an odd looking droid she had purchased to clean the expansive underground home. It walked into the room, its long spindly arms stretched out to its side and its small round head perched on a slender neck swiveling around searching its surroundings.

"Yes, Master Vectivus." The little droid moved toward them while spinning in circles looking for something.

Vectivus turned to Lumiya. "For some reason it has difficulty perceiving me with it's optical sensors, but it can hear me just fine." He turned back toward the droid. "Turn on the music player. Classical, the Mantooine Minuet."

"Yes, Master." The droid wandered over to the machine and pushed a series of buttons. Soon the soothing sounds of an orchestra filled _The Home_.

Darth Vectivus held out his hand to Lumiya. She was hesitant to touch him, but eventually she reached out and their ghostly forms intermingled at the hands. She was startled by the sensation that ran through her. It was a mixing of senses and she felt a strong masculine presence envelop her, hold her, caress her spirit…it was a strong pleasurable feeling that filled her with an almost sensual joy.

"Oh my," she said in surprise.

A smug smile crossed his lips. "I couldn't let you suffer in chaos, nor could I let you go. I have become quite fond of you Lumiya."

"Thank you," she said. If she had a corporeal form she was sure she would cry.

"Shall we dance?"

She smiled gratefully. "I would love to."

Her spirit mingled and swirled with his; two spirits surging and undulating with the beat of the music. Lumiya found it intoxicating.

"While here, there's no need worry about that unknown future danger the prophets predicted," Darth Vectivus remarked.

"True." Lumiya said as they swirled about the room. "Although I wish I knew if the warrior to defeat it was actually a Master of the Unifying Force. What else could the prophets have meant by a warrior that is neither seeped in the light or dark side of the Force?"

Vectivus shrugged his phantom shoulders. "Who knows? The prophets were notorious at misinterpreting visions and it really doesn't matter," he said with a husky voice. "Only we matter. Now and for eternity."

She smiled. "For eternity."

.

.

.

_**Kessel Sector, Outer Rim Territories**_

The creature—ancient, dark, evil, and dangerous—awakened after a long sleep…and she was hungry. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed around the dark cave full of ragged volcanic rock and glass crystals. She sluggishly extended a slithery tentacle outward and wrapped it around a stalagmite on the cave floor and pulled herself forward, unhurriedly toward a fissure leading to the surface of the planet. She needed to feed; she needed to create anarchy—for she was the Bringer of Chaos. She escaped her prison years ago, but was confined to this planet with no ship and no sentients to rule. But that had changed. She sensed voices in an unknown language. She would enslave and force whoever was outside her mountain fortress to bend to her will. And then she could once again reestablish herself in her rightful place in the universe. She was Abeloth, the Beloved Queen of the stars…and soon all would know.

.

* * *

Krigar led his hunting party down a path frequented by local animals that were good to eat. Meat was plentiful but they had to compete with the carnivorous plant life that was also abundant on their strange new world. In the last few weeks they had wandered out further than usual in search for new hunting grounds.

Krigar raised a hand signaling for the rest of his party to halt. He saw movement in the distance, something slithering out of an opening along the side of a dormant volcano. He called his brother forward.

"What is that?" he said in his native language. He refused to speak Basic. A few in his party spoke the language so they could communicate with the _Merciful Ones_, but Krigar found the concept of assimilating into their language and culture offensive.

The tall muscular man shook his head. "It is something I have never seen before."

Krigar gazed at the tentacle beast for a long moment. "It may be edible." He signaled for the rest of his party to remain while he and his brother approached the strange animal.

The creature slithered and moved across the ground using its many appendages to push and pull itself toward the two men. When they were a few meters apart the ugly creature stretched and formed into a humanoid appearance. Its mouth stretched unnaturally wide across its feminine looking face exposing rows of sharp teeth. The creature spoke out in an unknown language. It paused, perhaps waiting for a reply. When none came it spoke in a more familiar tongue.

Krigar turned to his brother, Jomak Kaz. "It is speaking Basic. Do you understand it?"

Jomak listened for a moment then bared his teeth threateningly. "It says it is here to enslave us. It is ordering us to bow down to it. It calls itself Abeloth the Queen of the Stars." Jomak Kaz replied angrily to the creature in Basic. _"We bow down to no one!"_

The creature's wide smile turned to a snarl as it attempted to ensnare the two men with her tentacles. A strange look of surprise came over the beast when the men easily pushed her grasping appendages away. She then said something indecipherable to Krigar and he turned to his brother for translation.

"It says, 'what manner of creatures are we that we cannot be subdued of the power of the Force?'"

Krigar snarled. "I have heard enough." He uncoiled a snake-like creature wrapped around his arm. "You may translate for it if you wish."

He stepped toward the monstrous creature. "We will not bow down. We will no longer be subjugated and bent to do the will of others. The dark and light side of your Force abandoned us a thousand generations ago and therefore holds no sway over us." He shook the snake-like creature and it stiffened into a heavy staff. "We are no longer _'Shamed Ones'_, we are free men." Then with a loud battle cry he brought his amphistaff crashing down on the creature's head as his brother rushed in to assist in the kill.

The living thing screamed in alarm and surprise and tried to slither away, but the remainder of the hunting party closed in striking the creature with their lethal staffs, cutting the flesh and poisoning the body. They did not halt until the beast stopped moving. The men then stepped back to examine the corpse.

Krigar poked at the eviscerated body until he was convinced it was dead. He then turned to his comrades, amphistaff raise high above his head and announced. "We are Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Abeloth, The Queen of the Stars is no more!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Abeloth was the villain in the __**Fate of the Jedi **__series of books. She is an ancient evil… an evil demi-god or something like that. All I know is she made life miserable for the Jedi and just about everybody else. In the professional novels starting from the __**Legacy of the Force**__ Luke saw a vision of a dark man…an evil approaching. Then you have all the horrible Jacen drama followed by the Abeloth problem. This fic is my way of ending all those problems. In the prequel fanfic __**Second to None**__ I got rid of the most of the Vong problem. I wrote that the Shamed Ones (name of the Vong slaves) lived because I was thinking, "They would have come in handy to kill the Force strong Abeloth since they are immune to the power of the Force". If you have more questions just send me a PM. I don't want to spoil everything for people who haven't read the novels._

_Next is the Epilogue and I then am done with this story. I am doing another Diary Challenge at TFN. I am now writing __**The Journal of Talon Tantiss**__ and that story can be found in my profile. It is the continuing adventures of the Tantiss family. Thanks everybody for reading and taking the time to review. It is always nice to hear from people reading my stories._


	49. Chapter 49

_**I want to thank everybody for reading. This was a long story and I wanted to make sure everybody gets a happy ending. After all the death in the NJO, LOTF & FOTJ I simply wanted some well deserved happiness for my favorite Star Wars characters.**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Epilogue: Five years later.**_

Mark maneuvered his large frame through the crowded grand reception hall of Coruscant's Imperial Palace. He flexed his shoulders uncomfortably hoping to loosen up the Aeien silk fabric of his formal tuxedo. He made the huge mistake of not special ordering formal wear. He assumed he could find something off the rack, but he was wrong and now his muscles tightly bunched up under the expensive clothing at the shoulders and biceps and threatened to bust the seams. At least his red cummerbund fit. Up ahead he saw a tall lanky man wearing an identical tuxedo but tailored to perfection. Talon Karrde stood near the open bar nursing a drink and smiling happily. His normally unruly graying black hair was cut short and his goatee neatly trimmed for the auspicious occasion. As Mark approached Talon flashed him a wide smile.

"This must be an exciting day for you," Mark said to Karrde knowing full well that was an understatement. "Marrying off both of your daughters on the same day."

Talon gave an astonished shake of the head. "I still can't believe it. Three decades ago when I was on Wayland I would have never believed two of the men there would end up as father-in-laws to my daughters." Karrde gave an amused snort. "I never thought I would ever marry let alone have daughters."

"It is incredible." Mark grabbed a nonalcoholic drink off of the beverage bar and took a sip. "So," Mark said casually. "Who's your favorite inlaw…me or Luke?"

Karrde offered a good-humored grin. "Since you are asking, the answer is you. If Luke asks it will be him."

"Good answer." Mark stood and gazed across the room to the two brides. The two women wore similar wedding dresses while their Jedi husbands sported their best Jedi robes minus the heavy cloaks. Thirty-year-old Valla stood next to her new husband, Ben Skywalker. Next to Ben was Valla's younger sister Zylie and her new husband Talon Tantiss. Both couples smiled happily and Mark could feel through the Force pure joy radiating from them.

He still couldn't believe his youngest son settled down, but Zylie Karrde managed to tame the young man's wild ways. They began dating when Zylie started college on Coruscant. When she was on school break Talon would often spend time with her aboard her father's ship the _Wild Karrde_. Once he caught a ride to the ship with Ben Skywalker who was then reunited with Valla Karrde. Both boys knew Talon's girls most of their lives, but with Karrde's busy schedule they rarely met up with each other until they were older and attending University.

Before long Ben Skywalker and Valla Karrde were dating…and now both men were married to Talon Karrde's little girls.

Mark smiled at Talon. "Ben will make Valla very happy…he's a good man." He gave Talon a wink. "He was my apprentice…so I trained him myself."

Karrde cocked an eyebrow up. "And what about your son and Zylie?"

"That boy never listened to me, but I wouldn't worry." Mark gave a knowing chuckle. "My son will do whatever Zylie wants…I've never seen a man so whipped."

Talon smirked. "You haven't looked in a mirror lately?"

Mark's brow furrowed. "Why does everybody think Kira is the boss…we just happen to agree on everything…that's all."

"If you say so," Talon snickered. "Did you go to Talon and Ben's bachelor party?"

Mark shook his head. "No, he begged me not to attend. He said something about me embarrassing him to death when I went to Anakin's bachelor party."

"What did you do?"

He ran his fingers through his beard in thought. "Nothing…well Luke, Han and I went up and sang a Corellian drinking song…and later we got in a fight with a swoop gang…but that's it."

"At least you didn't do _The Tantiss_," Karrde laughed, referring to a practical joke Corran Horn had pulled on Mark years ago.

Mark glowered at his friend for mentioning that embarrassing event in his life. "That was thirty years ago…and I still want to kill Corran."

Talon laughed. "That's not very Jedi like."

"That's probably why I'm no longer a Jedi," Mark said sarcastically.

Karrde paused and gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you regret leaving the Order?"

"No," Mark said softly. "We all have to make some sacrifices in life." He frowned not wanting to talk about that subject especially in public. "Can you believe the amount of royalty at this wedding?"

Talon turned to gaze at the guests in attendance. "It's impressive. We have Hapan royalty, an Emperor and Empress, and a former princess from Alderaan."

"And all the new additions to the family," Mark remarked happily. "Maybe you'll be a grandfather soon."

Karrde choked on his drink. "I don't know if I'm ready to be called grandpa."

Mark gave a hearty laugh. "You'll love it. Believe me." He raised his glass in a salute. "I'm going to mingle with the guests. I'll see you around." He gave Talon a slap on the shoulder before leaving and making his way to where Luke and Mara stood talking to each other. Mark could feel the joy emanating from the couple and Mark was sure he saw tears of happiness sparkling in Mara's eyes. "How are the parents of the groom?" Mark asked.

Luke turned and smiled at his old friend. "I have been waiting for this day for quite a while." He looked over to his son and new wife. "I couldn't be happier."

"Same here," Mark said before he turned to Mara and gave her a quick hug. "It's been a few weeks since I've seen you, Sis."

She feigned a scowl. "If you and Kira weren't always jaunting off to some vacation destination we would see each other much more. Aren't you getting bored with all the fun and relaxation? Why don't you come back to the temple?"

Mark scoffed. "So I can go off on dangerous missions and get shot at? No thanks. Kira likes that I'm retired."

Luke gave him a knowing look. "You can't tell me you don't miss the excitement of being a Jedi or your love of instructing young apprentices."

Mark shrugged. "I miss the students…I don't miss the combat. That's for younger men."

Luke gave Mark a forthright gaze. "Then why don't you come back as an instructor only?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I will always love the Jedi, but…no, I'm not coming back."

Luke looked disappointed. "I wish I understood why you left so suddenly five years ago, but something tells me that I don't want to know."

Mark gave him a sad smile. "I think that is the Force talking to you Luke." He drew in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "I need to make my rounds." He turned to leave, but then looked back to Luke and Mara. "Why don't you come over to the house for dinner sometime next week after things settle down." He leaned in and gave Mara a kiss on the cheek and then shook hands with Luke. "Take care."

As he moved away from his friends he felt a tinge of regret. He did leave the Jedi Order suddenly after returning from Lavisar. Luke and Mara were suspicious about the link between Lumiya, Jacen and the Hapan plague and Mark definitely didn't want to answer any questions concerning that situation. He couldn't tell Luke he was complicit in a major cover up and if his involvement was ever discovered it would be much better if he wasn't a part of the Jedi Order. With him gone it would be easier for the public to believe he was working without Jedi authorization or approval. He knew the Jedi would do just fine without him. He wasn't Luke Skywalker. He wasn't the face of the Order.

As he walked around the reception room mulling over things he ran into to Corran Horn holding his two-year-old granddaughter. Corran was one of Mark's best friends, but their relationship was one full of sarcasm, teasing and annoying taunts…like two brothers who love to antagonize each other.

"Hey Mark," Corran said with a wide smirk on his bearded face. "Look what my granddaughter can say." He turned to the dark haired girl. "Who's your favorite grandpa?"

The little girl's face lit up and she squeeled. "Horn!"

Corran turned to Mark and gave him a poodoo eating grin. "Grandpa Horn is her favorite grandpa."

"That sounds like she has been extensively coached." Mark held his hands out to hold the little girl. "Jessa, come to Grandpa Tantiss…so I can Force shove your other grandpa through a wall."

Corran turned away so Jessa was out of Mark's reach. "No way, she's staying with me. You're just jealous."

Mark snorted. "Using our granddaughter as a human shield." He shook his head. "That's pathetic, even for you Horn."

Corran just smiled. "She wants to be with me anyway." He turned back to his granddaughter and talked in a sing-song voice. "Don't you Jessa, you want to be with your Grandpa Horn?"

The little girl giggled and then clasped her two hands onto Corran's lips, holding them shut.

Mark almost doubled over in laughter. "Ha! Good work, Jessa. Now I wish Jysella and Jaden had gotten married and had kids years ago. I like the way this little one shuts you up."

Corran didn't respond to Mark. He was mumbling into the little girls hands making her go into a laughing fit that Mark always found adorable. Corran finally pulled out of her grip and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Mark had to smile at the scene before him. When Jaden finally told Mark he was dating Jysella he was surprised…only because they hid the relationship for so long. For some reason Jaden thought he would disapprove of him dating the daughter of Corran Horn. Looking back at all the snarky comments between the two men, he couldn't blame his son for believing that. The bottom line was he was honored to have Jysella in the family…even if she came with an annoying inlaw.

"Don't hurt your grandpa Horn too bad Jessa," Mark said mockingly. "Remember he can't do telekinesis and he's an old man."

"Hey!" Corran's frowned indignantly. "Who are you calling old?"

Mark's eyes crinkled with laughter. "You, since chronologically you _are _almost thirty years older than me."

Corran blew out an exasperated breath. "Oh yeah…damn clone."

Mark chuckled. "Take care of the old man, Jessa. I'm going to walk around."

Mark turned and moved around a row of tables when somebody punched him in shoulder making him spill his drink. "Hey!" Mark turned irately and found his old friend Deke grinning ear-to-ear.

"Congratulations," Deke said. "And thanks for the invite…although the Queen still has me here as security." His face screwed up in an expression of disgust. "That means no booze."

"Where is the royal couple anyway?"

Deke pointed across the room. "Over there, talking to _The Emperor_." Deke said the last two words in a deep menacing tone.

Mark raised one corner of his mouth. "Jagged Fel is a nice guy…he's nothing like Palpatine." He gave Deke a sidelong glance. "Anyway, my niece is _The Empress_." He lowered his voice jokingly.

Deke shrugged. "It is still hard to adjust to having another Emperor…even if he is a benevolent dictator."

Mark made a sound of disbelief. "Isn't Tenel Ka a benevolent dictator?"

"Yeah, but she pays me really well to overlook that fact." Deke snickered. "Oh great, here comes Jacen with the Heir and the Spare. I better get going and start looking busy." He gave Mark another light punch on the shoulder. "See you later, buddy."

Mark gave his friend a wave as Deke quickly moved away. He then turned to greet Jacen who was wearing a uniform similar to Deke's. It was a dark blue dress uniform, but with more gold trim and braided sleeves to indicate his rank of Royal Consort. He was also wearing his lightsaber. Like Tenel Ka he officially left the Jedi Order, but he retained his saber and took on the leadership of her personal security. In his arms he carried his younger daughter, two-year-old Teela. The toddler had reddish brown hair, brown eyes and the sweetest disposition. Walking next to Jacen was nine-year-old Allana who looked more and more like her mother everyday. Mark could still see the Solo features in her face, but the hair and eyes were definitely from the Djo side of the family.

"Hi Mark," Jacen said warmly. "I haven't seen you in months."

Mark loved his nephew, but he always tensed when around him. He still felt terrible about performing the memory rub…although everything appeared to work out for the best. Tenel Ka announced him as her consort and the Hapan people accepted Jacen readily, thinking he had killed the assassin who dared to attack the royal family. They were doubly happy when he produced another female heir to the throne.

"It's nice to see you, Jacen. It looks like life has been good to you." Mark smiled at the youngling in his nephew's arms and then to his older daughter.

A broad grin split Jacen's face. "Things couldn't be better. I have a wonderful wife, daughters and life…and Commander Tavik tells me some really amusing stories about you sometimes."

Mark frowned. He was going to have to ask Deke exactly what embarrassing tales he's relating to his nephew. "That's nice," Mark said tersely.

Jacen laughed upon seeing his uncle's discomfort. "I assure you he is telling me good things." His face turned serious. "Did I tell you my memories are coming back?"

Mark's brows rose slightly. "Really?" He tried to sound nonchalant but was having a hard time doing so. "What _do _you remember?"

Jacen looked to Allana and reached down to ruffle her hair. "I remember seeing Allana for the first time. My wedding." He lowered his voice slightly. "My honeymoon." He gave Mark a quick wink. "You know, the good things. I remember the good things and none of the bad."

Mark was getting flustered. "Were there bad things?"

Jacen gave him a mocking smile. "I wouldn't know…I don't remember the bad things." He reached up and gave Mark's shoulder a squeeze. "I don't know if I ever thanked you."

Mark was now very confused. "For what?"

"For what you did on Myrkr."

The blood drained from Mark's face. "Myrkr?"

Jacen grinned. "You know helping me…with Lumiya…my head injury…all that stuff. Thank you. Thanks for everything." He gave Mark a look he couldn't readily identify. "I better get back to the Queen."

He put a hand on Allana's shoulder and guided her around. "Come on, let's go see Mom and Grandpa Isolder." As they walked away Mark let out a breath. He was perplexed by that conversation. Was Jacen referring to the fake story they fed him after the memory rub, or did Jacen remember everything that occurred on Myrkr? Mark swallowed hard before deciding he didn't want to know. If Jacen remembered and he wanted to keep quiet about it…that was fine with him. The family finally became accustomed to the false story…it was best to leave things the way they were.

He shrugged off the encounter and started looking for his wife. She was probably holed up with Mirax Horn somewhere gossiping about him. He turned to leave when someone called out his name.

"Mark!" He turned to see Emperor Jagged Fel approaching. Fel was wearing black silk trousers and shirt with a dark purple sash and cape. Over his tunic was a dark blue armored chest plate with gold shoulder armor. Mark had to admit, the one thing that always impressed him about Imperials were their uniforms. They always looked good.

Mark gave Emperor Fel a cordial bow of his head. "Your Excellency."

Jag smiled. "You don't have to be so formal…you can call me Emperor Fel."

Mark wasn't sure if he was joking or not until Jag let out a chuckle. "In private you can call me Jag. You're family after all."

Mark nodded. "Thank you for coming to the wedding…Jag. I know my son and daughter-in-law are deeply honored."

Jag shrugged off the compliment. "Both grooms are my wife's cousins…I couldn't miss it." His smiled faded as his face turned serious. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked around to see if anybody was listening to the conversation. When he was sure they were not being overheard he continued. "I heard about you leaving the Jedi Order. Now that I have a son and another baby on the way…Jaina and I are talking about creating our own type of Jedi called Imperial Knights. We wanted to know if you would like a job instructing the new apprentices…Jagged Fel Junior included when he is old enough."

Mark let out a loud laugh then looked at Fel incredulously, sure he was joking. "Jag…you do remember I helped kill the last Emperor…and destroyed the entire Imperial planet of Byss?"

"Ahh," Fel waved off the comment. "Everybody thinks Luke did that alone. Nobody knows about your role."

"Even so," Mark shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jag put up a hand in a halting motion. He reached into a side pants pocket and drew out a mini-datapad. He pushed some buttons and pulled up an image. "This is going to be the new Imperial knight uniform."

Mark looked at the picture and a grin crossed his face. The uniform looked damn good. It had black boots, trousers and tunic under impressive looking red armored chest, shoulder, abdominal and groin protection. The outfit was topped off with a black cape. He looked up to the Emperor. "Can I show this to my wife?"

Jag nodded as Mark looked around for his spouse. It was difficult to find anybody in this packed banquet hall. He saw the Skywalker twins, Jak and Owen and Skywalker's daughter Hanna who looked so much like her mother it was uncanny. Anakin, Tahiri and their three children were in attendance along with other Jedi such as Kyp, Zekk, Tionne, Kam, Jem, Cilghal, Valin, Kyle and some college friends of the bride and groom that he recognized but didn't know their names. Finally he sighted her sitting at a table talking to Leia and Han. "Kira," he called out.

She turned and smiled with a wave. She said something to the Solo's before she strolled over to Jag and Mark. "Yes?"

Mark gave her a broad grin. "Jag wants me to be part of his Imperial Knights…this is their uniform."

Kira's eyes went wide and she let out an appreciative whistle. "Wow, that is nice looking." She smiled at Jag. "Even if he doesn't take the job…do you think we can get one of these outfits?"

Jag gave her a puzzled look. "It will be an official uniform…not something that you can wear in public."

Kira gave a soft laugh. "Oh don't worry, it won't leave the apartment…it probably won't make it out of the bedroom."

"Kira!" Mark said embarrassed.

Jagged Fel laughed and gave Kira a wink. "For you, I'll see what I can do." He started to go, but then turned back. "Kira, if you ever want a job in the Imperial Palace on Bastion, just let me know. I really need a skilled Emperor's Chef."

Kira blanched at the title. Fel must have realized his mistake because he gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I forgot you once involuntarily served as the Emperor's Chef. Don't worry…I'm much nicer than the Emperor Reborn and definitely better looking." He gave her a sincere smile. "Just think about it."

He gave Mark and Kira a wave before returning to his table. Mark looked over to his wife. "That _was _a nice uniform."

She laughed as she leaned into him raising herself up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "If you're getting bored with flying around to different planet paradises…we can think about a change of scenery, but we can talk about that later."

He returned the kiss and then leaned back. "Okay."

The sound of metal striking a glass echoed through the hall. Mark turned and spotted Jaden clanking a knife against a wine glass. "Can I have everybody's attention?"

The banquet hall fell quiet as all turned to the Jedi Healer who was acting as Ben and Talon's best man. Jaden held up his glass. "I want to thank everybody for attending this grand occasion. I would like to congratulate the parents of the brides, Talon and Zara Karrde and the parents of the grooms, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and my parents Mark and Kira Tantiss. I also want to welcome our regal honored guests, Emperor and Empress Fel and Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo and Royal Consort Jacen Solo."

He turned to the wedding couples. "I remember the last time Valla, Zylie, Ben, Talon and I were together at a wedding. It was thirteen years ago at Anakin and Tahiri's nuptials. We caught an underage Valla and Zylie trying to sneak two glasses of champagne away from the open bar. Of course Talon and Ben stopped them and confiscated their drinks. That resulted in an angry outburst from the girls informing Ben and Talon what incredible jerks they were." Jaden paused while a few people laughed. "I will always remember their response to the girls' anger. Talon said, 'Gods, I feel sorry for anybody who dates those girls.' To which Ben responded, 'I know'."

Mark chuckled when he saw Ben's face turn white while Talon's turned bright red. Both women turned to their husbands and gave them annoyed looks but Mark could only sense good-natured amusement coming from the brides.

Jaden gave his brother a tooth-filled grin before continuing.

"Back then I never thought the next wedding those four would end up at would be their own." He turned to the brides and grooms and raised his glass. "Here's to a lifetime of happiness and love for the two couples. To family!"

The guests all raised their glasses. "To family!"

A broad smile crossed Mark's face. Three decades ago on Wayland he was a motherless, fatherless clone floating in a stasis cylinder. From that day forward he had added family member after family member until he found himself part of a large extended family. Life could not get better than this.

Mark turned to Kira and gave her a tender kiss. "To family."

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_If you want to see some drawings of the Tantiss Family you can Google: AG88 on deviantArt._**


End file.
